Creo que Te Amo
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: Tener a alguien que fuera a verla en prisión durante esos dos años, que pudieron ser treinta o más; alguien que se tomaba el tiempo para charlar con ella aunque no obtuviera más respuesta que un suspiro lanzado al vacío… Alguien que le enseñara a perdonarse a sí misma, a amar a pesar de estarse ahogando en un mar de odio. Tener a Korra; eso le salvó la vida una segunda vez.
1. Prólogo: Melodía de Silencio

_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

_**Notas de la Autora:**__ Me decidí a escribir una versión un tanto más alegre de mi otro fic,**"Eres mi Amiga, ¿No?"** Sugerencia: Escuchen la versión de la canción "A Thousand Years" compuesta por **ThePianoGuys** mientras leen. Es la melodía que usé para la escena final. Espero les guste :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Creo que Te Amo~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong> **Melodía de Silencio**

Que tenía dos pies izquierdos dijo, rehusándose a seguir los pasos que ella demostraba. Kuvira se rió por lo bajo. Había adquirido esa costumbre con el pasar de los días, los meses, los años… La de reírse discretamente con las tonterías del Avatar —que cabe resaltar— eran muchas y muy frecuentes. En el tiempo que habían compartido juntas, Korra desarrolló el hábito de contemplar a Kuvira mientras danzaba en silencio. Todo desde aquella vez en la que sorprendió a la maestra metal bailando sola, y le recordó su primera vez en Zaofu.

Y ambas se dejaron llevar por esa coreografía imaginaria, al ritmo acompasado del silencio y el eco que rebotaba en las cuatro paredes que las rodeaban. Era distinto a todo lo que la joven Avatar conocía; distinto a controlar los elementos, distinto a luchar. Los movimientos de Kuvira eran precisos, elegantes, expresivos. Aún carente de música para acompañarla, era como si contara una historia a través de sus pasos. Una triste historia.

La espectadora observaba hipnotizada y la bailarina se perdía en su propia danza.

No hubo interrupción más que la de Kuvira al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que tenía un público de una sola persona delante de ella. Un sonrojo avergonzado y un "¿Hace cuánto que me estás mirando?" fue lo que le dio fin a aquel misterioso, pero mágico momento.

Y dos años más tarde, fue Korra quién insistió (en primer lugar) para que la maestra metal le enseñara los movimientos que ella ejercía al bailar. Sin embargo, ahora que Kuvira se había abierto lo suficiente como para atreverse a formarla en las artes de la danza, Korra simplemente se acobardaba. Pero así como el Avatar podía ser necia y testaruda, Kuvira también tenía medios de persuasión para conseguir todo cuánto quisiera.

Korra aprendería a moverse con gracia ese día; así se arrepintiera de ello o no.

Era el momento perfecto y el lugar correcto. Nadie las molestaría —no en el sitio en el que se encontraban. Era el último rincón del mundo en el que un ser humano querría estar. Una oscura celda que Kuvira había aprendido a llamar hogar desde hace dos años…

Una mirada. Con una mirada de esas que le hacían temblar las rodillas a cualquiera, así convenció al Avatar de pararse en el centro de la habitación para que aprendiera a danzar como lo hacía una bailarina experta de Zaofu. Korra se rindió, aceptando el reto finalmente. Había sido idea suya después de todo. No obstante, estaba segura de que por mucho que hubiera observado a Kuvira en el pasado, jamás podría replicar sus movimientos con la misma belleza. Es que sencillamente no poseía esos remilgos femeninos.

Empezaron por una pose simple, algo fácil de imitar. Los brazos extendidos, una pierna arriba, a la altura de la cabeza. Korra tenía la flexibilidad suficiente, pero no el equilibrio correcto. En vez de verse suelta y carente de peso como Kuvira, la morena se notaba rígida, tiesa como su estatua en el parque de Ciudad República.

—Estás muy tensa —la corrigió Kuvira—. Recuerda que no estás en una pelea, se supone que debes relajarte.

La maestra metal se aproximó a ella, pidiéndole que mantuviera la postura para indicarle cómo debía hacerlo. Korra sintió las manos de Kuvira haciendo contacto con su cuerpo; una en la espalda y la otra en su estómago. Estaba haciendo presión, empujando ligeramente su abdomen para que lo metiera y enderezara la espalda.

—Usa la fuerza de tu estómago para mantener el balance —le explicó con suavidad—. Si se lo dejas todo a tu espalda, te encorvarás.

Korra adoptó la corrección y percibió el cambio inmediatamente. Tenía más soltura ahora y no se le tensaban los músculos. La joven Avatar esbozó una sonrisilla victoriosa para sí misma. Sólo entonces se percató de que las manos de Kuvira no habían cesado de sostenerla. En cambio, la maestra metal las colocó en un nuevo lugar. Deslizó una por la pierna izquierda de Korra, señalándole que debía separarla de la otra. Y llevó su tacto a la barbilla de la muchacha, obligándola a bajar el mentón.

—Tus ojos aquí —ordenó firmemente, cruzando su mirada con la suya—. Deja en paz el techo, no hay nada que ver ahí.

El tono de voz experto de Kuvira denotaba su maestría, era obvio que ya le había enseñado a muchos otros principiantes antes. Claro, hubo un tiempo en el que Kuvira había sido la mano derecha de Suyin Beifong. Quizás también lo fue en los recitales de danza que se gestaban en Zaofu.

Korra asintió, comunicando que había comprendido lo que debía hacer. Entonces, Kuvira retiró las manos de su cuerpo. El roce lento y suave de sus pieles al separarse envió una sensación placentera, como de escalofrío, por la espina del Avatar. Y aunque Kuvira la hubo soltado, Korra todavía podía sentirla tocando su estómago, su espalda; serpenteando por la parte interna de su pierna al guiarla; los dedos fríos y delgados que acariciaron su barbilla.

—Intenta girar ahora —sugirió la maestra metal, alertando a la otra muchacha, que seguía perdida en su propio mundo—. Los pies en punta, los brazos a la altura de tus costillas. Vamos, muéstrame lo que has aprendido.

Dio un golpe de aplauso que provocó un respingo en Korra. Ésta volvió a la realidad de súbito, reaccionando en forma tardía. Comenzó a girar, sus pies moviéndose ágiles por el húmedo suelo de madera. Poco a poco fue adquiriendo más velocidad, más confianza en sus propios movimientos. Sintió el aire golpear su piel y comprendió por qué Kuvira adoraba danzar.

Si cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, la embargaba un inmenso sentimiento de libertad.

No podía imaginar lo que sería esa experiencia si tan sólo hubiera música, un ritmo adecuado qué seguir. Aquellas melodías que Kuvira añoraba oír desde hacía años ya… Pensando en ella nuevamente, Korra abrió el azul de sus ojos y se enterneció al encontrarla allí, sonriendo cual profesora orgullosa de su alumna.

Sólo sonriendo.

En todas las ocasiones en que había venido para visitarla en prisión, jamás había visto a Kuvira sonreír así. Nunca tan amplia, nunca tan vibrante. Nunca tan viva. Ahí estaba, recostada de espaldas contra la pared de platino frío. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el cabello largo y negro que caía como cascada sobre sus hombros, ahora escuálidos, casi huesudos. Ni sombra de la mujer que alguna vez fue.

¿Cómo había logrado soportar dos años de encierro en completa soledad? ¿Cómo sin luz? Sin aire fresco, sin alimento decente, sin música, sin calor… Sin el cariño ni el amor de otra alma.

Aún le pesaba haber sacrificado la vida por su ambición, una que al inicio consideró la más noble de todas…

Fue un tropiezo lo que hizo a Korra perder el ritmo que llevaba. Se había distraído con la misma persona que ahora se apresuraba en correr para evitarle una fea caída. El Avatar se enredó de piernas y se fue cabeza abajo. Suerte que Kuvira llegó a tiempo para sujetarla por los brazos y jalarla hacia atrás. El impulso que llevaba provocó que Korra se estrellara de cara contra el pecho de Kuvira. Se oyó un golpe seco, pero no pasó de ahí.

Avergonzada, Korra se separó de ella, una vez que hubo recuperado el equilibrio.

—Te dije que tenía dos pies izquierdos —se quejó, con tal de disimular el motivo real de su caída.

—Lo que tienes es un grave caso de déficit atencional —replicó Kuvira, llevándose una mano sobre el pecho, donde Korra la había impactado.

Después comenzó a reírse. No. No a reírse. A burlarse de ella. Carcajeándose tanto que cayó resbalada al piso, sosteniéndose el estómago con las manos. ¡Conque ahí se habían ido toda esa altanería y aires de superioridad de los que Kuvira hacía alarde hace años, cuando estaba al mando del Imperio Tierra!

Korra no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al tiempo que formaba una mueca de enfado reprimido. Ella también había aprendido a ser más humilde con el paso del tiempo, pero aún le dolía su orgullo y tenía una dignidad que proteger. Bien, por el otro lado, era una maravilla ver a Kuvira riéndose así, hasta las lágrimas. Era un cuadro imposible de visualizar, pero ahí estaba. Real y tangible.

Y sólo por tener el placer de presenciarlo, a Korra no le importaba ser el blanco de sus burlas.

Sí, lo admitía. Se había ido de bruces como una tonta; no tenía talento para la danza artística. Ni era lo suficientemente femenina y agraciada. Tenía que darle todo ese crédito a Kuvira. Aún le quedaba algo de qué presumir, algo con qué sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. Algo con lo que nunca le había hecho daño a nadie; un logro válido, hermoso, fuente de inspiración pura.

—¡Pero miren quién tiene sentido del humor después de todo! —la acusó Korra—. ¿Te crees muy graciosa? Sólo porque sepas moverte como una bailarina engreída, no quiere decir que sepas bailar.

—Eso no tiene sentido —reclamó Kuvira, reponiéndose de sus carcajadas.

—¿Ah, no? ¡A ver si puedes bailar como lo hacemos en Ciudad República!

Korra no sabía lo que hacía o por qué estaba retando a Kuvira con eso. No era como si de verdad supiera bailar. Conocía algunos pasos de baile de salón que Tenzin le había enseñado para cuando tuviera que asistir a galas formales en su papel de Avatar. Lo demás era pura improvisación, cosas tontas que hacía junto a Bolin, Mako y Asami para divertirse cuando salían.

—No hablarás en serio… —dudó Kuvira, al tiempo que se ponía de pie para enfrentarla.

—¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio! Ya hice lo que querías, ahora te toca a ti —Korra extendió su mano hacia ella, para que la tomara—. Quiero bailar contigo, Kuvira…

Y hubo un rubor que se extendió tanto por las mejillas de la morena como por las de la otra mujer. A Kuvira todo esto le resultaba irreal, un disparate al derecho y al revés. Y sin embargo, detectó sinceridad en las palabras del Avatar. Como si realmente lo quisiera así y ella también compartiera ese deseo. ¿El Avatar y la peor enemiga de la República Unida, bailando juntas en prisión? ¡Qué locura! Qué ridiculez…

¿Pero importaba? No. En lo absoluto. Hace años que lo había perdido todo; su porte, su dignidad, el orgullo… Conoció humillaciones peores a manos de los demás reclusos de la prisión cuando los guardias la soltaban en el patio de ejercicios. Las profundas cortadas y los ennegrecidos moretones en su espalda y costados eran prueba de ello.

El título "Gran Unificadora" era sinónimo de burla. Ya no era nadie. Nada más que el saco de golpear de los otros reos, un espectáculo de circo incluso a ojos de los mismos guardias. ¿Así que, por qué no?

¿Qué más podía perder?

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Korra y llevó su mano libre al hombro de la muchacha, acostumbrada desde siempre a tomar esa posición, normalmente con una pareja masculina. Al parecer, Korra estuvo apunto de hacer lo mismo, tan confundida como ella. Vio al Avatar tragar nerviosa, aceptando el rol de guía, sin que le quedara más remedio.

Y permitió que Korra reposara la mano en su cintura. Un… dos… tres… Un… dos… tres… Un… dos… tres… Dictaba el mismo y viejo vals de ayer y hoy. Aunque fuera de su estilo habitual, Kuvira continuó siendo la que danzaba con más gracia y soltura. Korra permanecía tensa, pero al menos se atrevía a mirar de frente. A diferencia de Kuvira, que tenía la vista fija en sus pies descalzos.

—Tus ojos aquí —escuchó de pronto la voz de Korra, quien había anidado una mano en su barbilla para que alzara la cabeza y la mirara—. Deja en paz el suelo, no hay nada que ver ahí.

El cinismo acompañaba la voz de la muchacha y Kuvira tuvo que fruncir el ceño en respuesta a aquella descarada imitación suya de hace sólo unos minutos. Esto hizo sonreír a Korra con satisfacción, y resignada, Kuvira también sonrió en un suspiro.

—Bailas pésimo, Avatar —afirmó entonces para no desaprovechar su oportunidad de vengarse.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —dijo ella riéndose—. Pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer sin música.

—Y si hubiera música, ¿qué harías? Si te pidiera que imaginaras ahora la última melodía que escuchaste antes de venir a verme… ¿Cómo serían tus pasos?

Korra se detuvo un momento, pensando. Y luego, sin avisar, dejó caer los brazos. Kuvira no supo en qué momento se encontró siendo estrechada con fuerza entre ellos. Y se abrazó del cuello del Avatar, sólo porque sí. Sus pies volvieron a moverse, juntos, en perfecta sincronía. Nunca antes habían sido tan cercanas la una con la otra, ni siquiera en aquella ocasión en el Mundo Espiritual.

Ahí estaban, danzando en círculos alrededor de la celda, en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio. Como dos niñas, jugaban a escoger caminos equivocados. A veces rápido, a veces despacio. Era Korra quien marcaba el compás de esa melodía que viajaba sobre la nada. Y Kuvira juraba que podía escucharla. En cada giro, en cada pulsación de ese valeroso corazón; que se encontraba ahora tan próximo al suyo. Una canción.

Un segundo más y estuvo al borde de las lágrimas. Porque extrañaba la música tanto como el calor y el contacto humano. No el contacto abusivo de los golpes a los que la sometían con el descuido aprovechado de los guardias. Sino el contacto gentil, compasivo y cariñoso de la mano que descansaba sobre su espalda, y la apretaba contra el pecho de aquella que le había salvado la vida, y continuaba haciéndola sentir a salvo, luego de dos años en reclusión.

Pensaba que todo esto de las visitas del Avatar cada dos semanas era cosa de caridad. Luego creyó que sí, que era posible hallar una amiga en Korra. Con los años presintió que esto iba más allá y quizás hoy, finalmente, pudo comprobarlo. Quería estar con ella, fingir que existe la música donde reina el silencio, y dar vueltas sin sentido entre sus brazos esa noche y siempre. Olvidarse de sí misma, del rencor y el sufrimiento que había dejado enterrados años atrás… De pronto, estar con Korra parecía suficiente.

Y era más que suficiente.

Una combinación demasiado arriesgada y a la vez, demasiado mágica para ser separada. Así se percató de que Korra alzaba la vista y miraba hacia el verde profundo de sus ojos, sin poder ocultar un sonrojo. ¿Existía realmente esa conexión entre ella y el Avatar? No quiso escudriñar más el asunto, y sin pensar, descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Korra, y cerró los párpados.

Sintió a la muchacha detenerse en ese punto. Korra rodeó su cintura delicadamente, atrayendo aún más sus cuerpos, sin dejarle espacio al frío. No fue incómodo. Todo se sintió natural, cálido de hecho… Muy cálido. Y agradable como el aroma que se desprendía del corto cabello de Korra.

—Creo que te amo… —escuchó a la muchacha susurrar en su oído.

Así de disparatado y chocante como se oía, fue nueva música para Kuvira.

La más bella sinfonía.

—Creo que yo siento lo mismo…

Pronto los guardias llegarían, al final de la hora de visita, para llevarse a Korra con ellos. Alejándola de ella como siempre lo hacían, para luego esposarle las manos y dejarla sumida en la oscuridad y la soledad absoluta de su celda en prisión. Pero mientras tanto, podía descansar su frente en la de Korra, y fijar sus ojos en el azul puro y amable de los suyos.

Dejar la realidad en paz, pues no había nada que ver ahí.

—Eh, tus labios aquí.


	2. I: Acecha la Incertidumbre

_**Notas de la Autora:** Tomé en cuenta la sugerencia de_** NobodyKnows05 **_y decidí extender este fic. No pretendo que sea muy largo ni extenso, pero aún así, espero que les guste. Importante: para efectos de la pareja, este fic será semi AU en el sentido de que el Korrasami nunca pasó. No es que tenga algo encontra del Korrasami, simplemente que tocar ese tema haría más compleja la trama, y la idea es que este fic no se extienda a mucho. Gracias por su comprensión :) _

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Creo que Te Amo~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><strong>I: Acecha la Incertidumbre<strong>

Odiaba cuando la lanzaban al patio con los demás reclusos de la prisión. No era como si hiciera alguna diferencia a la de estar presa en las cuatro paredes de su celda. Ésta era sólo una jaula más grande, de cielo abierto y repleta de convictos considerablemente igual de peligrosos que ella. Para hacer las cosas más divertidas, estos convictos estaban conscientes de _quién_ era ella. Y ya fuera por venganza, placer o simplemente maldad; gustaban de acorralarla contra la pared y hacer con ella lo que quisieran…. Mientras los guardias no veían.

—¿Qué pasa "Gran Unificadora"? —la retaban con burlas agrias—. ¡No eres más que una patética farsa!

Kuvira se limitaba a guardar silencio y a mirar en otra dirección, procurando ignorarles. En otros tiempos los habría hecho callar con sólo un gesto de su mano. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, les habría cubierto la boca con una banda de metal. Pero ahora, si bajaba la mirada y contemplaba sus manos, las hallaría atrapadas en esposas de platino. La habían privado de la única cosa que le quedaba, y por la que había trabajado con esmero y sacrificio por años para desarrollar: su metal control.

Sin sus poderes de control, estaba indefensa. Como si su falta de ánimos para luchar no fuera suficiente para dejarla desarmada. A diferencia de ella, los otros reos no estaban esposados de manos las veinticuatro horas del día. Kuvira era la prisionera de máxima seguridad después de todo. Y sí, esto lo hacían por proteger a los otros reclusos con respecto a ella, ¿entonces qué hacían los encargados de la prisión por su seguridad? Porque nadie allí cuidaba de ella. Las golpizas llegaban semanalmente con cada salida al patio de ejercicios, y nadie parecía escuchar sus gemidos adoloridos… Nadie parecía reparar siquiera en que ella existiera.

Y sí algún guardia, casualmente lo hacía, simplemente desviaba la mirada y pretendía no haber visto nada. Porque a nadie le importaba, a nadie le interesaba. ¿Quién podría sentir compasión por una tirana como ella?

—¡Oye, tú! —le gritaron de nuevo, esta vez acercándosele con aires amenazadores—. ¡Te estoy hablando!

Kuvira alzó a verlos fugazmente, antes de dirigir sus ojos de regreso al suelo en completo silencio. Ya parecía una estatua de piedra, siempre de pie en el mismo rincón, con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida. Concentrada en no demostrar la vulnerabilidad que había adquirido con el paso de los años allí en prisión. Porque si algo había aprendido en su tiempo como prisionera, era que si los otros reclusos percibían su debilidad… Instantáneamente sería la débil.

—Todavía te crees la gran cosa, ¿no es así? —replicó uno de ellos, por mucho más alto y fornido que ella.

Kuvira tragó saliva, se encorvó y apretó los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para lo que venía. Siempre era lo mismo. Primero la acosaban verbalmente y después le llovían los golpes. Antes al menos lo intentaba, luchar… Pero ahora estaba consciente de que no tenía caso. Cien contra una, ¿cómo podría tener oportunidad? Bien merecido se lo tenía.

"Me lo merezco, me lo merezco, me lo merezco…" Esa era la frase que se repetía antes, durante y después del castigo.

—¡Mi hermana estuvo ahí! —le gritó una voz distinta—. ¿Sabías?

Ésta era femenina y no sólo venía cargada de rabia, sino que además, vino acompañada de un escupitajo que lanzó directo a su rostro. Kuvira ni se inmutó.

—¡Después de que destruyeras la ciudad encontraron su cuerpo! —Continuó la iracunda voz—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo tardaron en identificarla? ¡Por tu culpa está muerta! ¡Monstruo! ¡Asesina!

Monstruo… Asesina… Demente… Malvada… Durante sus primeros meses de estadía en prisión pretendió ignorar esos apodos. Y mientras más tiempo pasaba allí encerrada, pensando en ello, meditando… Más creía que en efecto era todas esas cosas y más. Y le dolía, le dolía tanto. Alzó el rostro para observar a aquella convicta, entre sus enmarañados mechones de cabello negro, sucio y descuidado. Le dedicó una mirada sincera, con unos ojos tan tristes…

—Yo… Lo lamento mucho… —dijo, sus palabras secas y marchitas por lo rasposo de su garganta—. En verdad, lo siento tanto…

Su disculpa no hizo más que hacer estallar en carcajadas a los demás reclusos. Y esa prisionera no lo pensó dos veces antes de dar el primer golpe. Un puñetazo directo a la cara, que le hizo crujir los huesos de la nariz. Se le vino la sangre a borbotones, al igual que en las veces anteriores. E impidieron que cayera al suelo, sujetándola de los brazos para exponer su estómago, sus costillas. Y allí la impactaron una y otra vez, sin misericordia que valiera.

Cada puño parecía enterrarse más en su estómago, sacándole el aire. Decidieron estrellarla contra la pared y clavarla allí a golpes, hasta que cayó hecha un despojo de sangre y sudor en el suelo. Las patadas y puntazos en sus costillas no se hicieron esperar más. La obligaron a comer tierra, la misma que le caía a montones en los ojos y la cegaba.

"Me lo merezco, me lo merezco, me lo merezco…"

Cuando finalmente se aburrieron de ella, sencillamente se marcharon como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si no hubiera un despojo humano, aferrándose en posición fetal a sí misma, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre. Todos alaben a la Gran Unificadora, la que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, la que nunca cede ante nada ni nadie…

A la que no le queda más remedio que dejar correr sus lágrimas en respuesta a la tortura recibida, con la esperanza de que algún día, éstas sean suficientes para limpiar las impurezas de sus males cometidos.

Solamente otro día más en prisión para Kuvira, desde la última vez que vio a Korra y danzó en medio del silencio con ella.

Hace ya seis meses…

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba tendida en el viejo catre de su celda, sin hacer ni pensar en nada. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes clavados en el techo, probablemente buscando formas y figuras imaginarias en la superficie de éste. No estaba segura si era de noche o de día; hacía bastante que el concepto del tiempo le era indiferente. En prisión, sencillamente, era mejor no pensar en ello. Especialmente si no se tenía nada a lo qué aspirar.<p>

Casi estaba quedándose dormida cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos aproximándose a su celda. Le pareció curioso. Que ella supiera, no era semana de inspección, y ya le habían traído su porquería de comida del día. Tampoco esperaba la visita de la única persona en el mundo que la trataba como a un ser humano: Korra. No, ya había perdido la esperanza de verla desde la golpiza que recibió hace un par de semanas.

La puerta de platino fue empujada con brusquedad y un guardia de piel oscura entró de súbito en la celda, vociferando órdenes. Kuvira levantó un poco la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba aquello, y reconoció al guardia. Era el sujeto que le habían asignado como cuidador. Sí, a ese extremo habían llegado. Luego de que la encontraran hecha un barullo de sangre y lágrimas en el suelo, el alcaide de la prisión decidió finalmente tomar medidas preventivas.

Ahora Kuvira contaba con lo que ella misma denominaba: "un niñero". Una persona que debía vigilarla veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana. Vigilar su estado físico y mental, vigilar que se alimentara, vigilar que los otros reclusos no se aprovecharan más de ella. Y sobretodo, vigilar que no llevara acabo otro de sus intentos de suicidio. Porque aparentemente, el no poder defenderse ni regresarles los golpes a sus atacantes, se consideraba justamente eso.

—¡Arriba, reclusa! —le gritó el guardia por tercera vez—. ¡De pie!

Kuvira prefirió permanecer acostada, al tiempo que respondía con cierta pereza en su voz:

—Ya se los he dicho diez veces, no pueden obligarme a regresar al patio… —se acomodó de lado, dándole la espalda—. El médico dice que aún estoy en recuperación.

—¡Pues terminarás tu recuperación en otra parte!

Aquella respuesta logró que Kuvira se levantara de su cama, confundida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Ya no tendré que seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, ¡andando! ¡Date prisa, reclusa!

No permitió que Kuvira lo meditara más y la alejó de la cama con un fuerte tirón de brazo. Acto seguido, procedió a esposar sus manos con los apretados grilletes de platino. Kuvira no podía hacer más que observarlo con creciente ansiedad, miedo incluso. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. En sus dos años de estar ahí encerrada, jamás la habían hecho pasar por algo similar.

—Espere, ¡necesito saber qué está sucediendo! —Exigió ella, intentando adivinar motivos para esto—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con mi sentencia? Si hubo una audiencia y no me lo dijeron, ¡yo tenía derecho de estar ahí! ¿Adónde me llevan?

El guardia la empujó fuera de su celda y la llevó arrastrada del brazo por entre los intrincados pasillos de la prisión, sin responder a ninguna de sus preguntas. Más guardias la rodearon al salir y la escoltaron hasta los gigantescos portones que daban a la salida de las celdas de Máxima Seguridad. Tanto apuro y misterio sonaba a malas noticias para Kuvira. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y la angustia de no saber qué pretendían hacerle, comenzaba a consumirla.

—Por favor… —suplicó, ya con desesperación—. ¿Acaso es por las peleas? ¿En serio cree que disfruto recibiendo golpizas? Por favor... ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡A la camioneta! ¡Súbete, rápido!

Fue eso todo lo que le dijeron y entonces Kuvira advirtió que, en efecto, había una camioneta allí esperándolos. La empujaron en la parte trasera, forzándola a agachar la cabeza. Y la sentaron de golpe, todavía ignorando sus persistentes preguntas. Era de noche, casi de madrugada. La temperatura era baja, demasiado. El frío era insoportable, así como la duda.

—Por favor, tan sólo díganme a dónde vamos —insistió Kuvira, consternada—. ¿Me llevarán ante los líderes mundiales? Se han decidido por la pena de muerte, ¿no es cierto? —Continuaron ignorándola—. ¡Sólo digan sí o no, por compasión! ¿Un gesto con la cabeza? ¡Algo, maldita sea!

—¡Ya cierra la boca, reclusa!

—¡No pueden subirme a una camioneta misteriosa en medio de la noche! ¡Exijo saber a dónde me llevan! —Exclamó, alzando la voz con severidad—. ¡Todavía tengo derechos humanos básicos! Los tengo… _Ella_ me lo dijo…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De quién hablas, reclusa? —replicó otro de los guardias, escéptico.

—El Avatar, ¡el Avatar Korra! —dijo Kuvira, pronunciando aquel nombre por primera vez en seis meses. Mencionarlo le provocó un cosquilleo en los labios, recordándole cuánto la extrañaba… Cuánto necesitaba de su compañía y del afecto que le había prometido antes de desaparecer.

—¿El Avatar Korra? —rieron los guardias, en tono burlón—. ¿Qué ella no te había abandonado? No eras más que un acto de caridad para ella, reclusa. Es fácil suponer que el Avatar ya sacó suficiente fama de tu historia, y por lo tanto, no tiene que molestarse en viajar hasta aquí para perder su valioso tiempo visitándote. ¡Ya era hora de que se cansara de ti!

De que se cansara… Sí, tal vez se trataba de eso. Kuvira exhaló un pesado suspiro y finalmente se desplomó en el asiento que ocupaba. El motor de la camioneta fue encendido y emprendieron el rumbo a quién sabe dónde. La reclusa fijó sus ojos en el cristal de la ventana del conductor. Observó la imponente cadena montañosa que les rodeaba, los picos nevados y el paisaje más allá de ellos. Creyó que nunca volvería a posar sus ojos en algo así, y decidió disfrutar de la escasa vista a la que tenía acceso, mientras podía hacerlo.

Un pensamiento no dejaba de asechar en su mente: Korra.

¿Y qué esperaba? Ya debería estar acostumbrada a ese trato, a que nadie sería nunca sincero con ella. Que eventualmente, todas las personas valiosas en su miserable vida acabarían por abandonarla, por dejarla sola…

Esa era su maldición, su destino.

Sintió un escalofrío y se llevó una mano a la mejilla derecha.

Atrapó una lágrima y no pudo creer que estaba llorando por ella y su impertinente recuerdo. Por las sonrisas que le sacaba su torpeza para la danza y la ternura que le inspiraba el brillo azulado de sus ojos.

Y no supo en qué momento, la arrullaron esos recuerdos, y se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente despertó en medio de una espaciosa celda. La luz del sol se colaba abundante por la ventana y Kuvira, queriendo saber en dónde se encontraba, no perdió tiempo en levantarse de su cama para asomarse de puntillas al exterior.<p>

Instantáneamente reconoció el sonido de miles de vehículos y satomóviles pululando por las carreteras. Contempló un paisaje salpicado de edificios de todos los tamaños, estructuras y colores… De enredaderas espirituales, y el brillo fantasmal de aquella columna que se alzaba en el corazón de la metrópolis.

Todo era dolorosamente familiar y la remitía a los momentos más duros y amargos de su vida. Empalideció aún más —si es que eso era posible— y todos sus sentidos se aceleraron, en forma de taquicardia. Nada podría haberla preparado para posar su verde mirada en Ciudad República por primera vez desde aquel entonces, desde el día de su derrota y caída.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Para qué la trajeron devuelta?

—Veo que has despertado ya —señaló una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Kuvira, que seguía sin aliento por verse en la capital de sus peores recuerdos, se volteó despacio. Y nada más encarar a la mujer de las profundas cicatrices en la mejilla, abrió sus cansados ojos de par en par. Un ligero temblor se apoderó de su labio inferior, y Kuvira se lo atribuyó a la fatiga y a las impactantes revelaciones que había recibido.

—Jefa Beifong…

—Ahórrate los formalismos —gruñó, al tiempo en que le esposaba nuevamente las muñecas, para trasladarla a otro lugar—. Estamos retrasadas ya. Hay poco tiempo y mucho qué hacer. Como lo habrás notado, has sido transferida a la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Ciudad República.

Kuvira asintió, esforzándose en seguirle el paso a la jefa. Ésta la condujo hasta unos cubículos localizados en el ala izquierda del pasillo, que para la sorpresa de la reclusa, resultaron ser… duchas. Las paredes eran blancas, todo limpio y ordenado. Inesperadamente, Kuvira se sintió humana otra vez. No más un animal de ganado al que arrean de un lado a otro.

—Ahora desvístete —le ordenó Lin con firmeza—. Aséate y arréglate; encontrarás ropa nueva en tu cubículo. Yo te esperaré aquí afuera hasta que salgas. ¡Pero hazlo deprisa! ¡El Presidente Raiko espera para verte!

—¿El Presidente Raiko? ¿Qué quiere ese hombre de mí ahora?

Beifong se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo sólo sigo órdenes de arriba, no tengo la menor idea —respondió—. Ahora, ¡muévete!

E hizo lo que se le decía, resignándose a que aquella gran duda sería su eterna compañera durante todo el día. Se desnudó, arrojó las ropas de cárcel sucias y gastadas en una cesta de basura, y entró a la ducha. El agua era fría, helada. Pero sólo el hecho de poder asearse en privacidad por primera vez en años, le permitió olvidarse de ello y disfrutar de la sensación del agua al caer sobre su cuerpo. Barriendo con la tierra, el sudor y la sangre seca. Luego de enjabonarse y de tratar con especial atención sus partes íntimas, se tomó la libertad de lavar su cabello, ahora sucio, grasoso y maltratado. Finalmente pudo enjuagarlo y peinarlo con la delicadeza y el cuidado que requería.

Era una maravilla.

Al salir, tuvo el lujo de incluso poder contemplarse a sí misma en un espejo. No fue una imagen agradable. Esperaba ver reflejada a la mujer que fue hace dos años, y lo que vio en su lugar, fue a una completa desconocida. Flaca, pálida, ojerosa. El torso y los brazos marcados con cicatrices, algunas todavía en proceso de sanarse. Los moretones en su abdomen no parecían querer borrarse pronto, tampoco los raspones en su rostro y la cortada que trazaba diagonalmente el tabique de su nariz, allí donde le habían estrellado un potente puñetazo.

—Podría ser peor… —suspiró por lo bajo, y procedió a vestirse.

Creyó que sus nuevos ropajes serían otro opaco uniforme de prisión, y de nuevo comprobó que se había equivocado. Era ropa de calidad, con bordados finos y los brillantes colores verde y amarillo del Reino Tierra. Ropa de civil, hecha a la medida justa para su cuerpo. ¿Cuántas sorpresas más le esperarían ese día?

Se encajó los, algo bombachos, pantalones amarillos y cubrió su torso con la fina túnica verde oscuro y bordados dorados; de falda larga y sin mangas, con cuello alto ligeramente abierto; justo como le gustaba. Terminó añadiendo el cinturón de tela que le hacía juego y procedió a amarrarse el cabello en una trenza. Así, como solía peinarse cuando vivía pacíficamente en Zaofu.

Por lo menos sus nuevas ropas le hacían el favor de esconder su deprimente flacura. Lástima que su pérdida de musculatura en los brazos no dejaba de ser evidente. Sin embargo, era un comienzo. ¿Para qué? No tenía idea. Aún así, el cambio de apariencia le inspiró confianza, seguridad; un buen presentimiento a pesar de la noche de ansiedad e incertidumbre por la que había pasado.

Volvió a encontrarse con Beifong en el pasillo. Y regresaron las apretadas esposas de platino a sus muñecas. Seguía siendo una prisionera después de todo. La subieron a una patrulla y la llevaron a dar un recorrido por Ciudad República en dirección al Ayuntamiento, donde se encontraría con Raiko. En el camino, Kuvira no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima al portal espiritual, que emitía su brillo amarillento y verduzco en la lejanía.

No todos los recuerdos que le evocaba eran amargos, al menos, no uno en particular.

_Quizás no fui huérfana, pero créeme, sé lo que se siente tener miedo… _

_Luego de que fui envenenada, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para sentirme en control… _

_Es duro, pero el sufrimiento nos cambia y nos enseña, aunque al principio no podamos ver cómo. Al final, terminarás convirtiéndote en un mejor ser humano. Yo personalmente te lo garantizo…_

_Comprendo que estar sola no hace sino empeorar las cosas. Por eso te doy mi palabra de Avatar de que yo nunca, nunca, te abandonaré…_

_Kuvira…_

_**»Continuará…**_


	3. II: Guardián en Custodia

_**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Qué maravilla! Les agradezco mucho por seguir esta historia y sobretodo por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un pequeño comentario, ¡siempre es fuente de inspiración! Es poco lo que se ve de Kuvira y la pareja "Korvira" en el fandom en español, pero en fin, aquí me tienen haciendo mi aporte. Por cierto, si tienen curiosidad por saber de dónde tomé la idea de cómo luce Kuvira en este fic con su nuevo atuendo, entren a este link: __bit[punto]ly/1x8wNAU (reemplacen la palabra "punto" por un punto real y quiten los corchetes) ¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Creo que Te Amo~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><em>«Es como llegar a casa después de un largo viaje. Así es el amor. Como regresar a casa…»<em>

_—Piper Chapman (Orange is the New Black)_

**II: Guardián en Custodia**

El presidente Raiko despidió cortésmente al grupo de personas a las que estaba atendiendo en ese momento. Regresó a su escritorio, acomodó los papeles sobre éste, y dirigió la mirada hacia los ventanales que tenía a sus espaldas. Alguien tocó la puerta de su despacho en ese preciso instante. Raiko suspiró y se llevó una mano al semblante, masajeando el estrés de su frente.

—Adelante —dijo, colocándose nuevamente de pie.

La jefa de policía Lin Beifong entró en silencio, deteniéndose delante de él con un gesto que denotaba total seriedad.

—¿La hará pasar ahora, Señor? —inquirió ella, alzando una ceja, curiosa.

Raiko no respondió inmediatamente. En cambio, le dio la espalda y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta el ventanal. Lin optó por seguirle, adoptando la misma posición firme con las manos atrás, que el presidente sostenía en ese momento. Los ojos de ambos contemplaron el paisaje urbano tras el cristal. Era claro que algo estorbaba a la amplia vista que Raiko acostumbraba a observar a diario. Lin siguió la mirada del presidente, que bajaba hasta los jardines del Ayuntamiento y se detenía en una figura solitaria.

Kuvira permanecía de pie, con las manos esposadas delante de sí y la cabeza inclinada hacia el cielo. Los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena en el rostro, mientras la suave brisa de aquella mañana le despeinaba los mechones que adornaban su frente, y agitaban la larga trenza que caía en su espalda. No le molestaba la presencia de la docena de oficiales que la vigilaban de cerca. Ni siquiera advertía las intensas miradas que la observaban fijamente desde arriba.

—¿Ha estado así todo este tiempo? —preguntó Raiko.

—¿De pie, aprovechando el calor y la luz del sol, respirando el aire fresco, disfrutando de la brisa que acaricia su piel? Pues sí, eso es lo que ha hecho durante las últimas dos horas que _usted_ la ha mantenido esperando. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué armara revuelo? ¿Qué gritara y pataleara en un intento de huir?

—No lo sé… —replicó él, el gris de sus ojos fijo en la mujer que alguna vez amenazó con tomar la república por la fuerza—. Tal vez… Sólo intento descifrarla, por seguridad.

Lin asintió con la cabeza.

—Permítame preguntarle algo, Señor Presidente… ¿Alguna vez lo han privado de su libertad?

—Nunca, con excepción de la vez en que ese maniático de Varrick intentó secuestrarme. Y fue por algunas horas solamente.

—Claro —afirmó Lin—. Es una situación bastante incómoda, ¿no lo cree? La libertad es lo más sagrado que una persona puede poseer. Mi trabajo es revocarla de aquellos que incumplen la ley o amenazan a la sociedad. En consecuencia, he sido testigo de cuánto puede cambiar la percepción de la vida de un criminal, luego de perder su libertad. Si algunas horas de secuestro lo hicieron entrar en pánico, ¿cómo cree que se siente Kuvira luego de años de encierro?

—¿La está defendiendo, Jefa Beifong?

—No. Tan sólo busco probar que quizás, Kuvira esté tan asustada como _usted_ lo está respecto a ella. Le puedo asegurar que no intentará nada. Su tiempo en prisión la ha quebrantado. No hay ni rastros de la dictadora psicótica del pasado.

El presidente Raiko inspiró profundamente, dejó ir un pesado suspiro, y se alejó de las ventanas. Tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio y entrelazó las manos sobre éste, con una expresión severa en su rostro.

—Muy bien —declaró—. Hágala pasar.

—¡Pues ya era hora! —reclamó Beifong un segundo antes de abandonar el despacho.

Regresó cinco minutos después, sujetando a Kuvira del brazo. Ésta última se apareció en la puerta con la cabeza baja, en signo de sumisión o cansancio, lo cierto era que Raiko nunca lo sabría y tampoco le interesaba saber.

Por su parte, cuando Kuvira notó que ya se hallaba en el despacho del presidente de la República Unida, no hizo más que echarle un vistazo al frondoso árbol que crecía justo en medio de la habitación. Producto de un efecto colateral de la Convergencia Armónica y las decisiones del Avatar. Examinó el gigantesco agujero que la encina había provocado en el techo y no pudo evitar mostrarse divertida al imaginar lo mucho que aquella "travesura" de Korra debió haber molestado a Raiko.

El susodicho se aclaró la garganta para atraer la distraída atención de la joven mujer hacia él. Funcionó y Kuvira se topó con otra de las muchas miradas de desprecio que había recibido esa mañana. Era obvio que a Raiko no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto tenerla allí, y el hombre no tardó en confirmarlo.

—Primero que nada quisiera aclarar que no te he mandado a llamar por gusto, que estás aquí contra mi voluntad, y que si de mí dependiera, ya te hubiera desterrado del continente o te mantendría en prisión por el resto de tu vida.

Un "buenos días" habría sido más agradable, pero Kuvira no dio indicios de sentirse ofendida y mucho menos sorprendida.

—Con todo respeto, si de usted dependiera, ya me habrían enviado a la silla eléctrica.

Raiko bufó una corta risa sarcástica.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo, Kuvira.

No la invitó a pasar, ni a sentarse, ni le ofreció una taza de té como dictaba la costumbre. El ambiente en el despacho presidencial era tenso e incómodo. La jefa Lin se quedó atrás, en la puerta, vigilando la escena en silencio. Y Kuvira tuvo que tomar la iniciativa de aproximarse al escritorio de Raiko para enfrentarlo cara a cara, por mucho que ambos detestaran la idea. Entonces, el presidente volvió a hablar.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

—Ni la más remota idea… Señor —forzó aquella última palabra fuera de su garganta como quien regurgita algo que le cayó mal.

—Ya veo —suspiró él—. Así las cosas, tengo el desagrado de informarte que por causa de "molestas e insistentes" presiones externas, me he visto forzado a cambiar las condiciones de tu sentencia. Kuvira, se te permitirá cumplir con tu sanción penal… —la mueca en su rostro demostró cuánto le dolió a Raiko pronunciar lo siguiente—: Bajo libertad condicional.

—¿Qué? —exclamó la aludida, sin poder darle crédito a lo que oía.

Que le sumarían más años a su condena, que la obligarían a realizar trabajos forzados de por vida, que habían aprobado la sentencia de muerte para ella. Kuvira se había planteado los peores escenarios y venía preparada para afrontarlos. Esto, sin embargo, escapaba a su control. Escapaba a los límites de su imaginación, por más dañada o alocada que pudiera estar, luego de pasar por todo el sufrimiento al que se había tenido que enfrentar. Es que simplemente no cuadraban esas palabras, nada tenía sentido.

Era inverosímil, imposible.

—Ésa es una broma cruel —repuso Kuvira, tras recuperar los estribos—. ¿Por qué no me dice el verdadero motivo para el que me hizo venir, y terminamos con esto de una buena vez?

—No se te considerará ciudadana en ningún Estado o nación, no tendrás derechos de ningún tipo, ni se te concederán privilegios como protección o confidencialidad… —prosiguió Raiko, ignorando la incredulidad de Kuvira—. Si resultaras víctima de un ataque por resentimiento o venganza de la población, nuestros oficiales no estarán en la obligación de ayudarte ni defenderte. No podrás abandonar la República Unida en ningún momento y se te someterá a un estricto control diario, en el que tu guardián en custodia me reportará a mí, sin falta.

—¿Guardián en custodia?

—Esa persona se responsabilizará de ti y tus acciones, te vigilará las veinticuatro horas del día y velará porque cumplas con los servicios a la comunidad que te serán impuestos. —Explicó el presidente, al tiempo en que llenaba unos papeles, los firmaba y los sellaba—. Cualquier falta o delito que cometas, anulará de inmediato tu privilegio a la libertad condicional, y serás arrojada devuelta a prisión, donde acabarás de pudrirte. Quedas advertida.

—No comprendo nada —dijo Kuvira.

—Ése no es mi problema. Tu guardián en custodia debe estar esperando por ti fuera del Ayuntamiento. Agradecería que te dieras prisa en retirarte de mi despacho y acudieras a su lado, inmediatamente. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

—Pero…

—Jefa Beifong —ordenó Raiko, tajante—. Escolte a ésta… A Kuvira hasta la salida.

Y nuevamente se vio siendo arrastrada del brazo por la fuerte mano de Lin Beifong hasta el pasillo. Kuvira alzó la mirada y se enfocó en el rostro de la jefa, esperando sin un motivo real a que ésta hiciera algo por aclarar lo confuso de su situación. Beifong no perdió su semblante frío e indiferente, pero si le regresó la mirada por un segundo y le dijo:

—Todo va a estar bien.

Kuvira lo tomó como consuelo y continuó su camino hacia la salida en silencio. Las grandes puertas talladas en madera del Ayuntamiento estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando entrar la luz del día y el murmullo lejano de los vehículos y las multitudes que transitaban las calles. Kuvira mantuvo la vista fija en la distancia, divagando entre sus propias teorías y posibilidades. Preguntándose quién sería su nuevo guardián en custodia o si se trataría del mismo agente del Loto Blanco que se encargó de su cuidado en prisión. La idea de tener que pasar el día entero atada a una persona le disgustaba.

Pero al menos no tendría que volver a su celda, sólo eso hacía que ese gran fastidio valiera la pena.

Sus pies percibieron el comienzo de las gradas que bajaban de la fachada del Ayuntamiento a la plaza central. Kuvira descendió uno por uno sin molestarse en advertir la presencia de la persona que la esperaba al final de éstos. Mantuvo su perfil tan bajo como su mirada, pendiente únicamente de lo que escuchaba.

—Bien, aquí la tienes. Toda tuya —dijo Beifong, dirigiéndose a quien custodiaría su libertad en adelante—. Será tu problema ahora, no el mío ni el de las demás autoridades. ¡Quiero que eso te quede muy claro!

—¡Oh, vamos Lin! ¡Puedo manejar esto!

Kuvira dio un respingo al escuchar aquella voz. Ese tono jocoso, engreído pero a la vez amigable, no podía pertenecerle a otra persona más que a… Despacio y sin querer ilusionarse más de la cuenta, Kuvira enfocó sus ojos en la fuente de esa conocida voz, contemplándola de abajo hacia arriba. Botas de cuero altas, el azul oscuro de un pantalón, una parka característica de la Tribu Agua alrededor de una definida cintura, una tallada blusa celeste sin mangas con bordes blancos… Piel morena, ojos azul aguamarina, cabello castaño a la altura de la barbilla…

Y aquella estúpida sonrisa de medio lado, confiada y odiosamente adorable.

—Tú… —musitó Kuvira, desprovista de palabras.

—¿Acaso esperabas a alguien diferente? —cuestionó la muchacha, ampliando todavía más su sonrisa.

Kuvira quiso replicar, empero fue interrumpida por la jefa Lin, quien procedió a liberarla de las esposas. El recurrente dolor por lo apretado del metal tardó un poco en abandonar sus enrojecidas muñecas. La impresión de su rostro, sin embargo, no desaparecía. Y no lo hizo hasta que Beifong se despidió, enviándoles una firme inclinación de cabeza. Después, subió a su patrulla y las dejó solas a ambas, en su camino de regreso a la Estación de Policía.

Nació un intenso momento de silencio incómodo entre las dos mujeres, roto sólo por la morena, quien tomó la decisión de dar un paso al frente.

—Y… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Kuvira no respondió, concentrada en abrir y cerrar sus puños a modo de prueba. Cuando comprobó que sus articulaciones respondían bien, observó fijamente a la joven delante de ella, sintiendo una rabia abrasadora que le subía desde las entrañas. Estaba furiosa con ella, sin importar la felicidad que le causara el poder verla después de tanto tiempo. No pudo contenerse, le fue imposible evitarlo. Tuvo que desahogarse. Y sin aviso, descargó un terrible golpe con el canto de la mano en la mandíbula de la muchacha.

—¡Maldita sea, Korra! —le gritó, viéndola caer de espaldas y estrellar la cabeza contra el suelo—. ¿A qué crees que estás jugando?

Nadie pasaba por ahí en ese momento y Kuvira fue afortunada por ello, ya que de lo contrario, su tiempo en libertad condicional habría sido tan ínfimo y fugaz como un parpadeo. Agredir al Avatar a los pies del Ayuntamiento… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Le había dado fuerte, lo sabía, y no esperaba a que Korra reaccionara en el instante para frenarlo.

El Avatar quedó tumbada de costado, con las manos sobre la mandíbula. Se le escapó un hilo de sangre, que le resbaló por los dedos y cayó al suelo. Entonces, cuando se hubo acostumbrado al enervante dolor, la muchacha se giró y se incorporó para sentarse. Se tanteó la mandíbula, abrió y cerró la boca, y movió el mentón de derecha a izquierda.

—No sé si esté rota… —informó con un quejido—. ¡Pero esto me dolerá durante días! ¿Y a ti qué rayos te pasa? —reclamó, encarando a Kuvira, evidentemente molesta y confundida—. ¿Así me agradeces por haberte sacado de prisión? ¡Diablos, Kuvira!

—¡No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que hayas hecho por mí o no! —gritó ella devuelta—. ¡No puedes simplemente aparecer y desaparecer de mi vida cuando se te antoja! ¡Ni revolver mi mente y lo que siento cada vez que te veo, para luego dejarme aguardando por ti como una tonta! ¡Te esperé seis meses, maldición! ¡Al menos pudiste haberme avisado que te ausentarías, pudiste escribirme una carta o algo! ¡Cualquier cosa!

—¡Pero sí te escribí! ¡Lo he hecho por semanas!

—¡No me digas! ¿Y le encargaste el correo a alguno de los guardias que me vigilaban? ¡Pero eres idiota o qué! ¡Por si no lo sabías, el mundo entero me odia! ¡Especialmente los guardias! —Se le quebró la voz y fue como si fuera a romper a llorar en cualquier segundo, aunque no lo hizo—. Esos brutos se divertían viendo cómo los demás reclusos me molían a golpes… Sabían que eras importante para mí y no dudaban en decirme una y otra vez que te habías cansado de mí… Que me habías abandonado… —Miró a la muchacha, sus iris verdes inundadas—. Y yo casi les creí, Korra… Casi les creí…

Faltó poco para que a Korra le saltarán lágrimas de vergüenza. Era algo tan elemental, tan obvio… Pero le era difícil pensar como los demás. Le resultaba un lío comprender que donde ella veía a una mujer fuerte, valiente y admirable; el resto del mundo veía a una tirana, a una sociópata, a una asesina. Porque lo fue, es cierto, Korra no podía negarlo. Sin embargo, nada de eso existía ahora. Kuvira había reconocido sus errores, se había arrepentido y estaba pagando el precio por ello. Había cambiado.

Como cambian todos a los que se les ofrece una segunda oportunidad y una mano amiga…

—Perdona, tienes toda la razón… —admitió la joven Avatar—. Es mi culpa, todo ha sido estupidez mía. Cuando descubrí la oportunidad de sacarte de prisión y tenerte a mi cuidado… Me entusiasmé tanto que me apresuré y no pensé las cosas; es un defecto en el que aún estoy trabajando. —Hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse en pie y caminó hasta Kuvira, sujetándose su adolorida mandíbula—. Sólo quiero que sepas que… Te extrañé… Si es que eso todavía vale de algo para ti.

Kuvira cerró los ojos un momento, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro. No sabía cómo responder a aquello ni a nada en realidad. Le parecía que los sentimientos que Korra le generaba eran, además de adversos y confusos, ajenos a ella; y a todo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Era extraño para ella el no saber cómo actuar o qué decir. Y le provocaba angustia el estar tan fuera de estructura. Sin embargo, se trataba de una angustia dulce e ingenua. Un cosquilleo obstinado en la base de su pecho, que quería sentir una y otra vez, siempre.

Cuando volteó a ver a la joven Avatar, extendió una mano hasta ella. Tanteó con suavidad los huesos faciales de la mejilla dañada e hizo lo mismo en la otra, para comparar. No notó diferencia alguna y respiró aliviada. No le había quebrado la mandíbula. Y no separó su mano de ese cálido rostro, de la piel morena que contrastaba contra lo pálido de su propia piel. Ya no quiso hacerlo nunca.

—Es un defecto que ambas compartimos —le susurró, y se dejó abrazar por Korra.

La muchacha lanzó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kuvira, permitiéndole hundir el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Y Kuvira se aferró con fuerza de la espalda del Avatar, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo con cariño. Cerró los ojos y se quedó así con ella. Por raro que pareciera, compartir ese abrazo la hizo sentir como si hubiera regresado a casa. Luego de un largo, largo y agotador viaje… Al fin estaba en casa. Aunque en realidad nunca hubiera tenido un hogar real, jamás, ni siquiera de niña.

Si la hacía sentir a salvo y amada, no podía ser otra cosa.

—También te extrañé, Korra.

_**»Continuará… **_


	4. III: Bienvenida a Ciudad República

**_Notas de la Autora:_**_ ¡Muchísmas gracias Nat-KF, NobodyKnows05, fanatla, erikasantiago089, MVMPZ por sus valiosos comentarios! Se les aprecia mucho, también les agradezco a aquellos que leen y siguen la historia. Ojalá les guste este nuevo capítulo, el título es una obvia referencia al primer episodio de LoK :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Creo que Te Amo~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><strong>III:<strong> **Bienvenida a Ciudad República**

Tenía la mandíbula enrojecida, coloreada por un oscuro moretón, ahí donde Kuvira le había asestado el golpe. La mejilla de Korra comenzaba a inflamarse y se le notaba incluso en su dificultad para hablar sin quejarse luego por el dolor que ello le provocaba. Toda su experiencia le dictaba a la maestra metal que buscara hielo para bajar la hinchazón en el rostro del Avatar. Además, ella era la única responsable por haberle causado semejante suplicio a Korra.

La susodicha, sin embargo, ignoró la sugerencia de Kuvira. En cambio, le pidió que la siguiera hasta una plaza cercana, para finalmente dejar atrás el edificio del Ayuntamiento. Kuvira esbozó un gesto perplejo en respuesta, alzando una ceja como era su costumbre. No obstante, optó por no discutirle y limitarse a hacer lo que Korra, tan despreocupadamente, le indicaba.

Y fue cuando hubo abandonado las inmediaciones del Ayuntamiento, que Kuvira cayó en la cuenta de algo que jamás se le había pasado por la mente hasta ese entonces. Estaba recorriendo las aglomeradas aceras de la ciudad en la calidad de una civil cualquiera. Como una persona común y corriente, algo que casi nunca en su vida había sido. Muy a pesar de que ésta no era su primera vez en Ciudad República, si era su primera vez desde un punto de vista tan humilde, mezclándose con las personas comunes. Así, moviéndose entre el gentío y exponiendo sus sentidos al torbellino de sensaciones que aquel agitado y desordenado ambiente urbano, despertaba en ella.

A medida que iban aproximándose a la zona en la que comenzaba la actividad comercial, Kuvira se sintió asaltada por innumerables sonidos que procedían de todas partes. La plaza mayor estaba a rebozar de gente. Habían vendedores ambulantes que pregonaban sus mercancías, gritando a pleno pulmón. Niños que jugaban con gran estrépito entre la multitud, y a veces, se acercaban peligrosamente a los neumáticos de los satomóviles y tranvías que atestaban la calle. Ruidos de motores, bocinas, sirenas… Las voces de las personas que conversaban por encima del ajetreado bullicio…

En la parte oeste destacaban puestos de comida en los que ofrecían carne a las brasas, fideos picantes, golosinas, dulces y demás platillos callejeros. La gente se arremolinaba alrededor de éstos, atraídos por el exquisito aroma que desprendían. ¡Los olores! El asalto de los olores fue tan intenso como el de los ruidos. Carne en cocción, pan horneado, perfumes y colonias, sudor de hombres y mujeres, el sol calentando el asfalto, el humo de los vehículos…

A Kuvira la embargó una fuerte sensación de mareo al sentir su pobre nariz, hace tiempo privada de otros aromas que no fueran el pestilente hedor de la prisión, tan abrumada como sus oídos. Todo empezó a enturbiarse para ella, convertido en un confuso desorden de ruidos, visiones y olores. Podría decirse que estaba en shock; como si se hubiera estrellado súbitamente contra una nueva realidad; una que aún no podía asimilar.

Era libre.

—Eh, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Korra, al verla detenerse de pronto en medio de la plaza.

—Sólo necesito volver a acostumbrarme al mundo exterior, eso es todo —respondió Kuvira, llevándose una mano al semblante—. Continúa, yo te sigo.

Como un pez al que habían sacado de una pecera para arrojarlo a la inmensidad del océano. Así era cómo se sentía, y no era solamente por haber estado dos años en prisión. La verdad era que Kuvira no había experimentado una probada de lo que era el mundo exterior desde el punto de vista de un ciudadano normal, prácticamente desde que había sido una niña.

Por eso percibía todo a su alrededor cual si fuere una fuerte sobredosis de realidad. Como capitana de la Guardia de Zaofu no tuvo nunca el tiempo ni la libertad para pasearse por la ciudad. Tampoco era lo mismo que presentarse en Ciudad República como jefa de Estado militar, rodeada de lujos y demás… Mucho menos desde la cabina de un mecha-traje de más de veinticinco pisos de altura.

Kuvira inhaló una bocanada de oxígeno y la dejó ir en un suspiro. Se tomó el tiempo de analizar su nuevo entorno con la mirada, de apreciar cómo las personas habían conseguido reconstruir la ciudad y sus vidas de entre las cenizas que ella misma había esparcido. Dos años después, aún quedaban calles agrietadas y edificios en ruinas; estructuras que se mantenían en constante reparación; altares para los caídos en cada esquina, decorados con flores, velas y fotografías de los fallecidos.

Y ella estaba en medio, pasando por desapercibida ante las miradas ocupadas y distraídas de la gente común. A Kuvira todo le resultaba tan surreal, un sueño bizarro del que no podía despertar. Sabía que estaba lejos de redimirse y de compensar el daño y el dolor que su insaciable ambición había engendrado.

Comprendió entonces que le sería aún más difícil vivir consigo misma al estar libre, rodeada del constante recuerdo de su oscuro pasado, que al encontrarse aislada en prisión. Y se limitaría a cargar con el intolerable peso de sus culpas en silencio, pues no veía forma de alivianar su carga.

Korra se había internado en la plaza, descendió por unas gradas de piedra y se detuvo a la sombra de un enorme monumento con la forma de un imponente león-tortuga hecho de bronce. De su base fluían chorros de agua que caían en una enorme pila, decorada con elegantes tallados en los bordes. Algunas parejas jóvenes se sentaban al pie de ésta para charlar, mientras que los niños se dedicaban a colocar barquitos de papel en el agua o simplemente a ponerse a chapotear dentro de ésta.

Kuvira alcanzó a Korra en poco tiempo. Y agradeció la sombra y la frescura que proveía ese singular rincón de la plaza, acompañado del suave murmullo de la fuente y la deliciosa brisa que se sentía allí. Hacía una mañana bastante calurosa en Ciudad República ese día, cosa que le caería bien a la paliducha piel de Kuvira. Ésta se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a observar a Korra, quien por alguna razón, se había sentado a la orilla de la pila y contemplaba el agua con una sonrisa.

—Éste es uno de mis lugares favoritos en la ciudad —comentó la joven Avatar al tiempo que hundía una mano en el agua—. La fuente del León-tortuga. Dicen que es mágica, ¿sabías?

—Fantasías de la gente —replicó Kuvira, desganada.

—Oye, no seas así —Korra la miró con urgencia y después regresó su atención a la fuente—. Las personas sólo buscan darle un poco de ilusión a las cosas, hace felices a algunos, y no creo que eso tenga nada de malo.

Kuvira frunció el ceño, desviando la vista.

—Nunca dije que fuera malo, tan sólo lo considero una pérdida de tiempo.

—Pero tú ya no tienes nada qué perder, y de ahora en más, el tiempo es algo que te sobra.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto, Avatar? —le reclamó frustrada.

Korra metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó de ahí dos monedas de plata. Inmediatamente le lanzó una a Kuvira, quien la atrapó sin problemas, agradeciendo que sus reflejos no hubieran perdido la agudeza que la caracterizaba.

—Lanza tu moneda a la fuente y pide un deseo —dijo Korra—. Te hará sentir mejor.

—Lo dudo.

Korra sacudió la cabeza, resignada.

—Bien, ¡cómo quieras! Guárdala para cuando recuperes tu espíritu; ¡yo si pediré mi deseo ahora!

Y dicho esto alzó la moneda, cerró los ojos y susurró una plegaria. Cuando hubo pedido su deseo, besó ligeramente la moneda y la arrojó al agua para que se uniera con el montón de yuanes de oro, plata y bronce que le harían compañía en el fondo. Por otro lado, Kuvira se limitó a guardar su moneda en el bolsillo de su blusa, donde seguramente quedaría olvidada con el pasar del tiempo.

—Deberías dejarte de juegos tontos y concentrarte en atender la lesión en tu mandíbula.

—Estoy en eso.

Usando agua control, Korra envolvió su mano en un brillante resplandor azul y luego se la llevó a la mejilla inflamada, dándose un suave masaje. Kuvira observó el proceso con interés. Sabía que algunos maestros agua tenían poderes de curación, pero ignoraba que Korra también contara con esa habilidad. En verdad había sido la pupila de la maestra Katara, como había oído mencionar a Suyin tiempo atrás.

Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de que Korra le había cogido el brazo y tiraba de ella con suavidad, para hacer que se acercara. Sorprendida, Kuvira lo retiró de su agarre, en un gesto impulsivo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le gritó nerviosa.

—Ven para que te cure a ti también, a leguas se te notan los golpes que recibiste en prisión… —se percibían dejos de lástima y tristeza en la voz de Korra.

—No es necesario que lo hagas —desestimó Kuvira, posando instintivamente el brazo alrededor de su magullado abdomen—. Estaré bien…

—En verdad —insistió Korra—. No sería una molestia para mí hacerlo, Kuvira.

—Enfócate en lo tuyo, ¿si? —la maestra metal guió sus ojos al cielo, en busca del sol para medir el tiempo—. Casi es mediodía, ¿no se supone que deberías estar imponiéndome trabajos comunitarios o algo así?

Korra se puso de pie y le dedicó una jovial sonrisa.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso después —anunció—. Mi intención era hacer algo especial para celebrar tu primer día fuera de prisión. Tal vez salir a pasear… Es un bello día, ¿no te parece?

—¿Pasear? ¿Cómo que pasear?

Korra no pudo evitar reírse ante la mirada pasmada de Kuvira.

—¡Tú sabes! Recorrer los alrededores de la ciudad, ver sitios interesantes, comer algo… Las personas normales acostumbran hacer eso por diversión. ¡Vamos, te gustará!

De nuevo creció una expresión de disgusto y enfado en el rostro de Kuvira, una que bajó el entusiasmo infantil de Korra de golpe. Kuvira se le acercó de esa forma tan amenazadora e intimidante con la que solía aterrar a sus subordinados rebeldes, encumbrándose sobre el Avatar al tiempo que la sujetaba del cuello de la blusa con fuerza. Korra no supo cómo reaccionar.

—¡Tú no tienes percepción alguna de la realidad! ¡Mi realidad! ¿Crees que tengo deseos de divertirme, paseándome por ahí o de creer en frivolidades como fuentes mágicas? ¡He puesto al mundo en mi contra, en especial a esta ciudad! ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Todo aquí me recuerda a la tirana en quien me convertí! ¡Todo en este ambiente me hace sentir mal y enferma! —Se le nublaron los ojos de lágrimas—. ¿Cómo quieres que mire a todas estas personas a la cara sin pensar en el sufrimiento que les he hecho pasar? Sin sentir vergüenza por mis actos, sin temerle a sus miradas, por miedo a ver odio y rechazo reflejado en ellas… Sintiendo que no merezco siquiera estar en tu compañía, Korra…

Dejó ir a la muchacha para desplomarse sobre la orilla de la fuente. Allí sentada, hundió el rostro entre sus manos con pesar, emitiendo sollozos apenas audibles. Korra tomó asiento a su lado y se encorvó para que su rostro quedara a la misma altura del de Kuvira. Su moreno semblante se tornó comprensivo y amable.

—Debe ser una transición muy dura para ti —le dijo con gentileza—. Pero no te desmerezcas así, Kuvira… Has progresado tanto. Tú ya no eres esa persona, no eres más una tirana. La gente cambia, Kuvira… Y yo te he visto hacerlo desde que fuimos disparadas al Mundo Espiritual. Creo que puedes salir adelante si en verdad lo deseas, solamente tienes que-…

—¿Por qué alguien como tú se molesta tanto por alguien como yo? —la interrumpió Kuvira—. ¿Por qué? Una heroína respetada y admirada… Preocupada por un monstruo egoísta… No tiene ningún sentido.

—Porque eres más que eso, y lo sabes —insistió Korra, apartando el rostro de Kuvira de entre sus manos para poder verla a los ojos—. Yo te admiro, Kuvira, y te respeto mucho. Tú me importas, ¿de acuerdo? Y quiero ayudarte. Lo que más deseo, es poder estar contigo.

—¿Fue eso lo que le pediste a la ridícula fuente?

Sonrojándose, Korra alzó la vista para evitar los intensos ojos verdes de Kuvira, ahora puestos sobre ella.

—¡No es ridícula! —se quejó, y le pareció oír a Kuvira reír.

Ésta última acató a levantarse mientras hurgaba en el bolsillo de su blusa. Sacó de ahí la moneda de plata y se le quedó viendo fijamente, pensativa. Kuvira no era de las que creían en fantasías; siempre había sido pragmática y metódica. Una mujer en cuyas creencias sólo podía figurar la realidad tal y como el mundo se la presentaba. Sin ilusiones ni fábulas ni quimeras; pues se las habían arrancado de raíz con brusquedad, desde la más tierna infancia.

Y aún así, elevó la moneda frente a su rostro, cerró los ojos y susurró una plegaria. Todo ante la mirada asombrada de Korra, quien no creía lo que veía. Besó ligeramente la moneda y la arrojó a la fuente, donde cayó con un salpicón. Después se cruzó de brazos y encaró al Avatar con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Ya estás feliz? —le dijo sarcástica.

Y fue como si a Korra se le hubiese iluminado la sonrisa.

—¿Qué has deseado? —preguntó, con renovado entusiasmo.

A lo que Kuvira respondió con tal seriedad que su respuesta resultó, a todas luces, una incongruencia. Aunque el ruidoso gruñido que emitió su estómago acabó justificando el motivo de su, en apariencia, mundano e insignificante deseo.

—Me gustaría algo sabroso para comer. —Tan inexperta era en el tema, que no pudo comprender el porqué de la cara atónita de su compañera—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedes pedirle comida a una fuente mágica?

Korra por poco se va de espaldas.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Pero cómo culparla? La pobre estaba que se moría del hambre; se le veía en los marcados huesos de sus clavículas. Es que no tenía ni que decirlo, y Korra había sido una tonta por no pensarlo antes. Así pues, acabaron en uno de los puestos de fideos callejeros de por ahí. Demás estaba decir que a Kuvira todo aquello le pareció extraño. No eran los finos y exóticos banquetes de Zaofu, ni tampoco la comida o el ambiente más refinado. Pero los fideos olían bien, demasiado. Y ocupar un puesto en la mesa junto a Korra aminoraba lo pesado del extraño ambiente, volviéndole más acogedor.<p>

Atrás había quedado el denso instante de silencio incómodo que se formó al interior del establecimiento cuando Korra y Kuvira entraron. Era obvio que la presencia del Avatar y la de una mujer con un parecido extraordinario a la Gran Unificadora, despertaría el interés de más de uno. Sin embargo, poco a poco, la clientela volvió a ser ruidosa y jovial. Y si algunas personas miraban a hurtadillas a las dos jóvenes mujeres por encima del borde del vaso o girándose en la silla, al menos no lo hacían con descaro.

Korra había pasado un buen rato burlándose de Kuvira por no saber cómo comer utilizando palillos, pues a ella le habían enseñado a comer usando tenedores y cuchillos como cubiertos; ¡así era la costumbre en Zaofu! Y pese a que no le hallaba lo gracioso, se dejó contagiar del buen humor de Korra y del delicioso sabor de la comida que estallaba en su boca con cada bocado. Después de años de alimentarse de comida blanda, repugnante y sin sabor; Kuvira estuvo a punto de que se le vinieran las lágrimas desde el primer mordisco.

Apenas degustó el rústico sabor de los fideos, la maestra metal dejó a un lado el decoro y la timidez para devorar, casi con una palpable desesperación, el plato entero. Y a Korra hasta que le daba gusto verla comer de esa manera. En el fondo estaba preocupada por lo flaca y desnutrida que se la veía. Permitir que Kuvira se alimentara hasta atiborrarse, era todo un alivio.

Habiendo saciado el hambre y la sed, las dos compañeras salieron a la calle una vez más. Comenzaba la tarde y el clima se tornó un tanto más fresco. Sin que Kuvira tuviera idea de qué hacer a continuación, Korra se separó de su lado, anunciando que traería a alguien que se moría por presentarle: "Una vieja amiga". Y se desapareció entre la multitud, dejando a Kuvira sola con sus pensamientos.

Pasaba por ahí un sujeto de baja estatura y aspecto desaliñado que vendía periódicos. Los ojos de Kuvira se sintieron irresistiblemente atraídos hacia la primera plana; ¡tanto tiempo que había pasado desinformada! No exageraba al decir que ni siquiera tenía idea del día o la fecha que era. Ansiaba calmar su sed de información, de saber qué ocurría en la república y cómo se habrían ido estabilizando las cosas luego de su derrota. ¡Leer! Se moría por leer, ya fuera sobre política, economía o el clima. Más que nada, deseaba saber sobre el Reino Tierra: la nación que la vio nacer, crecer, morir y volver a nacer…

—¿Me permite un ejemplar de ese diario?

—Claro, señorita —dijo el sujeto al entregárselo—. Sería una moneda de plata, por favor.

Kuvira apenas había podido leer la primera línea en la portada sin fruncir el ceño en signo de preocupación. Un titular alarmante destacaba a grandes letras: "ELECCIONES POPULARES EN EL REINO TIERRA; TERCER INTENTO, OTRO GRAN FRACASO…"

Y estuvo a punto de exclamar algo, cuando de repente, el periódico le fue arrebatado de las manos por el mismo sujeto que se lo entregó. Acción que sin duda, llegó a encolerizar a Kuvira, al punto de lanzarle una mirada fulminante al tipo. Éste sin embargo, resultó ser tan cascarudo, que no se dejó intimidar por la rabia de la que (por suerte para él) había dejado de ser la dictadora inflexible que alguna vez gobernó la región.

—¡Una moneda de plata dije!

—¡Pero no tengo dinero! —le gritó ella devuelta—. «Maldita sea, ¿por qué habré arrojado esa moneda en la estúpida fuente?»

—¡Entonces no habrá diario para ti! —clamó el sujeto, golpeándola en el hombro con el periódico enrollado—. ¡Buenas tardes! ¡Hmph!

Kuvira nunca tuvo más deseos de abrir un enorme agujero en el suelo, para hacer desaparecer a alguien con su tierra control. Al fin y al cabo, terminó por dejarse caer en una banca cercana, mientras recordaba con cierta nostalgia las mañanas en las que le servían una exquisita taza de té, junto al diario del día en la mesa.

De nuevo la embargó un sentimiento de angustia al no poder comprender lo que había leído en aquel titular. ¿Elecciones en el Reino Tierra? ¿Desde cuándo se había instaurado la democracia en su nación? ¿Y a qué se referían con eso de que el tercer intento había sido otro gran fracaso? Aunque desconocía los detalles, todo apuntaba a que su país seguía lejos de alcanzar el orden, sin un líder que le guiara y protegiera; tan huérfano como ella…

—Eh, ¡Kuvira!

Ahí estaba de nuevo la voz de Korra que la hizo levantar la mirada y enfocarse en algo más que las puntas de sus propias botas. Y cuando lo hizo, dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada. Esperaba encontrar ahí a la "vieja amiga" de la que Korra le había hablado, pero todo lo que vio fue una musculosa montaña de pelaje blanco, hocico alargado, orejas caídas y larga cola peluda.

Al lado de aquella bestia, Korra sonreía de oreja a oreja, con las manos sobre la cintura. Al parecer, muy orgullosa de tener a aquel enorme animal jadeándole en el cuello. Kuvira abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Nunca había tenido contacto con animales, y no estaba precisamente emocionada por hacerlo.

—Korra… ¿Qué es esa cosa?

—Kuvira —dijo la alegre muchacha, señalando al gran perro blanco—. Ésta es mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, ¡Naga! —Entonces señaló a la maestra metal, dirigiéndose al animal—. Naga, ella es Kuvira. ¡Salúdala!

Y el gigantesco perro-oso polar se abalanzó enérgicamente sobre la impactada Kuvira.

_**»Continuará… **_


	5. IV: De una Líder a Otra

_**Notas de la Autora:**_ _Espero que a ustedes no les parezca que Kuvira esté actuando fuera de personaje en este fic, siendo que es algo difícil escribirla luciendo la actitud bondadosa que apenas nos dejaron ver en el Libro 3. Creo que la trama de este fic será similar al arco de redención de Zuko en esos términos, ya que pronto la haré interactuar con más personajes además de Korra. Muchísimas gracias queridos lectores, en especial a: Susurro Nocturno, erikasantiago089, fanatla y NobodyKnows05 (respondí tu pregunta en este capítulo, ¡buen punto por cierto!) ¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Creo que Te Amo~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><strong>IV:<strong> **De una Líder a Otra**

No fue el mejor de sus momentos. Al sentir el enorme animal que se le venía encima, Kuvira se retrajo de tal manera que acabó cayendo sentada sobre la acera, con una expresión de susto en el rostro. Instintivamente cerró los ojos, y lo próximo que sintió fue aquella abultada cabeza peluda olisqueándole todo el cuerpo. Una gigantesca y húmeda nariz apretada contra su pecho y estómago, inhalando su aroma con la impresionante fuerza de sus potentes fosas nasales.

Kuvira llegó a creer que le succionaría la blusa.

Empero, tanto olfateo no tardó en volverse un acto cosquilloso. Algo a lo que Kuvira no estaba para nada acostumbrada, y le resultó tortuoso el no poder controlar el impulso de reír contra la cabeza de Naga. La maestra metal hizo el intento de alejar aquel baboso hocico juguetón, aunque sin mucho éxito. La cabezota del perro-oso polar era considerablemente pesada y la excitación de Naga por conocer a una nueva amiga, lo hacía todo más difícil.

—¡Korra! —exclamó, intentando disimular las carcajadas que se le escapaban—. ¡Quítame esto de encima!

El Avatar, quien por cierto estaba muerta de la risa también, se apresuró en sujetar las riendas del enorme perro. Dio un firme tirón para atraer la atención de su mascota y Naga respondió obedientemente, sentándose sobre sus patas traseras. Korra no perdió tiempo en ayudar a Kuvira para que se levantara del suelo, ofreciéndole una mano. Ésta última ya no reía, pero a pesar de que tenía una mirada algo seria, tampoco lucía molesta. Estaba más bien, vacía.

—Le agradas a Naga —anunció Korra, intentando descifrar el porqué del repentino cambio de humor en su compañera.

Kuvira se desempolvó la ropa mientras observaba a la mascota del Avatar de reojo.

—¿Crees que eso signifique algo bueno? —preguntó, casi en un susurro.

—No veo por qué no —respondió Korra, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Pasa algo, Kuvira?

La aludida enfocó su atención en Naga, caminando despacio hacia ella. Naga emitió un quejido suave y amigable, al tiempo en que agachaba la cabeza y la inclinaba hacia un lado, como si estuviese preguntándole algo a Kuvira ella también.

—Nunca antes había tratado con animales —explicó—. No porque no me gusten, sino porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Había oído hablar sobre lo sensibles que son hacia las emociones humanas; cómo forman profundos lazos con sus dueños, cómo perciben nuestros sentimientos… Como si pudieran leernos desde adentro…

Korra la contempló en silencio, escuchándola con atención. Kuvira miró de frente a Naga, estiró la mano y se sorprendió un poco al notar cómo ésta empujó su peluda cabeza contra ella, para que la tocara y la acariciara. Kuvira dejó ir un atisbo de sonrisa y la rascó detrás de las orejas, sutil y delicadamente, cual si le guardara un profundo respeto al animal.

—Hace dos años, cuando lideraba la campaña del Imperio Tierra, nuestro tren se detuvo en un pueblo de clase media. Al bajar, me llamó la atención el ver que todos sus habitantes convivían con animales mascota; sobretodo perros. Cuando marché hacia el jefe del pueblo, los animales comenzaron a gruñir y a ladrar… Algunos metían la cola entre sus patas y salían huyendo…

—Presentían que algo malo iba a ocurrir —concluyó Korra—. Y ese algo tenía que ver con ustedes.

—No. Los animales no tenían ese comportamiento con Bolin, Baatar o mis otros soldados… Sino, solamente conmigo. Me ladraban, huían al sentirme pasar, el miedo me lo tenían a mí… No había dicho ni una palabra, ni ejecutado acción alguna… Y aún así, me miraban con ganas de despedazarme entre sus fauces. Ahora comprendo qué era lo que tanto les asustaba. Podían percibir el monstruo dentro de mí…

Naga insistió para que Kuvira continuara haciéndole cariños, ajena a la tensión que nacía entre la maestra metal y Korra. Kuvira se resignó a darle un par de palmaditas más antes de voltearse para encarar al Avatar. Su semblante comunicaba duda, una consternación latente.

—No pasó mucho antes de que eso se volviera evidente para los humanos también —lamentó sin separar sus ojos de los de Korra—. Y lo peor era que yo ni siquiera estaba consciente de que tanta maldad existiera en mi interior. Pensé… que mi guerra era justa, pero sólo me estaba engañando a mí misma. Dime Korra… Cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez en Zaofu, ¿me veías como al monstruo en el que me había convertido? ¿Llegaste a odiarme o a sentir repulsión por mí?

—Kuvira, no tiene caso hablar más de esto —sentenció ella, estresada—. Nada de eso importa ahora, te lo dije, ¡has cambiado!

—Korra necesito saber —le suplicó—. Por favor se honesta conmigo, merezco pagar por eso y lo sabes. Intenté matarte, Korra. Y tú estuviste apunto de hacer lo mismo conmigo. Acaso tú… ¿Acaso tú no me veías como a un monstruo?

Korra desvió la mirada, apretando los puños.

—En ese entonces… —comenzó—. Te veía como a muchas cosas, Kuvira. Y sí, hubo momentos en los que llegué a guardarte rencor, en los que quise borrarte de la faz de la tierra, hacerte pagar por poner en peligro las vidas de mis amigos… Y aunque en un instante te odié, aún así, nunca pensé en ti como en un monstruo… A diferencia de los demás, nunca tuve las agallas para deshumanizarte. Me hubiera facilitado tanto las cosas, hubiera bastado con dejarte morir cuando el rayo espiritual te alcanzó…

Kuvira se estremeció al oír y al recordar esto. Observó a Korra; la muchacha enfocaba su vista en un punto cualquiera en el espacio, sin permitir que la rabia y la tristeza que reflejaba fuera percibida, a pesar de que era evidente en el tono dolido de su voz. Kuvira no supo cómo sentirse al respecto, además de confundida consigo misma. No sabía por qué había empezado un tema del que había intentado escapar años atrás; o por qué forzaba a Korra a decir esas palabras que no soportaba escuchar…

Era terquedad, pura terquedad.

—Pero entonces —prosiguió Korra, sacándola de sus cavilaciones—. Entonces vi tu miedo, tu angustia… Y comprendí que no éramos tan diferentes. Para mí fue claro que valía la pena arriesgarme por salvarte de una muerte segura —se volteó para mirarla de frente, esbozando una sonrisa sincera—. Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, Kuvira. Fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida…

—Korra…

—Ya déjalo, ¿si? —intervino la aludida en tono severo, enfadada incluso—. No te saqué de prisión para seguir haciéndote sufrir. No importa. El pasado no importa. Tienes toda una vida por delante para reponerte y para compensar a los demás en el futuro. Y por ahora, tú y yo tenemos este momento en el presente, que se esfuma mientras hablamos. ¿Por qué no sólo sacarle provecho? ¿Por qué no sólo ser felices? ¡Mira a Naga! Tiene ocho minutos de conocerte y ya te ama. ¿Qué mayor prueba de que has cambiado que ésa? ¡Tú misma lo dijiste! Los animales nos leen desde adentro…

Naga dio un ladrido y se dedicó a darle empujones a Kuvira por la espalda con aire juguetón. Al parecer, nadie le había rascado las orejas como la maestra metal lo hacía; y Naga quería más. Kuvira se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Jamás comprendería la facilidad de Korra para dejar atrás rencores y perdonar. Pero estaba agradecida de ser objeto de ello. Agradecida de tener la amistad y el cariño de Korra, pese a que no se consideraba merecedora de semejantes privilegios.

Tener a alguien que fuera a verla en prisión durante esos dos años, que pudieron ser treinta o más; alguien que se molestaba en llevarle té caliente en ocasiones; alguien que se tomaba el tiempo para charlar con ella aunque no obtuviera más respuesta que un suspiro lanzado al vacío… Alguien que le enseñara a perdonarse a sí misma, a amar a pesar de estarse ahogando en un mar de odio y culpa.

Tener a Korra; eso le salvó la vida una segunda vez.

—Hay algo más que debo decirte, Korra.

La muchacha se había enfocado en darle mimos a Naga, para luego ajustar las correas de la silla de montar en el lomo del enorme animal. Parecía distraída y lo estaba, muy a propósito por cierto, pues se había cansado de escuchar a Kuvira buscando motivos para auto compadecerse. La maestra metal no pasó esto por alto, se aproximó a ella y la sujetó del brazo con brusquedad. Obtuvo así la completa atención de Korra, aunque daba más la impresión de que estaban a punto de darse de golpes.

Kuvira había pensado en decirle tantas cosas. Mil frases cuidadosamente elaboradas, meditadas y reflexionadas una y otra vez durante su tiempo de aislamiento en prisión. Tanto que debía ser dicho y que merecía ser escuchado por la joven de los ojos azules… Y a pesar de eso, sólo una palabra parecía bastar y ser la correcta. La que mejor envolvía y comunicaba todo aquello que Kuvira sentía:

—Gracias…

Apretó el agarre que mantenía en su brazo, tiró del Avatar y la atrajo hacia sí, presionando su frente contra la suya, buscando nada más que tenerla cerca, de la manera más sencilla y dulce. Por una fracción de segundo; conectar sus miradas, compartir una sonrisa, unir sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Esa tarde los amarillentos cielos se tiñeron de gris y una suave llovizna cayó sobre la gran ciudad. Como si quisiera lavar todos los problemas del mundo; refrescar las mentes y aclarar las dudas de sus habitantes. En las calles, la gente común corría para buscar refugio; los comerciantes ambulantes se dispersaban intentando proteger sus preciados productos; y aquellos que viajaban en algún vehículo tenían que conformarse con subir sus ventanillas, allí donde estaban, atrapados en el denso embotellamiento que marcaba el final del día.<p>

Pasó al lado de la apiñada fila de satomóviles un gran nubarrón blanco que avanzaba a toda velocidad. Ante los ojos de los más observadores: un perro-oso polar con dos jinetes sobre su lomo. Cuatro patas que chapoteaban en las húmedas aceras, levantando agua y lodo en su camino hacia la bahía Yue. Korra al mando de las riendas; Kuvira atrás de ella, sujetada con firmeza de su cintura. Enviciadas con el olor a mojado que despedía el ambiente; sin importarles las frías gotas que se deslizaban por su piel, ni el chorrear constante de sus cabelleras.

Con cada zancada que Naga daba, más aumentaba la rapidez a la que se movían, elevando los cuerpos de sus montadoras a brincos y a saltos. Meciéndolas con el viento, como si flotaran. Y en respuesta a eso, cualquiera se afirmaría a su montura con más fuerza, pero no Kuvira. Ella estaba cansada de aferrarse a las cosas. Se aproximaron a un puente levadizo que estaba por abrirle paso a un barco que venía en la distancia. Korra taconeó los costados de Naga y ésta apresuró aún más su paso. No se quedarían a esperar a que el tráfico marítimo cruzara antes que ellas. Ninguna tenía más tiempo para desperdiciar ese día.

Al elevarse el puente, justo en el momento en que se dividía, Naga se propulsó desde la orilla y dio un largo salto hasta el otro extremo. Viéndose en el aire, surcándolo como si volaran bajo la lluvia, Kuvira cerró los ojos y extendió sus brazos. Ella y Korra exclamaron, con algo de emoción, un clamor de libertad. Se divertían y Kuvira misma no podía creerlo. Era como si fuera cinco años más joven, antes de que todo ocurriera.

Su cabello negro se revoloteaba en su pálido rostro, sus pulmones se llenaron y en su estómago se creo un vacío. Era excitante y alocado para alguien que había tenido los pies sobre la tierra toda su vida; tantos años que se había cohibido y reprimido. Y descubrió que le gustaba esa intensidad, el sentimiento de vivir al extremo. De reír despreocupadamente, de soltarse y relajarse.

Lo guardó dentro de sí misma, sin más ni más, desvaneciéndose la emoción de su rostro, que regresó a su estoicismo habitual en cuestión de un breve segundo. Rodeó el torso de Korra entre sus brazos y descansó la barbilla en el hombro de la joven Avatar.

Estaba bien así. Y así, era más que suficiente.

La subida se fue convirtiendo en caída. El cuerpo de Naga formó un arco perfecto al tiempo en que sus patas delanteras tocaban el otro extremo del puente que continuaba inclinándose más y más. Las patas traseras les siguieron sin problemas. Y luego de un aterrizaje perfecto, el enorme perro-oso polar desapareció galopando por entre los muelles, hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa.

Allí en la arena esperaba un pequeño velero de la Tribu Agua del Sur, ése que Korra solía utilizar en sus viajes personales. Lo empujaron al mar, subieron a bordo, y junto con Naga, se resguardaron de la incesante lluvia debajo de la lona que cubría la diminuta cabina de la embarcación. A pesar del poco espacio en el interior, lograron acomodarse bien, con todo y perro-oso polar. Aunque las cosas no estuvieron tan secas al momento en que Naga decidió sacudir su empapado pelaje sobre ellas.

—Así que esto es lo que se siente viajar en bote —dijo Kuvira, observando con cuidado los rústicos detalles tallados en la madera de la cabina.

Korra asintió una vez que hubo terminado de desplegar las velas azules, fijando el curso hacia la Isla del Templo del Aire, a tan sólo una hora de la bahía Yue y la capital de la República Unida. Allí era donde Kuvira cumpliría con su condena de trabajo comunitario, ayudando a los maestros aire. Y no era un secreto para nadie lo nerviosa que la ponía el tener que reencontrarse con personas como el maestro Tenzin, Bolin y Opal Beifong.

—Así es, sólo espero que la lluvia haya aminorado para cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino —musitó, tomando asiento al lado de Kuvira—. No sé qué pasó, ¡estaba tan soleado esta mañana!

Kuvira se limitó a encogerse de hombros en respuesta, el clima podía ser impredecible en esa época del año. Independientemente de eso, mojarse bajo la lluvia había sido también un deleite. Todo fuera de prisión lo era. Kuvira meditó; al hallarse en calma y silencio, con una hora de viaje por delante, la maestra metal aprovechó para despejar las dudas que venían aquejándola desde que salió del Ayuntamiento con Lin Beifong esa mañana.

—Korra… He querido preguntarte, ¿cómo conseguiste que Raiko me otorgara libertad condicional? No creo que haya sido fácil de persuadir, en especial tratándose de alguien como yo. Más bien… de mí. Cuando vi a Raiko esta mañana, estaba segura de que me mandaría a matar. Ese sujeto me odia.

—Raiko necesitaba desesperadamente de mis servicios como Avatar para que le ayudara con su propuesta política para el Reino Tierra —explicó Korra, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto—. Y sencillamente me rehusé a cooperar, a menos que me permitiera ser tu guardián en custodia.

Algo en el tono de voz de Korra resultaba excesivamente sospechoso. No le estaba diciendo toda la verdad y Kuvira pudo adivinarlo con facilidad.

—Tuvo que haber más que sólo eso de por medio —intervino—. Raiko no dejaría que una enemiga mortal de la República Unida caminara libre por ahí, así nada más, sin importar que sea el Avatar quien me custodia. Hay más cláusulas además de las regulaciones que se me impusieron, ¿o me equivoco?

A Korra le fue imposible el no torcer la cara en una mueca de frustración al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Rayos! ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan analítica? —Kuvira alzó una ceja en un gesto engreído—. Está bien, si, tienes razón… Hay más. Cosas de mi parte que debo cumplir y otras que simplemente no me nace hacer. Por cierto, si alguien pregunta, te quité tus poderes de control apenas salimos del Ayuntamiento. ¿Está claro?

Kuvira dio un respingo, abrumada.

—¿Qué? —exclamó—. ¿O sea que se suponía que debías despojarme de mis poderes? ¡Y no lo has hecho! ¿Por qué no lo has hecho, Korra? ¡Vas a meternos en problemas a ambas!

En prisión la habían acostumbrado a tener las manos esposadas en platino, a no recurrir, ni a depender otra vez de sus poderes. Todo su talento, toda aquella maestría y habilidad, fueron lentamente suprimidos. A tal extremo, que aún en libertad, Kuvira había dejado pasar la oportunidad de utilizarlos cientos de veces. Casi se hubo olvidado de ellos por completo.

Korra por su parte, se había dejado ofender por los inesperados comentarios de Kuvira, y su aparente resignación ante la idea de ser despojada de su tierra y metal control.

—¿Cómo? —le reclamó—. ¿Quieres que te quite lo poco de ti que aún te queda? Kuvira, no puedes pedirme que te haga eso. Después de las hermanas Beifong, las sucederías como la mejor Maestra Metal del mundo. ¡Quizás ya eres superior a ellas! ¡Tú tienes un don muy valioso! ¿Me oyes? ¡Perder los poderes de control es además, una de las peores sensaciones que un maestro puede experimentar! Y tú ya has perdido tanto… No quiero hacerte eso… ¡No lo haré! ¡Al diablo con Raiko!

—Tú te preocupas demasiado por mí… —suspiró Kuvira, descansando una mano en el hombro del Avatar—. En verdad lo aprecio, no creas que no. Es sólo que no estoy en posición para desobedecer a las autoridades… Si se llega a saber de esto; será el fin de mis días en libertad.

—Y por eso nadie aparte de tú y yo se va a enterar —le reafirmó Korra, depositando una mano sobre la de Kuvira—. Vas a estar bien, de ahora en adelante lo estarás. Es una promesa.

Kuvira sonrió brevemente y asintió en silencio.

—Una cosa más, Korra… ¿Podrías explicarme qué ha sucedido en el Reino Tierra desde mi encarcelamiento? Hace poco leí la primera plana de un diario y no me gustó lo que vi. ¿Elecciones? ¿Tercer fracaso? ¿Qué está pasando con mi nación?

La preocupación embargó el rostro de Korra y ésta se llevó una mano a la nuca en un signo nervioso. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Supongo que también tendré que desobedecerle a Raiko en esto… Tienes derecho a saberlo, después de todo, es lo que te metió en problemas en primer lugar.

Kuvira la contempló intensamente, dispuesta a escuchar.

—Luego de que te entregaras a las autoridades de la República Unida, el Príncipe Wu tomó la decisión de abdicar el trono del Reino Tierra. Propuso que cada Estado tendría el derecho de independizarse, y elegirían a su líder correspondiente mediante elecciones libres, al igual que aquí, en la República Unida.

—Entiendo. Siempre supe que ese niño consentido no tenía madera de rey, de un modo u otro… —dijo Kuvira, pensativa—. Entonces experimentaron con este nuevo concepto de democracia en el Reino Tierra y nada salió como esperaban, ¿eh?

—La gente entró en pánico cuando primero se supo de la abdicación de Wu —continuó Korra—. El vacío de poder aún existe y la mayoría teme que los Dai Li intenten tomar el control de todo en sus manos antes de que la democracia pueda establecerse como tal. Las elecciones libres en el Reino Tierra han resultado ser un dolor de cabeza para los líderes mundiales y yo. La gente en las grandes ciudades como Omashu o Ba Sing Se parecen estar de acuerdo con esto, pero es en las aldeas pequeñas donde se desata el desastre. Muchos no saben siquiera lo que significa "Democracia"; hay corrupción y fraude a la hora de las votaciones. Los candidatos se aprovechan de la ignorancia de esta pobre gente para atraerlos con propaganda barata y falsificar votos… La gran mayoría ni siquiera está dispuesta a acudir a las elecciones, ignoran por completo su derecho al voto. ¡Es como si no quisieran la democracia!

—La práctica democrática es aún muy nueva en Ciudad República, especialmente con Raiko ganando una segunda ronda «asumo, puesto que sigue en el poder luego de estos años» La gente no sabe realmente cuál es el alcance completo de este sistema; si es realmente efectivo o no. —Argumentó Kuvira—. Piénsalo Korra, el Reino Tierra ha vivido bajo la tradición monárquica durante siglos… Es posible que se hayan acostumbrado a vivir con un líder supremo que tome todas las decisiones por ellos. Y les gusta así. No puedes sólo dividir la nación y pretender que la población elija a una serie de desconocidos para que sean sus gobernantes.

Korra esbozó una mirada de interés.

—Creo que nadie se había planteado eso antes; con todo y que las cuatro naciones han existido sin elecciones desde el principio de los tiempos. Pero Kuvira, ¿tú no estabas en contra de la monarquía?

La aludida sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo estoy y siempre lo estaré, pero nadie podrá quitarme la idea de que una nación necesita de un líder para prosperar. Y no hablo de alguien que crea que ha nacido con ese derecho o que le ha sido otorgado por divinidad. Hablo de alguien que gobierne por mérito, alguien cuyos actos digan más que sus palabras, alguien que se levante en nombre de su gente y proteja los intereses de todos por amor a su nación.

—Y tú… ¿Creías ser ese alguien, Kuvira?

Aquella pregunta la golpeó más que cualquiera de las palizas que recibió en prisión.

—Yo… Siempre fui una gran líder… O al menos pude serlo alguna vez… —suspiró, la voz temblorosa y atenuada—. Cuando era Capitana de la Guardia de Zaofu e incluso durante los primeros meses de la campaña de unificación, en ese tiempo nadie dudaba de mí… Yo pude haber sido esa persona, Korra. Pero me dejé llevar por la desesperación y la sed de poder… Ahora sé que ese mérito no me correspondía.

—¿No volverías a intentarlo entonces? —preguntó Korra, curiosa.

Kuvira negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca más. No obstante, estoy dispuesta a darle mi ayuda a quien llegue a ocupar ese puesto, a guiarle y aconsejarle, para que no cometa los mismos errores que yo cometí…

Korra se dejó caer en el hombro de Kuvira, desganada y frustrada.

—Creí que esto sería mucho más simple, pero ya veo que me equivoqué. ¿Por qué Wu no sólo se quedó con el trono y ya? Le habrían conseguido buenos supervisores y todo habría salido bien… ¡Soy el Avatar, no una experta en política!

—Exacto, eres el Avatar. Una líder humana y espiritual —aseveró Kuvira en tono estricto—. Y creo que si existe alguien que debería guiar al Reino Tierra hasta que logre establecerse el régimen democrático; ésa eres tú. Eres justo a quién necesitan, alguien en quien todos confiarían sin dudarlo. Y tú estás dispuesta a trabajar y a sufrir por esa gente, ¿o me equivoco?

Korra no respondió. En lugar de eso se incorporó y se asomó fuera de la cabina, a través de la lona que las resguardaba. La lluvia había cesado, justo a tiempo para dejar el cielo despejarse, y darle paso a la puesta de sol. Kuvira la siguió hasta la cubierta, acompañada de Naga. En ese momento navegaban frente a la Isla Memorial del Avatar Aang. Un haz de luz dorado atravesaba el manto nublado, iluminando su estatua; haciéndole ver resplandeciente y místico. Vigilaba Ciudad República desde la distancia, como siempre lo había hecho.

—¿Realmente crees que yo tenga las aptitudes necesarias para hacerlo, Kuvira?

—Tómalo de una líder a otra, y medita estás preguntas: ¿Qué es lo que quiere la gente? ¿Qué necesitan? Todos queremos a alguien en quién confiar… Alguien a quién seguir… Que nos guíe en tiempos difíciles, que nos haga creer en nuestra propia fuerza… Y en nosotros mismos. Tú eres justamente esa persona, Avatar Korra…

Se giró para verla y la sujetó de las manos con firmeza, sus ojos verdes destellando con implacable urgencia.

—Por favor Korra, te lo suplico… No abandones al Reino Tierra, así como no me has abandonado a mí. Acoge a mi nación bajo tu cuidado; yo tengo fe en ti…

Para Korra fue imposible no conmoverse ante la sinceridad de aquellas palabras, y atrajo a la maestra metal en un tierno abrazo.

—Lo haré, Kuvira.

_Te lo juro…_

_**»Continuará…**_


	6. V: Al Final de un Largo Día

_**Notas de la Autora:** Capítulo largo, pero uno de mis favoritos. Espero que a ustedes también les guste. Aprecio mucho sus comentarios, no les miento cuando digo que me inspiran. Muchísimas gracias **YoNi**, **MVMPZ** (¡Claro que Su y Varrick tendrán una aparición más adelante! :D), **fanatla** (No te preocupes, también trabajaré con las futuras dificultades políticas de Korra, todo será explicado), **erikasantiago089** y **NobodyKnows05. **¡Disfruten el capítulo! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Creo que Te Amo~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><strong>V:<strong> **Al Final de un Largo Día**

Ikki saltó fuera del pequeño corral utilizando una ráfaga de aire para impulsarse. Una vez que sus pies dieron con el suave y verde pasto, salpicado de florecillas silvestres, emprendió el rumbo de regreso al área común del templo. Corrió incansable una larga distancia desde las cuevas de los bisontes hasta la torre principal. Al llegar, se desvió hacia el comedor, donde encontró a su padre y su madre tomando el té de la tarde juntos.

Pequeñas gotas de agua se desprendían de las hojas de los árboles y los techos entejados, como consecuencia de la inesperada llovizna de primavera que escampó hace unos momentos. Anochecía; los celajes en el cielo perdían la intensidad de su brillo dorado, tornándose violeta, azul oscuro, casi negro. Ya despuntaban las primeras estrellas cuando Ikki divisó en la distancia el contorno de un pequeño velero que estaba por tocar puerto.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —les llamó con gran emoción.

Tenzin hizo a un lado la hoja de periódico que leía para enfocar su atención en su hija de trece años.

—¿Qué sucede, Ikki? ¿Has logrado algún avance con Parche ya?

Toda la euforia que mantenía a la niña dando brincos en un solo lugar se desvaneció apenas su padre hizo aquella pregunta. Ikki bajó la cabeza y se encorvó de modo exagerado, comunicando la decepción que la embargaba. Ella y Kai eran los principales encargados del cuidado de los bisontes, y desde hacía una semana, habían acogido a un gran ejemplar salvaje en los establos del templo.

Fue Kai quien lo encontró durante uno de sus vuelos matutinos sobre las extensas planicies que bordeaban Ciudad República, al pie de las montañas. El animal presentaba varias heridas de naturaleza extraña, una de las principales en el ojo izquierdo, que perdió lastimosamente. Por ello, luego de sanarlo y de confeccionarle un parche para cubrir el ojo tuerto, se le dio cariñosamente ese apodo al nuevo bisonte.

—Parece que está mejor de salud —contestó Ikki en voz baja—. Pero sigue siendo muy agresivo tanto con los humanos como con los bisontes de nuestro rebaño. Ni siquiera deja que nos le acerquemos un centímetro, ¡y alimentarlo es todo un lío! Temo que domarlo será más difícil de lo que pensamos…

Al ver la tristeza de su hija, Tenzin intercambió una mirada con su esposa, Pema, quien sonreía dulcemente.

—No desesperes hija —le dijo su madre—. Siempre es más complicado rehabilitar a un bisonte que ha sido lastimado por humanos. Se necesita de mucha paciencia, entrega y todo el cariño que puedas darle. ¡Ya verás que con el tiempo Parche encontrará su lugar, y volverá a ser un bisonte feliz!

Ikki asintió decidida, apretando los puños con entusiasmo.

—¡Así lo haré, mamá! ¡Le daré tanto amor a ese bisonte, que cuando alce vuelo nuevamente, pintará un precioso arcoíris por el cielo! —Y volvió aquella efusiva sonrisa traviesa que caracterizaba a la joven maestra aire—. ¡Por cierto! ¡Creo que Korra está por arribar! ¡Me pareció ver un bote acercándose a nuestro puerto!

La expresión jovial en los rostros de Pema y Tenzin cambió súbitamente por una de alarma. Para nada describían la felicidad habitual que les iluminaba cada vez que escuchaban del regreso de la joven Avatar. Fue más bien como si Ikki les acabara de anunciar que una aeronave enemiga estaba apunto de arrojar una bomba sobre el templo. Incluso los acólitos del aire que trabajaban recogiendo platos o barriendo al fondo de la habitación, se paralizaron al oír esto.

Tenzin abandonó su puesto en la mesa de inmediato, exclamando:

—¡Pema! ¡Reúnelos a todos en la entrada y alerta a un par de centinelas!

—¿Centinelas, Papá? —inquirió Ikki, extrañada ante el pánico que se esparcía a su alrededor. No comprendía por qué tanta agitación; tan sólo se trataba de Korra y Kuvira. ¿Qué había de aterrador en eso?

Tenzin le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad a su hija y tensando la mandíbula le dijo:

—Es sólo por precaución, Ikki.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuvira saltó fuera del velero y contempló la playa, la larga subida cuesta arriba hacia el templo y todo el paisaje en general. La isla resultó ser más grande de lo que esperaba y se atrevió a pensar que era un bonito lugar; repleto de bosques y altas colinas. Suspiró y miró a Korra, quien terminaba de amarrar el bote en el muelle. La morena se percató de esto y le envió una sonrisa afable.<p>

—¿Nerviosa?

—Yo diría preocupada —Naga fue la última en bajar y se acercó a Kuvira para que la rascara. Y ésta lo hizo así, hallando algo de consuelo en hacer que Naga agitara la cola en signo de alegría—. ¿Estás segura de esto? ¿No se opondrán ellos a que me quede aquí?

Korra intentó no reírse. Aunque Kuvira se esforzaba por ocultarlo —o cuando menos disimularlo— su ansiedad y nervios eran bastante obvios. No había ni rastros de la cara dura e inflexible, rebosante de seguridad y arrogancia que solía lucir en el pasado, cuando más que una humana, parecía una fría máquina de guerra. Ahora en cambio, le brillaban los ojos con incertidumbre y se le notaba un ligero titubeo al hablar. Quería la aprobación y la aceptación de Tenzin y los demás; por ello se le percibía tan inquieta, casi angustiada. A Korra le provocó ternura verla así, luchando por mantener su orgullo a pesar de estar hecha un manojo de nervios.

—No te preocupes, ya hablé con Tenzin sobre esto y él estuvo de acuerdo —explicó Korra, alentándola para que empezaran la larga marcha cuesta arriba—. Él nunca pensó mal de ti; si te hace sentir mejor, te veía como lo hacía yo. Como una persona fuera de balance. ¡Y vaya que estabas fuera de balance! —se carcajeó, pese a que Kuvira no entendía qué era tan divertido—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y tú te has estabilizado. Quizás sientas que aún te falta mucho, pero yo creo que ya lo has conseguido. No temas, todo estará bien.

—Tal vez el Maestro Tenzin no me odie, ¿pero qué hay de los demás? Sé que Opal Beifong me las tiene juradas tanto como Su…

Nada la incomodaba más que pensar en los Beifong. Y estaba consciente de que si la odiaban, era con justa razón. Le dolía pensar en Baatar Jr., su mejor y único amigo de la infancia; además de uno de los más grandes fracasos sentimentales en su vida. Le dolía pensar en cómo había avasallado la ciudad de Zaofu: la comunidad que la acogió, hospedó y protegió cuando llegó a sus puertas a la edad de ocho años, sin más pertenencias que las ropas sucias que traía puestas y un corazón destrozado.

Pero por sobretodo, le dolía pensar en Suyin Beifong. La mujer a la que le debía todo lo que era; su maestra, su líder, su ídolo… La única figura maternal que tuvo durante su crecimiento. No había perdón para su traición, Kuvira estaba consciente de ello. Había sido una malagradecida, una descarada; atentando contra su ciudad, su familia e incluso su persona. Le estremecía el pensar que ambas; la maestra y su protegida; tuvieron la sangre fría para intentar asesinarse la una a la otra.

Ahora todo aquello era como despertar de un trance. Ahora Kuvira podía ver con claridad el horror de sus actos. Ahora comprendía el porqué del desprecio y el abandono de Suyin y cada miembro de su familia. Por ello, encontrarse de frente con Opal Beifong era una de sus principales preocupaciones. ¿Cómo reaccionaría esa muchacha? ¿Acaso recurriría a Suyin? ¿Haría que la encierren de nuevo en prisión?

Era todo tan confuso e incierto. Esto no sería como caminar entre las multitudes de Ciudad República, donde la gente distraída y ocupada no reparaba en ella lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que la temida "Gran Unificadora" estaba mezclándose con ellos. La población ni siquiera estaba enterada de que Raiko y el Avatar la habían liberado —una sabia decisión para no causar pánico entre la gente ni arruinar las posibilidades de Kuvira de reintegrarse a la sociedad… Pero en la Isla del Templo del Aire, la situación era por completo distinta.

Todos allí estaban conscientes de **quién** era ella y todos habían sido víctimas de sus actos de una forma u otra. Adaptarse allí, ser aceptada o siquiera bienvenida, parecía ser sólo otra de las fantasías ingenuas de Korra. Y muy en el fondo, con la sensibilidad que había adquirido tras ver desquebrajarse su máscara de dictadora intolerante e indiferente, la verdad era que estaba aterrada.

Aterrada de volver a ser rechazada, abandonada por el mundo.

—Kuvira… —suspiró Korra, adivinando lo que pensaba—. Todo saldrá bien. Admito que es muy posible que los demás tarden en asimilar tu presencia, pero con el tiempo se acostumbrarán a ti, y se darán cuenta de que ya no eres la persona que creían que eras.

Debido a que Kuvira no le respondió, Korra optó por enlazar su mano entre la suya. Así, fría y sudorosa como la maestra metal la tenía, se la sostuvo con firmeza y cariño. Y se preguntó si era por un signo tan claro de vulnerabilidad como éste, que Kuvira adoptó el uso de guantes durante su campaña de unificación. Lo más seguro era que sí.

Marcharon juntas hacia arriba, siempre hacia arriba. Cuando ya estuvieron apunto de llegar, Naga olfateó a sus viejos amigos y se les adelantó, anunciando su llegada. Kuvira escuchó las risas y los saludos entusiasmados con los que las personas en la cima recibían a Naga. Pensó que recibirían a Korra con la misma euforia y así fue. No más ver a la joven Avatar, un puñado de niños y adultos por igual se arremolinaron alrededor de ella. Korra se abrazó con todos al mismo tiempo, alzando del suelo a cinco de los más jóvenes entre sus fuertes brazos.

Era una escena linda de contemplar. Sí, desde atrás. Alejada del resto, entre las sombras que los faroles del templo no alcanzaban a iluminar. A Kuvira le hubiera gustado unírseles, participar de tanta alegría y calor humano, tal vez para saber qué se sentía. Pero fue como si sus pies se hubieran adherido al concreto del suelo. Su corazón palpitaba con un millar de emociones reprimidas y probablemente en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de desasosiego.

Todos sus sentidos le recordaban que ella no pertenecía allí, que no tenía lugar entre tanta felicidad y compañía. Llegó a dudar, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ella allí? ¿De verdad pensó que sería acogida y aceptada? ¡Qué tontería! Había desvariado, se había dejado ilusionar por sus propias esperanzas. Estaba petrificada ante una gran familia de maestros aire que ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. Temía por el segundo en que fueran a posar todos su mirada sobre ella, mil ojos juzgándola.

Y era aquel gigantesco y molesto nudo en el que se le contorsionó el estómago y le subió hasta la garganta. Le impediría hablar, la haría trastabillar, quedar como una estúpida. Los examinó a todos en silencio; eran el maestro Tenzin, su esposa y sus cuatro hijos. Estaban además los otros dos descendientes del Avatar Aang, Bumi y Kya. Había también un muchacho maestro aire, de piel morena y ojos verdes. Y como extra, dos centinelas del Loto Blanco —los únicos seres humanos que le sostenían la mirada fijamente— vigilaban todo en posición firme, prestos a saltar a la acción. No obstante, no había rastros de Opal ni de Bolin en ninguna parte.

Era lógico. ¿Por qué alguno de ellos dos se molestaría siquiera en mostrarse para verla llegar? La estaban evitando a toda costa. Kuvira misma sentía que ella también debía desaparecer; salirse de un cuadro en el que no encajaba, acostumbrarse a vivir en reclusión. Ése era su único destino posible.

Hubiera querido dar media vuelta, descender a la playa y adentrarse en el mar hasta que las olas le cubrieran la cabeza y la ahogaran. Pero apenas aquella idea le cruzó la mente, Korra se le adelantó e hizo obvia su presencia.

—Supongo que todos recuerdan a Kuvira, ¿no? —dijo la joven Avatar y a Kuvira le pareció la introducción más tonta que se le pudo haber ocurrido. ¡Por supuesto que todos recordaban a la sociópata que atentó contra sus vidas!—. Me refiero, a que recuerdan por qué está aquí hoy, entre nosotros…

Ni la distancia ni las sombras podían ocultarla de ellos ahora. Kuvira sintió todas aquellas miradas, clavándose en ella como cuchillos afilados. Curiosas unas pocas, confundidas otras. Algunas plagadas de expectativa, con miedo y desconfianza. Ceños fruncidos, rostros serios con enfado en carburación. Todo pintaba igual que en su anécdota del pueblo en el que los animales la contemplaban con ganas de devorarla viva. Como si ella fuera a hacerles algún daño.

Y reinó en ese instante el silencio más absoluto.

Parecía que hasta el mar se hubiera congelado, pues ya no se oían siquiera las olas que rompían en la costa. Nada. Ni el canto de grillos o cigarras. Ni el latir de sus propios órganos internos o la respiración de los presentes. Jamás en la vida creyó que el silencio pudiera volvérsele insoportable, desquiciante. Kuvira estaba más desconcertada y vulnerable que nunca. Casi se sintió desnuda frente a todas esas miradas ceñudas.

¿Qué esperaban de ella? ¿Que hablara? ¿Debía ser ella quien rompiera con ese abrumador silencio? Por supuesto. ¿Pero cómo empezar o qué decir? Kuvira, la que siempre se enorgulleció de su talento para la oratoria, estaba falta de palabras, nerviosa ante un pequeño público. Ya nada tenía sentido, su mundo entero se había ido al traste.

Cerró los ojos un momento para componerse. Estaría muy por fuera de su zona de confort, pero no era una cobarde y nunca lo sería. Se animó a hablar, con la precaución de quien toma impulso antes de lanzarse de un precipicio, calculando cada factor y anticipando cualquier falla posible, midiendo el riesgo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, supo que sus ojos habían adquirido ese semblante severo que la caracterizaba, y que la mirada que les asestó era penetrante e intensa.

Así era cómo se defendía del mundo y lo lamentaba si sus iris inquisitivas e inteligentes despertaban más desconfianza de la que ya inundaba el pesado ambiente. Al menos se propuso intentar sonreír, esperando que sus labios no se curvaran de forma engreída ni amenazante.

—Buenas noches —dijo, alto y claro, su voz siempre firme y autoritaria a pesar del nudo en su garganta.

Pero nadie respondió y las miradas de los presentes se volvieron atónitas y estupefactas. ¿Acaso había sido demasiado formal? Tendría que haber dicho "Hola" o un simple "Qué tal, ¿cómo están?" No tenía idea y tampoco podía saberlo. Korra debió haberle advertido, quizás hubiera sido mejor si hubieran ensayado algo antes de presentarse ante todos. Ahora se sentía como una perfecta idiota. Y si nadie reaccionaba pronto, haría que la tierra se la tragara.

Quiso darse un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, como hacen los desesperados. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar atacándose a sí misma, alguien dio un paso al frente.

Una niña de escasos trece o doce años según lo que Kuvira calculaba. De complexión delgada y fina como una hebra de hilo; cabello largo y lacio adornado con un par de pompones amarillos; ojos grises y benévolos, de aire risueño como los del Avatar Aang, según describían los libros de historia.

Al principio su acercamiento fue tímido, pero conforme fue abriéndose paso hacia Kuvira, la niña demostró más confianza, alegría incluso.

—Buenas noches, señorita Kuvira —dijo, haciendo una cortés reverencia—. Yo soy Ikki, y los que están a mis espaldas son mi hermana y hermanos: Jinora, Rohan y Meelo. Nuestro amigo Kai, mis tíos Kya y Bumi. Y por supuesto; mi mamá Pema y mi papá Tenzin. ¡Bienvenida a la Isla del Templo del Aire! ¡Puedo ser tu guía si quieres! ¡Hay muchas cosas que ver y conocer por aquí!

Ahora no solamente eran los presentes quienes observaban la escena estupefactos, sino que Kuvira también había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta y la mirada confundida. Nadie más que la niña Ikki y Korra sonreían ampliamente, y ésta última se vio obligada a darle un empujón a Tenzin por la espalda, para que hiciera el recibimiento apropiado.

El monje por poco se tropieza al verse impulsado por la enérgica mano de Korra, mas logró mantener su postura en el último segundo. Y luego de acomodar su capa, como quien dice "para proteger su dignidad", caminó erguido y muy propio hacia Kuvira. Se notaba que le avergonzaba no haber sido quien enfrentara primero a la temible maestra metal, en lugar de Ikki, nada más que una niñita todavía. Colocó una mano en el hombro de su hija y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Bien, como ya lo mencionó mi hija, eres bienvenida aquí —comenzó—. Hemos sido testigos de tu progreso y rehabilitación al lado de Korra. Confiamos en ella y por lo tanto confiamos en ti. Espero que no nos des motivos para cambiar de parecer…

—No, señor. —Kuvira adoptó la misma pose de obediencia que solía tomar cuando fungía como Capitana en la guardia de Suyin, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto sumiso—. Prometo que no les causaré problemas ni seré una molestia. Tengo una deuda que pagar con ustedes y la sociedad. Estoy aquí para servir.

—¡Más te vale! —exclamó una voz chillona y desafiante.

Meelo, ahora un chico de once años, saltó al frente y señaló a Kuvira con el dedo índice. Ésta lo contempló con total extrañeza, arqueando una ceja. «¿Será éste el mismo chiquillo salvaje que pegó su rostro contra el cristal del Coloso?» Su duda no duró mucho y tampoco la sensación de seguridad que había comenzado a adquirir al verse bienvenida por la joven Ikki y el maestro Tenzin.

—¡Ya me oíste! ¡Te lo advierto! —amenazó el niño en un tono de voz exagerado y decidido—. ¡Si intentas algo para lastimar a mi familia y amigos otra vez, sentirás la…! ¡La Furia del Gran Meelo!

Y dicho esto arrojó su pequeño puño al frente, descargando una fuerte ráfaga de viento contra Kuvira. Ella no reaccionó a tiempo para evadirla, pues jamás se lo hubiera esperado en esas circunstancias, y acabó siendo impactada directamente por el chorro de aire, casi sólido, en el abdomen. Cayó de espaldas a varios metros de distancia, sujetándose la zona adolorida sin poder recuperarse.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Meelo, el reproche claramente marcado en los rostros enfadados de su familia y amigos. La irritación y la exasperación eran especialmente explícitas en Pema, Tenzin e Ikki.

—¿¡Pero qué lémures saltarines te pasa, Meelo!? —le recriminó Ikki—. ¿Por qué atacas a la señorita Kuvira si todavía no nos ha hecho nada? ¡Estás loco!

—¡Escucha hermana! —se defendió éste, parándose de puntillas para quedar a su altura—. ¡Yo sólo estaba dejando muy en claro una poderosa advertencia! ¡Además, ése fue un ataque de baja catadura! ¡No pude haberle hecho ni un rasguño!

—¡No puede levantarse! —escucharon afirmar a Korra, alarmada.

La joven Avatar se había apresurado en correr al lado de Kuvira para ayudarla a recobrarse del súbito ataque. Y parecía que Kuvira estaba bien, excepto por el espantoso dolor que a todas luces la aquejaba en el área del abdomen, impidiéndole siquiera ponerse en pie sin ayuda. A la maestra metal misma se le notaba frustrada ante su propia fragilidad física, algo que nunca antes había experimentado, salvo por sus días en prisión. Kuvira maldijo en voz baja, tenía que ser eso.

—¡Recórcholis! —exclamó Meelo, flexionando sus bíceps—. ¡No conocía mi propia fuerza!

Jinora e Ikki le lanzaron una mirada desaprobadora.

—¡Meelo! —anunció severamente Tenzin, al pasar acompañado del resto de los adultos para atender a Kuvira—. ¡Estás castigado!

—¿¡Y ahora por qué!? ¿Yo qué hice?

Korra consiguió hacer que Kuvira se incorporara y se sentara. La última se dedicó a gruñir y a cubrirse la parte baja del torso con la mano. Le repetía a Korra que nada le había pasado, que estaba bien. No obstante, si intentaba levantarse del suelo, un intolerable dolor punzante le atravesaba el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Ya había estado adolorida todo el día, las últimas dos semanas desde que recibió aquella paliza en prisión de hecho. No quería aceptarlo, pero quizás necesitaría más que los calmantes que solían suministrarle para obviar su lesión.

Si tan sólo ese niño no la hubiera golpeado justamente allí, ahora no tendría que lidiar con la insoportable atención de todos los adultos sobre ella, sintiéndole lástima porque no podía ni hacerle frente a un chiquillo maestro aire. Era humillante verse tan débil delante de sus antiguos enemigos. Ya no lo soportaba, habían sido demasiadas emociones durante un día.

—Abran paso, ¡sanadora experta aquí! —dijo Kya, empujando a Bumi y a Tenzin fuera de su camino.

La maestra agua se arrodilló junto a Korra y Kuvira, y pidió permiso para examinar a la recién llegada. Aunque esquiva y obstinada al principio, finalmente Kuvira permitió que Kya la revisara. Así, la acostaron sobre el regazo de Korra mientras la sanadora palpaba cada punto en el abdomen de Kuvira por encima de su ropa, pasando luego a sus costados y sus costillas. No pasó mucho para que las manos expertas de Kya dieran con una zona específica que hizo a Kuvira constreñirse de dolor.

—Sí, es lo que creí, ésta es una lesión vieja. Meelo jamás habría podido ocasionar semejante daño con un ataque como ese —Kya agachó la cabeza para ver mejor a Kuvira y le preguntó—: ¿Acaso no te dieron atención médica apropiada en prisión?

—No lo sé… Limpiaron mis heridas, me suministraron calmantes y me dijeron que estaría en recuperación por algunas semanas…

—Negligencia médica —aseveró Kya— alguien tendrá que hablar con el alcaide de esa prisión al respecto. Ahora, necesito levantarte un poco la blusa para tratar la lesión.

—Preferiría que no me tocara —se rehusó rotundamente Kuvira.

—Hizo lo mismo esta mañana en el parque cuando le pedí que me dejara sanarla —se quejó Korra, acusándola con la maestra agua. Kuvira gruñó por lo bajo, reprochándole al Avatar.

Kya rodó los ojos y tomando un tono autoritario advirtió:

—Escúchame bien jovencita, es posible que tengas una fractura en una de tus costillas inferiores. Lesiones así no solamente pueden causar laceraciones internas, sino que pueden acarrear un trauma que te provocará problemas abdominales a la larga. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Kuvira no respondió.

—¡Dije! —repitió Kya, alzando la voz—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—¡No quiero ser tocada por una extraña!

—¡Ya, ya! ¡Está bien! —intervino Korra—. ¡Yo lo haré!

Kuvira dio un respingo y volvió a refunfuñar algo por lo bajo. Ahora le avergonzaba lo evidente que era su apego hacia Korra y cómo se volvió obvio que la idea de ser tocada por el Avatar se le hacía más cómoda y tolerable que la de ser atendida por la propia hija de la maestra Katara, quien era por mucho más experimentada y confiable en ese sentido. Le agradeció a la oscuridad de la noche por ocultar el leve rubor que teñía sus mejillas.

—¿Segura, Korra? —inquirió Kya—. Sanar huesos puede ser un poco más complicado que tratar heridas superficiales.

—Descuida, Katara me enseñó algunas técnicas de sanación avanzadas cuando me quedé con ella hace dos años —sonrió—. Puedo hacerme cargo. La llevaré a su habitación para que se instale de una vez. Tendrá toda la privacidad que una quisquillosa como ella pueda querer allí.

Dicho esto, Korra hizo el amago de llevarse a Kuvira en brazos, sin embargo la maestra metal no se dejó. Con todo y el tremendo dolor físico que la aquejaba, prefirió ser obstinada e insistió en que podía caminar. Korra resopló en resignación y pasó el brazo de Kuvira por encima de su hombro, para que por lo menos, caminara apoyada en ella. Kuvira aceptó.

—¿Qué te parece? —exclamó Bumi, observándolas a ambas con aire divertido—. ¡Ésta es dura de matar!

—¡Tal y como tú, Korra! —correspondió Kya.

Korra giró la cabeza para verlos por encima del hombro, en su camino hacia los dormitorios.

—¡Lo sé! —les respondió alegre—. ¡También es un gigantesco dolor de cabeza en ocasiones!

Kuvira no escatimó energías en darle un pisotón en la punta del pie.

—¡Auw! ¿No me has lastimado suficiente hoy, mujer?

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>La habitación era en extremo sencilla y carente de muebles, con excepción de una estrecha cama y un pequeño armario. A pesar de lo humilde de la alcoba, ésta era mil veces más acogedora que su celda en prisión. Piso de madera pulida, una enorme ventana con vista al mar frente a la cama, y los pequeños detalles como un florero con lirios recién cortados, y por ende, muy aromáticos, en su mesa de noche; le daban unos bellos acabados al lugar.<p>

Al entrar, Korra depositó a Kuvira en la cama con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible. La primera queja de la maestra metal fue que el colchón era demasiado duro, a lo que Korra respondió con el típico mantra de maestro aire: "De hecho es mejor para tu espalda así." Fue claro para Kuvira a partir de ese momento, que la vida en el Templo del Aire sería por completo distinta a su vida en Zaofu y en prisión. Para bien o para mal, lo aceptaría agradecida.

—Desvístete, anda —ordenó Korra mientras preparaba el agua que utilizaría para el proceso de curación—. Con toda confianza, vamos. ¡Nadie te verá aquí!

Kuvira se rindió y se sacó la blusa por encima de la cabeza. Se echó boca arriba en la cama y permitió que los ojos de Korra inspeccionaran su cuerpo. Los desagradables moretones en su abdomen seguían tan claros como en el día en que los demás reclusos la mancillaron contra una pared. Cortadas en proceso de cerrarse, viejas cicatrices, los huesos a flor de piel por la mala alimentación y su propia depresión… Korra comprendió por qué Kuvira no quería que nadie la viera o la tocara en ese estado.

—No te tuvieron piedad allá… —musitó, tomando asiento a la orilla de la cama.

—¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? Yo tampoco se la tuve a nadie —replicó Kuvira, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—No.

Korra asintió y procedió a controlar una masa de agua sobre el lastimado abdomen de Kuvira. Cuando adquirió el brillo azulado, un golpe de dolor se catapultó por el cuerpo de la paciente. Sin embargo, éste fue cediendo poco a poco, tornándose en un suave masaje que de hecho era placentero. Una sonrisa ausente se dibujó en los pálidos labios de Kuvira al sentir su cuerpo revitalizarse. Apreció en silencio la energía de carácter puro que fluía por sus canales de chi; cerrando sus heridas, sanando los golpes que amorataban su piel, y reemplazando todo el malestar físico por una sensación de alivio incomparable.

Kuvira no recordaba la última vez que estuvo tan relajada en toda su vida. Y no exageraba al reflexionar en que no había tenido una noche de buen sueño desde que partió de Zaofu al principio de su campaña; cuando su vida entera se fue cuesta abajo.

—Parecen amables… Todos ellos… —suspiró al aire.

Korra esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

—Son como una segunda familia para mí; buenas personas, siempre dispuestos a ayudar a quien lo necesite. También son guerreros valientes y leales. Amigos para toda una vida… Tienen sus defectos, sí, como cualquiera —disimuló una risilla—. Lamento que Meelo haya sido pues… Meelo contigo…

—Procuraré guardarle distancia a ese crío.

Korra se echó a reír.

—Y esa niña, Ikki… —comentó Kuvira con interés—. ¿Siempre es así? Me veía como con estrellas en los ojos… Casi como si me admirara, fue extraño, pero gratificante. Me hizo sentir como en los primeros días de la campaña…

—¿Eras popular entre los niños?

A lo que Kuvira afirmó con gran orgullo:

—Yo era su héroe; me pedían autógrafos, se sacaban fotografías conmigo… —Entonces su voz se tornó vacía, triste—. Quisiera saber en qué momento cambió todo eso… ¿Cuándo comenzó el reinado del terror?

Korra se concentró en terminar la curación. Controló el agua para que se guardara en un recipiente al pie de la cama y sacó unas pijamas del armario. Como eran suyas y ella y Kuvira eran más o menos de la misma talla, le cedió una para que se vistiera. Korra aprovechó para cambiarse también y se tumbó junto a Kuvira en la cama.

—¿No vas a ir a tu habitación? —preguntó la maestra metal.

—¿Tú quieres que me vaya?

Instintivamente, Kuvira se abrazó a ella, descansando la cabeza en su pecho. Korra la rodeó con el brazo y se acurrucó en ella. El perfecto final para un largo día. Sintió los dedos del Avatar enredarse en su pelo, deshaciendo con cuidado la trenza que lo acomodaba, acariciándola para ayudarla a relajarse más. Cada toque suave en su largo cabello le provocaba diminutas vibraciones de placer, como escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda. Y lo adoraba.

Kuvira había pasado por una agitada noche de incertidumbre y angustia, había enfrentado a Raiko la mañana siguiente; se reencontró con Korra y por poco le parte la mandíbula. Se paseó por Ciudad República como una persona común, montó un perro-oso polar bajo la lluvia, navegó el mar por primera vez en su vida, se enfrentó a sus antiguos enemigos con honor y sobrevivió a Meelo el Terrible.

Tenía derecho de caer inconsciente en la tibieza de los brazos de Korra; estaba cansada, exhausta, tan fatigada…

Y un nuevo día de trabajo duro le esperaba la mañana siguiente.

—Por cierto, tienes un bonito ombligo.

—Cállate, Korra.

_**»Continuará…**_


	7. VI: Un Caso Perdido

_**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Lamento el retraso, pero el tiempo no me alcanzó esta semana. No puedo dejar de agradecerles por su apoyo y valiosos comentarios. Muchísimas gracias **NobodyKnows05** (Tengo pensado incluir a Mako y a Asami en cierto punto, sí) **elvimar** (¡Claro! La idea central del fic es que Kuvira busque el perdón de todos a los que dañó y Asami es una de las confrontaciones más importantes que tendrá, por la muerte de Hiroshi) **anonimo **(Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para terminar el fic, ¡lo prometo!) **fanatla **(Añadí algunas correcciones, hice investigación médica por google, pero ya veo que no la suficiente. Se te agradece) **erivip7** (no te preocupes, aprecio mucho que me dejes tus pensamientos :D) y **Susurro Nocturno**. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Creo que Te Amo~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><strong>VI:<strong> **Un Caso Perdido**

_Quizás no fui huérfana, pero créeme, sé lo que se siente tener miedo… _

_Luego de que fui envenenada, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para sentirme en control… _

_Es duro, pero el sufrimiento nos cambia y nos enseña, aunque al principio no podamos ver cómo. Al final, terminarás convirtiéndote en un mejor ser humano. Yo personalmente te lo garantizo…_

_Comprendo que estar sola no hace sino empeorar las cosas. Por eso te doy mi palabra de Avatar de que yo nunca, nunca, te abandonaré;_

_Kuvira._

Ahí estaban ellas dos, de rodillas, en medio de una suave cama de flores púrpura. Un mar de delicados pétalos, como terciopelo, que se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. La luz espectral verde-amarilla del nuevo portal espiritual, iluminando esplendorosa la inmensidad del cielo sobre ellas. Un firmamento oscuro, sin estrellas; un vacío sin principio ni fin. Allí no había brisa. No se sentía frío o calor. Todo era silencio y paz. Era el aroma dulce de aquel campo de flores, el ardor de sus heridas y el suplicio de sus huesos golpeados. Era la compasiva mirada azul de Korra. Y eran sus propias lágrimas, anegando sus iris verdes, que rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

¿Cómo no confundir el Mundo Espiritual con la idea de haber muerto? Estar ahí era como estar en el Nirvana. Pero no podía ser. Ella no se merecía el paraíso. No después de lo que había hecho, lo que había provocado.

_¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Avatar? Todo este tiempo no he sido más que tu enemiga. Apenas me conoces… _

Korra se cruzó de piernas, sonriente. Sus manos rasguñadas, recorridas por diminutos surcos de sangre y tierra entre las arrugas de sus dedos, jugueteaban con las flores. Sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, arrancaba tiras de césped y hojas, alisaba y juntaba pétalos. Tan entretenida como una niña. Cortó un par de flores, las más bellas que encontró. Se peinó, corriendo su corto cabello detrás de una oreja, y colocó una de las flores allí. Volvió a sonreír, feliz con su nuevo accesorio, a pesar de que su apariencia seguía siendo sucia y desordenada.

_En ese caso, me gustaría conocerte mejor, Kuvira. _

Y dicho esto, se arrastró hasta donde estaba Kuvira, le quitó los enmarañados mechones de la cara, peinándola también. Hundió la otra flor en su cabello, con naturalidad, como si fueran amigas desde la infancia. Todo bajo la mirada confundida y desconsolada de Kuvira. Korra no actuaba acorde a la situación; no estaba enfadada ni buscaba venganza. Era extraño, pero a la vez, un gran consuelo.

_Listo. Nos vemos mucho mejor ahora, ¿no? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

Kuvira trató de imaginar cómo se vería con esa flor en el cabello. Así, con su uniforme militar sucio, gastado y desgarrado; su rostro embadurnado de una mezcla de lágrimas, sudor, sangre y tierra; el pelo suelto y desgarbado. Debía lucir miserable y patética. No como Korra, que aunque estaba igual de desaliñada, se veía curiosamente linda, casi adorable. Kuvira en cambio, era un penoso desastre.

_Estoy cansada._

_Yo también estoy exhausta. Perdí toda la energía que me quedaba al entrar en el Estado Avatar. La creación accidental de este nuevo portal acabó consumiendo el resto. _

Korra se tumbó boca arriba entre las flores, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

_Ven, Kuvira, podemos descansar antes de regresar…_

Kuvira se dejó caer a su lado, los ojos fijos en el vacío del cielo, recorrido por pasajeras ondas de energía multicolor. Como las auroras boreales del mundo físico. Era hermoso, relajante, acogedor.

Ahí estaba, contemplando el firmamento junto a Korra. La fragancia de las flores a su alrededor, lavanda dulce. La suavidad de aquellos pétalos, acariciando su piel cortada y lastimada. Su consciencia, atenuándose poco a poco. La paz que le infundía ese mundo surreal, la agradable compañía del Avatar; el sonido de sus respiraciones juntas…

_¿En verdad tenemos que regresar?_

La pregunta de Kuvira había sido débil, triste y sincera.

Korra se recostó de lado para verla a los ojos.

_¿Tienes miedo, Kuvira?_

_Tengo miedo, Korra._

Korra le sostuvo la mano y Kuvira se refugió en ella, apretando sus dedos entre los suyos.

_Está bien, no dejaré que enfrentes esto tú sola. Te lo prometí, no voy a abandonarte. Voy a estar contigo en cada paso del camino, sin importar lo que pase. Sin importar el castigo que el mundo te imponga. Yo estaré ahí. Seré tu amiga. _

Kuvira volvió a sentirse valiente y asintió con firmeza.

_Entonces regresemos… Cuanto antes mejor. Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas. _

_¿Necesitas que te cargue?_

_Si he de rendirme ante las autoridades, quiero hacerlo en pie. _

_Bien, apóyate en mí entonces. Dame tu brazo, Kuvira. Con cuidado, vamos, estás malherida…_

Marcharon despacio hasta adentrarse en el portal espiritual. Su brillo dorado las envolvió. Ambas voltearon a verse. Korra sonrió de medio lado, Kuvira también. Y se llevó una mano al cabello para recoger la flor que le adornaba. La sostuvo frente a sí y Korra la imitó. Dos flores idénticas, en las palmas de sus manos. Miraron el Mundo Espiritual por última vez. Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Korra y Kuvira exhalaron un suave soplido, enviando sus flores al aire, antes de ser transportadas devuelta a Ciudad República.

Las flores se deslizaron por el silencio, navegando en el vacío, girando una alrededor de la otra hasta tocar tierra. Aterrizaron juntas. Y juntas se quedaron, en medio de la soledad, tan pacíficas.

Su imagen inspiraba armonía.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>A veces soñaba con aquellos recuerdos, recuerdos que siempre atesoraría en lo más profundo de su ser. Quizás por eso tendían a manifestarse en su subconsciente al dormir. Sabía que era momento de despertar y fue desperezándose poco a poco. Se sentó, estiró su espalda, los brazos. Cubrió un bostezo y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Al abrirlos, se encontró con otra mirada.<p>

Una mirada gris y juguetona, que había invadido su espacio personal. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella y era demasiado temprano para que Kuvira pudiera procesar correctamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su reacción inmediata fue soltar un grito ahogado y retraerse por acto reflejo. Calculó mal el ancho de la cama y descubrió que había algo todavía más duro que su colchón: el suelo.

Kuvira cayó cabeza abajo, pero al menos, el golpe la ayudó a salir de su estado de somnolencia. Se enderezó lo mejor que pudo, llevándose una mano al semblante con pesadumbre. Entonces advirtió la carita afligida de la intrusa en su habitación. Era Ikki.

—¡Oh no! ¡Cómo lo siento! —gritó la niña, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. Pretendía darte los buenos días de manera amable, pero todo me ha salido al revés…

—Descuida, he tenido peores despertares —musitó Kuvira, intentando recordar el nombre de la joven maestra aire—. ¿Kiki?

—Ikki —la corrigió ella, sonriente.

—Ikki, sí. Lo siento. Todavía no me aprendo sus nombres.

La niña la instó para que tomara asiento nuevamente sobre la cama, fue entonces cuando reveló una bandeja en la que traía una humeante taza de té, pan caliente con mantequilla, un tazón de frutas picadas y curiosamente… un pequeño pastel cubierto con merengue blanco. Kuvira se le quedó mirando sin saber qué decir.

—Es tu desayuno —explicó Ikki—. Normalmente, las personas que habitamos el Templo del Aire tenemos la obligación de despertar antes de la salida del sol, y eso te incluye a ti. Sin embargo, Korra insistió para que se te permitiera descansar tanto como quisieras el día de hoy. Ella dijo que necesitabas recuperar fuerzas y que te vendrían muy bien unas horas de sueño extra antes del trabajo. Y pues, como ya todos desayunaron hace bastante, tomé la iniciativa de traerte tu desayuno a la cama. Pero sólo por hoy, ¿eh?

Algo desorientada todavía, Kuvira se apretó el puente de la nariz y preguntó:

—¿Qué hora es entonces?

—Ya pasan de las diez de la mañana.

Kuvira no lo podía creer. Nunca, jamás en toda su vida había dormido hasta tan tarde. Tendría que ver con su agotamiento excesivo del día anterior o la relajante terapia de agua control que le proporcionó Korra… Tal vez haber dormido en su compañía, con la intimidad de dos amantes… Acordándose del Avatar, la buscó entre las sábanas a su lado, pero no halló ni rastro de ella ahí.

—¿Dónde está Korra?

—Ella salió de la isla al amanecer —replicó Ikki, colocando la bandeja de comida frente a Kuvira—. Dijo que viajaría al Reino Tierra para buscar al Príncipe Wu y llevar a cabo una reunión oficial con el Presidente Raiko. Korra lo discutió con mi papá antes de partir; no paraba de mencionarte —la niña sonrió efusivamente, inclinando la cabeza a un lado—. Dijo que tú la habías inspirado a actuar nuevamente.

—Pero Korra no debería dejarme —se inquietó Kuvira—. ¡Ella es mi guardián en custodia! No tiene autorización…

—No te alarmes, mi papá también está a cargo de ti. Pero él está muy ocupado hoy, y me ha encomendado la tarea de vigilarte —Kuvira continuó observando a la niña en confusión—. ¡Lo admito! El encargo era para Jinora porque ella es la mayor, pero mi hermana dice que no se siente cómoda estando cerca de ti —Entonces Ikki susurró por lo bajo—. Yo creo que lo que ocurre es que ella te tiene miedo… Tampoco podía ser Meelo porque mi papá teme que él pueda volver a hacerte daño; ¡así que solamente quedé yo! ¡Tú servidora!

Aquella niña hablaba a una velocidad impresionante, con una emoción incontenible. Kuvira tenía que hacer cierto esfuerzo para captar cada oración pronunciada y sabía que si se distraía con sus propios pensamientos, no le entendería nada a Ikki. Como si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente ininteligible ya. ¿Le permitían dormir hasta tarde? ¿Desayuno en la cama? ¿Dejar a una chiquilla supervisándola? Kuvira no podía salir de su perplejidad. Esta gente era irreal; algo nunca antes visto. Deberían repudiarla, tratarla como a una prisionera, desconfiar de ella a cada segundo…

Y en lugar de eso, la trataban con la hospitalidad de una invitada más.

¿Por qué?

Para Kuvira, nada tenía sentido.

—¡Señorita Kuvira! —la llamó de pronto Ikki, sacándola de su trance meditativo—. ¿Por qué no empiezas a comer tu desayuno? Tienes un largo día por delante, ¡necesitas comer!

Kuvira asintió en silencio, tomó una tajada de pan con mantequilla y se la llevó a la boca. Fue una delicia. Pan recién hecho, la corteza tostada y crujiente. Era como darle un mordisco a un milagro. Si tan sólo hubiera mermelada. Y la había, mermelada de fresa. ¿Acaso estaba soñando todavía?

Ikki se quedó ahí, de pie, contemplando a Kuvira mientras tomaba su desayuno en calma. Una amplia y vibrante sonrisa trazaba su rostro de niña. Era como si no le incomodara la actitud taciturna de Kuvira; cómo se limitaba a hablar en monosílabos, a esbozar pequeños gestos afirmativos o negativos, a permanecer en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Y en cambio, Ikki era de las que hablaban hasta por los codos. La niña se la pasó cuchicheando sobre temas irrelevantes; se quejó de sus hermanos, mencionó algo de los lémures del templo, su deseo de no tener que compartir alcoba con Jinora…

A Kuvira le apenó, pero tuvo que buscar con qué interrumpirla. Su tolerancia a tanta palabrería inútil estaba disminuyendo sorprendentemente rápido. Y no quería espantar a la niña si llegaba a perder la paciencia. Lo último que quería era espetar algo hiriente contra la primera persona en acercársele sin miedo ni prejuicios desde Korra.

—Disculpa —intervino súbitamente, alzando una mano. Luego pasó a señalar el pastel en la bandeja—. ¿Para qué el pastel? No quiero sonar malagradecida, pero no acostumbro a comer postre en el desayuno. «Ni a ninguna hora del día en realidad; no gustaba del dulce en exceso».

—¡Oh! ¡Mamá y yo lo horneamos para ti! —respondió Ikki en una nueva oleada de exaltación—. Es un pastel de disculpas, ya sabes, por lo mal que fuiste recibida ayer y por lo que hizo Meelo… Yo me sentí realmente apenada y le pedí a mi mamá que me ayudara a prepararlo. Es de bizcocho de vainilla con relleno de jalea, hecha con las fresas que cosechamos en el templo. ¡Yo hice el merengue y le puse mucha azúcar! ¡Supuse que te caería bien! ¡Necesitarás de toda la energía y la dulzura posible hoy! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al notar la inquietante severidad en el rostro de Kuvira—. No… ¿No te gusta?

Kuvira desvió los ojos, consciente de que su reacción no había sido la esperada. Ella era dura de semblante y no era precisamente la persona más expresiva. Eso era todo. El desconsuelo de Ikki la hizo soltar un denso suspiro, y aunque apenas pudo curvar los labios en una débil sonrisa, dijo:

—Es sólo que… No creo que pueda comer todo ese pastel yo sola —alzó las cejas con indecisión, intentando lucir menos tensa—. Te gustaría… ¿acompañarme?

Ikki prácticamente gritó un sí antes de tomar asiento al lado de Kuvira. La última partió un gran trozo para la niña y se sirvió una porción mucho más pequeña en comparación, siendo que no tenía corazón para despreciarle aquel gesto tan amable a la joven maestra aire; con todo y que odiaba el dulce.

Al final, Kuvira se quedó con el resto, alegando que lo guardaría para la hora de la merienda. Ikki estaba que brillaba de la felicidad. Fue agradable, Kuvira creyó que ya había olvidado lo que se sentía alegrar a otros. Era como si pudiera volver a llenar el vacío que la consumía por dentro. Una segunda oportunidad para hallar su propia felicidad.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Los maestros aire viajan de ciudad en ciudad ayudando al mundo. Por lo tanto, ayudar a los maestros aire —aunque sea en lo más mínimo— significa por consiguiente, ayudar al mundo.<p>

Ikki se tomaba muy en serio su cargo como supervisora de la recién llegada. No perdió oportunidad para mandar a Kuvira a hacer la cama antes de salir de la habitación, explicando ampliamente que en el templo cada quién era responsable de la limpieza de su propia alcoba. Luego le indicó dónde estaba el cuarto de baños para que procediera a lavarse la cara y a vestirse para el trabajo. Kuvira obedeció sin poner peros. Estaba dispuesta a laborar y a demostrar su valía, así tuviera que seguir las órdenes de una chiquilla diez años menor que ella.

—Las reglas de nuestro templo son muy simples —anunció Ikki con aire experto—. Es tradición que todos sus habitantes compartan el trabajo, ya que aquí no hay sirvientes. Los acólitos están para ayudar, cierto, pero ellos también son estudiantes y personas en busca de iluminación espiritual. Todos debemos turnarnos para hacer algo cada día. Las tareas domésticas no llevan demasiado tiempo, y dejan en claro que aquí todos somos iguales. Naturalmente, si estás enferma o resfriada, quedas eximida.

Caminaban por un sendero de gravilla a la sombra de los árboles que rodeaban el edificio de los dormitorios. Kuvira en posición firme, con las manos atrás de la espalda, atendiendo concentrada a todo lo que se le decía. Ikki por otro lado, iba dando pequeños saltitos al avanzar, gesticulando expresamente con las manos y señalando cada cosa que veía en el camino. Se dirigían a la huerta del templo.

—Tienes que lavarte antes de cada comida, especialmente si trabajaste en los establos de los bisontes —continuó explicando Ikki—. Y debes tomar un baño todas las noches. La ropa sucia se pone en el cesto que hay en el cuarto de baño. Ahí encontrarás una despensa con toallas limpias, jabón y las cosas que una chica pueda necesitar durante los días del período. También debes cambiar las sábanas de tu cama una vez a la semana; te dejarán las nuevas al pie de tu puerta y deberás llevar las viejas a la lavandería. Dependiendo del horario que te imponga mamá, algunos días tendrás que ayudar en la cocina y otros a lavar y a colgar las ropas de todos. ¿Alguna duda hasta el momento?

—No. Todo está muy claro —afirmó Kuvira.

—Vaya, ¡aprendes rápido! Cuando Korra llegó aquí la primera vez, fue un caos tremendo —Ikki comenzó a reírse, divertida—. Creo que ni siquiera sabía lo que era un horario, mucho menos cómo respetarlo. Siempre dejaba desastres por donde pasaba, ¡era como un torbellino! Nunca completaba sus tareas y se la pasaba escapándose para escuchar partidos de Pro-control por la radio. ¡A papá le tomó meses conseguir "domarla"!

Kuvira sonrió al imaginar aquello. Conque Korra era una gran indisciplinada, ¿eh? Le habría gustado estar ahí para verlo.

—¿Siempre sonríes así cuando piensas en Korra? —inquirió Ikki, curiosa.

La maestra metal no se había percatado de esto y acabó sacudiendo la cabeza, molesta y avergonzada.

—No sé de qué hablas, niña. —Refutó, apresurando el paso.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la huerta, donde comenzaría el verdadero trabajo duro. No era que pasar el día con la espalda encorvada y las rodillas hundidas en la tierra fuera difícil. A eso se dedicaban muchos de los acólitos y maestros aire que se alineaban entre los surcos de frutas, vegetales y demás hortalizas.

El proceso de cosechar era sencillo: escoger los productos maduros, depositarlos en una cesta y continuar hasta llenarla. Luego, alguien se hacía cargo de podar las plantas marchitas o enfermas, para que después los niños y los más jóvenes se entretuvieran plantando semillas. Entre ellos estaba el hermano menor de Ikki: Rohan de seis años.

Durante todo el tiempo que Kuvira estuvo laborando en el campo, el niño se la pasó observándola indiscretamente. Ikki comentó que Rohan acostumbraba a hacer eso con los extraños siempre, así que Kuvira se resignó a ignorar el peso de esos impertinentes ojillos verdes sobre ella.

—Tu trabajo en la huerta será ayudar a llenar el pozo —le instruyó Ikki—. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo mi papá. Lamento que te haya tocado la tarea más agotadora el primer día. Creo que quieren probar tu disposición.

—Una prueba —suspiró Kuvira, cruzándose de brazos—. Ya me lo esperaba.

Llenar el pozo se consideraba trabajo de hombres por lo exigente del esfuerzo físico que requería. Consistía en cargar galones de agua dulce desde el nacimiento del arroyo que irrigaba la isla (en la cima de una de las altas colinas) todo el camino de regreso hasta la huerta. No obstante, Kuvira no se quejó ni expresó descontento alguno. Cargar con cuatro galones de agua colina abajo y luego volverla a subir sin peso, una y otra vez, hasta llenar el pozo sería un trabajo arduo; pero Kuvira lo veía como una oportunidad de recuperar su fortaleza física.

Había perdido demasiada masa muscular en prisión; el ejercicio no le caería nada mal.

Y puso manos a la obra. Los primeros cuatro viajes los hizo sin dificultades. A las ocho vueltas completadas, ya había comenzado a sudar. Y para cuando hubo ido y venido unas diez veces; sus brazos y rodillas empezaron a temblar por la exigencia del esfuerzo. Se encontró haciendo paradas cortas a mitad del camino para recuperar el aliento, y conforme el sol fue moviéndose por el cielo, su necesidad de descansos se volvió más y más frecuente.

¡Era ridículo! Antes gozaba de una resistencia física extraordinaria y ahora estaba apunto de caer rendida sin siquiera haber llenado la mitad del pozo. Profirió blasfemias y maldiciones mentales durante todo el trayecto, a fin de mantenerse motivada. Para el mediodía regresó con una última tanda de agua sobre los hombros, la vertió dentro del pozo y se deslizó agotada hasta quedar sentada en la tierra.

Apoyó la espalda en la antigua estructura de piedra que formaba el pozo, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Respiraba con dificultad, casi parecía que jadeaba como un perro exhausto. Empapada de sudor, con los mechones de cabello que se habían soltado de su trenza y yacían desparramados sobre su frente, no esperaba que nadie se le acercara.

Aunque Ikki la trataba con amabilidad, nadie más parecía querer tener algo que ver con ella. Cuando la gente se topaba de frente con Kuvira en los senderos, no se molestaban en dirigirle siquiera una mirada. Nadie se atrevía a verla a los ojos. Los que la veían venir a lo lejos preferían cambiar de rumbo para evitarla. Mientras que muchos otros le pasaban de largo, como si no existiera. Y estaba bien, Kuvira había entendido el mensaje a la perfección: no era deseada allí. Por suerte para ella, hace tiempo que se había acostumbrado a la indiferencia y rechazo de las otras personas…

Pero se había equivocado. Hubo alguien más que se interesó por ella. Alguien incapaz de temerle o guardarle rencor. Alguien que nunca llegó a conocer al monstruo que ella fue… O simplemente, no lo recordaba.

—Deberías comer algo —le dijo una vocecita infantil.

Kuvira apenas abrió los ojos, casi sin dejar ver el verde oscuro de sus iris. De haber tenido suficiente energía para moverse, habría dado un respingo. El pequeño Rohan se había sentado justo a su lado, imitando su postura exacta. Y la observaba atento, con la misma intensidad y seriedad de antes.

Sin responderle, Kuvira hurgó en el bolso de cuero que cargaba en su cintura y sacó el pastel que Ikki le había obsequiado esa mañana. Nunca había estado tan agradecida de tener semejante bomba de azúcar a su disposición. Miró a Rohan de soslayo y se lo mostró.

—¿Quieres un trozo, niño? —le ofreció.

—¡Sí!

Ikki llegó deslizándose en las corrientes de aire minutos después. Aterrizó y mientras se ocupaba de replegar las alas de su traje, descubrió una escena por completo inesperada. Rohan, con la cara manchada de pastel, dormía plácidamente, acurrucado en el hombro de una persona que parecía no haberse percatado de él en lo absoluto. De brazos cruzados y con la cabeza baja, así encontró a la fatigada Kuvira, que con seguridad había caído inconsciente sin darse cuenta.

Ikki no hubiera querido despertarlos jamás, pero no tenía otra opción.

Era hora de almorzar.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>El comedor común del templo resultó ser un espacio ruidoso y alegre. Maestros aire, acólitos y uno que otro turista se sentaban alrededor de las mesas bajas que estaban distribuidas a lo ancho del gran salón, ocupando delicados cojines como asiento en el piso. Comían todos juntos; aprendices, niños y adultos mezclados sin rango que les diferenciara.<p>

A cada rato, una persona distinta a la anterior salía de la cocina cargando con más cuencos repletos de arroz y platillos vegetarianos, los servían entre los comensales y cada que alguien terminaba su almuerzo, se levantaba de la mesa y llevaba sus platos sucios en forma ordenada devuelta a la cocina. Ikki mencionó que cada uno era responsable de lavar su propia vajilla y guardarla en la despensa.

Kuvira no tenía problema con esto, no en lo absoluto. Lo único que se le volvió realmente difícil fue pasar del umbral de las puertas corredizas, ahí donde estaba parada, casi paralizada. El mismo sentimiento abrumador que la poseyó cuando primero llegó a la isla y fue presentada ante el maestro Tenzin y su familia, se apoderó de ella.

Es que no había forma de sentirse bienvenida ahí.

Nada más dar un paso al frente, todo el bullicio alegre del comedor se silenció. Como congelados en el tiempo, cada miembro del salón paró de comer para concentrarse en ella. Y volvían las miradas de espanto, las desconfiadas y las de enfado. Si por lo menos tuvieran el valor de verla a los ojos… Pero no. Eran miradas frías, impersonales… Aquel silencio insoportable, largo y denso. La tensión que se respiraba en el aire, asfixiante.

Kuvira se retrajo, consciente de que su presencia no hacía sino arruinar el ambiente. No quería estar ahí de todos modos; al menos eso era lo que ella misma se decía. Mientras menos incómoda se sintiera, mejor. Así que dio media vuelta y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se retiró. Y al alejarse pudo oír a la perfección cómo poco a poco regresaba el rumor de voces que inundaba el salón. Ya no era la misma algarabía alegre. Eran murmullos, un chismorreo intenso y con toda seguridad, la totalidad de comentarios que se enunciaban a sus espaldas, giraban en torno a ella.

Kuvira procuró ignorarles, dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Siempre supo que estaría mejor sola.

—¡Señorita Kuvira! —se escuchó la voz agitada de Ikki, que corría tras ella—. ¿Por qué te vas?

—Perdí el apetito.

—¿Cómo puede ser? Vamos, ¡ambas sabemos que estás muerta de hambre!

Intentó halar a Kuvira del brazo, pero la maestra metal escapó de su agarre con brusquedad. Faltó poco para que tirara a Ikki al suelo y la niña se la quedó viendo con una expresión inaguantablemente herida. Kuvira no hizo nada para suavizar sus propios gestos, sino que se adentró más y más en sí misma, de nuevo un ser por completo indiferente.

—Déjame en paz. No quiero formar parte de un sitio al que no pertenezco.

Le dio la espalda y continuó alejándose, ansiando poder perderse en el bosque y desaparecer, aunque fuera por unas horas. Atrás quedó el silencio, que fue roto por el sonido de otros pasos que se aproximaban a Ikki. Kuvira hubiera querido ignorarles, sin embargo, la voz que se alzó en la distancia la hizo detenerse en seco. Y ya no pudo evitar quedarse, espiando la conversación que nacía entre Ikki y _esa_ nueva persona.

—Ella tiene razón, ¿sabes? No pertenece aquí ni a ninguna parte. Nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará. Solamente sigue dañando a quienes la rodean. Desde el inicio ha sido así. Debe haber algún motivo por el que incluso sus propios padres prefirieron abandonarla antes que lidiar con ella. Tal vez la vida no es para todos. Kuvira es una triste excusa de ser humano…

Ikki se volteó indignada, apretando los puños.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Opal no seas cruel!

La muchacha de piel morena y ojos verde oliva sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Su rostro era suave y sereno, como el sonido de su voz, pero la rabia y el resentimiento estaban claramente marcados en sus palabras. Colocó una mano comprensiva en el hombro de Ikki y suspiró.

—Solamente estoy siendo realista. Lo lamento, pero una persona así jamás encontrará un lugar al cual pertenecer. Entiendo que quieras ayudarla, pero es caso perdido. Kuvira se lo buscó. Ambiciosa, despiadada, atroz e inhumana… Ese tipo de personas nunca cambian, Ikki. Créeme, la conozco desde hace mucho más que tú.

—¡Yo quisiera saber a qué le tienen tanto miedo! —rebatió la niña—. Está debilitada, triste y arrepentida… ¡Ni siquiera tiene sus poderes de control! Ya no es más una amenaza. Digo, es la primera vez que uno de los malos intenta corregir su camino, ¡y es como si a nadie más le interesara ayudarla! ¡Deberíamos alegrarnos de que esté con nosotros intentándolo! Además, Korra-…

Opal rodó los ojos, bufando el nombre del Avatar.

—¿Korra? ¡Korra siempre ha estado de su lado! ¿Recuerdas la noche en Zaofu cuando tomó a mi madre y a mis hermanos como rehenes? ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Korra? _"¡Kuvira sólo está defendiéndose!"_ ¡Pues que se defienda ahora! —Opal intentó ahogar su frustración, relajándose un poco—. Escucha Ikki, comprendo que le tienes lástima a Kuvira, tal y como Korra se la tiene… Sé que es triste, pero no puedes esperar a que los demás o _yo, _sintamos pena por ella también. Kuvira hirió profundamente a mi familia, ¡intentó separarnos! ¡Intentó matarnos! No puedo dejar de verla como lo que fue: un monstruo…

Ikki se mostró compungida, sin saber hacia dónde mirar o qué decir exactamente. No sabía cómo confrontar a Opal. Quería defender a Kuvira, pero en realidad, no existían argumentos para hacerlo. Muy adentro sabía que Opal tenía razón y que su rencor hacia Kuvira estaba justificado.

—Yo sólo quería ayudarla… —suspiró entristecida.

Opal sonrió y la abrazó cariñosa, instándola a caminar de regreso al comedor.

—Tú eres una chica maravillosa, Ikki —le dijo—. Pero no deberías hacerte cargo de esto. Kuvira es el caso de caridad de Korra, no el tuyo. Ven, vamos a comer. Se hace tarde…

Kuvira las vio desaparecer en la distancia. Tomó aire, respiró profundo y se marchó también. Así que, ¿los pocos que no la aborrecían solamente le tenían lástima? Debió haberlo sabido. Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Opal Beifong estaba en lo cierto; el suyo era un caso perdido. Que tonta fue al creer que podría volver a hallar la felicidad propia. Tan sólo era el acto de caridad del Avatar. Korra estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos y ella también.

¿Feliz? Kuvira siempre supo que no se merecía ser feliz.

Mucho menos amada.

_¿Tienes miedo, Kuvira?_

_Tengo miedo, Korra._

_**»Continuará…**_


	8. VII: Cosas de Avatar

_**Notas de la Autora:** Lamento si este capítulo es algo lento comparado con los anteriores, pero todo lo que pasa aquí será de gran importancia para la trama central de la historia. El próximo capítulo estará más enfocado en Korra. Y para responder a la inquietud de **shane kstr:** descuida, no habrán enredos amorosos de ningún tipo con Mako y Asami. Pero aún así, tendrán sus respectivas apariciones y aportes importantes en la trama. Como siempre, les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, su opinión es muy valiosa para mí. Un abrazo enorme para **erivip7**, **LupitaAzucena**, **shane kstr**, **fanatla**, **Susurro Nocturno** y **NobodyKnows05** :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Creo que Te Amo~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><strong>VII:<strong> **Cosas de Avatar**

Sólo se oía el canto de los pájaros y los sonidos de los insectos en las ramas, por encima de su cabeza y a ambos lados de ella. Lo único que se veía eran árboles y el destello ocasional de los tejados del templo en la distancia, muy lejos ya de donde ella se encontraba. El sol todavía estaba relativamente alto y su calor era agradable, sin la intensidad que tendría más adelante, durante el verano.

Kuvira continuó alejándose, vagando sin un rumbo fijo más allá de los senderos marcados de la isla, adentrándose más y más en sus enmarañados bosques. Notó que los árboles a su alrededor eran de follaje denso, troncos gruesos, elevados y añosos. La maleza era espesa y dibujaba una multitud de sombras a su alrededor. Y ella que no estaba acostumbrada a vivir en comunión con la naturaleza, se preguntó de manera instintiva qué cosas podrían estar acechando en el sotobosque.

Podría haber espinas, escarabajos malolientes o algo peor. ¿Qué tal serpientes venenosas? No. Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo llegan las serpientes a una isla? ¿Nadando? Se sintió estúpida haciéndose esas preguntas. Claramente no era una experta en el tema. De plantas y animales no sabía nada. Ella era una estratega, una combatiente militar, una maestra metal del más alto calibre… O al menos, alguna vez lo fue.

Lo cierto era que Kuvira no tenía idea de quién o qué era ella ahora. Estaba perdida y no solamente por merodear en medio de un bosque que no conocía. Estaba perdida en el interior también, insegura de qué hacer con su vida o de cuál destino le aguardaba en el futuro. Maldijo a Korra por nunca estar presente cuando ella la necesitaba y después se maldijo a sí misma mil veces por haberse vuelto tan dependiente de la joven Avatar. No señor; tenía que detener esto antes de que empezara. ¡No sucumbiría a la autocompasión de la soledad!

Sería el colmo. Ya tenía suficiente con la lástima de personas ajenas a ella como para tenerse lástima a sí misma. Había caído bajo, cierto, pero todavía no tocaba fondo. Algo de dignidad propia tenía que poder salvar. Las palabras de Opal Beifong calaban hondo, pero no eran distintas a las voces acusadoras que solía escuchar en prisión día y noche. Kuvira había aceptado la gravedad de sus actos y crímenes pasados. Sabía de lo mal que estaba, los terribles errores que había cometido. Y también sabía, que era hora de dejarlos ir.

Dejarlos ir, dejar ir la culpa y el remordimiento. Durante dos años estuvo ahogándose en arrepentimiento y odio propio. Tuvo a Korra quien (ya fuere por lástima, compasión u otras razones más genuinas) fue la única persona que le extendió una mano para sacarla de ese mar de llanto y la llevó a salvo hasta una costa segura. Tierra firme, un lugar donde poder empezar de nuevo. Tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

No iba a desperdiciarla, volviendo a caer en el mismo vicio de la auto-indulgencia.

Kuvira no reparó en la creciente velocidad y ferocidad con la que se movía por entre las ramas. Estaba enardecida, confundida. Fuera de sí por completo, y al mismo tiempo, tan ensimismada que poco le importó la espantosa sensación de vacío que volvía a crecer en su pecho. ¿Era el espectro de la locura otra vez o sólo la desesperación de la soledad? ¿Era que de verdad le habían afectado las palabras de Opal? ¿O que le molestaba haberse ido sin disculparse con Ikki por cómo la trató?

Quizá todo esto se reducía a que Kuvira no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo demonios sentirse. Pues nunca se había permitido sentir más allá de lo que ella consideraba adecuado. Y esto, bien podía ser muy poco o nada en lo absoluto.

Sin poder prevenirlo, la senda que recorría se abrió a un claro. Y al salir del bosque, se halló en medio de una planicie que se extendía hasta los riscos bajo los que reventaban las olas. Estaban reverdecidos sus pastos y el terreno se extendía llano y amplio, albergando a un pequeño grupo de bisontes que masticaban perezosos la fresca maleza que les rodeaba.

Era una cerca de madera, decorada con pintorescos banderines, la que encerraba la mayoría de la llanura y al fondo se encontraba una solitaria construcción de madera, algo así como un cobertizo. Junto a ésta habían una serie de cuevas, al pie de una colina. Eran los establos donde se alojaba al rebaño de bisontes voladores.

Kuvira escudriñó el paisaje en silencio, sin moverse de donde estaba. Al igual que con Naga, las bestias grandes y peludas podían ponerla algo nerviosa. Pero aunque le resultaba desconcertante ver a tantos bisontes juntos, agradeció que su nuevo descubrimiento en la isla la haya ayudado a ocupar su mente en cosas menos angustiantes.

Diez toneladas de pelo con un par de cuernos en la cabeza y seis patas pueden distraer a cualquiera, ¿no?

—¡Eh! ¡Glotón! —escuchó gritar a alguien en tono alegre.

No muy lejos de ahí, Kuvira divisó la figura de un muchacho que forcejeaba con uno de los bisontes, intentando sacarle un grueso fajo de heno del hocico. El bisonte sostenía el alimento con fuerza entre los dientes y con un vigoroso resoplido, consiguió hacer caer al muchacho sobre sus espaldas. Victorioso, el bóvido bufó y engulló el heno con el mayor de los descaros.

El muchacho se levantó, dándose impulso hacia arriba con ayuda de sus brazos, en una ágil acrobacia. Inmediatamente comenzó a hacer pucheros, quejándose y regañando al gigantesco animal por su comportamiento. ¿Pero al bisonte le importó? No en lo más mínimo y siguió masticando como si nada.

—¡Oogi! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me respetes? —le recriminó el chico—. ¡Si no sigues la dieta que te impuso Tenzin, te vas a poner gordo! ¡Gordo!

Por alguna razón, aquella escena cobró el interés de Kuvira y ella decidió acercarse un poco más. Reconoció al muchacho luego de observarlo detenidamente. Era el maestro aire que acompañaba a Opal cuando se reunieron por casualidad en el Estado de Yi, hace ya más de dos años. Kuvira nunca olvidaba un rostro. Y difícilmente uno tan peculiar como éste: de piel oscura, cabello despeinado y rasurado a los costados; ojos verdes de brillo pícaro y astuto.

Si su habilidad para juzgar personas a primera vista no fallaba, Kuvira podía intuir con toda seguridad que este muchacho era un revoltoso o un pillo cuando menos. Un rebelde de los que hubiera enderezado con mano de hierro en el pasado, sin duda. Por supuesto, ahora no tenía intenciones de disciplinar a nadie. No buscaba otra cosa más que una tarea en la que ocupar su mente afligida, aunque no fuera de su incumbencia.

—¡Oye, muchacho! —lo llamó—. ¡Así nunca harás que te obedezca! ¡Tienes que demostrar más autoridad!

El chico se la quedó mirando sorprendido. Primero porque no sabía a ciencia cierta de quién se trataba; y segundo porque no tenía idea de dónde había salido. La examinó con más cuidado y al percatarse de que era la mismísima Kuvira, dio un respingo asustado y con una pequeña ráfaga de aire, saltó para ocultarse atrás del bisonte Oogi.

Kuvira rodó los ojos, exasperada. Claro, debió haber anticipado esa reacción. Ella era, después de todo, un ser aterrador a los ojos de las demás personas. _Un monstruo… _

—¿Para qué me molesto? —suspiró, alzando los brazos en signo de derrota.

Los dejó caer cansada y se dispuso a dar media vuelta para regresarse por donde vino. No bien había empezado a caminar, cuando el mismo chico se apareció de pronto justo frente a ella. Así, como si se hubiera materializado de la nada o hubiera saltado del interior de la tierra. Kuvira casi pierde el equilibrio por la impresión que le causó (o más bien, el susto que le pegó). Consiguió reponerse rápidamente para no perder su porte reservado y descubrió al chico riéndose de ella.

—¿En serio creíste que te tenía miedo? ¡Ja! —se burló—. ¡Te pillé! ¡Pillo hasta a los más grandes criminales de la historia! —se llevó una mano a la barbilla y enarcó una ceja, queriendo sonar engreído—. Soy bastante bueno, aunque lo diga yo mismo.

Kuvira no sabía si mostrarse ofendida o agradecida al oír aquello. Había acertado; ese muchacho era de los que gustaban pasarse de listos. Y por lo visto no sabía medir riesgos tampoco. Burlándose de ella frente a sus narices, ¡qué osadía la de ese rufián! Aunque debía admitirlo, la hizo caer redondita. Nadie nunca la había engañado así. Era casi una hazaña digna de admirar.

—¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú, que se jacta de gastarle bromas a los demás?

El muchacho se frotó fugazmente la nariz con el dedo pulgar y esbozando una sonrisilla confiada dijo:

—Mi nombre es Kai. Y tú eres Kuvira, ¿no?

—Efectivamente —dijo ella, extendiéndole la mano con esa distinción que la caracterizaba—. Mucho gusto, Kai.

—¡Vaya, es cierto lo que dicen! ¡Para ser una ex-villana, eres muy educada!

—Siempre que no me hagan perder la paciencia…

Kai se rió y afirmó:

—¡No me asustas! Korra nos ha hablado mucho de ti y además, sé que te quitó tus poderes, no eres una amenaza.

Kuvira se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Inconscientemente, se tomó aquella última frase como un cumplido. "No eres una amenaza". Tal vez Kai sólo lo decía por decirlo, pero para ella había mucho más significado en esas tres palabras de lo que él imaginaba. Ciertamente, ayudaba la mentira de Korra que les hacía a todos creer que no tenía sus poderes de control. Pero también había algo en Kai que lo diferenciaba de las demás personas con las que había tratado (a excepción de Ikki y Rohan). Y es que él se atrevía a mirarla directo a los ojos.

No sólo eso, sino que además le sostenía la mirada con aire confianzudo y amistoso. Era tan impetuoso como la misma Korra. Sí, quizás podría llevarse bien con alguien que verdaderamente no le temiera ni le tuviera lástima después de todo. Kuvira se sintió renovada al percatarse de esto. Era un alivio.

—Por cierto —habló de pronto Kai—. ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste de tratar a Oogi con más autoridad? ¿Sabes cómo hacer que un bisonte de diez toneladas te obedezca?

—No tengo experiencia con animales, pero he dirigido un ejército de más de diez mil hombres. Entre eso y un bisonte, ¿qué diferencia puede haber?

Kai le envió una mirada desafiante.

—¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

No tenía que preguntárselo dos veces. Kuvira necesitaba desesperadamente ponerse a hacer algo, lo que fuera. Siempre se sentía mejor cuando se enfocaba en el trabajo. Quedarse sin hacer nada era sinónimo de dejarse consumir por sus propios pensamientos. Igual que hace unos momentos, cuando vagaba por el bosque. No quería quedar vulnerable ante su mente desenfrenada, que conocía sus debilidades mejor que su peor enemigo.

Ya la había torturado suficiente durante sus noches de insomnio en prisión.

Poco a poco fue dejando de sentirse intimidada por el tamaño de aquellos gigantescos animales, que resultaron ser las criaturas más dóciles con las que jamás haya tratado. Kai le presentó a su compañero "Lefty", un bisonte de pelaje largo y alborotado; el más demandante en cuanto a cuidados de acicalamiento. Trabajaron también con "Pepper", una de las hembras y compañera de Jinora; el glotón "Oogi", uno de los más viejos y compañero de Tenzin. Estaba el mocoso "Juicy", un tierno pero desagradable bisonte con rinorrea severa. Compañero de Opal, la única que toleraba cubrirse de moco al recibir mimos del animal.

Acicalar a un bisonte no era una tarea sencilla. Había que cepillar minuciosamente cada centímetro de pelo en ellos, utilizando pesadas almohazas que debían sostenerse con ambas manos. Cosa que resultó un buen ejercicio para los brazos, pero se tornaba agotador al final del día.

Además había que limpiarles con cuidado el área de los ojos, nariz y hocico. Un verdadero desastre en el caso de Juicy, y casi una tortura para Kuvira, que tenía cierta obsesión por la higiene y era perfeccionista en cuanto a su apariencia personal. También era necesario limpiarlos entre los dedos de sus enormes patas, sacándoles lodo y hasta insectos.

Asqueroso y demandante, sí. No obstante, el mantenerse ocupada en algo estaba dando resultado y la compañía de Kai era afable. El muchacho le dio buena conversación durante el trabajo; habló de su pasado antes de ser reclutado por Tenzin y Korra. Y Kuvira desarrolló simpatía hacia él, al enterarse de que había sido huérfano al igual que ella. No sólo eso, sino que también había sido un ladronzuelo en constante conflicto con la policía.

—Sé que no es lo mismo —dijo Kai—. Pero creo que te entiendo. No es fácil corregir tu camino o pagar tus deudas con la sociedad… Yo también tuve muchas dificultades para adaptarme a una vida normal, aquí con los maestros aire. Ganarse la confianza de las personas puede ser todo un reto, pero no es imposible… —Alzó a verla y le sonrió con gentileza—. Ánimo, estoy seguro de que tú también lo lograrás si te lo propones.

Kuvira asintió, pensativa.

—Gracias por el consejo.

Llegada la tarde, terminaron con los bisontes y se dedicaron a limpiar los establos. Kai apilaba el heno y barría los desechos mientras que Kuvira se encargaba de darle lustre a las sillas de montar y demás arreos que le permitían a los maestros aire viajar cómodamente sobre sus bisontes. La maestra metal enceró las riendas con cuidado, disfrutando del aroma a cuero que desprendían, tan absorta en lo que hacía, que pronto perdió toda noción del yo.

La había invadido una sensación de paz como ninguna. Nada se comparaba al placer de volver a sentirse útil. Y los bisontes lo agradecían.

El final de la tarde lo vieron llegar echados sobre la hierba, tomando un merecido descanso. Soplaba una brisa marina suave y fresca, que se escuchaba por encima de los grillos y los bramidos espontáneos que llegaban desde los corrales. Si alguna vez el agreste olor a establo molestó a Kuvira, ahora le parecía haberse olvidado por completo de éste. Era la fragancia salada del mar y del heno la que inundaba sus sentidos, cada vez que el viento suspiraba en su rostro.

Ambos sujetaban un cuenco con leche recién ordeñada entre sus manos; la bebían a pequeños sorbos mientras se deleitaban con el silencio y la paz del campo. El cielo se había tornado de un intenso color violeta con la caída de la noche, y un halcón solitario se mecía sobre ellos, entre los últimos rayos del sol.

—No te preocupes por Ikki, dudo mucho que vaya a resentirse contigo por algo como eso —comentó Kai, sentado de piernas cruzadas a su lado.

—¿Tú crees? —Kuvira desvió la vista—. Esa niña… No se merecía que la tratara así. No quise ser tan dura con ella, pero tampoco pude evitarlo. Es mi naturaleza.

—Sí bueno… —suspiró el muchacho—. Ella te estima bastante, ¿sabes? Ikki ya de por sí es parlanchina y anoche no hubo quién la callara. No paraba de hablar de ti. No sabemos qué mosco le picó, pero está cautivada contigo. Creo que tiene más fe en tu rehabilitación que nadie en esta isla. Ikki te admira por haberte atrevido a cambiar y a rehacer tu vida; es todo lo que puedo concluir.

Kuvira guardó silencio.

—Ya sé lo que te pasa —afirmó Kai sagazmente—. Estás evitando a las personas porque temes que te ayuden, no porque te quieran o te valoren por quién eres, sino porque temes que te guarden lástima. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Yo no creo que Ikki esté así de obsesionada contigo sólo por lástima. Tampoco creo que Korra piense igual. ¡Sobretodo Korra, cielos! ¡Ella misma no soporta que otros le tengan lástima! Entonces, si Korra está consciente de que ustedes dos son tan parecidas, ¿no sería una tontería pensar que te daría ese trato?

Kuvira no pudo evitar estremecerse al oír esto y le envió una mirada sorprendida a Kai. El chico tenía razón…

—¿Y a qué se debe tanta amabilidad de tu parte? Si se puede saber —inquirió ella a secas.

Kai se echó los brazos atrás de la cabeza y se tumbó en el pasto con gran despreocupación.

—Ésa es fácil. Al principio me dabas mala espina, es cierto, aunque no me parecía que hubiera razón para temerte como antes. Sin embargo, he visto la dedicación que pones en todo lo que haces. Puedo darme cuenta de que de verdad estás intentándolo, y por si fuera poco, los bisontes se sienten cómodos contigo. —Volteó a ver a la maestra metal momentáneamente—. Si hay algo que he aprendido, es a nunca dudar del juicio de un bisonte. ¿Ellos te perciben como una buena persona? Entonces yo también.

—Ojalá todo el mundo pensara igual a ti —suspiró Kuvira—. No tienes idea de cuánta angustia me has quitado de encima —sonrió—. Gracias, Kai.

—Hey, ¡para eso estoy!

Anochecía. Kuvira y Kai se dispusieron a regresar al área común del templo con el resto de las personas. Esta vez siguieron el sendero en lugar de irse por el bosque. Y fue por esto que Kuvira consiguió avistar, con el rabillo del ojo, un corral que Kai (sospechaba ella) había olvidado mostrarle.

Lo que atrajo su curiosidad, sin embargo, fue el enorme ejemplar de bisonte que alojaban ahí. Más grande incluso que cualquier otro miembro del rebaño. Estaba echado en un rincón distante, alejado de todo. Su pelaje era opaco, carente de brillo, como si no le dieran los cuidados necesarios. No parecía tener la misma energía que los demás tampoco. Era como si estuviera enfermo. Otro detalle que sobresalía en este extraño bisonte, era que habían cubierto su ojo izquierdo con un parche.

—¿Por qué omitimos a éste? —indagó Kuvira, señalándolo con el pulgar.

—Bueno, pues porque…

Kai se vio obligado a detener su argumento al ver con horror cómo Kuvira se le acercaba tranquilamente al bisonte rezagado. Tuvo que impulsarse con aire control para caer frente a ella y frenarla.

—¡Si fuera tú no me acercaría a ese bisonte, te lo advierto! ¡Es Parche! ¡Se trata de un animal muy agresivo, es peligroso!

—Peligroso, ¿eh? —musitó Kuvira, que ignoró su advertencia y continuó acercándose a Parche.

A Kai le pareció que los ojos de la maestra metal chispeaban conforme más se aproximaba al temido bisonte. ¿No lo había escuchado correctamente? ¿Qué acaso Kuvira no conocía la definición de "peligro, no te acerques". Desesperado, el muchacho persistió con sus advertencias. Pero Kuvira, tan terca como el más desobediente del rebaño, sencillamente hizo lo que le dio la gana.

Ella se apoyó en el corral y examinó a Parche. Intuyó que el bisonte la había olfateado, porque en un segundo se levantó sobre sus seis patas y le clavó su único ojo con ferocidad. Bufaba con fuerza, podía verse el aire que expulsaba por sus fosas nasales. Claramente estaba amenazando a Kuvira y ella, aunque consciente de esto, no hizo el intento de retraerse a una distancia prudente.

Kai la observaba nervioso, apunto de comenzar a morderse las uñas. No sabía explicarse lo que Kuvira pretendía hacer o por qué diantre la había atraído de esa manera la mención del peligro. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no dejar escapar un grito agudo al ver a la maestra metal escalar la cerca y saltar dentro de los dominios del agresivo Parche.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Sal de ahí! —le suplicó.

Kuvira ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención al chico. Su semblante de acero estaba fijo en el bisonte solamente. El animal arrastró una de sus patas delanteras contra la tierra repetidamente, levantando polvo, amenazándola con que pronto la envestiría de frente. Cuernos gruesos y puntiagudos, más de diez toneladas de peso que estaban por venírsele encima. Y Kuvira que no se movía de su lugar. Erguida, con la barbilla en alto, firme y orgullosa como la maestra tierra y metal que era.

—¿Así que quieres aplastarme? —le dijo—. Muy bien. Acepto el reto. ¡Cuando quieras!

—¡Kuvira qué…! —gritó estresado Kai—. ¿Te quieres matar? ¡Sal de ahí ahora!

Ya era demasiado tarde. El bisonte se lanzó contra ella enardecido y feroz. Kuvira lo esperó con una mirada fría y calculadora. La distancia entre humana y bestia se acortaba. El tiempo de Kuvira se acababa y las oportunidades de escapar se agotaban. Kai no sabía si cubrirse los ojos o si saltar en un intento cien porciento arriesgado de salvarla.

Kuvira no le dio oportunidad de pensarlo.

En el momento justo, la maestra metal saltó y se colgó del cuerno derecho del bisonte para impulsarse con sorprendente habilidad acrobática en dirección contraria a él. Parche se estrelló contra la cerca y Kuvira aterrizó del otro lado del corral, respirando agitada. El animal se preparó para arremeter contra ella una segunda vez y fue ahí cuando Kai decidió intervenir. El muchacho disparó una corriente de aire para aturdir al bisonte y luego sujetó a Kuvira para volar con ella lejos del corral.

Ya en tierra, Kai no pudo creer que la única reacción de Kuvira tras cometer semejante locura, fue empezar a reírse. La mujer se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el pasto, cansada, mas riendo todavía.

—Perdóname, lo siento —admitió ella, casi sin aliento—. Tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba la adrenalina en mi sangre. No pude evitarlo, es un vicio. Me siento más viva que nunca ahora. Me hacía mucha falta… Algo de acción, ¿sabes?

—¡Maldición! ¡Eso fue demente! —espetó Kai, sin salir de su asombro—. Pero fue genial… Estás chiflada, ¡pero eso fue increíble! Debería acusarte con Tenzin, pero no lo haré. No por esta vez. Tienes suerte de que me caes bien, ¡o si no!

—Solamente dime una cosa… ¿Por qué tienen a un bisonte así en este lugar?

Kai suspiró entristecido, contemplando al agresivo bisonte desde lejos.

—La historia de Parche es triste. Lo encontré una mañana cuando sobrevolaba las planicies que bordean Ciudad República, al pie de la cordillera montañosa. Estaba herido de gravedad, pero sus lesiones no eran como nada que hubiera visto antes. Ningún veterinario supo decir con exactitud qué se las había provocado. Nosotros suponemos que se trata de cazadores furtivos otra vez. La carne de bisonte es rara y muy apetecida por las familias adineradas; además sus cuernos y piel pueden llegar a valer una fortuna…

—Entiendo.

—Pero eso no es lo más triste de todo —continuó el muchacho—. Trajimos a Parche al templo con la esperanza de poder integrarlo al rebaño, pero se nos ha vuelto una tarea imposible. Es agresivo tanto con humanos como con los de su especie… No nos permite alimentarlo ni proveerle de los cuidados que necesita. —Miró a Kuvira con urgencia—. Te suplico que no divulgues esto, especialmente por Ikki. Ella se ha encariñado con Parche, tiene la esperanza de poder encontrarle un lugar al que pertenecer, pero… Si sigue comportándose así, no pasará mucho antes de que lastime gravemente a alguien… Y como no puede volar debido al daño que le provocaron sus heridas, tampoco podemos liberarlo en las montañas…

Kuvira se incorporó de repente, su rostro teñido de preocupación.

—Eso quiere decir que…

El semblante de Kai se ensombreció antes de sentenciar:

—Correcto. Si las cosas no cambian pronto, no quedará más remedio que sacrificar a Parche…

—Maldita sea… —exhaló Kuvira, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza el pensamiento de Ikki. Quería ayudarla—. ¿Y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto? Alguien debe poder domar a ese bisonte.

—Muchos lo han intentado y fracasado, incluido Tenzin. A este punto, creo que el único con la suficiente experiencia para hacerlo es el Avatar Aang… Por desgracia, él ya no puede ayudarnos…

Kuvira guardó silencio unos instantes antes de ponerse de pie con decisión.

—¿Qué si yo quisiera intentarlo? —propuso.

Kai abrió los ojos de par en par y la miró incrédulo.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué sabes tú de domar bisontes salvajes? ¡Hasta hoy entraste en contacto con uno!

—Estoy consciente de eso y también de que no cuento con la experiencia. —Su voz era firme y potente—. Sin embargo, también sé que tengo más determinación que ningún otro. Unifiqué el Reino Tierra en un noventa porciento en cuestión de tres años. Estoy segura de que domar a una bestia apestosa no será problema para mí. Cuando me propongo algo, lo cumplo.

—Bien, si ya te decidiste…

—Dime Kai, ¿adónde puedo encontrar más información sobre los bisontes voladores? Necesito adquirir conocimiento.

El muchacho sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Creo que conozco el lugar perfecto: ¡La biblioteca del templo! Tal vez Jinora pueda ayudarnos a encontrar algo útil. —Kai se sonrojó, probablemente por pensar en aquella chica—. ¡Ella es la experta después de todo!

—Excelente. Condúceme allá.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Aquel era un salón enorme, repleto de estanterías que formaban intrincadas galerías en su interior. Paredes tapizadas con libros de todos los tamaños y colores, algunos tan antiguos como el mismo maestro aire que los recuperó de los templos abandonados. Impresionante, pero no era tan grande y vasta como la biblioteca pública de Zaofu. Aún así, Kuvira no podía separar sus ojos de los estantes. Su sed de leer seguía sin saciarse luego de dos días en libertad.<p>

Tuvo que conformarse con esperar en uno de los pasillos mientras Kai buscaba a Jinora. No por decisión del chico, sino porque Kuvira misma temía que su presencia pudiese causar una mala reacción en la primera maestra aire de su generación en lucir los tatuajes de punta de flecha. Así que se apoyó en una de las estanterías cercanas, y se entretuvo leyendo los lomos de los libros a su alrededor.

Habían grandes ventanales cuya función principal era iluminar la oscura bóveda, al dejar pasar los rayos del sol. No obstante, como ya había anochecido, se colaba tan sólo un haz de luna y el resto de la estancia estaba alumbrado por velas encendidas. Detalles que infundían una tonada de misterio en la solitaria biblioteca.

Las pisadas de Kai hacían eco en todo el salón, y fue gracias a eso que Kuvira pudo darse cuenta de cuándo el chico se encontró con Jinora, finalmente. La joven estaba acomodando unos volúmenes en las repisas más altas, apoyada en una escalera corrediza.

—¡Por favor, te lo suplico! —rogó Kai—. ¡Es por una buena causa!

—Normalmente hubiera aceptado a tu petición, pero es que todavía no me atrevo a confiar en Kuvira —replicó Jinora con seriedad—. Por lo que sé, podría darle un mal uso hasta a una guía sobre los hábitos alimenticios de los bisontes.

—¿Sabes a quién te pareces? —refutó el muchacho en tono burlón—. ¡A ese espíritu búho del que me hablaste el otro día! ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah sí!

Extendió las alas de su traje y se cubrió la mitad del rostro con el brazo, usando el pliegue elástico cual si fuera la capa de un villano. Entonces habló en voz profunda y severa:

—"¡Soy Wan Shi Pong! ¡Aquel que come diez mil moscas!"

A Jinora le fue imposible no soltar una risilla por las ocurrencias de su novio y fingiendo enojo, dejó caer un libro ligero sobre la cabeza del chico, para que dejara las tonterías.

—Es "Wan Shi _Tong_, aquel que sabe diez mil cosas…" —lo corrigió divertida—. Me sorprende lo difícil que es negarse a tus peticiones, gran bobo. Está bien, te conseguiré los libros que pides y adjuntaré mis notas de trabajo de campo. He observado a los bisontes salvajes por años, de seguro serán muy útiles. —Su mirada se tornó circunspecta—. A pesar de eso, no entiendo qué puede hacer Kuvira, que no hayamos intentado nosotros antes con Parche.

Cuando Jinora descendió las escaleras y encaró a Kai, el chico le dedicó una sonrisa rebosante de confianza.

—Pues para empezar, soy testigo de que Kuvira es la primera en enfrentarlo sin tenerle ni una pizca de miedo. ¡Esa mujer puede ser tan intimidante como el mismo Parche!

—¿Y aún así trabaste amistad con ella? —inquirió Jinora en tono irónico.

—¿Qué mejor forma de vencer a tus enemigos, que convirtiéndolos en tus amigos?

A Jinora se le encendieron los ojos al tiempo que dibujaba una expresión conmovida en su joven rostro.

—El abuelo Aang dijo eso…

—Él y el Señor del Fuego Zuko se volvieron los mejores amigos, ¿no? —agregó Kai—. Creo que lo mismo pasó entre Korra y Kuvira.

—Deben ser cosas de Avatar —bromeó la de los tatuajes.

Del otro lado de la galería, Kuvira sonreía para sí misma, contemplando la luna menguante que se asomaba por la ventana. Definitivamente, cosas de Avatar. Pero Korra había conseguido ir un paso más lejos, como siempre lo hacía.

Ella estaba enamorada de su enemiga.

_**»Continuará…**_


	9. VIII: Vínculo Espiritual

_**Notas de la Autora:** Tienen un capítulo extenso por delante así que seré breve. Nunca dejaré de agradecerles por pasarse a leer mis fics, y los que sacan parte de su tiempo para dejar un comentario, me los quiero llevar al cielo. Así que ya saben, erivip7, fanatla, Heiniken Moet, Shane kstr, Susurro Nocturno, LupitaAzucena, NobodyKnows05... Considérense unos ángeles :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Creo que Te Amo~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><strong>VIII:<strong> **Vínculo Espiritual **

Despertó de madrugada sin haber dormido mucho. Su mente inquieta no le permitió descansar, le esperaba un trabajo de gran importancia. Tenía que salir temprano si quería aprovechar el tiempo. No estaba segura de cuánto podría tardar o si el plan que había hilado durante la noche sería del todo efectivo. Aún así, era su deber intentarlo.

Korra se dispuso a abandonar la cama, pero no sin antes reparar en la persona que la acompañaba. Kuvira dormía profundamente, todavía acurrucada en ella. Se había hecho un ovillo, hundiendo la cabeza en el estómago de la morena. La respiración suave y acompasada. Los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, su rostro sereno y sin expresión. La melena negra esparcida sobre el colchón, largos y desordenados mechones; uno que otro reposando en su frente. Casi parecía inofensiva. Casi parecía una niña.

No se había soltado de Korra en toda la noche, aunque sin fuerza, se mantuvo tenazmente aferrada a ella. Como si el Avatar fuera su almohada favorita o un muñeco de peluche que jamás compartiría con el mundo. Y protestó en silencio cuando Korra comenzó a moverse fuera de la cama. Su rostro dormido evidenció molestia mediante un ceño fruncido y un quejido murmurado.

Korra se deslizó despacio para no despertarla, hasta que sus pies descalzos dieron finalmente con el frío piso de madera. Aún inconsciente, Kuvira extrañó de inmediato el calor del cuerpo de su compañera y se abrazó a la almohada que Korra había ocupado momentos antes. Seguía tibia y olía a ella; era un buen reemplazo. El Avatar no hizo más que reír por lo bajo, enternecida.

Kuvira despertaría en unas horas y ni recordaría que había hecho semejante desplante infantil. Volvería a su seriedad habitual y seguro se molestaría al advertir que Korra se había marchado. Consciente de esto, el Avatar se tomó la libertad de aclararle el porqué de su ausencia en una nota. La escondió bajo la almohada y se cambió fuera de sus pijamas.

Luciendo su traje Tribu Agua de siempre, regresó al lado de Kuvira. Se inclinó en la cama, y la besó con cariño en la frente. La maestra metal gruñó por lo bajo al sentir su sueño perturbarse una segunda vez, pero pronto reconoció el tacto húmedo de los labios que la acariciaban, y volvió a relajarse. Kuvira se sonrió en su letargo y enterró el rostro en la almohada que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Korra sólo podía preguntarse con qué estaría soñando.

Se retiró de la habitación, deslizando la puerta con suavidad para no hacer ruido y enfiló hacia el área común del templo. El cielo comenzaba a aclarar y faltaba poco para la salida del sol. Pero a pesar de lo joven que era aún el día, la mayoría de los habitantes de la isla ya estaban llevando acabo sus faenas diarias. Korra se presentó en el comedor con un enérgico "¡Buenos días!" y cuatro sonrientes miradas dejaron de contemplar los tazones de avena que tenían en frente para concentrarse en su amiga más querida.

—¡Korra! —exclamaron al unísono Jinora, Meelo, Ikki y Rohan.

Los tres más jóvenes saltaron de sus puestos en la mesa, atravesando el salón en patinetas de aire. Jinora se quedó para recoger los platos volcados que dejaron sus traviesos hermanos y prefirió esperar a que Korra se les uniera en la mesa para saludarla. Al igual que su hija mayor, Tenzin y Pema la recibieron con tranquilidad desde sus asientos.

—Muy buenos días para ti también, Korra —dijo el monje—. Despertaste más temprano de lo habitual, ¿a qué se debe?

—Tengo pensado ir a Ciudad República. Quisiera contactar a Mako para que me ayude con un asunto urgente. Todo tiene que ver con el caos político del Reino Tierra. Partiré hacia allá hoy mismo, quizás me tome unos días volver. ¿Les importa si dejo a Kuvira a su cargo mientras no estoy? Me gustaría que le permitieran dormir hasta tarde hoy; necesita recuperar fuerzas.

Tenzin casi se atraganta con su té.

—¿Pero vas a marcharte ya? ¿No crees que es un poco… apresurado todo esto?

—Cierto, Korra —replicó Pema, preocupada también—. Apenas llegaste ayer…

—Esto es algo que no puedo seguir retrasando. —Afirmó Korra, decidida—. Kuvira me recordó la fragilidad de las cosas. El Reino Tierra me necesita, debo actuar en su favor. Si no… ¿Qué caso habrá tenido el conflicto con el Imperio Tierra de hace dos años? Bien o mal, Kuvira trajo orden, y en cierto modo nos facilitó las cosas ahora. No puedo sólo sentarme a ver cómo el caos y la confusión vuelven a consumirlo todo…

—Te entiendo, sin embargo —insistió Tenzin.

—No quiero que el sufrimiento de tantos haya sido en vano —intervino Korra—. Y Kuvira… No puedo dejar que lo haya perdido y entregado todo para ver sus esfuerzos y sacrificios irse a la basura. En verdad, ¡necesito salir a hacer algo al respecto! Tenzin, por favor…

Su mentor bajó la mirada en un gesto pensativo y suspiró:

—¿Tanta urgencia tiene que ver con Kuvira? —preguntó—. ¿Es por ella que haces esto?

_Por favor Korra, te lo suplico… No abandones al Reino Tierra, así como no me has abandonado a mí. Acoge a mi nación bajo tu cuidado…_

Korra sonrió, su rostro era uno de mucha entereza. El azul de sus ojos estaba fijo en un punto distante del infinito mientras recordaba la importancia de su juramento. No pensaba romperlo ni defraudar a Kuvira, además seguía siendo su responsabilidad como Avatar.

—Kuvira me inspiró a seguir adelante con esta carga —dijo—. Así que, es cierto. En parte todo esto tiene que ver con ella. El destino del Reino Tierra está fuertemente ligado al suyo. Kuvira le entregó su vida, así es como yo lo veo. Y quiero ayudarla. Sus intenciones no son malas, Tenzin… ¿Me ayudarás?

Tenzin relajó los hombros y con algo de resignación admitió:

—Korra, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte en cada decisión que tomes.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella alegremente, saltando de su puesto en la mesa—. ¡Tenzin eres el mejor!

—¡P-pero! ¿Ya te vas?

—¡Ni siquiera has tomado tu desayuno, querida! —añadió Pema.

Vieron a Korra correr hacia la puerta con gran entusiasmo. Faltó poco para que se estrellara contra una acólita que venía saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja de pastelillos recién horneados. La joven Avatar cogió unos cinco y se metió dos más a la boca. Volteó a ver a Pema y le envió una seña con el pulgar levantado, antes de emprender su apresurado camino de regreso a la ciudad. Pema asintió complacida.

Mientras tanto, la acólita continuó como si nada y depositó la bandeja frente a los niños, que se despedían de Korra agitando las manos.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Pastelillos de banana!

—No para ti, Meelo —replicó Tenzin, asomándose por encima del periódico que leía—. ¡Sigues castigado!

—¡Pero qué atroz injusticia! —se quejó el niño.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Tras llegar a la ciudad, abastecerse de provisiones y dinero, y de hacer un par de llamadas en la cabina telefónica más cercana; Korra enfiló hacia su primer punto de encuentro. La Torre Armonía: uno de los sitios turísticos más atractivos de Ciudad República, por ofrecer una impresionante vista panorámica del área. Muy romántica durante las noches, cuando se encienden sus mil luces doradas.<p>

Pero Korra no estaba ahí para tener una cita, sino para verse con un querido amigo. Como era de esperarse, la zona estaba abarrotada de gente. Personas que iban y venían, grupos de turistas en excursión, oficiales de metal control que vigilaban cada esquina… En fin, buscar a alguien en específico entre aquella muchedumbre era lo mismo que imposible. A Korra no le quedó más remedio que detenerse en el punto acordado, reunir toda la paciencia de la que disponía, y dedicarse a esperar.

—¿Me tardé demasiado? —dijo de repente una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Korra lo miró por encima del hombro y se emocionó al encontrarse con un par de relucientes ojos dorados. Ahí estaba Mako, uno de sus más leales amigos y el más entregado de ellos. Vino vestido con ropa casual, es decir, ya sin portar el uniforme de detective o de guardaespaldas. Se saludaron con un efusivo abrazo y de inmediato comenzaron a alejarse de la torre, poniéndose al día con sus respectivas vidas mientras caminaban.

El equipo Avatar había hecho esfuerzos para mantenerse en contacto durante los últimos dos años, sin embargo, en ocasiones pasaban semanas y hasta meses sin tener noticias de cada uno de ellos. Actualmente, Korra y Mako tenían más de seis meses de no hablarse en persona. Las llamadas telefónicas y el intercambio de cartas eran esporádicas, pero se reducían a contarse cosas rutinarias.

Naturalmente, Mako no sabía nada del logro más reciente de su vieja amiga.

—¿Realmente conseguiste sacar a Kuvira de prisión? —preguntó impactado.

—¡Baja la voz! —lo regañó Korra en un susurro—. Nadie debe enterarse o desatarás pánico en la ciudad. Con la gente común, es preferible dejarles pensar que Kuvira sigue tras las rejas. Y para ella también, por su seguridad y para que tenga oportunidad de ser aceptada en sociedad.

—Entiendo —musitó el maestro fuego, ahora hablando con más sigilo—. ¿Pero cómo lograste convencer a Raiko? Nadie en su sano juicio te otorgaría autorización de liberar a una criminal de su calibre. ¡Es descabellado!

Korra se llevó una mano al semblante, como si fuera a entrarle un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Lo sé. No fue nada fácil… Me tomó seis meses completar todos los trámites. Me vi obligada a hacerle favores políticos a Raiko, me usó para chantajear a sus rivales de campaña y para meter mano en asuntos del Reino Tierra… Tuve que volverme una experta en leyes; estudiar noche y día códigos, estatutos, la constitución de la República Unida… Ya sabrás lo mala que soy para cuestiones académicas; de no ser porque Tenzin estuvo ayudándome y apoyándome, jamás lo habría conseguido.

Dieron vuelta en una esquina y comenzaron a atravesar el parque "Avatar Korra". Mako escuchaba atento a las tribulaciones y dificultades por las que su amiga tuvo que pasar para obtener la libertad de alguien que, en su opinión, no era merecedora de tal privilegio. Desde la caída del Coloso, Mako estuvo enterado de que Korra dedicaba parte de su tiempo para visitar a Kuvira en su celda de máxima seguridad. Y aunque le resultaba curioso y extravagante, lo atribuyó a que tenía que ver con el deber de Korra como Avatar.

Un acto de compasión solamente. Después de todo, Kuvira se había entregado voluntariamente a las autoridades.

Pero esto, sin embargo, esto rayaba en lo exagerado.

Era más de lo que cualquiera haría por un criminal. Sobretodo por la persona que casi acabó con la ciudad completa, cobrando miles de vidas en el proceso. Mako no lo comprendía. ¿Por qué Korra se desvivió de manera semejante por querer ayudar a Kuvira? No tardó en hacer la pregunta de rigor.

—¿Es que acaso pasó algo entre tú y Kuvira que todos los demás nos perdimos? Porque actúas como si ella te importara, ¡y demasiado! Me atrevo a decir que incluso más que una amiga, aunque no puedo imaginar cómo te harías amiga de alguien que intentó matarte en más de una ocasión.

Korra se detuvo en seco, lo miró con gravedad unos segundos, exhaló un denso suspiro y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—Cosas de Avatar —dijo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—. Es complicado y no estoy segura de que vayas a entenderme… Pero si quieres saber, estoy dispuesta a contártelo todo. —Hubo un brillo afligido en el azul de sus ojos—. Desearía poder desahogarme con alguien, nunca le he hablado a nadie sobre esto. Es… Es demasiado íntimo, ¿de acuerdo?

Mako se ruborizó, avergonzado. E inmediatamente se echó para atrás.

—¡No, no, no! Oye… oye, lo siento. No tenía idea de que pudiera haber algo tan privado de por medio. No era mi intención entrometerme en tus asuntos, mucho menos obligarte a hablar de algo de lo que no te sientas cómoda. —Se llevó una mano a la nuca—. N-no imagino lo que pueda ser, pero si es personal, prefiero no molestarte.

—No me molesta —replicó Korra con inocencia—. Me gustaría contarle a alguien sobre esto, y que tú seas el primero, sería un alivio.

—¿Por qué yo y no Asami? Me parece que ella te comprendería mejor…

Korra sacudió la cabeza.

—Intento proteger a Asami. Ella tiene suficientes preocupaciones encima con su compañía y la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Además, sólo la angustiaría si comienzo a hablarle de la mujer que asesinó a su padre. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda sentarme a charlar con Asami sobre esto; se trata de una operación muy delicada… Y no quiero que ninguna de las partes (entiéndase Asami y Kuvira) entren en conflicto o salgan lastimadas.

—Ya veo… —asintió Mako.

Recorrieron un par de cuadras más y llegaron a la plaza de la Estación Central. La imponente estatua conmemorativa del Señor del Fuego Zuko los recibió e hizo a Mako esbozar una tenue sonrisa. Al preguntar Korra a qué se debía esto, el joven maestro fuego se enrolló la manga izquierda y le mostró el brazo. El mismo que había quedado marcado permanentemente por una roja cicatriz desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro.

—No hace mucho, la Jefa Beifong me encargó escoltar a la Señora del Fuego Izumi de regreso a su nación. Ahí tuve el honor de encontrarme con su padre —contempló la estatua de Zuko con profunda admiración—. Él me dijo que no debía avergonzarme nunca de mi cicatriz. Que la suya era una marca de destierro, pero que la mía era la marca de un verdadero héroe. —Miró a Korra y sonrió—. Desde entonces he dejado de pensar en esta cicatriz como algo molesto. Me siento bien conmigo mismo.

Korra pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo con aire amistoso.

—Lord Zuko no se equivoca, en verdad fuiste nuestro héroe —afirmó ella—. No sé dónde estaríamos ahora si no te hubieras arriesgado para hacer estallar el Coloso. Le diste un giro a las cosas y cambiaste el destino de todos. Irónicamente, incluso la misma Kuvira te está agradecida por ello.

—Sigo sin entender cómo ustedes dos salieron ilesas luego de caer desde la cabina de esa gigantesca cosa —comentó Mako, levantando una ceja.

—No salimos ilesas. Yo amortigüé mi caída con aire control en el último segundo, pero aún así, me llevé un costalazo que me sacó todo el oxígeno de los pulmones. Por otro lado, Kuvira se rompió ocho costillas. Lo único que la mantuvo en pie fue su tenacidad. Después de eso, tardó meses en recuperarse por completo.

Mako no dijo nada más, pero continúo caminando con gesto pensativo. Lo cierto era que el día del Coloso había golpeado sin piedad tanto a "héroes" como a "villanos", dejándoles heridas incurables, en cuerpo y alma. Aquel fue un día espeluznante, una batalla sin ganadores. Una en la que no prevaleció ni el bien ni el mal; tan sólo el dolor humano…

Entraron a la estación, se abrieron paso entre la multitud de viajeros y se formaron en la fila de la boletería. Dos boletos a Omashu, ida y vuelta. ¿Por qué a Omashu? Parte de la conversación que tuvieron Korra y Mako por teléfono consistió en localizar al excéntrico príncipe Wu. Y gracias a que el joven heredero le dejó a Mako una lista de los escenarios en los que se presentaría en su primera gira por el Reino Tierra (en caso de que el maestro fuego accediera ir a verlo debutar como solista algún día), fue posible encontrar su próximo destino rápidamente.

—Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Omashu —se escuchó por los altoparlantes de la estación—. ¡Favor abordar en la plataforma número ocho! ¡Última llamada!

Korra y Mako se apresuraron en subir a su vagón correspondiente. El Avatar tomó asiento junto a la ventana y su compañero de lado del pasillo. La locomotora dio arranque, tirando de cada uno de sus elegantes vagones rojos, hasta que por fin dejaron la estación. Subieron a las vías elevadas y comenzaron la travesía de seis horas camino a Omashu.

Era alrededor del mediodía cuando se encontraron cerca de los límites de Ciudad República, y el paisaje se tornó árido y montañoso. Algo aburrido, Mako volteó a ver a Korra y fue así cómo se percató de que su compañera no había despegado la vista de la ventana en ningún momento; el azul de sus ojos fijo en la luz que despedía el portal espiritual en la distancia. No sólo eso, sino que viendo el reflejo de Korra en el cristal, podía darse cuenta de la expresión apesadumbrada que esbozaba su rostro.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

Korra dio un pequeño respingo y se giró hacia Mako, fingiendo una sonrisa despreocupada.

—No, no es nada —respondió, hundiéndose en su asiento.

—Anda, ¿tiene que ver con lo que dijiste que querías contarme?

—Sí, pero, no sé bien cómo explicártelo.

Mako se conformó con esa respuesta y regresó su vista al frente. Intentó averiguar lo que podía estar molestando a Korra, analizando las pocas cosas que le había contado de su vida en las semanas más recientes. Entonces recordó lo único que podría mantener alterada a una persona en esas mismas circunstancias. El maestro fuego se reacomodó casualmente en su puesto al tiempo que preguntó:

—Y… ¿No te preocupa dejar el Templo del Aire, sabiendo que Kuvira está allá? Digo, ¿no es peligroso si no estás para vigilarla?

—No. Lo que me preocupa es haber dejado a Kuvira sola en su primer día en la isla. Tiene dificultades para adaptarse a las demás personas, y ya la está pasando mal por eso…

¿O sea que temía más por el bienestar de la ex-dictadora que por el de los habitantes de la isla?

Mako esbozó la misma cara de incredulidad que puso frente a Bolin cuando le dijo que Korra y Kuvira eran básicamente iguales. Escepticismo mezclado con inconformidad.

Al menos hasta que descubrió que algo en la última frase de Korra no tenía sentido alguno. Su talento como detective no le permitió pasar por alto la oración "…y ya la está pasando mal por eso…" Como si supiera lo que ocurría con Kuvira en ese preciso instante, y la delataba el desasosiego en su voz.

—Eso sonó más como una afirmación que una suposición —señaló él, intrigado.

Korra se puso nerviosa.

—Diablos —se lamentó ella—. ¡Sabía que sospecharías algo si viajaba contigo! ¡Lin ha creado un monstruo! Esto es lo que pasa cuando te juntas con detectives.

—¡¿Di-Disculpa?!

—Ah, ¡qué más da! —se rindió Korra, cruzándose de brazos—. De todos modos tenía pensado contarte, pero no aquí…

Mako esperó en silencio a que su amiga prosiguiera con lo que le iba a decir.

—Supongo que puedo explicártelo por partes… —suspiró finalmente ella, sus mejillas tornándose de un color carmín intenso—. Creo… Creo que he formado un _vínculo espiritual_ con Kuvira…

Ahora Mako quedó más confundido que nunca. No entendía qué significaba aquello o por qué Korra se comportaba como si acabara de confesarle el detalle más íntimo y trascendente de su vida. Carraspeó y alzando el dedo índice en un gesto interrogativo admitió nervioso:

—Perdón pero… temo que no estoy familiarizado con el término. ¿Qué significa exactamente?

—Veamos… ¿Cómo puedo ponerlo en palabras sin hacerte quedar en estado de shock? —musitó abstraída, consciente de que la confusión de Mako crecía y crecía—. Dos almas… fundidas como una sola, que fueron siempre una para la otra. Tal para cual. ¿Comprendes?

—Pensar hacia dónde va esto me está haciendo sentir incómodo.

—Sí bueno, lo siento, ¡pero también es difícil para mí hablarte abiertamente si te pones así!

Mako cerró la boca. Por su parte, Korra se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie espiando su conversación en el vagón. Los demás pasajeros estaban cada uno en lo suyo, muchos de ellos dormidos. Convencida de que era seguro continuar hablando, la joven Avatar se apoyó en Mako y murmurando por lo bajo le explicó lo que sucedía con franqueza.

—Un vínculo espiritual, yo tampoco sabía lo que era hasta que me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos por Kuvira estaban cambiando. No fue algo sencillo de digerir; al principio creí que no era más que una obsesión disparatada. Pero luego, comencé a experimentar sensaciones tan profundas y reales, que ya no pude ignorarlas. Decidí aceptarlo y confrontarlo. Ya no era lástima lo que sentía por Kuvira cada vez que iba a verla en prisión; era cariño. Y así me fui encariñando de esa figura solitaria y arrepentida, hasta que un día caí en la cuenta de que yo…

—¿De que tú qué? —la alentó Mako—. Vamos, ya no temas decirlo, comprendo la seriedad del asunto. —Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa cálida—. Ya te lo he dicho antes, siempre estaré de tu lado, cuidándote las espaldas sin importar qué.

—Gracias, Mako —suspiró conmovida—. Escucha, lo que pasó… Todo empezó cuando detuve el disparo del cañón espiritual… Cuando le salvé la vida a Kuvira. Sigo sin estar muy segura de cómo sucedió, pero en cuanto mi energía contrarrestó la del arma, y el choque de poderes abrió el nuevo portal, Kuvira y yo quedamos en medio.

»Toda esa energía pasó a través de nuestros cuerpos al momento de ser arrastradas hacia el plano espiritual. Pero también, era mi energía la que fluía a través de Kuvira, y era su energía la que fluía a través de mí. De alguna manera hicimos contacto: una conexión muy poderosa se formó entre nosotras. Y no estoy segura de sí Kuvira llegó a experimentar lo mismo que yo, puesto que ella estuvo inconsciente la mayoría del tiempo.

Por mi parte, pude percibir una poderosa sensación de contacto interno. Empecé a ver cosas extrañas que llegaban a mi cabeza a modo de fogonazos, confusos y desorientadores. Era como si estuviera viendo a través de los ojos de otra persona; los ojos de Kuvira. Y pude sentir todo lo que ella sentía; pensamientos, imágenes, recuerdos, emociones… La comprendí totalmente en ese instante. Su pasión, su rencor, su miedo, la inmensa tristeza que la embargó desde siempre…

Y al abrir mis ojos me vi a mí misma, y ese reflejo mío se tornó en el suyo.

—Mako… Creo que ése fue el momento en el que nuestro vínculo espiritual comenzó a desarrollarse. Y no hizo sino fortalecerse con el tiempo. Ahora, si cierro los ojos y me concentro lo suficiente, puedo sentirla. Saber dónde está, qué está haciendo… A veces hasta puedo ver lo que ella ve. Por eso sé que la está pasando mal en este momento; ha tenido un feo encuentro con Opal…

—Eso es… impresionante —dijo él, boquiabierto—. ¡Puedes vigilarla incluso desde aquí! Aunque… Claro, entiendo, ese no es tu punto —se disculpó, viendo que Korra le fruncía el ceño—. ¿Crees que Kuvira puede hacer eso mismo contigo?

—Lo dudo. Creo que ni siquiera está consciente del vínculo, pese a que sabe que existe una conexión profunda entre nosotras. Lo más seguro es que piense que se trata de sus sentimientos hacia mí solamente.

—¿Entonces ella te corresponde? ¿Ustedes dos están…?

Korra sonrió con cierta picardía.

—Enamoradas, sí —admitió—. Ni yo misma podía creerlo cuando finalmente lo acepté.

Mako se dejó caer en el respaldar de su asiento, sin salir de su propio estupor.

—¡Vaya! Es una locura… L-lo que quiero decir es, que nunca lo hubiera imaginado… Es… Cielos, no lo sé…

—Pasé horas y horas meditando para poder entenderlo —explicó Korra—. Finalmente decidí atravesar al mundo espiritual mediante la meditación para pedirle consejo a Iroh… Él me dijo que:

"Un vínculo espiritual proviene de una emoción profunda, que sobrepasa a esa que normalmente le atribuimos al amor. Es una conexión entre dos personas, extremadamente rara y poco común, que puede soportar casi cualquier cosa. Una forma simple de ponerlo; «es como el verdadero amor, pero más elevado que eso»."

—Ya veo a qué te referías cuando dijiste que eran cosas de Avatar —suspiró él.

—Para mí sigue siendo confuso, ¿sabes? No sé si deba explicárselo a Kuvira, los asuntos espirituales tienden a abrumarla… Siento que, estamos bien así.

Korra cerró los ojos, guardó silencio un momento y luego sonrió con suavidad mientras Mako la observaba curioso.

—Ya pasó el mal rato —anunció relajada—. Está con Kai, cuidando de los bisontes. Le hará bien…

El tren llegó a la ciudad de Omashu al anochecer.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Entró a su habitación arrastrando los pies por el cansancio. Para ser su primer día en la isla, había pasado por más agotamiento físico y mental que en toda su vida. Le dolía la espalda, las articulaciones y hasta los dedos de las manos. Kuvira sabía que amanecería con más de un músculo entumecido. Sin embargo, se sentía mejor que nunca. Si mantenía ese ritmo, recuperaría su condición física en cuestión de unos meses. Agregaría una rutina de ejercicios para hacer de madrugada: dominadas, flexiones, abdominales y trotaría un par de vueltas alrededor de la isla.<p>

Eso estaba bien para empezar.

Venía saliendo de la ducha, como indicaban las reglas del templo. Un baño nocturno (milagrosamente con deliciosa agua caliente) era lo que necesitaba para relajarse y quitarse el sudor y el olor a bisonte de encima. Además, Kai le había hecho el favor de traerle un emparedado de la cocina, para que pudiera cenar algo sin necesidad de acudir al comedor comunal. Y más tarde, Jinora pasó a dejarle una taza de té caliente.

A Kuvira le sorprendió un poco que de pronto la hermana mayor de Ikki se hubiera animado a enfrentarla, y estaba consciente de que la influencia de Kai había tenido algo que ver. Jinora era una joven madura y calmada, y pese a que la conversación que sostuvieron fue corta, dejó en Kuvira una buena impresión respecto a la sabiduría e inteligencia de aquella muchacha de sólo dieciséis años. Ahora tenía una aliada más, por así decirlo. No estaba segura de poder llamarlos "amigos" todavía.

No obstante, era un alivio saber que podía contar con alguien en quien apoyarse.

Ikki y Rohan eran, después de todo, nada más que un par de niños solamente. Pero Kai y Jinora podían entenderla más a fondo. La prueba estaba en que habían tenido la consideración de traerle unos cuantos bocadillos, pues comprendían lo mucho que la incomodaba sentarse a comer con el resto de los habitantes del templo. Eran buenos jóvenes sin duda; el renacer de la nación del aire. El Avatar Aang podía sentirse orgulloso, donde quiera que esté.

Con el estómago lleno y el cuerpo limpio, no le quedaba más que ponerse las pijamas que Korra le había prestado, y entregarse por fin al sueño. Ya no le pareció tan duro el colchón, quizás por el cansancio. Tenía una pila de libros al lado de la cama esperando para ser leídos en su tiempo libre. ¿En qué se había metido? Domar a un bisonte, de todos los disparates que pudieron habérsele ocurrido, este era el más loco. Y a pesar de eso, tenía la corazonada de poder lograrlo.

Un bisonte agresivo era demasiado para los pacíficos maestros aire. Así que, ¿quién mejor para hacerlo que una ex-dictadora militar? Todo sea por la niña Ikki y su compasión hacia las almas incomprendidas como Parche y ella misma.

Kuvira dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. Se acomodó un poco y entonces percibió un crujido como de papel debajo de ésta. Levantó la almohada y descubrió una nota doblada con la frase: "¡Buenos días, Kuvira!" escrita en frente. La maestra metal la cogió, volvió a recostarse sobre la almohada, y se dispuso a leerla.

_Antes de que te enfades conmigo y busques golpearme en la cara otra vez, quiero dejar en claro que no fui capaz de despertarte para avisarte que me iba. Lamento "aparecer y desaparecer de tu vida" a cada rato. Sé que odias que haga eso, pero soy el Avatar, son gajes del oficio. _

_A diferencia de ti, que caíste inconsciente nada más cerrar los ojos, yo no pude dejar de pensar en toda la noche. Lo que ocurre en el Reino Tierra jamás se resolverá si alguien no interviene seriamente y toma las riendas del asunto. Tú me pediste que lo hiciera, y quiero hacerlo. Wu y yo estuvimos trabajando en conjunto por un tiempo, pero luego de proponer el sistema democrático, dejamos todo en las manos del pueblo. _

_Fue un gran error, y tú me lo hiciste saber. No es sorpresa que las elecciones hayan sido un fracaso tras otro en los últimos dos años. Tienes razón, esta gente está acostumbrada a seguir un líder. De no tenerlo, entran en pánico y el caos vuelve a desatarse. Muchos se inclinan ciegamente a los movimientos de los Dai Li debido a esto. _

_Por esa razón decidí partir cuanto antes. Todos sabemos lo que pasará si los Dai Li adquieren el poder. Es mi deber como Avatar evitarlo y buscar el balance que el Reino Tierra necesita. Así que, sí, haré lo que me pediste y guiaré a esta nación. Seré una guía y nada más. Viajaré de Estado en Estado, pediré la opinión de la gente e intentaré informarlos sobre nuestra búsqueda de un nuevo sistema de gobierno. Tengo la esperanza de que si aclaro sus dudas, podré reducir el pánico masivo que los hace inclinarse hacia los Dai Li. _

_En cuanto a las decisiones administrativas, puede no gustarte, pero recurriré al apoyo del Príncipe Wu para eso. Estoy consciente de que él es un inútil, pero su rostro calmará las ansias de los habitantes del Reino Tierra. Admitámoslo, la gran mayoría son gente de tradición y adoran a la realeza aunque no sirva para nada. _

_La idea es trabajar detrás de la máscara de Wu mientras nos enfocamos en resolver esto. Convocaré a Raiko, a mi padre y quien quiera que pueda darme consejos políticos. Yo no puedo gobernar, pero debo hallar a alguien que sí pueda. Tenzin sugirió formar un "Consejo Temporal" algo así como el que existió en Ciudad República antes de que se disolviera por el sistema democrático. Pensé en unir a los jefes de los Estados principales para que se encarguen de la toma de decisiones en conjunto. Yo asistiré a cada una de sus reuniones y me aseguraré de que mantengan el país a flote. _

_Por lo pronto, eso es todo en lo que puedo pensar. Estoy de acuerdo con Wu en darle al pueblo el poder de elegir. Veré si puedo ingeniar algo junto a los líderes mundiales y los principales representantes del Reino Tierra. Quizás tú podrías aconsejarme también, basándote en tu experiencia._

_Esto es algo que nunca se había hecho antes; es complicado y abrumador. No sé cuánto tiempo pueda tardarme en regresar. Prometo llamarte pronto y procuraré pasar por la isla apenas logremos algún avance significativo. En verdad lamento haberte dejado sola en tu primer día en el templo…_

_Pero no lo hubiera hecho si no supiera que estarías bien. Elegí el Templo del Aire de la Isla porque sabía que encontrarías gente buena, en vez de enemigos aquí. Entiendo que podría ser difícil para ellos ajustarse a ti, pero aunque algunos puedan mostrarse fríos e indiferentes, nadie te hará daño… _

_En cualquier otra parte corrías el riesgo de ser molida a golpes como en prisión; existe mucho resentimiento en el mundo todavía. Tranquila. Sólo debes darles tiempo y armarte de paciencia. Han pasado dos años, estuve ahí para ver cómo te recuperabas. Estuviste tan rota como yo lo estuve. Pero es hasta que nos destruyen, que podemos volver a ver nuestra verdadera esencia. Nuestra verdadera identidad._

_Me alegro de haber estado ahí para verte resurgir como la persona que debiste haber sido siempre. Eres otra por completo. Y me cautivaste tanto que me hiciste caer perdidamente por ti. Estoy enamorada, como nunca antes lo había estado. Si tuviste ese efecto en mí, ¿cómo no vas a ganarte la amistad de la gente de la isla? _

_Demuéstrales tu verdadera forma de ser. No tengas miedo. ¿Qué importa si te sientes vulnerable? No lo eres. Sé que eres fuerte, ahora más que nunca. Ya no me necesitas sobre ti, cuidándote constantemente, ¿cierto? Confío en que lo lograrás. _

_Yo creo en ti, Kuvira. _

_Desearía haberte dicho todo esto en persona, pero sencillamente no tengo corazón para despertarte. Te ves adorable cuando duermes, ¿sabías eso? _

_Nos veremos pronto. Te amo._

—_Korra_

Kuvira enarcó una ceja, dobló el papel y se quedó con éste en la mano mientras se acomodaba en la cama para rendirse al sueño. Hundió el rostro en la almohada que conservaba el sutil aroma del cabello del Avatar. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, pero no sin antes protestar por lo bajo.

—La próxima vez deja tus notas donde pueda encontrarlas. No sabes la angustia que me hubieras ahorrado hoy. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Korra, cabeza loca…

En la distancia, allá en Omashu, lo más probable era que Korra se estuviera riendo avergonzada.

_**»Continuará…**_


	10. IX: Mi Amiga Kuvira

_**Notas de la Autora:** Estos capítulos cada vez se hacen más largos, espero que eso no les incomode. Como siempre, agradecimientos especiales a **NobodyKnows05**, **elvimar**, **Heineken Moet**, **Susurro Nocturno**, **LupitaAzucena**, **YoNi**, **erivip7** y **fanatla**. ¡Es un placer escribir para ustedes! :) Con respecto a la duda de fanatla, de hecho si habrá una escena subidita de tono en el futuro, pero sigo debatiendo si será demasiado para T o si deba subir el rating a M... Supongo que puedo dejarlo a decisión de ustedes los lectores, ¿les gustaría ver algo categoría M más adelante? Por mí no hay problema, claro que yo manejaría eso con la delicadeza del caso, jeje. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Creo que Te Amo~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><strong>IX:<strong> **Mi Amiga Kuvira**

Se barrió por la arena sin que le diera el tiempo suficiente de volverse a poner en pie. Apenas pudo reaccionar para girar por el suelo, esquivando el primero de los tres pisotones que se le vinieron encima. El bisonte gruñía y bramaba por sobre el estrépito que provocaban sus patas, golpeando la tierra una y otra vez, incesante. Y Kuvira que se encontraba en medio de aquel remolino de embestidas, patadas, mordidas y cornadas; casi sin poder ver nada a causa del polvo que levantaba el enardecido animal, tuvo que hallar la forma de escabullirse para salvar el pellejo.

Ni hablar; si pudiera usar su tierra control no le hubiera resultado tan difícil. Sin embargo, tenía que continuar aparentando que sus poderes le habían sido arrebatados, sobretodo cuando era el centro de atención de las miradas atónitas de dos jóvenes maestros aire y su mentor.

Kuvira consiguió escapar de debajo del bisonte, arañando el arenoso suelo con sus dedos desnudos en un intento por estabilizarse y poder ponerse en pie. Se impulsó hacia arriba y hacia delante, dando largas zancadas con las piernas, corriendo hasta quedarse sin aliento. Alcanzó la cerca que encerraba el corral de Parche y se dispuso a escalarla para ponerse a salvo. Ya iba a dar el salto que la dejaría del otro lado, cuando sintió el cráneo del gigantesco animal impactándola por la espalda.

Perdió la capacidad de respirar. Aquel golpe le había sacado el aire de los pulmones. Un dolor frío y lacerante le traspasó el cuerpo de lado a lado. Creyó que se le habían roto todas y cada una de las vértebras. El potente cabezazo la hizo volar a unos diez o doce metros de distancia. Kuvira se estrelló violentamente contra el suelo y acabó tendida bocabajo, jadeando en busca de aire. Fue asistida de inmediato por Kai y el maestro Tenzin.

Kuvira se apoyó en los hombros de ambos y la cargaron con paciencia y delicadeza hasta el tronco caído que hasta hace pocos momentos, usaban de asiento. Jinora le dio espacio para que pudiera sentarse y descansar mientras iba por un cubo de agua. La maestra metal se dejó caer, encorvada y con un terrible dolor de espalda que de seguro le dejaría marca. No quería ni pensar en el tamaño de la magulladura manchándole la piel, desde los hombros hasta el final de la cintura.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —escuchó preguntar a Kai.

A Kuvira le tomó unos minutos reponerse lo suficiente como para poder articular una respuesta.

—¿Has oído hablar del karma? —le dijo.

El muchacho asintió.

—Todo lo que hacemos, bueno o malo, se nos revierte —continuó Kuvira—. Yo lastimé a muchas personas y ahora; verdugones, cortadas y moretones son todo lo que recibiré… —Miró a Parche de soslayo—. Esa bestia no me dará tregua.

—No estás en obligación de seguir con esto —le recordó Tenzin, pasándole una toalla—. Tus deberes en la isla son otros y los has desempeñado de manera excelente en las últimas semanas. No te exijas más de lo que puedes dar.

Kuvira prefirió guardar silencio, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada al monje. Ella sabía lo que hacía, por qué lo hacía y con qué fin lo hacía. No iba a renunciar al objetivo que se había propuesto dos semanas después de haberlo iniciado. Así que se limitó a recibir la toalla que se le ofrecía y desestimó el comentario de Tenzin, encogiéndose de hombros.

Una fuerte punzada de dolor en los omóplatos la hizo arrepentirse de haber ejecutado aquel gesto. Quiso maldecir, pero se contuvo al ver que Jinora llegaba para entregarle el cubo repleto de agua fresca. Bebió directo del borde sin detenerse a respirar, a pesar de que incluso tragar le resultaba tortuoso. Estaba demasiado sedienta y acalorada. Cuando hubo saciado su sed, se echó el resto del agua sobre la cabeza, y se enjuagó el sudor, la tierra y la sangre del rostro. Luego terminó de limpiarse con la toalla y se la dejó alrededor del cuello.

—Gracias… —suspiró débilmente a los dos jóvenes, por ayudarla en su ardua labor—. Maestro Tenzin, ¿me corresponde hacer alguna otra tarea esta tarde?

—En realidad sí, pero considerando el estado en el que has quedado, preferiría que te tomaras el resto del día libre —se llevó la mano a la barba, pensativo—. Procura descansar y si puedes, aprovecha el tiempo para meditar y reflexionar en silencio. Quizá eso te ayude a encontrar algo de paz.

—¿Usted considera que no tengo paz?

—Yo sé que no la tienes. Se te nota disconforme e irritable, y parece que sólo te gusta forcejear con ese bisonte para desahogar tus frustraciones. Hacer que te dé golpizas no hará que te sientas mejor, y tampoco es así cómo funciona el karma —Tenzin empezó a alejarse del prado de los bisontes mientras hablaba—. Pareces confundida y perdida. Pregúntate qué te tiene así, para que puedas ayudarte a ti misma —le envió una mirada al agresivo Parche—, y a los demás. Buena suerte.

Quedaron solamente Kai, Jinora y Kuvira, la última apretándose el puente de la nariz en signo de estrés.

—Yo no medito —gruñó por lo bajo.

—Cualquiera puede meditar, ¿quieres que te muestre cómo? —ofreció Jinora, de buen talante.

—No.

Kuvira hizo lo que pudo para levantarse sin ayuda y se aproximó al corral de Parche; con paso desgarbado, lento y entorpecido por el tremendo dolor de espalda que le aquejaba. Se apoyó en la cerca y se le quedó contemplando intensamente. No pasó mucho para que el animal intentara embestirla de nuevo, esta vez siendo detenido por la barrera entre ambos. Kuvira negó lentamente con la cabeza, decepcionada.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —dijo como si le hablara al bisonte—. Eres un necio y además un estúpido. ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayuden? ¿Por qué no aceptas el alimento que tratan de darte? ¿Por qué arremetes contra todo? ¿Es que quieres que te maten? ¿Es eso? ¡Comienzo a cansarme de estar lidiando contigo!

Parche bufó un potente bramido en la cara de Kuvira, expulsando una gran bocanada de aire que terminó de soltarle la trenza y de revolverle el cabello, pero no la hizo estremecer ni retroceder un solo paso. No quedó más que el silencio y el sonido de las respiraciones agitadas tanto de la bestia como de la humana. Las miradas de ambos estaban fijas en el otro, marcadas por la fiereza y la ira. Como si buscaran intimidarse mirándose a las caras. La de Parche; amenazante y hosca. La de Kuvira; severa y fría cual témpano de hielo. Y ninguno de los dos cedería, pues compartían además, el mismo nivel de terquedad.

—Eh, ¡Kuvira! —la llamó Kai, que llegó trotando a su lado y comenzó a tirar de su brazo—. ¡Deja eso! Ven, vamos para que descanses.

Kuvira permitió que la condujeran devuelta al área común del templo, pero sin expresar ni una palabra. No era difícil ver que el golpe que se había llevado le complicaba hasta la simple acción de caminar. Y sin embargo, cuando Kai le sugirió que viera a Kya para que la aliviara aunque fuera un poco, Kuvira se negó rotundamente. «Hablando de necios y estúpidos», repuso mentalmente el muchacho.

Habiendo llegado a la plaza principal del templo, Kuvira, Kai y Jinora tomaron caminos separados. La maestra metal optó por resguardarse en la privacidad de su habitación, donde podía estar aislada de todos tanto como quisiera. Cosa que se le había vuelto costumbre, y no ayudaba en nada a cambiar su temida reputación ni a volverla menos huraña ante los ojos de los demás habitantes de la isla.

Kai y Jinora se quedaron atrás, cruzados de brazos.

—Me desespera —se quejó el muchacho—. Esto no va como yo creí que iría. Pensé que trabajar con Parche sería bueno para Kuvira, que los dos se ayudarían simultáneamente… ¡Pero ahora resulta que ambos están peor! ¿Por qué es todo tan complicado?

—Supongo que el no ver progreso hace que Kuvira se impaciente y por ende, su actitud empeora —replicó Jinora—. Me recuerda mucho a Korra cuando era incapaz de dominar el aire control, también se volvió irritable y a menudo acababa prendiéndole fuego a todo —suspiró irónica—. Al menos Kuvira no tiene fuego control…

Kai ladeó la cabeza, enarcando una ceja.

—Yo quisiera saber de dónde salieron estas mujeres tan obstinadas. Estoy feliz de tener a Korra por amiga y quisiera conseguir lo mismo con Kuvira; ella es genial, y además un activo muy valioso para las obras de caridad del templo, por su destreza y habilidades —se rascó la nuca, inseguro—. Pero es una persona demasiado difícil a veces, y con ese temperamento tan desagradable… ¡Vaya dilema!

—Creo que iré a hablar con ella.

—¿Segura? —exclamó Kai, preocupado—. No creo que sea prudente hablarle ahora…

Jinora descansó una mano sobre su hombro y sonrió.

—Descuida, de todos modos es mi deber lidiar con esto.

Y la joven maestra aire enfiló hacia el edificio de los dormitorios. No le costó hallar la habitación que ocupaba Kuvira, ya que era la misma que Korra usaba siempre que se hospedaba en el templo. Curiosa decisión la de alojarla allí, sin embargo, tenía sentido si consideraba el hecho de que tal vez, la presencia de Korra tranquilizaba a Kuvira hasta cierto punto. Se habían hecho buenas amigas en prisión, ¿y quién no se siente mejor en compañía de un amigo cuando se está en un lugar extraño?

Quiso tocar la puerta y se sorprendió al descubrir que Kuvira la había dejado abierta. Encontró a la maestra metal tumbada bocabajo en la cama, probablemente para no tener que apoyarse en su adolorida espalda. Estaba muy concentrada, leyendo una hoja de papel escrita por ambos lados, algo arrugada y marcada como si la hubieran doblado y guardado miles de veces ya. Jinora no era de las que husmeaban, pero con sólo echarle un vistazo al papel, reconoció la caligrafía de Korra.

No se puso a leer más allá por respeto. Aunque admitía que le intrigaba saber qué era lo que Kuvira leía y releía con tanto fervor. Parecía que tenía el verde de sus ojos clavado en la misma frase o palabra desde hace horas, tan absorta en su significado, que nunca reparó en la presencia de Jinora. Ésta decidió aclararse la garganta para atraer la atención de Kuvira.

—Disculpa, ¿interrumpo?

Kuvira la alzó a ver unos segundos antes de apartar el papel de su campo de visión. Se incorporó y volvió a doblar la hoja con rapidez, aunque con un cuidado y delicadeza tales, que cualquiera diría que lo que tenía escrito ahí era el secreto de la felicidad eterna. Se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón y se concentró por completo en Jinora. Ésta última tragó en seco instintivamente, sintiéndose un tanto intimidada bajo la penetrante mirada de Kuvira.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó sin más la maestra metal—. ¿Quieren que vaya a terminar con las demás tareas del día?

—No, no es eso —trastabilló Jinora.

—¿Entonces?

La de los tatuajes cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el nerviosismo de encima. No había nada que temer, sólo era Kuvira. Había sido privada de sus poderes de control y estaba cumpliendo con su condena en libertad condicional. Al más mínimo error o desacato, sería enviada devuelta a prisión, de por vida. Y si Kuvira valoraba su libertad, jamás se atrevería a rebelarse contra ellos.

Con esto en mente, Jinora consiguió relajarse.

—Quería hablarte sobre el bisonte, Parche —explicó y Kuvira enarcó una ceja en respuesta—. Si fueras tan amable de ser completamente honesta conmigo, ¿podrías decirme por qué te molestas tanto en ayudarnos con él?

—Korra me trajo aquí para ayudar —respondió a secas.

—Lo sé, pero… Papá ya te dijo que tratar con Parche no está dentro de tus obligaciones. Uno supondría que ya tienes suficiente trabajo con el que cargar aquí, como para que arriesgues la vida todos los días con un animal tan peligroso. Así que, ¿cuál es el punto de todo esto? ¿Qué esperas ganar?

Kuvira entrelazó las manos, suspiró y apoyó su frente en ellas, encorvada.

—Mira, Jinora —dijo, tomándose la libertad de dirigirse a la muchacha por su nombre—. Haz de cuenta que no me conoces y que en realidad no sabes nada sobre mí. Estoy consciente de la imagen que la mayoría de las personas aquí tienen presente cuando me ven… Creen que todavía están tratando con "La Gran Unificadora…"

—Lógicamente —replicó Jinora—. ¿Qué otra cosa podrían ver?

—Exacto. Eres una joven inteligente, seguro comprendes lo que es un estigma, por lo que no tengo que explicarte lo duro que es vagar por la vida, marcada permanentemente por la naturaleza cruel de los errores que cometiste. —Kuvira alzó a verla nuevamente y Jinora se sorprendió al percatarse de la fatiga que describían aquellos ojos verdes, brillando con lágrimas reprimidas. Se podía percibir la agonía que se ocultaba detrás de su aparente tranquilidad—. He pasado dos años atormentándome y siendo atormentada por la gravedad de mis actos… Y la verdad es, que estoy cansada, Jinora, estoy muy cansada… Doquiera que voy; me miran, me juzgan y me condenan… Yo sólo quiero una segunda oportunidad.

—Lo… Lo siento yo… —Jinora se mostró compungida.

Ahora se sentía una insensible. Reconocía que desde que caminó en la habitación, lo había hecho preparada para juzgar la conducta y respuestas que Kuvira se dispusiera a darle. ¡Espíritus! Si hasta entró pensando en ella como una criminal, confiada en el hecho de que el temor al encierro era lo que evitaba que Kuvira actuara en contra de ellos. Jamás se atrevió a pensar que tal vez, Kuvira ya no tenía deseos de lastimar a nadie. Que si estaba allí, era porque buscaba enderezar su camino.

Estaba avergonzada, no era así como una maestra aire de su categoría debía comportarse. Jinora agachó la cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante, juntando las manos cerca de su regazo.

—En verdad lo lamento —suspiró—. Siento que yo también busqué condenarte, olvidando que no está en mí el derecho de juzgar a las personas. He faltado a las creencias de mi gente, tomándome atribuciones poco humildes…

—No te culpo, ya sé que es una carga para ustedes tenerme aquí —admitió Kuvira—. Sería bueno que se desquitaran con Korra en cuánto regrese. Ella fue la de la brillante idea.

Jinora soltó una risilla divertida.

—Ustedes dos se volvieron muy unidas, ¿no es así?

Kuvira asintió en respuesta.

—Creo que en ese sentido, todos deberíamos ser más como Korra —musitó la muchacha, aproximándose hacia la maestra metal—. Siento haberte juzgado mal, tenía miedo de que…

—Ya sé —desestimó Kuvira—. No importa.

Jinora observó la habitación en silencio y se fijó en los libros que le había prestado a Kuvira. Algunos continuaban apilados cerca de la cama, mientras que otros estaban abiertos en conjunto con varias hojas de apuntes y un bolígrafo. Sonrío al comprobar que Kuvira había estado estudiando y decidió ofrecer parte de sus conocimientos.

—Respecto a Parche —comenzó—. Creo que es bueno que le hayas estado plantando cara en estos días, demostrándole que no le tienes miedo. A menudo los bisontes salvajes, sobretodo los machos, necesitan que se les muestre quién manda.

—¿Pero? —inquirió Kuvira, tomando en cuenta que Jinora no había concluido la idea.

—Pero eso tampoco está dando buenos resultados, ¿cierto?

—Evidentemente —repuso Kuvira, frotándose los músculos adoloridos cerca de su espalda. Tienes un plan de acción distinto en mente, supongo.

Jinora asintió y procedió a hurgar entre los libros. Una vez que halló el que necesitaba, tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama junto a Kuvira, que observaba atentamente las acciones de la muchacha.

—¿Qué tal si abordas el problema desde otra perspectiva? —propuso Jinora.

—Te escucho.

—Domar a un bisonte no es una tarea sencilla, a veces toma años para conseguir que uno te obedezca. Sin embargo, los bisontes suelen ser cooperativos con los suyos, y desde hace siglos, reconocen a los maestros aire como parte de su manada. Esto es gracias al vínculo de amistad que nos une; si te ganas la amistad de un bisonte, será tu compañero de por vida.

—Permíteme recordarte que no estamos tratando con un bisonte exactamente amistoso —replicó Kuvira, esbozando una mueca insulsa—. Y yo no soy una maestra aire, sino lo más opuesto a eso.

—Comprendo, ¿pero qué tal si Parche no fuera un bisonte agresivo per se? —Jinora sonrió—. ¿Y si solamente lo hemos estado juzgando mal todo este tiempo? Kai te contó la historia de Parche, ¿no? Fue encontrado malherido, presumiblemente a causa de cazadores furtivos…

Kuvira contempló el suelo unos momentos antes de responder, pensativa:

—No es un animal violento, es un animal asustado.

—¡Ya lo tienes! —afirmó Jinora, entusiasmada—. Tendrás que probar un nuevo acercamiento con Parche si quieres salvarle la vida. Yo sugiero que empieces por la ruta fácil —señaló el libro, abierto en una página que hablaba sobre los hábitos alimenticios de los bisontes—. Es bien sabido que los bisontes voladores son todos unos golosos. No conozco a ninguno que se le resista a una jugosa y dulce manzana roja.

—¿Y cuántas de ésas puede comer un bisonte adulto en un día?

—Como unas trescientas.

Kuvira volvió a apretarse el puente de la nariz, resignada.

—Será mejor que comience a cortar manzanas entonces —suspiró—. ¿Me dices hacia dónde se encuentran los manzanos de la isla?

—¿Pero es que no puedes esperar hasta mañana para comenzar con eso? —preguntó Jinora, atónita.

—A mí se me enseñó a nunca malgastar el tiempo. Y tampoco disfruto perdiéndolo. Si he de bajar manzanas de los árboles, es preciso que comience a hacerlo ahora mismo.

—Vaya, sí que eres disciplinada.

Kuvira sonrió de medio lado.

—Agradezco tu cumplido.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Siguió las direcciones que le dio Jinora, cargando con un par de canastas de mimbre en la espalda. Pasaba ya el medio día; el sol seguía su curso hacia el horizonte y la mayoría de las personas se encontraban tomando el descanso de la tarde. Kuvira agradecía la soledad del sendero que transitaba camino a la arboleda, no tenía deseos de encontrarse con nadie más.<p>

Había comenzado a evitar a las personas y estaba consciente de que eso no le hacía ningún bien, si lo que quería era enmendar su unión con la comunidad de la isla. No obstante, le era imposible resistirse al deseo de huir de las situaciones sociales. Ella, que tiempo atrás fue una de las más grandes dignatarias de su generación; cuando la diplomacia solía ser uno de sus fuertes y era recibida con admiración y respeto en cada salón al que entraba; ahora se asemejaba más a un ermitaño…

Que se le notaba irritable, disconforme y perdida; en palabras del maestro Tenzin. ¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo? Aunque se pasara las horas ocupada, trabajando o leyendo, continuaba sintiendo aquella espantosa sensación de vacío que la acompañaba desde que salió de prisión. Era como si ser libre la desesperara… ¿Por qué?

Técnicamente hablando, aún no era total y absolutamente libre, pero de todas formas, afuera de las cuatro paredes que conformaban su celda, se sentía más oprimida que aliviada. Y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Si Korra estuviera allí, charlaría con ella sobre el tema de inmediato. Siempre fue un consuelo conversar con el Avatar durante su estadía en prisión, incluso cuando ella misma no tenía nada que decir.

Daba la impresión que, de una forma u otra, Korra comprendía sus emociones más allá de lo que cualquier otro ser humano lo haría. Kuvira no podía explicarse cómo, pero Korra nunca falló en encontrar las palabras correctas en el momento justo. Siempre supo expresar las cosas que, de alguna manera, sabía que Kuvira necesitaba escuchar, y así poder reconfortarla.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, un gran misterio. Veía a la Korra de todos los días; la común y corriente, no más sabia que la adulta joven que era. Y cuando más la necesitaba; veía a un ser dotado de una incomparable experiencia y comprensión, una Korra que solamente se manifestaba en presencia suya.

Kuvira sólo podía preguntarse si se trataba de otro de sus "atributos de Avatar" y si Korra se volvía igual de experta al consolar a otros.

Escuchó entonces las voces de unos niños no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba. Avanzó sigilosa unos cuántos pasos más y descubrió que se trataba de Ikki y, al parecer, un grupo de nuevos aprendices bajo su cuidado. Sin que lo supiera, Kuvira se alegró de ver a la pequeña maestra aire y se aproximó con un entusiasmo comparable al que sentía cuando Korra estaba a su lado.

¿Sería que se había encariñado de Ikki? Probablemente sí.

No había tratado con la niña desde su primer día en la isla, cuando por causa de un arrebato de frustración, terminó por alejarla. Kuvira nunca dejó de pensar en ella y nunca paró de buscarla con la mirada en los alrededores del templo, esperando poder ofrecerle una disculpa. Ikki fue, después de todo, la única que buscó acercársele sin prejuicio alguno desde su primer día en la isla.

—¿Ikki? —la llamó, captando su atención y la de los otros niños.

Kuvira intentó mostrarse calmada, pero eso no evitó que se le quedaran contemplando como ardillas-liebre apunto de ser devoradas por un gran depredador. Los niños empalidecieron, se pusieron nerviosos a más no poder y salieron huyendo despavoridos apenas vieron la oportunidad de hacerlo, montando en patinetas de aire o simplemente, saltando a los arbustos cercanos.

Incluso la misma Ikki se mostró angustiada y temerosa. Y aunque parecía paralizada, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, apunto de huir y esconderse también.

—¡No, por favor! —le suplicó Kuvira, extendiendo el brazo hacia la pequeña—. Por favor, no me tengas miedo…

Ikki logró contenerse y giró hacia Kuvira, apretando los labios; queriendo hablar, pero sin saber si era correcto hacerlo. La maestra metal se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y se acuclilló para estar a su altura y mirarla a los ojos. Ciertamente, no estaba de humor para lidiar con nadie ese día, pero Ikki era la excepción. Kuvira pensó que si valía la pena intentar ganar la amistad de alguien, sería la de esa pequeña, y la atesoraría por siempre.

Quizás sí, estaba harta de sentirse sola en medio de un montón de gente.

—Ikki, lo siento —le dijo—. Sé que te traté mal, no merecías que fuera tan dura y fría contigo. Era mi primer día en la isla; estaba muy frustrada y confundida… —desvió la mirada, exhalando con tristeza—. A este punto de mi vida ya debería estar acostumbrada al rechazo y a la soledad, pero he descubierto que no lo estoy. Lo cierto es que… estaba aterrada, aún sigo estándolo. Ya no sé qué hacer de mí o hacia dónde ir; es como si estuviera perdida.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué le decía esas cosas a una chiquilla de escasos trece años. Nada le garantizaba que pudiera comprenderla como Korra lo hacía y sin embargo, le era imposible ignorar la imperiosa necesidad de desahogarse con alguien. No era algo que disfrutara hacer, pero si no cedía, acabaría encerrándose en sí misma, alejando a los pocos aliados que le habían perdido el miedo.

Debía sincerarse, abrir su corazón al mundo, aún si eso la volvía frágil. Decidió armarse con las palabras de aliento que Korra le había dejado. Decidió atreverse a exponer sus sentimientos, con la esperanza de poder encontrar paz en lo más cierto y profundo del alma.

_Demuéstrales tu verdadera forma de ser. No tengas miedo. ¿Qué importa si te sientes vulnerable? No lo eres. Sé que eres fuerte, ahora más que nunca._

—Niña por favor no te vayas, ya no quiero estar sola…

—Yo sé que tienes miedo —replicó Ikki, haciendo que Kuvira se sorprendiera de golpe y pusiera su vista nuevamente en ella—. No eres muy diferente a Parche. Los dos llegaron al templo estando rotos, sin un lugar al que pertenecer. Por eso se comportan así; impulsivos y bruscos con los demás… No es su culpa; siempre es más sencillo alejar a las personas por temor a que te hagan daño.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

—Sólo hay que ser comprensivo para poder verlo —aclaró Ikki—. La mayoría asume las cosas antes de intentar entenderlas, y acaban malinterpretándolas. Si las personas fueran un poco más sensibles, les sería más fácil comprender a los incomprendidos. Así me lo explicó mi amigo Huan hace algún tiempo, él dice que soy una niña muy sensible y que por eso tengo talento para la expresión artística… —titubeó—. Estoy hablando de más otra vez, ¿no es así?

—No, en lo absoluto…

La carita de Ikki se tornó afligida.

—Señorita Kuvira, creo que soy yo la que debería disculparse. No debí dejarte sola, aunque eso te molestara. De verdad quería ayudarte, hacer que te sintieras aceptada. Pero entonces dijiste que no querías formar parte de nosotros, porque no pertenecías aquí, y luego Opal me dijo que te sentirías mejor si te dejaba en paz, y la verdad es que estaba muy confundida, ¡y yo no sabía qué hacer! ¿Te… Te sientes mal por mi culpa?

Kuvira agachó la cabeza, sin dejar ver su semblante. Entonces soltó una risilla aliviada e Ikki pudo ver que era feliz, pese a las lágrimas que resbalaban por su barbilla y eran absorbidas por la tierra seca. Kuvira nunca había permitido que la vieran llorar. La única excepción hasta el momento era Korra, y sin embargo, le importó poco. Que Ikki le estuviera pidiendo perdón por semejante tontería la había conmovido en lo más profundo; era una niña especial y no hubiera soportado perderla.

—¡Pero no te pongas así! —exclamó Ikki, con genuina preocupación—. ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?

—Tú nunca me has tenido miedo, ¿cierto?

Aunque confundida, Ikki se sentó de rodillas y buscó el rostro de Kuvira para poder mirarla de frente, a los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No era obvio? —Y curvó los labios en una sonrisa que desbordaba bondad—. ¡Desde el inicio he querido ser tu amiga! Eso… ¿Eso te molesta?

—No, no me molesta. Tú nunca podrías molestarme, Ikki —se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo y alzó la vista nuevamente—. Eres la única persona en esta isla que me hace sentir verdaderamente aceptada, y sé que sólo tú me has mirado sin desconfianza desde el inicio. Por eso te estaré siempre agradecida…

—¿Entonces podemos ser amigas?

—Tal vez una amiga sea lo que me hace falta —admitió Kuvira.

Ikki se sacó un pañuelo de bolsillo y acercó la mano al rostro de la maestra metal, pidiendo permiso para poder secarle bien las lágrimas. Kuvira se lo concedió con una inclinación de cabeza e Ikki limpió sus mejillas con delicadeza. La tela de aquel pañuelo era tersa, suave y perfumada; probablemente un detalle cariñoso que Pema dejaba sobre los trajes limpios de sus hijos a diario.

Kuvira cerró los ojos y envidió en silencio la suerte de Ikki por tener una madre así de afectuosa.

—Pero mira, ¡estás toda golpeada otra vez! —exclamó la niña, al percatarse de los rasguños que ocultaba la tierra adherida a su piel—. ¿Acaso te peleaste con alguien?

—He tratado de llevarme bien con un amigo tuyo; es peludo, tiene seis patas y una flecha marrón en la cabeza… Y creo que no soy de su agrado, pero tendrá que aprender a soportarme, porque no pienso darme por vencida con él.

—¡Entonces es cierto! —Ikki juntó las manos, emocionada—. ¡Es verdad que intentas domar a Parche! Oh, ¡eso es maravilloso! ¡Cuando se amanse, podremos cuidarlo juntas! ¡Y también lo curaremos para que pueda volar de nuevo, y nos llevará en paseos por nubes de algodón! ¡Y cosecharemos estrellas del firmamento y las mezclaremos con luz de luna llena y rocío mañanero para–…!

—Sí, sí, eso suena bien —la interrumpió Kuvira, intentando no sonar mordaz—. Por lo pronto, iba camino a cortar manzanas para ver si con eso Parche se anima a comer algo. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con eso?

Ikki saltó impulsándose con aire control por encima de las copas de los árboles.

—¡Por supuesto, señorita Kuvira! —dijo al aterrizar.

—Sólo llámame Kuvira, por favor. —Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a la niña para que se la tomara—. Somos amigas ahora.

Se fueron de la mano hasta la arboleda donde se concentraban los manzanos de la isla. Los lémures voladores de cola anillada proliferaban en el sitio; unos alimentándose de los frutos caídos mientras que otros se aventuraban a lo alto de las grandes ramas, en busca de las manzanas más rojas y jugosas. Y con la misma agilidad de uno de aquellos primates, Ikki descendió del aire para posarse en la cima de los árboles. Allí se dedicó a elegir con ojo experto las mejores manzanas, para luego lanzarlas abajo, donde Kuvira las atajaba y las depositaba en las canastas que traía.

La tarde se les pasó yendo de árbol en árbol hasta que finalmente llenaron las cestas hasta el tope con deliciosa fruta madura. Cada una cargó con una canasta durante el camino de regreso, al tiempo que disfrutaban de unas tajadas de manzana que Ikki partió enérgicamente con su aire control.

Una pequeña tropa de lémures voladores las venían siguiendo, atraídos por el dulce aroma de los frutos que habían recolectado. Y traviesos como eran, los más impetuosos se dejaban caer sobre los hombros y cabeza de Ikki y Kuvira, en un intento por hurtar alguna de sus manzanas.

—¡No, fuera de aquí! ¡Largo!

—Es inútil —se rió Ikki—. Aunque trates de espantarlos no dejarán de venir; lo mejor es ignorarlos.

—Si bueno, trata de ignorarlos con un dolor de espalda que te esté matando.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sólo necesito descansar.

Para cuando llegaron al prado de los bisontes, los lémures acosadores por fin las habían dejado en paz. Se aproximaron en silencio al corral de Parche, Kuvira saltó la cerca con sigilo y aguardó a que Ikki le pasara las canastas con las manzanas una por una. Vació sus contenidos a una distancia prudente de donde el enorme bisonte se encontraba echado, resguardado bajo un tejado de madera. Parecía que dormía, pero Kuvira sabía que no era así.

Ella podía sentir la mirada de ese único ojo sano, observándola fijamente, viéndose perfectamente reflejada en el negro abismal de su pupila. No era algo aterrador en sí, y sin embargo, Kuvira sintió un escalofrío que le bajó por la columna, erizándole la piel. Se apresuró en terminar lo que estaba haciendo para volver a saltar la cerca y dejarse caer en tierra segura.

—Que extraño —musitó, sentándose de piernas cruzadas junto a Ikki en el pasto—. Pensé que intentaría embestirme como siempre lo hace.

—No es extraño, Parche también solía arremeter contra la cerca para ahuyentarme, pero con el tiempo ha dejado de hacerlo. Creo que ya se está acostumbrando a tu presencia —Ikki sonrió—. Y eso es bueno.

Kuvira alzó la vista al cielo, que lentamente se tornaba rosáceo, pintado de celajes dorados. Respiró hondo, se recostó en la madera del corral y suspiró.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de las personas aquí…

—¿Por qué no nos acompañas a cenar esta noche en el comedor? —sugirió Ikki, elevando la voz con dejos de entusiasmo—. Deberías empezar a relacionarte con las personas, ¡así dejarán de tenerte miedo también!

—Mmm… —gruñó ella por lo bajo.

—¡Y deja de hacer eso!

—¿Qué? —se quejó Kuvira.

—¡Esto! —Ikki puso cara de pocos amigos, apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Mmm! ¡Así, todo el tiempo! ¡Parece que estuvieras molesta siempre!

—Tonterías, no estoy molesta —se defendió la aludida—. Es mi cara normal, ¡así soy!

—Ay, por favor, yo sé que no. —Ikki puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Kuvira para hacer que bajara la mirada hacia ella—. Eres demasiado bonita como para que eso sea verdad. A ver, ¿y si sonrieras un poco?

—Yo no sonrío a menos que tenga una razón para hacerlo.

—¿Y querer hacer las paces con la gente de la isla no es razón suficiente?

Kuvira dio un respingo.

—Buen punto.

—¡Ya sonríe! —se impacientó la niña.

Kuvira suspiró cansada y se resignó a obedecer. En realidad no podía sonreír sin un motivo real para hacerlo, por lo que visualizó recuerdos de eventos que la hicieron esbozar una sonrisa genuina en el pasado. Las tonterías de Korra resultaron ser el remedio más efectivo, aunque también la invadieron imágenes de otros tiempos más distantes…

Sonrió y fue hermosa su sonrisa, aunque plagada de nostalgia. Kuvira no podía cambiar el hecho de que ni fingiendo alegría podía ocultar la tristeza que la embargaba día a día. Sonrió y quiso aparentar amabilidad y dulzura para ofrecérselas a Ikki, para no desilusionarla. Notó que su joven amiga se había emocionado al verla, que la había convencido. Así su sonrisa creció un tanto más, como las que florecen en los labios sinceros.

—Yo lo sabía —afirmó de pronto Ikki.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que tenías una sonrisa muy bella, quizás por eso le gustas tanto a Korra.

Kuvira empalideció, aturdida. Esta niña no se medía para decir las cosas, como si no supiera discernir entre un tema personal e incómodo y un comentario de conversación casual.

—Aca-… Acaso ella te dijo que…

—Korra no me dijo nada, yo sola lo intuí —afirmó orgullosa, abrazándose las piernas—. ¿Verdad que adiviné bien? ¡A mí estas cosas nunca se me escapan!

Miró a Kuvira y se sorprendió de encontrarla con un gesto pensativo y bastante serio. La niña se asustó un poco, ¿será que ahora sí se le escapó algo ofensivo sin darse cuenta? Ya iba a preguntar cuando la voz de Kuvira se alzó por encima de la suya.

—No puedes decírselo a nadie, ¿me entiendes? —sentenció severamente—. ¡Júramelo!

—E-Está bien —replicó nerviosa—. Lo juro.

Con esto la mirada de Kuvira se suavizó, regresando a su pasividad y calma anteriores, para alivio de la maestra aire a su lado. Hubo otro momento de silencio antes de que Kuvira volviera a dirigirle la palabra. No obstante, esta vez su tono de voz fue inseguro y vino acompañado de un tibio rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Te afecta o te incomoda eso? ¿Korra y yo? No es algo agradable de oír; una pareja de esta naturaleza no es bien vista y sumada a mí reputación… No soy exactamente la persona que el mundo querría para su Avatar. Ella y yo… Ni siquiera sé cómo pasó, si funcionará o si tenemos futuro juntas. —Se tumbó en el césped, tapándose el rostro con los brazos—. Prefiero no pensar demasiado en ello…

—Kuvira, lo dices como si fuera algo horrible —Ikki jugueteó con el pasto entre sus dedos, buscando las palabras correctas—. Digo, es amor, ¿no? Yo jamás podría pensar en el amor como algo horrible, sino todo lo contrario. Además, pienso que es algo que tú necesitas, y que si realmente lo quieres, ¡deberías aferrarte a ello con todas tus fuerzas! —dijo esto abrazándose a sí misma, meciéndose de un lado al otro—. ¡Y también me parece muy romántico! Una heroína y su antigua enemiga, enamoradas… Oh, ¡sería una historia preciosa! ¿No te parece?

—"…"

—¿Kuvira? —Ikki la movió con el brazo, pero Kuvira simplemente se rehusó a reaccionar—. No quieres seguir hablando de eso, ¿eh? Está bien.

Y se quedó calladita, calladita, reflexionando sobre todo lo que había aprendido de su amiga ese día. Se sentía genial sabiendo que a Kuvira le agradaba su compañía, pues eso significaba mucho viniendo de una persona tan elevada como ella. Así era cómo Ikki la veía, en lo alto y no tocando fondo, contrario a la forma en que la mayoría (incluida la misma Kuvira), lo hacían.

Era feliz, porque de alguna manera, tener la amistad de alguien como Kuvira la hacía sentir especial. Le daba la oportunidad de resaltar entre sus hermanos y no ser solamente "la de en medio". No siempre era fácil convivir con una hermana mayor que prácticamente era una maestra realizada y sabionda; o con un hermano latoso que acaparaba toda la atención de sus padres con sus travesuras y berrinches; incluso Rohan sobresalía más que ella, y sólo porque era el pequeñito de la camada.

En consecuencia, Ikki pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo sola, en compañía de los habitantes peludos del templo, que aunque eran amigos divertidos, no ofrecían buena conversación. Por eso era todo un lujo tener a una amiga humana, que confiaba y dependía de ella. La hacía sentirse útil y necesitada para variar.

Estaba preguntándose la cantidad exacta de tonos y tintes en la paleta de colores del cielo durante el ocaso, cuando el sonido de un crujido constante la hizo estremecer. Ikki se volteó y contempló el corral de Parche con gran asombro, incluso se le asomaron unas cuántas lágrimas a los ojos.

—¡Kuvira! ¡Mira, mira! —gritó exaltada—. ¡Mira a Parche!

Kuvira respondió de inmediato, formándose una mueca incrédula en su rostro.

Ahí estaba el gigantesco bisonte tuerto, devorándose las manzanas a gusto, sin importarle la presencia de las dos humanas a apenas centímetros de él. Por fin, tanto trabajo duro comenzaba a dar frutos. Era sólo cuestión de repetir el proceso para que la mente de Parche relacionara a Kuvira e Ikki con el dulce sabor de las manzanas rojas, y asimilara así que con ellas, le llegarían siempre cosas buenas.

Ikki se rió en respuesta a la cara boquiabierta de Kuvira. La mujer estaba tan desconcertada con aquel milagro, que era difícil no gozar de su reacción.

—No lo creo…

—¡Créelo! —exclamó la niña, tomando a la maestra metal de las manos para hacer que se levantara con ella—. ¡Hicimos algo muy bueno hoy!

Ikki empezó a dar vueltas y saltos sin soltarse de Kuvira, forzándola extrovertidamente a seguirle el paso, aunque ésta última se sintiera ridícula haciéndolo. Al poco tiempo, la chiquilla salió corriendo a darle la noticia a sus padres y Kuvira se limitó a ver cómo Ikki se dejaba llevar por su propia emoción; tan dichosa y radiante, que en dos segundos se inventó una cancioncita que repetía mientras corría y daba piruetas entre el pasto alto.

_¡Parche está comiendo, Parche está feliz! _

_¡Pronto lo curaremos y le rascaremos la nariz! _

_Estoy muy contenta y feliz de la vida, ¿quién diría? _

_Miro a Parche, cómo come y suspira, ¡parece mentira!_

_Y todo gracias a… ¡Mi amiga Kuvira!_

_**»Continuará…**_


	11. X: El Vaivén de la Vida

_**Notas de la Autora:** Este capítulo no sólo es largo, sino que está muy cargado de conflicto emocional. Le he puesto mucho esfuerzo y espero que sea de su agrado. Y por favor, sin atrapan algún error gramatical, no duden en señalarlo para poder corregirlo, ¡aprecio su ayuda! **Susurro Nocturno**, **Nobodyknows05**, **erivip7**, **fanatla**, **lay**, **LupitaAzucena**, **Heineken Moet**, **elvimar** y a mis otros lectores, muchísimas gracias, ¡y que tengan todos un bello día del amor y la amistad!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Creo que Te Amo~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><strong>X:<strong> **El Vaivén de la Vida **

Muchas cosas sucedieron en las últimas semanas previas al verano, una estación que trajo consigo cambios profundos para Kuvira, quien apenas comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida en la isla del Templo del Aire. Ocurrió que, gracias a la intervención e insistencia de Ikki por hacer que la maestra metal se relacionara con otras personas, la tensión que se apoderaba del ambiente cada vez que Kuvira entraba al salón, fue disminuyendo paulatinamente hasta desvanecerse.

La primera noche que Kuvira se atrevió a cenar en el comedor comunal no pasó desapercibida, y sí, todo fue tan incómodo y desmotivador como el día en que intentó participar del almuerzo con los habitantes del templo. La atacaron con miradas de desconfianza, temor y rechazo; aquel silencio eterno y asfixiante no tardó en hacerse presente también; y Kuvira volvió a sentirse una marginada.

Sin embargo, esta vez tenía a Ikki, que la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta una mesa desocupada en el fondo del salón. Kuvira optó por ignorar el peso de los ojos que se posaban sobre ella, juzgándola y repudiándola con explícita molestia. Decidió soportarlo en compañía de su nueva amiga, con la esperanza de no tener que pasársela comiendo sobras en la soledad de su alcoba por el resto de su vida. E Ikki se esforzó en disimular la pesadez que las rodeaba con su risueña sonrisa y sus divertidas ocurrencias, consiguiendo así que Kuvira se relajara un poco.

Entonces, provocando exclamaciones de asombro y estupefacción, la joven Jinora abandonó de manera repentina el puesto que ocupaba en una de las mesas contiguas. Avanzó al lado de su hermana menor, saludó a Kuvira con respeto y preguntó educadamente si podía acompañarlas. Demás está decir que fue recibida efusivamente por Ikki, y un gesto agradecido y sincero de parte de la maestra metal no se hizo esperar.

Inmediatamente después, el despreocupado muchacho Kai hizo una entrada alegre, y al igual que Jinora antes de él, saludó a Kuvira y preguntó si podía sentarse con ellas. El resto de la gente contempló la escena con incredulidad y en medio de aquel silencio boquiabierto, se escuchó la vocecita ingenua del pequeño Rohan diciendo:

—Mamá, ¡yo también quiero sentarme en esa mesa!

—¿E-Estás seguro? —preguntó Pema, algo desconcertada.

El niño hizo una mueca, evidenciando lo obvio de aquella pregunta.

—¡Sí! ¡Todos mis amigos están ahí!

Alzando ambas cejas, Pema señaló a Kuvira con discreción e inquirió:

—¿Ella también es tu amiga?

Rohan torció la boca, indignado ante la aparente lentitud de su madre.

—Ella me dio pastel —dijo muy serio—. Me cae bien. ¿Ya puedo ir?

—S-sí… No veo por qué no —respondió insegura.

Y vio a su pequeño correr hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, emocionado por unirse a sus hermanas, el genial Kai y la recién llegada misteriosa. Pema no sabía qué pensar, viendo a la mayoría de sus hijos ansiosos de compartir la cena al lado de nada más y nada menos que Kuvira. ¿Sería que sólo lo hacían por imitar a Korra o que sencillamente se había perdido de algo importante con respecto a la ex-dictadora?

Minutos después, Tenzin entró al comedor acompañado de Meelo. El monje no pudo negar que le sorprendió encontrar a sus niños charlando y riendo amenamente en la misma mesa en la que se sentaba una muy pensativa Kuvira, como si ella misma tuviera dificultades para creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Confundida e insegura, su imagen hizo aparecer una suave sonrisa en el rostro de Tenzin, que comprendía a la perfección el proceso de transición por el que ella estaba pasando.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Meelo ya se había esfumado de su lado y se encontraba causando alboroto con el resto de sus hermanos.

—¿Ahora tenemos que sentarnos con Kuvira? ¡Qué loco! —exclamó al tiempo en que tomaba asiento sin invitación—. ¿Significa que esta es la mesa peligrosa? ¡Porque a mí me fascina el peligro! —se llevó una mano al pecho y habló con entonación poética, arqueando las cejas en dirección a la maestra metal—. Si el peligro fuera una mujer hermosa, me casaría con ella…

Ikki le dio un codazo en las costillas, odiaba cuando Meelo se comportaba como si fuera un galanazo, siendo en realidad, un gran payaso.

—Deja de decir tonterías, ¿no ves que estás incomodando a Kuvira?

La aludida desvió la mirada, ligeramente perturbada. Primero la atacaba y ahora le coqueteaba, ¿así o más impredecible? Lo único que se le pasó por la mente es que alguien debería ponerle correa a ese chiquillo.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió esa noche fue que Tenzin ocupó su puesto en la mesa central y como era su costumbre, invitó a los comensales a que dijeran la plegaria correspondiente antes de la comida. No obstante, previo a eso le dio la bienvenida a Kuvira, instando a los demás acólitos y maestros a recibirla también. Y ya que nadie se atrevía a levantarle peros a Tenzin (con excepción de sus hijos y Korra en ciertas ocasiones) el ambiente adquirió un aire respetuoso y hospitalario, como debió haber sido desde el primer día.

Así transcurrió el tiempo, y la gente del templo comenzó a ver a Kuvira como la trabajadora silenciosa que laboraba en la huerta por las mañanas, ayudaba con los quehaceres diarios a media tarde, se prestaba para tareas pesadas cuando era requerida y luego se pasaba el resto de la tarde atendiendo a los bisontes en compañía de Kai.

Poco a poco fueron bajando sus defensas y dejaron de asustarse por el mero hecho de cruzarse con ella en los senderos, como si la maestra metal fuera una amenaza latente. Por fin se habían deshecho de esa precipitada, pero comprensible creencia. Y a partir de entonces, Kuvira era quien no dejaba de ser asaltada por sorpresas sutiles día con día.

La primera de ellas fue cuando una acólita anciana de paso lento y cansino, detuvo su caminar para saludarla con un cálido: "Buenos días, jovencita. ¿Trabajando duro hoy también? Si necesitas reponer fuerzas, no dudes en sentarte a descansar un rato a la sombra…"

Luego fueron las repentinas y constantes preguntas de los nuevos aprendices, que bajo la dirección del ex-comandante Bumi, se pasaban su tiempo libre pidiendo que les contara qué se sentía estar al mando de un mecha-traje gigante. Como si aquello no fuera parte del espeluznante recuerdo de que Kuvira casi exterminó a más de un maestro aire por interponerse en su camino durante su última gran batalla.

Bumi y sus alumnos se mostraban muy interesados en el tema, tal cual si estuvieran hablando de uno de los juguetes mecánicos más nuevos en el catálogo de Industrias Futuro. Pero Kuvira prefería no hablar y ni siquiera intentar recordar al Coloso. Tampoco le veía la gracia, ni le resultaba una invención impresionante como en el pasado. Alguna vez fue el símbolo destinado a demostrarle al mundo que el Imperio Tierra era la más poderosa de las cuatro naciones. Ahora no era más que el amargo recuerdo de un sueño destruido, quizás más bien, de una pesadilla…

La respuesta de Kuvira era a menudo tan sencilla como una silenciosa mirada lastimera o un cabizbajo "Preferiría no hablar de eso…" Y era más que suficiente para hacer a Bumi y sus chicos entender que las heridas seguían todavía demasiado frescas como para que las estuvieran hincando en nombre de la curiosidad y la búsqueda de una historia emocionante. En contraposición a ello, Bumi ofrecía contar una de sus propias historias, avivando el fuego del compañerismo entre él y Kuvira por ser técnicamente "colegas ex-militares".

Cualquier distracción, aunque fuera el relato exagerado de una misión naval en medio de un huracán, era bienvenida para Kuvira. Al menos así conseguía pasar más tiempo entre los demás maestros aire. Incluso sin entablar conversaciones con ellos, era bueno verse siendo aceptada dentro de sus círculos de vez en cuando.

Podría decirse que los habitantes del templo se estaban familiarizando con el hecho de que Kuvira era ahora un miembro activo de su comunidad, uno que comenzaba a adquirir fama entre los más jóvenes por mérito propio, gracias al tiempo que invertía en el prado de los bisontes voladores.

Todos sabían del progreso que había tenido con Parche y se llenaban de admiración cada vez que la veían pasar cargando un cesto de manzanas rojas, en compañía de Ikki y una tropa de curiosos lémures voladores. Con el transcurso de los días, Kai, Jinora, Meelo y hasta algunos otros aprendices; se unieron a la comitiva de recolectores de manzanas. Y para Kuvira era un alivio tener "seguidores" que la ayudaran con esta monótona, y en ocasiones, exhaustiva tarea. Eso le daba tiempo para enfocarse en otros asuntos más personales durante las tardes.

En determinado momento decidió aceptar la invitación de Jinora para que le mostrara cómo meditar y se dedicó a hacerlo con regularidad, esperando poder hallar respuesta a las dudas que no habían cesado de acosarla, aún después de haber cumplido un mes en libertad condicional.

Y concluyó, luego de largas horas de reflexión profunda, que la mayoría de sus inquietudes se derivaban de su miedo al futuro. Un miedo que hasta entonces, no sabía que la poseía. Ésa era la razón por la que el hecho de llegar a ser total y absolutamente libre, la desesperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Con el tiempo, la rutina de Kuvira evolucionó hasta convertirse en un sistema ordenado y eficiente, en cuanto a la cantidad de actividades que podía realizar durante el día, siguiendo un patrón específico. Y era maravilloso, al menos para ella, que disfrutaba de ver las cosas con esa perspectiva estructurada.<p>

Se levantaba de madrugada para acondicionar su cuerpo y aprovechar que podía ejercitarse sola. No era que no gozara de la nueva compañía que la rodeaba durante el día, sino que tener un momento para sí misma seguía siendo uno de esos pequeños placeres de la vida que no podía dejar; así como sentir el ardor de sus músculos al someterlos a la presión de ciento cincuenta flexiones al día para calentar. Ansiaba volver a sentirse fuerte, físicamente hablando.

Salir a trotar por la isla con el amanecer en el horizonte era una de sus actividades favoritas. Le ayudaba a despejar su mente, a llenar sus pulmones y acelerar su ritmo cardiaco; bombear sangre para sentirse viva y no vagar día tras día como si estuviera narcotizada; al igual que cuando vio dos años de su vida desperdiciarse en prisión.

Los beneficios de volver a ejercitarse incluían una mejora considerable de humor y sueño en ella, descargaba frustraciones de todo tipo y adquiría cierto sentido de orgullo al percibir la formación progresiva de nueva masa muscular. Verse al espejo y encontrar a una Kuvira más sonriente, menos paliducha, flaca y ojerosa, era su recompensa. El cabello le brillaba con vitalidad, su piel había cogido color gracias a las largas horas de trabajo constante bajo el sol; hasta tenía las mejillas sonrosadas e Ikki a menudo le decía que se veía adorable. Kuvira, sin embargo, se conformaba con verse y sentirse saludable otra vez.

Pero existía una tentación a la que con costos se resistía, y con frecuencia se encontraba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no ceder ante la necesidad de hundir sus manos en roca sólida y hacer tierra control. Ni hablar de los impulsos que la golpeaban cada vez que entraba en contacto con algún objeto de superficie metálica. Ser maestra metal era casi una tortura si no podía retomar su entrenamiento con el elemento que la había forjado y convertido en una experta bailarina.

La mayor de sus pasiones.

Lo peor era que cada vez que pensaba en hacer metal control, su mente divagaba y viajaba hasta Zaofu. Y se veía a sí misma recibiendo un meteorito de la mano de Suyin Beifong por primera vez. Recordaba el sonido de su voz instruyéndola con suavidad, guiándola en cada paso. Recordaba el momento en que consiguió alterar la composición del metal en aquella roca para darle forma y la reacción impresionada de Suyin; su mirada rebosante de orgullo y su tierna sonrisa, un reflejo de aliento e inspiración.

_Excelente mi niña, puedo ver que tienes talento. Como sigas practicando, no tardarás en convertirte en una gran maestra…_

_¿Y seré tan buena como tú, Su?_

_Tú ya eres buena, Kuvira, por el hecho de ser quién eres. No necesitas compararte conmigo ni con nadie. El sólo verte crecer y aprender me hace muy feliz; estoy orgullosa de tenerte conmigo… _

Su vida entera había girado en torno al metal y Suyin Beifong. Jamás olvidaría los días en los que creía tener su cariño, en los que la veía y pensaba en ella como una madre, aunque ella no la viera exactamente como a una hija. Era todo lo que tenía. Y la seguía alegremente a todas partes, como un perrito faldero, ansiosa por complacerla y servirla, pues le estaba profundamente agradecida. Suyin le había regalado un hogar, talento, arte y un propósito. Pero nunca, y ahora lo tenía bastante claro, nunca le dio la única cosa que realmente necesitaba para nutrirse como ser humano…

Nunca le tuvo el mismo amor y afecto que Kuvira profesaba por ella. Jamás la hizo parte de su familia, algo que de niña siempre soñó. Incluso de adolescente encontraba excusas para justificar el porqué Suyin la trataba diferente del resto de sus hijos. Había sido tan tonta en creer que si se esforzaba lo suficiente, obtendría ese cariño que deseaba con tanta desesperación. Jamás hubo un lugar para ella en los cuadros familiares, sin importar que siempre estuvo ahí para ellos; fiel e incondicional…

Tonta ingenua. Tuvo que ser apuñalada por la espalda para abrir sus ojos a la gran mentira que era su vida.

Le dio todo su apoyo a Suyin Beifong, pero cuando Kuvira recurrió a ella por el suyo, Suyin sencillamente se lo negó. Sólo entonces pudo comprender qué era lo que la diferenciaba de Opal o Baatar Jr. Ellos estaban unidos a Su por lazos sanguíneos, mientras que ella no era más que una recogida. Una recogida con el único propósito de ser otra de las herramientas con las que Suyin esculpía su perfecta ciudad de metal.

Y lo más doloroso era que, aún estando consciente de esto, su cariño hacia Suyin seguía presente. Porque era todo lo que tenía; lo más cerca de una madre de lo que jamás estaría, a pesar de que su amor no era recíproco. Por esta razón, cuando el movimiento de Unificación fue puesto en marcha, la Kuvira fiel e incondicional tuvo que morir. Era mil veces mejor ser la Gran Unificadora, que era de acero frío, incapaz de sentir emoción alguna; manipuladora, calculadora y temida.

Sufría menos así, embriagada de poder…

Hoy en día, Kuvira no sabía quién o qué era ella. Sentía que cargaba con dos cadáveres en su interior; el de la ingenua Capitana Kuvira y el de la Gran Unificadora. Ambas le pesaban igual y no estaba segura de quién era la Kuvira que las arrastraba consigo hacia delante o de por qué lo hacía.

No se sentía ella misma y vivía con una tremenda duda por ello. Lo que sea que fuera, era lo que la gente de la isla del Templo del Aire había acogido y era de lo que Korra se había enamorado.

¿Pero quién era? ¿Y qué destino le aguardaba una vez cumplida su sentencia?

Ahora que se permitía tener sentimientos como en el pasado, una ola de confusión se le había venido encima, amenazando con ahogarla. A veces se sentía en paz con su situación, y a veces, se sentía embargada por una terrible ansiedad y anhelo.

A veces se despertaba en mitad de la noche, llorando sin saber por qué. Y a veces, lo hacía deseando a Korra. A veces extrañándola, porque nadie más que ella la hacía sentir verdaderamente amada, y a veces, perdida en un sueño húmedo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Lo único que podía sacar de eso era que, pasar dos años en confinamiento solitario, sin interacciones íntimas del tipo físico (desde la última vez que estuvo con Baatar, la noche antes de atacar Ciudad República), le estaba pasando factura. No era una depravación, era natural. Su cuerpo le pedía el afecto del ser amado, en respuesta a las atormentadoras épocas de soledad por las que había atravesado. Quería sentir a Korra cerca en todo el sentido de la palabra; y al mismo tiempo sabía que debía ser paciente.

Anteponer las necesidades de su nación a las suyas, así como Korra lo hacía en ese momento, cumpliendo con su deber de Avatar; aunque ello significara estar separadas por meses, un día después de haberse reunido.

Comenzó a pensar en sí misma como una niñita encaprichada. Le faltaban y quería muchas cosas. Demasiadas, más de lo que se merecía. Quería librarse de toda esa confusión que la invadía, quería olvidarse del dolor que le provocaba recordar a los Beifong. Quería estar con su amante y danzar con ella como la primera vez. Quería hacer metal control, quería comer algo que no fuera vegetariano. Quería, aunque fuera una triste radio de baterías, para volver a escuchar el dulce sonido de la música…

En fin, a pesar de las mejoras que había tenido su vida, Kuvira estaba hecha un patético desastre emocional. Y sin que lo sospechara, estaban por faltarle más cosas todavía.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Llegada la calurosa estación del verano, Kuvira se enteró de una noticia que acabó por desilusionarla. Cuando por fin había conseguido un lugar entre los maestros aire, con quienes se sentía genuinamente feliz y libre de las preocupaciones que a menudo la embargaban, Tenzin anunció que debían marcharse. Así nada más, sin que nadie la pusiera sobre aviso.<p>

—P-pero, ¿adónde se van?

—Al Templo del Aire del Este —replicó Tenzin, especialmente animado—. Se trata de nuestra migración anual; una tradición milenaria en la que todos los nómadas aire del globo se reúnen en un solo punto para celebrar el legado de nuestros antepasados. Además, aprovechamos para hacer un recuento de nuestros logros en las demás naciones y compartimos anécdotas entre compañeros que hace tiempo no vemos. ¡Es todo un festejo!

—Entiendo por qué es importante para ustedes —suspiró Kuvira, algo afligida—. ¿Pero qué se supone que haré yo mientras tanto? No se me permite abandonar la República Unida, ¿recuerda? Y la isla prácticamente se vaciará en su ausencia…

Tenzin se paralizó y la cara se le puso de mil colores, con el sofoco de quien recuerda algo realmente importante en el momento menos indicado. Se llevó una mano al semblante y casi tosiendo admitió:

—¡Diantre, me había olvidado por completo de que tú no podías venir con nosotros! —comenzó a acariciarse la barba, estresado—. Esto es malo, muy malo.

—Exacto, no puede irse —urgió Kuvira—. Después de Korra, ¡usted es responsable de mi custodia! ¿Qué hará? —un destello desconsolado brilló en el verde oscuro de sus ojos—. Me enviará de vuelta a prisión hasta que regresen de su festejo, ¿no es cierto? Supongo que si es por unas semanas, eso no importa demasiado…

Y fue tan triste y melancólica su voz, que Tenzin no tuvo corazón para seguir esa salida. Había sido culpa suya por no tomar las precauciones adecuadas; no podía enviar a Kuvira de regreso a prisión como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Él sabía que ella no se lo merecía luego de todo el trabajo duro que había realizado para ellos sin queja alguna. Además, de enterarse Korra, ¡lo mataría!

Se estiró el cuello de su traje con nerviosismo, analizando qué otras posibles opciones tenía a su disposición. Sus ojos grises escudriñaron el patio y así atrapó un vistazo de su hermana Kya, quien se dirigía despreocupadamente hacia la cocina.

—Eh, ¡Kya! ¡Tú no eres maestra aire! —exclamó.

La mujer de enmarañado cabello blanco y ojos azules frenó en seco. Y le bastó con escuchar la voz ronca de su hermano y ver a Kuvira parada sin saber qué hacer junto a él, para darse cuenta de qué se trataba todo aquello.

—¡Oh, no! ¡A mí no me la encarames, Tenzin! —exclamó, cruzándose de brazos—. Quizás yo no participe de sus aburridas celebraciones de maestro aire, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga mis propios planes. ¡Pensaba aprovechar la temporada para viajar al polo sur y visitar a mamá!

—¡Ay, por favor! —se quejó poniéndose rojo de irritación—. ¡Tú siempre con la misma excusa! ¡Ayúdame con algo por una vez en tu vida! ¿Quieres?

—¡Es tu culpa por irresponsable!

Percatándose de que había quedado en medio de una pelea entre hermanos, Kuvira decidió hacerse a un lado con sigilo. Se paseó por los alrededores de la plaza, viendo cómo los maestros aire empacaban sus cosas y alistaban a sus bisontes para el largo viaje hacia el Templo del Aire del Este. «Lo que daría por alzar vuelo a alguna otra parte…» La isla era un lugar encantador, pero ella comenzaba a aburrirse un poco de ver siempre el mismo paisaje.

No tardó en dar con el bisonte Lefty, el de los largos mechones de pelaje sobre los ojos, uno con las personalidades más simpáticas del rebaño. Le acarició la enorme barbilla a modo de saludo. En poco tiempo, su compañero humano se asomó desde la silla que cargaba en el lomo y sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

—Hey Kuv, ¿por qué la cara larga?

Kuvira alzó a ver a Kai un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, no sé.

—Nadie te dijo que nos íbamos, ¿eh? —adivinó el muchacho—. Caray, lo siento mucho…

—Es igual, ¿cuándo piensan partir de la isla?

—Mañana al amanecer, ¿vendrás a despedirnos?

—Tal vez lo haga —acarició una vez más a Lefty, y se dio media vuelta para retirarse—. En caso de que no llegue, diles a Meelo e Ikki que se comporten, ¿sí? Te veré cuando sea…

Enfiló hacia el prado de los bisontes, donde sabía que nadie la molestaría. Tomó el camino largo a través del bosque, con ánimo desabrido, las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Entendía por qué estaba molesta; ésa siempre había sido su respuesta natural cuando veía a las personas cercanas a ella irse sin más. Era una manía que traía desde niña, no soportaba ver que la dejaran atrás.

Cuando era una chiquilla solía asustarse al escuchar que Suyin saldría de viaje, y era peor si se llevaba a toda su familia consigo. Ya mayor, dominaba más ese impulso, aunque estuviera presente en su subconsciente cada vez que ella misma enviaba a sus tropas lejos o le asignaban quedarse de guardia en Zaofu mientras los demás partían al exterior.

Aquel viejo instinto volvió con la fuerza de su infancia pasada la primera vez que Korra la visitó en prisión. Cuando la hora de visita terminó y Korra dijo que debía irse, a Kuvira le dio un vuelco el corazón. Y fue así por los siguientes dos años, cada vez que la joven Avatar partía prometiendo que volvería, Kuvira se encontraba temiendo que nunca más lo haría.

¿Qué era eso? Solamente un vestigio de sus peores miedos, un trauma del pasado. Si sus padres habían tenido la sangre helada para abandonarla sin motivo alguno, ¿qué le garantizaba que las demás personas que amaba no lo harían eventualmente?

Era un temor ridículo, lo sabía, pero tampoco era capaz de ignorarlo.

Tan pronto como llegó a la amplia llanura al borde de los riscos, sintió que se le hacía más fácil respirar. El campo lucía desierto a falta de la presencia del rebaño de bisontes, que para Kuvira ya se había vuelto parte del paisaje. Avanzó entre el pasto alto que dentro de poco se tornaría seco y amarillento, a causa de los soles candentes del verano. Llegó al corral de Parche y descansó la barbilla sobre la cerca.

El bisonte tuerto detectó su presencia, se alzó sobre sus seis patas y se aproximó perezosamente a la humana que le traía deliciosas manzanas rojas todos los días. Prácticamente se había acostumbrado a Kuvira, tanto como para dejarla acercarse a él, siempre y cuando no intentara saltarse la cerca y cruzar el límite de su territorio.

Se detuvo frente a ella, la contempló expectativo unos instantes y luego comenzó a olfatearla insistentemente, buscando su ración de manzanas del día. Mas al comprobar que Kuvira había venido con las manos vacías, exhaló sobre ella con toda la fuerza de sus fosas nasales, bufando altanero.

—No seas exigente —se quejó ella, enarcando una ceja en desaprobación—. Hoy no puedo traerte manzanas. Todos están ocupados, empacando para irse, y yo no pienso trepar árboles por ti.

Parche le dio la espalda de mala gana y volvió a echarse en el suelo.

—Así como lo oyes —suspiró Kuvira, deslizándose hacia abajo para caer sentada en el césped—. Todos se van… Y dependiendo de lo que resuelva el Maestro Tenzin, volverán a esposarme las manos para regresarme a mi vieja celda por un tiempo… O puede que me dejen quedar aquí; y seremos sólo tú, yo, y esa maestra agua hippie… ¿A que no suenan como las dos mejores opciones para pasar el verano?

Parche gruñó estrepitosamente.

—¡Tú tampoco eres precisamente un consuelo!

Kuvira se acostó contra la cerca, fijando su mirada en el infinito cielo abierto, pensando, imaginando…

—¿No sería bueno si pudieras volver a volar? —musitó relajada—. Podríamos escaparnos un momento, sin que nadie se dé cuenta… Tal vez… Ir a buscar a Korra, sólo para saber cómo le está yendo en el Reino Tierra… ¿Sabes? Ella prometió que llamaría, y como ves, aquí me tiene esperando todavía. Es una gran desconsiderada, no la tolero… Y tú… ¿Extrañas a alguien especial?

Parche rodó para tumbarse de lado, levantando polvo con el golpe de su pesada cola.

—Ni siquiera estás prestándome atención, ¿cierto?

El bisonte soltó algo parecido a un ronquido.

—Ah, ya sé… Yo tengo la culpa por haber comenzado a hablarle a un animal como si fuera una persona; prueba irrefutable de que finalmente he tocado fondo. —Kuvira lo miró de soslayo—. Pero no estoy loca, sé que entiendes lo que te digo. Apuesto a que te levantarías de ahí si dijera que iré a traerte manza-…

No había ni terminado la frase para cuando la sombra del enorme bisonte la cubrió por completo. Parche se había inclinado sobre la cerca y la observaba impaciente.

—¿Ves cómo eres? —Kuvira apoyó la cabeza entre sus brazos y se dejó caer boca arriba en el pasto, indiferente ante la mirada suplicante del gigante peludo—. No voy a traerte nada. Olvídalo. Eso te ganas por ignorarme cuando te hablo.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que Parche se agacharía para cogerle la trenza entre los dientes y tirarle el cabello.

—¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Suelta mi cabello! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡No tienes idea de con quién estás tratando!

El bisonte no la dejó ir hasta que Kuvira se rindió y fue a traerle manzanas. Con mucho desgano, la maestra metal se encontró trepando árboles con una cara de fastidio perenne, sin poder creer que hasta un apestoso bisonte tenía autoridad sobre ella. Ya nada tenía sentido y la culpable de todo era Korra, simplemente porque a Kuvira se le antojaba que fuera así.

Se acomodó en una rama alta y gruesa, desde la cual podía alcanzar los frutos más maduros. Y se dedicó a cortar manzanas una por una, intentando hallar calma en esa lenta y sencilla acción. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Por lo menos, lo ridículo de aquella situación le quitaba la incertidumbre de la mente. Odiaría regresar a prisión, más que quedarse completamente sola en la isla. Temía que Raiko fuera a arrepentirse de su decisión y se inclinara por encerrarla de por vida. Para él sería más fácil de ese modo, sin tener que depender de las promesas impulsivas del Avatar.

En ocasiones se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si Korra la hubiera dejado morir, borrada de la faz de la tierra por su propia arma de destrucción masiva; consumida por su propia ambición. ¿No era ése el castigo que la Gran Unificadora se merecía? ¿Por qué darle tantos privilegios? ¿Por qué cuidar de ella con tal dedicación y entrega? ¿Por qué pasar por tantas dificultades? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

El amor en sí no podía ser la respuesta.

Su experiencia le dictaba lo contrario. Nadie hace las cosas sin esperar nada a cambio, ni nadie está exento de ser egoísta. Aunque Korra fuera el ser más desinteresado del mundo, Kuvira no podía solamente aceptarlo y llevarle la corriente. ¿O sí?

Pero de nuevo, ¿qué podía saber ella sobre eso? ¿Qué entendía alguien como ella del amor?

Nada.

—Como aborrezco hacerme preguntas que no tienen respuesta —suspiró para sí misma—. Maldita Korra, me confundes incluso cuando no estás presente… ¿Qué tanto estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te tardas? Voy a hacerme de piedra esperándote. Te extraño, ¿qué no lo ves?

_¡Pab-pabs! ¡Oh, Pabu! _

Kuvira se apretó el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos como si fuera a entrarle una migraña.

—Y ahora estoy escuchando voces extrañas —gruñó estresada.

De repente se escuchó un crujido proveniente de uno de los árboles a su derecha. Los sentidos de Kuvira respondieron por instinto y ella giró la cabeza en torno a esa dirección, alerta. Un pequeño mamífero de pelaje rojizo y larga y esponjosa cola rayada saltó desde una rama alta para posarse a escasos centímetros de ella. Kuvira se le quedó viendo con extrañeza y ladeó la cabeza. El animalito la imitó, soltando un diminuto chillido.

—¿Qué clase de lémur eres tú? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

—No es un lémur —replicó una voz procedente del árbol que ocupaba—. ¡Es un hurón de fuego!

Kuvira arrugó la frente con gesto desconcertado, lamentándose.

—Primero el bisonte me entiende y ahora el árbol me responde —alzó los ojos al cielo, suplicándole misericordia a los espíritus—. Ya está. He perdido el juicio…

Y antes de que pudiera darse por loca, se escucharon más crujidos sobre su cabeza y comenzaron a llover hojas del dosel. En un visto y no visto, una de las ramas en la copa del árbol se partió y un cuerpo se precipitó hacia abajo. Kuvira reaccionó en cuanto reconoció el grito despavorido del chico que caía y lo atajó por una pierna antes de perderlo de vista entre las ramas inferiores.

—¿Bolin? —dijo mirando al joven que sostenía suspendido de cabeza.

No había cambiado. Los mismos ojos verdes de destello inocente y amistoso, la pequeña nariz redonda; facciones suaves, aunque fornidas, y el cabello embadurnado de vaselina; con la adición de hojas y ramitas. Él intentó doblarse hacia arriba para mirarla con una sonrisa bonachona, aunque algo avergonzado por su descuido y torpeza.

—¡Muy buenas tardes, mi dama Kuvira!

—¿Se puede saber qué haces espiándome?

—No estaba espiándola, ¡me ocultaba para poder hablarle! ¡Si Opal me ve con usted, me metería en serios problemas con ella! —volvió a caer con los brazos guindándole hacia el suelo—. Umm… ¿Le importaría ayudarme a subir?

Kuvira lo sentó en la misma rama que ella ocupaba de un sólo tirón. Más tarde se arrepentiría de haber usado semejante maniobra, pues el cuerpo de Bolin era por mucho más pesado de lo que su brazo podía resistir. No pudo ocultar una sonrisa, sin embargo, al comprobar que su antiguo cabo continuaba creciendo y poniéndose fuerte.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no te había visto antes, has estado evitándome.

—Sí, es cierto —suspiró el chico, encorvándose apenado—. No era mi intención, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Hace tiempo quería hablar con usted, y hoy por fin hallé un momento para escaparme, mientras Opal está ocupada empacando para el viaje.

—Bolin, los formalismos son innecesarios —dijo ella—. Ya no soy tu líder…

—Lo sé, pero me sentiría raro hablándole de otro modo. —Bolin curvó los labios en una sonrisa humilde y gentil—. Además, líder o no, yo sigo admirándola.

El rostro de Kuvira se tornó melancólico.

—¿Admirándome por qué? Acaso has olvidado… ¿Todo por lo que te hice pasar?

Bolin se encogió de hombros y estiró el brazo para recibir a su hurón mascota, que se echó alrededor de su cuello. Él le rascó las orejas mientras meditaba su próxima respuesta.

—No se trata de olvidar —dijo—. Creo que ninguno de nosotros olvidará jamás todos los problemas y tormentos por los que usted nos hizo pasar. Pero olvidar y perdonar no son la misma cosa, ¿eh? Puedo perdonarla a pesar de todo, tan sólo hay que dejar ir el odio. Y yo nunca la odié, sólo pensé que se había vuelto loca.

Kuvira se rió por lo bajo.

—Considero que ahora sí estoy volviéndome loca —musitó—. Ya no sé ni quién soy o qué es lo que quiero de mi vida… ¿Qué será de mí en el futuro?

—No, no está loca, no… Sólo un poco confundida. Créame, ¡yo estoy confundido la mayor parte del tiempo! Y míreme, estoy perfectamente bien y feliz.

Kuvira meneó la cabeza, sonriendo divertida.

—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

—Mañana temprano zarparé con el General Iroh para unirme a las Fuerzas Unidas; me ofrecieron un muy buen puesto de hecho. Continuaré trabajando para restablecer la paz y el orden, ayudando a los Estados pobres del Reino Tierra.

—Me alegro por ti, Bolin… —su voz era apagada, pero sincera—. Encontraste tu vocación, debes sentirte muy orgulloso de ti mismo. Un maestro lava en las fuerzas armadas de la República Unida, ¿quién lo diría?

—Y es todo gracias a usted —Kuvira se mostró incrédula—. ¡En serio! Cuando primero me uní a usted, yo la idolatraba. La admiraba en grande, todo lo que usted hacía y todo lo que usted representaba… Kuvira, ¡usted era mi heroína! —levantó los brazos, entusiasmado—. Y cuando comencé a trabajar para usted, a seguir su liderazgo, vaya… ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad!

—Tonterías…

—No, ¡hablo en serio! —insistió él—. Esos años en los que trabajé para usted cambiaron mi vida de un modo por el que nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente. Viajar por el Reino Tierra ayudando a todas esas personas, inspirando Estados para que se nos unieran… Aún recuerdo todo por lo que pasamos juntos; al principio, cuando usted era feliz… Una mujer idealista y apasionada por lo que hacía… Ésa es la Kuvira que siempre he tenido presente en mi mente, ¿sabe? Y es a la que quiero recordar cuando le cuente a mis hijos sobre el tiempo en el que trabajé en su ejército.

—Lo dices como si nunca hubieras estado bajo la bota del monstruo que fui en realidad…

—Usted no es ese monstruo —le aseguró Bolin, depositando una mano en su hombro—. Lo sé porque en estos días (aunque a hurtadillas) he visto a mi querida dama Kuvira actuar como en nuestros viejos días de gloria. Ya no siento esa frialdad en su corazón…

Bolin no tenía idea de cuánto significaban esas palabras para ella. Y Kuvira no creía que podría encontrar las palabras necesarias para agradecerle el pequeño gesto de apoyo que le había brindado esa tarde. Él era en verdad, un alma noble.

—¿Me ves como a la de antes? —preguntó débilmente.

—Siendo honesto, usted se ve como alguien a quien le vendría muy bien un abrazo en este momento.

Kuvira no dijo nada, pero se dejó caer en el hombro de Bolin. Y él la abrazó como si de una vieja y querida amiga se tratara, dándole golpecitos en la espalda. Incluso el hurón de fuego Pabu ofreció un poco de consuelo, frotándose contra el rostro afligido de Kuvira.

Al final tuvieron que decir adiós y Kuvira no dudó en expresar lo orgullosa que estaba de haber visto a su ex-soldado crecer para convertirse en un joven tan compasivo, leal y sincero. Le envió sus mejores deseos para su alistamiento en el ejército de las Fuerzas Unidas, y le estrechó la mano, consciente de que saludaba a un gran hombre.

Lo vio unirse a su novia Opal desde una distancia prudente y luego emprendió su propio camino de regreso al prado de los bisontes. Alimentó a Parche, se quedó con él hasta el anochecer, y pasado el ocaso regresó a la plaza central del templo. Notó que no había nadie en los alrededores e infirió que todos se habían ido a dormir temprano debido al viaje que les esperaba al día siguiente.

Así pues, Kuvira caminó hacia el quiosco de madera con vista al mar en el que los maestros aire acostumbraban a meditar. Se acomodó en el barandal y fijó la vista en el firmamento nocturno. Había poca luz de luna, pero las estrellas resplandecían como bellos luceros en el infinito cielo negro. Kuvira se entretuvo buscando las pocas constelaciones que conocía.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que solamente se escuchó el canto de los grillos y el murmullo del oleaje en la playa. Entonces el sonido de unos pasos acercándose se hizo presente, y Kuvira vio al maestro Tenzin reclinándose sobre el barandal al igual que ella.

—Espléndida noche, espléndida —dijo él, queriendo iniciar una conversación.

—Lo es. Poder volver a ver las estrellas es un alivio. Cuando estaba en prisión, temí que nunca más vería su resplandor y me arrepentí de ignorarlas en todas aquellas ocasiones pasadas en las que pude haberlas contemplado.

—¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Para mirar las estrellas?

—Quizás no vuelva a verlas en un buen tiempo, según lo que usted me dijo.

Tenzin se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, respecto a eso… Tengo buenas y mejores noticias para ti —Kuvira alzó a verlo con interés—. La primera es que Kya accedió a quedarse aquí como tu guardián en custodia durante una semana, así que no tendrás que ir a prisión. Lo siguiente, es que Korra se puso en contacto con nosotros hace unas pocas horas y…

—¿Lo hizo? E-es… ¿En serio? —Kuvira apenas pudo contener su emoción para no sobresaltarse delante del monje.

—Yo siempre hablo muy en serio —sonrió él—. Quería comunicarse contigo, pero como no pudimos encontrarte en ninguna parte, se conformó con dejarte un mensaje —Tenzin dejó de apoyarse en el barandal y se irguió firmemente—. Korra viene en camino hacia aquí. Llegará en una semana, lo que quiere decir que se quedará a cargo de ti luego de que Kya se vaya. Has tenido mucha suerte, Kuvira.

La aludida dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

—Parece un sueño… Es decir… —trastabilló para no quedar en evidencia—. Que no tenga que volver a prisión…

—Sí que lo es… Y dime, ¿has estado meditando como te sugerí? Se te nota un poco más en paz…

—Hoy ha sido un día largo y extraño —suspiró ella—. Pero ha sido bueno. Y sí, he estado meditando y siento que no me ha servido de mucho; tan sólo ha empeorado mi confusión. Tengo demasiadas dudas con respecto a todo, y pensar en mi futuro y en quién se supone que soy ahora, no hace sino angustiarme…

—Ya veo… —musitó pensativo—. Hay dos cosas que deberías considerar. La primera; nunca se trata de saber quién eres, sino de quién quieres llegar a ser. La vida nos regala la oportunidad de construir nuestra propia identidad, y como la vida misma, ésta estará sujeta a cambios y evolución constantes… Nadie más que tú puede decidir quién quieres ser.

Kuvira asintió en silencio.

—Lo segundo sobre lo que deberías reflexionar, es que no tiene caso pensar en el futuro ni en el destino como tales. La vida es un viaje con altos y bajos. Lo que importa no es adónde nos lleva… Las cosas que vemos, las que escuchamos y sentimos, los amigos que hacemos; todos son parte de los eventos que transpiran entre el ir y el venir; son lo que se queda contigo a lo largo del viaje. Eso es lo único que importa.

—Tiene sentido…

—Por supuesto que lo tiene —el monje se cubrió un bostezo con la mano—. Ahora bien, será mejor que yo también me vaya a descansar. Espero haberte servido de algo. Buenas noches, Kuvira.

—Buenas noches, Maestro Tenzin. Y gracias por su consejo.

Kuvira se quedó allí unos minutos más, contemplando el lejano y oscuro horizonte. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por volver a prisión y Korra venía de camino. Por fin había terminado aquel largo y extraño día. Todos dejarían el templo por la mañana, ella se quedaría sola, pero Korra llegaría en una semana.

Y la tendría toda para ella.

Kuvira sonrió, fascinada.

—Espléndida noche, espléndida...

_**»Continuará… **_


	12. XI: Pétalos Púrpura

_**Notas de la Autora:** De ante mano me disculpo si encuentran alguna que línea que no tenga sentido en este capítulo, lo escribí bajo los efectos de un fuerte resfriado y el ardor de ojos no me ayuda mucho, jaja. _

_**shane kstr** (Hey, ¡qué gusto volverte a ver por acá! Espera que ya viene lo bueno xD) **Obini** (Muchísimas gracias, por cierto, ¡me encanta tu imagen de perfil! Mafalda :3) **erivip7** (¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el anterior, espero disfrutes éste!) **LupitaAzucena** (¡Un dibujo de este fic sería genial! Lo amaría demasiado, ¡muchas gracias!) **Heikenen Moet** (Wow gracias, cuando termine el fic, nos embriagamos juntas para celebrar, jaja) **fanatla** (¡Errores corregidos, mi capitana! Debería nombrarte mi editora oficial y en cuanto al lemon/lime, ya subí el rating, ¿será en este capi o en el siguiente? Jeje) **Nobodyknows05** (Muchísimas gracias, en parte tú eres responsable de que este fic haya evolucionado en esta historia, así que espero que te guste cómo se han ido desarrollando las cosas :3) _

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Creo que Te Amo~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><strong>XI:<strong> **Pétalos Púrpura**

Ese día no quiso levantarse temprano. Se sentía como si la hubiera arrollado un batallón de tanques militares, y ni siquiera se trataba de un malestar físico, aunque ciertamente, se estaba traduciendo a uno. Tenía náuseas y una migraña incesante. ¿Todo por qué? No podía ser que se lo estuviera atribuyendo al hecho de que los maestros aire la hayan dejado atrás. Eso sería estúpido. Y estúpido como era, Kuvira se encontró a sí misma haciendo el esfuerzo de salir de la cama en un intento por alcanzarlos.

Ya les había advertido que no contaran con que ella fuera a despedirlos, y por eso terminó en la plaza central, descalza y todavía en pijamas, con la vista fija en el cielo. Tan sólo pudo ver al rebaño de bisontes, perdiéndose en la distancia, como un grupo de nubes perezosas bloqueando el sol saliente, en dirección al este. Una visión que le achicó el corazón; en verdad se habían marchado.

Kuvira los observó en silencio hasta que su imagen se volvió tan diminuta, que sus ojos ya no pudieron distinguirlos en la lejanía. El viento sopló, colándose entre las ventanas y pasillos de las edificaciones vacías, susurrando un eco profundo que enfatizaba la soledad en la que se había quedado. Un pensamiento invadió su mente: de haber querido estar ahí para verlos partir y despedirse con propiedad, lo hubiera hecho.

Eso si no aborreciera las despedidas.

Esa mañana, la primera de otras siete más, Kuvira se sintió minúscula en comparación al resto de su entorno. Era impresionante lo mucho que podía cambiar un lugar cuando carecía de la presencia de sus habitantes. Sin Meelo y Rohan haciendo travesuras a espaldas de su madre, ni Ikki y Jinora buscándola para charlar un rato. Sin Kai para entretenerse mientras acicalaban a los bisontes y limpiaban los establos juntos…

Sorprendentemente, Kuvira no sólo se había acostumbrado al estilo de vida humilde de los maestros aire; se había encariñado de éste. Quizás todo era parte de un astuto plan trazado por Korra para ayudarla en su camino a la redención, en cuyo caso, había funcionado. El simple hecho de haberse conseguido una nueva vida en la isla del Templo del Aire era consuelo suficiente para ella. Se había transformado, era una mujer nueva.

Lo que Tenzin le había dicho la noche anterior, encendió una chispa de esperanza en ella. Era libre de elegir y ser quién quisiera. No tenía que ser la sombra quebrantada de la Gran Unificadora por toda la eternidad. Podía empezar de nuevo, compensar su deuda con el mundo y una vez cumplida su condena; hacer las cosas bien. Como hubiera querido hacerlo hace ya más de quince años…

_Mamá, por favor, déjame intentarlo otra vez… ¡Sé que puedo mejorar!_

_¡No! ¿No entiendes nada, niña? ¡No puedes ayudarme! ¡No sirves! Eres una inútil. Una desdichada. ¡Lárgate de mi vista! _

Una fuerte punzada le atravesó las sienes. Kuvira se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se escuchó quejándose por aquel repentino dolor. Empeoró su migraña y también el mareo con el que se había despertado. Nada hacía con quedarse ahí parada, en medio de aquella soledad. Intentó componerse y decidió ir a prepararse un té en la cocina.

Puso agua a hervir, buscó hojas de té de manzanilla en la despensa y extracto de jengibre. Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera, se asomó al comedor para ver si Kya estaba ahí. No vio ni rastros de la maestra agua, pero si avistó unas hojas de papel en una de las mesas, y además un bollo de pan que ya se había enfriado. Kuvira supuso que las habían dejado ahí para ella, y en efecto, tuvo razón. Tomó asiento y se puso a revisarlas con cuidado.

La primera era una lista de quehaceres dejada por Tenzin, en la que enumeraba varias tareas a las que Kuvira ya estaba acostumbrada; como atender la huerta y mantener el pozo lleno de agua. Sin embargo, le dejó también otros deberes de los que seguro se ocupaban los acólitos normalmente; tales como encerar los pisos de los salones del templo y desempolvar todos los estantes y repisas.

Kuvira rodó los ojos. Bien, al menos no se moriría de aburrimiento esa semana.

Las demás hojas le sacaron la primera y última sonrisa del día. Kai, Jinora e Ikki le habían dejado escritas algunas palabras de aliento y despedida. Eran pequeños detalles como: "No olvides comer bien todos los días, recuerda que aún se te nota la flacura de prisión…" "Tienes mi permiso de ir a la biblioteca y sacar de ahí lo que gustes, siempre y cuando lo devuelvas a su respectivo estante…" "Recuerda que Parche también se ha quedado solo, ¡dale compañía y él te la dará a ti! ¡Así se harán los mejores amigos!"

El resto de las hojas eran un montón de dibujos, o más bien, garabatos y manchones infantiles de parte de Rohan y… ¿Bolin? Kuvira revisó las firmas bajo los dibujos con algo de confusión. Había un retrato a lápiz precioso de ella misma contemplando una ventana de perfil, éste firmado por Meelo. Y luego estaban los garabatos de Rohan y Bolin; uno pensaría que el retrato a lápiz había sido hecho por un adulto y no un niñito de once años. Tal vez estaba subestimando las habilidades artísticas de Meelo. Sí, definitivamente, pensar lo contrario sería darle demasiado crédito a Bolin.

El pitido de la tetera la instó a guardar los dibujos y a concentrarse en sobrevivir su primera mañana de soledad. Preparó el té con el que esperaba aliviar su migraña y sus mareos, lo bebió y comió el bollo de pan frío que le habían dejado.

Luego siguió adelante con su día, cumpliendo con las tareas encargadas por Tenzin. Y se frustró al percatarse de que en realidad, no eran suficientes para toda la semana. Eso o Kuvira era demasiado eficiente a la hora de ejecutar sus deberes.

Debían ser apenas las dos de la tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que lo único que le faltaba por hacer, era encerar los pisos del Gran Salón Ceremonial. Nunca antes había entrado ahí, pero alguna vez escuchó decir a Suyin que era en ese lugar donde los maestros aire que alcanzan su posición de maestros realizados, reciben sus tatuajes. Infirió que además debía servir para otros rituales importantes, por lo que debía tratarse de un salón sagrado.

Empujó una de las grandes puertas con un débil crujido y se permitió contemplar la magnificencia de aquella enorme recámara. La luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas en lo alto del salón proyectaba, sobre las paredes color miel y sobre algunos muebles y postes de madera, pequeños y variados reflejos dorados. Al fondo, subiendo una corta gradería, se encontraba un escenario en el que había un altar con varios objetos de cobre y bronce dispuestos encima. Y atrás, en una pared con paneles de piedra gris, el emblema de la Nación del Aire ocupaba a grandes rasgos el centro de ésta.

El techo estaba decorado con lámparas de papel y estandartes de tela verde con símbolos dorados, cuyo significado era desconocido para Kuvira. Una larga alfombra azul atravesaba el centro del salón y terminaba a los pies de la gradería que subía al escenario. Los ornamentos y la decoración eran relativamente sencillos, pero a pesar de esto, dotaban la atmósfera de un aire que inspiraba veneración y respeto.

Todavía podía respirarse un leve aroma a incienso con notas de sándalo en el interior del salón.

Kuvira entró dispuesta a terminar con la tarea que aún tenía pendiente, pues era evidente que a los pisos de madera les hacía falta algo de brillo. Y no le molestaba rebajarse a hacer ese tipo de trabajos domésticos. Sí, alguna vez fue la Capitana de la Guardia de Zaofu, y sí, durante tres años vivió rodeada de lujos y prestigio siendo la Gran Unificadora. Pero jamás olvidó de dónde venía, y la crianza que recibió desde los ocho años con Suyin, la movía a estar siempre dispuesta a servir a sus superiores. En este caso, el maestro Tenzin.

Cargaba con una cubeta llena de agua, la cera para el piso y unos trapos para limpiar. Se puso de rodillas y procedió a comenzar la labor. No obstante, apenas iba a darle la primera encerada a la superficie, cuando un desconocido irrumpió en el gran salón, y con tono agrio y brusco le gritó:

—¡Oye tú! ¿Qué crees que haces?

Aquella era una voz femenina. Kuvira alzó la cabeza y miró a la intrusa de soslayo. Reconoció sin problemas el uniforme azul y blanco de los centinelas de la Orden del Loto Blanco que residían en el templo. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin ver a uno merodeando por los alrededores de la isla, que casi se olvidó de que eran los guardianes de la familia de Tenzin, y en cierta medida, sus vigilantes.

Claro, si no se la pasaran evadiendo sus responsabilidades, pendientes de los partidos de Pro-control por la radio, habría sido más fácil para Kuvira reparar en su presencia.

—Estoy trabajando —replicó la maestra metal, sin darle la cara—. El Maestro Tenzin me encargó encerar los pisos en su ausencia.

—¡Pues deja de hacerlo! —le ordenó—. Entiendo que eres la encargada del bisonte que tienen en aislamiento.

—Sí, ¿y?

—Esa bestia acaba de atacar a uno de mis compañeros, ¡levántate de ahí y ve a controlar a ese animal!

Kuvira tuvo dificultades para creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Se levantó de inmediato y emprendió carrera hacia el prado de los bisontes, seguida muy de cerca por aquella centinela. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Parche atacara a alguien? No tenía sentido. En el último mes se había vuelto parcialmente sumiso, aunque continuaba siendo malhumorado, y muy territorial. No cualquiera podía acercársele todavía; solamente Kuvira e Ikki tenían cierta influencia en él.

Entonces lo comprendió, ¿qué diablos hacían esos centinelas en el prado de los bisontes? Debieron haber hecho alguna estupidez para provocarlo; ésa era la única explicación que Kuvira podía plantearse. Nada más llegar al corral de Parche, vio al centinela herido en el suelo y a otros dos más acorralando al enorme animal con sus puños encendidos en llamas.

Kuvira se abalanzó sobre ellos, sujetándolos con fuerza por las muñecas, para obligarlos a alejar el fuego del temeroso bisonte.

—¡Ya basta! —les gritó, furiosa—. ¡Sólo lo están empeorando!

—¡Tu bestia atacó a nuestro compañero!

—¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Y se puede saber qué hacen ustedes aquí? Estoy segura de que nadie les ha ordenado patrullar estos prados. ¡Solamente la joven Ikki y yo tenemos autorización para tratar con este bisonte!

Uno de los dos centinelas consiguió zafarse del agarre de Kuvira y libró a su compañero dándole un empujón a la maestra metal en uno de los costados. Kuvira se retrajo, manteniendo el equilibrio y el ceño fruncido. Lo imaginaba, no era nada que no hubiera visto antes.

Un grupo de centinelas con responsabilidades de baja catadura y poca relevancia en cuanto a los asuntos del templo. Se habían acostumbrado a ignorar sus obligaciones, volviéndose holgazanes y flojos. Bastaba con que sus superiores se ausentaran para que empezaran a hacer lo que les diera la gana, y Kuvira ya veía venir abusos de autoridad sobre ella, por ser quien era.

—Insolente, nuestros asuntos no son de tu incumbencia —gruñó uno de ellos—. ¡Controla a esa bestia!

—No entiendo cómo es posible que le permitan a alguien como tú domar a nuestros bisontes —espetó la centinela que la trajo hasta ahí—. ¿Quién nos garantiza que no estás entrenando a estos animales para que se vuelvan agresivos y ataquen a las personas? ¿Cómo puede el Maestro Tenzin confiar en ti?

—¿Escuchas las incoherencias que salen de tu boca? —siseó Kuvira, enviándole una mirada fulminante—. ¡Ustedes han de haber cometido alguna idiotez para provocar al bisonte!

Apenas terminó aquella frase, Kuvira tuvo que reaccionar con rapidez para evitar que una bola de fuego le quemara la cara. Se tambaleó y volvió la vista al frente, alarmada.

—¡Cuida el vocabulario que utilizas con nosotros! —Y con tono burlón y malsano, aquella centinela escupió el único apelativo que podía desestabilizarla—. Gran Unificadora… ¡Ja! ¡Vaya fiasco resultaste ser! —deshizo las llamas en su puño y le dio otro empujón para hacerla caer—. Un atrevimiento más de esos y te encerraré en la celda del ático, ¡quedas advertida!

Kuvira cayó de espaldas, pero fue atajada en el último segundo por la esponjosa cabeza de Parche. El bisonte tuerto la sostuvo, y con admirable delicadeza, la ayudó a ponerse nuevamente en pie. Los centinelas recogieron a su compañero caído y se alejaron de la escena; al menos por el momento. Si Kuvira podía estar segura de una cosa, era de que ésta era solamente la primera de muchas otras provocaciones en su contra.

Pero tendría que lidiar con ello, y armarse de toda la paciencia posible para no enfurecer y contraatacarlos con su metal control. Ese incidente le recordó que no todo en su vida era paz y armonía. La comunidad del Templo del Aire podría haberla acogido como a una más de ellos, pero allá afuera existía todo un mundo que todavía le guardaba rencor. Un mundo que tenía los ojos puestos sobre ella, aguardando por el más mínimo error. Uno solo y sería todo. La enviarían a pudrirse en prisión.

—Gran Unificadora… —suspiró ella con amargura—. No. No me llamen así, todo menos eso…

Parche bramó suavemente y Kuvira colocó una mano en la flecha marrón de su frente, acariciándolo.

—Se aprovechan de nosotros porque somos los incomprendidos —le susurró Kuvira—. Y harán todo lo posible para dejarnos en mal. Procura ignorarlos, no permitas que te afecten, ¿entiendes?

Después de ese episodio, Kuvira perdió todo afán de cumplir con el quehacer que tenía pendiente en el templo. Entró a su alcoba en el dormitorio de mujeres y se echó en la cama. El mareo, las náuseas y la migraña regresaron a ella con más bríos que en la mañana. Se sentía morir, y una desesperación constante crecía en su pecho.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la idea de quedarse sola le afectaba tanto? No llevaba ni un día y ya estaba sucumbiendo a la soledad. Pero esta soledad era distinta a la que la embargó mientras estuvo confinada en una celda de máxima seguridad. Esta soledad era la de quien pierde toda protección, y se encuentra perdido, desamparado. Ésta era una soledad que le resultaba muy familiar, demasiado. Y era eso lo que la enfermaba.

_¡Papá! Papá por favor, ¡soy tu hija!_

_¿Hija? Yo no tengo ninguna hija… _

De nuevo la aquejó aquella terrible punzada en las sienes y Kuvira se incorporó de golpe. Sudaba y le costaba respirar. Enfocó su mirada en la ventana; el sol apenas comenzaba su descenso hacia el mar. Ni siquiera había anochecido todavía; el primer día se le estaba volviendo eterno. Volvió a tumbarse sobre el colchón, esta vez de lado.

Se concentró en la mesita junto a su cama, donde descansaba un florero vacío. Durante su primera noche en la isla, se había fijado en los lirios recién cortados que descansaban dentro de éste. Hace semanas que se habían marchitado y Kuvira se había prometido reemplazarlos con alguna flor de su agrado. ¿El problema? Desde que estuvo en el Mundo Espiritual con Korra, el día de su derrota, ninguna otra flor se le hacía tan bella como aquellas de pétalos púrpura y aroma a lavanda sobre las que colapsó. En fin…

Kuvira suspiró cansada e intentó dormirse, pasar recto hasta el día siguiente.

Sin embargo, su mente inquieta no encontró paz. Ese choque con los centinelas del Loto Blanco la había afectado más de lo que ella dejaba ver. Era como un déjà vu, una experiencia que ya había vivido antes y no hacía sino empeorar los malestares de los que ya sufría. Tener que permanecer encerrada e inactiva, no poder defenderse de los que abusaban de ella… ¡Era como si el ambiente de la prisión se hubiese trasladado a la isla!

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, se aferró a la almohada de Korra e intentó sumirse en un sueño profundo. «Sólo seis días más, sólo seis días más…» Se repitió como si de un poderoso mantra se tratara. Seis días más y Korra estaría ahí.

Porque espíritus, con cada día que pasaba, la necesitaba y extrañaba más. Había llegado al punto en el que su corazón de hecho _dolía_ físicamente por no poder verla. Jamás creyó que era posible amar a alguien de esa manera. Y ya no se sentía avergonzada de ello. Lo había aceptado y no podía negárselo. Y era raro, así como natural. Inevitable y tan aterrador, y delirante y hermoso.

Estaba enamorada de Korra.

Y pensando en ella, finalmente, se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Despertó sintiéndose un poco mejor, lo suficiente como para retomar su rutina diaria de ejercicios. Aunque prefirió no salir a trotar esa madrugada, por temor a tener algún encontronazo con los centinelas del día anterior. Obviamente Kuvira no les tenía miedo, sino que temía por lo que ella misma podía hacerles si conseguían sacarla de sus casillas. Si la llamaban "Gran Unificadora" una vez más, rodarían cabezas, y ya ni Korra podría salvarla de una sentencia de muerte segura.<p>

Se limitó a ejercitarse dentro del espacio estrecho de su habitación. Al terminar pasó a la ducha y luego al comedor. Nuevamente, no vio ni rastros de Kya por ahí. Kuvira estaba comenzando a pensar que la mujer no era muy madrugadora que se diga. Consideró hablar con ella sobre el comportamiento abusivo de los centinelas del Loto Blanco, no obstante, acabó por descartar esa idea.

Sabía que la maestra agua era una persona en quién podía confiar, pero Kuvira no estaba muy segura de que su buena disposición tolerara la presencia de una convicta en libertad condicional a su lado día y noche. Lo último que quería era tener que incomodar a Kya, pues si deseaba evitar a los centinelas, tendría que procurar mantenerse cerca de ella a diario. Era lógico que al minuto de quedarse sola, volvería a ser un blanco fácil.

No, tenía que arreglárselas por sí misma. Kuvira era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda. Sería el colmo que tuviera que recurrir a Kya como una niñita asustada que recurre a un adulto, luego de ser pisoteada por un montón de bravucones. ¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo? ¿Dónde su dignidad?

Resolvió ir a la biblioteca ese día, con la esperanza de que aquella enorme colección de textos le ayudara a llenar las horas muertas. Los muros y estanterías abarrotadas de libros se convirtieron en su fortaleza durante los siguientes dos días. La enorme bóveda era fría y aún más silenciosa que el resto del templo. Daba la impresión de que sus gruesos muros absorbían el murmullo del viento, el canto de las aves y el crujir de las hojas. Imperaba una quietud sobrecogedora, sumada al vacío y la soledad.

Sin embargo, Kuvira halló consuelo en el diálogo constante que mantuvo con las novelas que Jinora le recomendó leer. Eran, en su mayoría, sagas históricas, romances épicos y ficciones impregnadas de fantasía. Suficiente material para mantenerla mirando libros sin descanso y sin mayor distracción. Hasta se había acostumbrado al olor a guardado y viejo que despedía aquella atmósfera, y se había enamorado de la textura seca y amarillenta de las páginas en los libros más gruesos y gastados.

Por las tardes se escabullía al prado de los bisontes, cargando consigo un libro de rimas infantiles para pequeños maestros aire, y se quedaba hasta tarde leyéndoselas a Parche. El bisonte se echaba a su lado, siempre detrás del corral, y la escuchaba atento. A veces lo sentía soltar un bufido nostálgico cada vez que la lectura mencionaba el vuelo de los bisontes; arriba en el cielo, en el aire, que era donde los de su especie debían estar.

—Tú no puedes volar y yo no puedo hacer tierra ni metal control… —suspiró Kuvira—. ¿Qué te parece? A los dos nos han separado de una parte importante de nuestra naturaleza… Pero las cosas han cambiado para bien hasta el momento, ¿quién sabe? Quizás algún día, tú y yo volveremos a ser verdaderamente libres.

Parche resopló, dejó caer su gran cabeza y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Kuvira. Ella le rascó la oreja y se quedó con él hasta verlo dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Para el cuarto y el quinto día, la improductividad estaba matando a Kuvira. El no tener nada que hacer la desesperaba. Se encontró rondando por los pasillos vacíos de la pagoda, oyendo el eco de sus pisadas, como un alma en pena, atrapada en el mundo terrenal tras haber muerto sin saberlo. Tan aburrida, tan solitaria, tan miserable…<p>

Ni modo. Si no hacía algo pronto, enloquecería. Así que Kuvira decidió tomar el riesgo de dejar atrás la seguridad de la pagoda para explorar los jardines que lindaban con la huerta y el invernadero del templo. Y le resultó extraño. No se había pasado por la huerta desde su primer día sola, pero las hortalizas y surcos se veían limpios y en orden, como si alguien hubiese estado trabajando allí mientras ella se ocupaba de evitarse un problema con los centinelas.

¿Habría sido Kya? En toda la semana no se había cruzado con ella ni una sola vez, por el mismo motivo de estarse ocultando; ya fuera en su habitación, en la biblioteca o en la pagoda. Era bastante raro, no obstante, Kuvira agradecía el hecho de que alguien la haya cubierto con esa labor. Ya había empezado a preocuparse por lo que diría el maestro Tenzin cuando llegara y descubriera que el sol del verano había arruinado los alimentos de todos en el templo.

¿Qué más da? Kuvira se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con su paseo. No sabía que tenían rosales en los jardines, lo más seguro era que Pema había sembrado esos arbustos para entretenerse durante las escasas ocasiones en las que sus hijos le daban un respiro. Consideró robarse una rosa para su florero vacío, pero la idea se fue tan rápido como llegó. Las rosas no le llamaban tanto la atención. Eran, según Kuvira, flores demasiado ordinarias.

Siguió un sendero de gravilla, entre los rosales y otras plantas recién florecidas. Transcurrió el tiempo y el sol se puso a sus espaldas. Entonces la oscuridad pareció espesar el aire y volverlo azul. El aroma de las rosas se mezclaba con el de las flores que se abrían por la noche, y fue como si el paisaje se atenuara, cubierto por una niebla misteriosa. Kuvira no le dio importancia. Seguramente provenía de la bruma del mar; el calor del verano condensaba la humedad en el ambiente, eso era todo.

Avanzó y pronto se arrepintió de haber dado ese paso de más.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —gritó una voz ronca que Kuvira reconoció al instante.

Uno de los centinelas. ¡Tenía que ser! Kuvira maldijo la hora en la que se le ocurrió salir de la pagoda. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora cuando sólo faltaba un día para que terminara su larga espera? Acongojada, cerró los ojos, arrugó el entrecejo y alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Sólo soy yo —dijo suavemente—. No quiero problemas.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Es la famosa Kuvira otra vez! —se rió uno de los hombres, llevándose las manos a la cintura—. ¿Pero en dónde te habías metido? Te hemos buscado por todas partes en los últimos días…

El segundo se le acercó por detrás y la sujetó por los hombros.

—Baja las manos y dime, ¿también tienes autorización para vagar por los jardines a cualquier hora? —comenzó a palparle el cuerpo de arriba a abajo—. No llevas armas contigo, ¿o sí? Escuché que te quitaron tus poderes de control, ¡qué lástima!

Kuvira apretó los dientes con rabia cuando el cacheo al que estaba siendo sometida pasó a ser un toqueteo obsceno. Nada le hubiera gustado más que romperle el cuello a ese hombre, si ello no significara un boleto directo de regreso a prisión o algo peor.

—¡Suéltala, Mek! —se escuchó exclamar a la centinela femenina que los acompañaba—. ¿Para qué te ensucias las manos con ésta?

—¡Oh vamos, Dhana! ¡No te pongas celosa! Sólo nos divertíamos —éste hundió la nariz en el cuello de Kuvira y le susurró al oído—. ¿No es verdad?

La maestra metal estaba demasiado concentrada en hacer acopio de toda su paciencia y resistencia para no cometer un homicidio, como para poder responder.

Mal, todo estaba mal. Era por cosas como ésta por las que Suyin Beifong opinaba que la Orden del Loto Blanco estaba mejor cuando solamente era una organización secreta entre maestros y sabios antiguos. Kuvira podía entender su punto a la perfección. Ahora dejaban que cualquier calaña se les uniera, sin que nadie los supervisara.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tienes permiso para merodear por donde se te antoje también? —insistió el tal Mek.

—Sí, si lo tengo —musitó Kuvira.

Los tres centinelas se carcajearon.

—¡Increíble! ¡Ésta tiene permiso para todo!

—¿Cómo es que una prisionera de guerra como tú obtiene tantos privilegios? —inquirió Dhana con desdén—. Libertad condicional, asilo en el Templo del Aire de la Isla, permiso para andar por ahí como si fueras una más de sus habitantes… ¡Ya habla! ¿Con quién hay que acostarse para ganar tales prerrogativas? ¿Con el Presidente Raiko o con el Maestro Tenzin?

Los otros dos volvieron a reírse.

—No, no —dijo el otro—. ¡La versión que escuché de los guardias en la prisión de las montañas, más bien dice que sedujo al Avatar!

—¿Al Avatar? —se sorprendieron sus compañeros.

—¡Exacto! Dicen que el Avatar Korra la visitaba con mucha frecuencia en su celda, sin vigilancia alguna, y en ocasiones, hasta extendían sus horas de visita para que pudieran estar más tiempo juntas. ¿No les parece una aberración?

A Kuvira le ardía el rostro de vergüenza y de ira. Si no se zafaba de ahí rápido, acabaría por asesinar a uno de esos tres.

—Conque también te gustan las chicas, ¿eh? —la provocó Mek, todavía sujetándola con fuerza de los brazos—. ¡Pero vaya preferencias las que tienes! ¿El Avatar Korra? ¿No te parece que es demasiado? Ésa es tosca para cualquiera, no imagino a quién trate de manejarla. ¡Ha de ser un tremendo dolor de cabeza!

—Tal vez —sonrió su compañero con gesto malicioso—. Pero imagina cómo debe ser en la cama… Si un cuerpo así me esperara en casa todas las noches, ¡yo renunciaría a este estúpido trabajo en un santiamén!

—No te extralimites, Gin, la señorita Kuvira aquí tampoco se le queda atrás —replicó Mek—. ¿Le has sabido sacar provecho al Avatar? ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella cuando comience a aburrirte? ¿Acaso le dispararás con un arma de destrucción masiva como hiciste con el pobre diablo que fue tu prometido?

—Hey, ¡ese pobre diablo debería dar las gracias si al menos consiguió cogerse a la Gran Unificadora mientras la tuvo en su lecho!

Y eso fue todo. La gota que derramó el vaso. Kuvira se soltó del agarre de Mek y ejerciendo un movimiento relampagueante, consiguió someterlo con una llave que lo dejó de rodillas y con el brazo izquierdo apretado contra la espalda. Kuvira lo tenía inmovilizado, torciéndole la muñeca para infligirle dolor y mantenerlo sumiso. Tal había sido la intensidad de su ataque, que por poco acabó descoyuntándole el brazo al hombre.

—Puedes hablar basura de mí… —lo amenazó ella, retorciéndole aún más la muñeca—. ¡Pero no te atrevas a denigrar a Baatar Beifong! ¡Y mucho menos el nombre de Korra en mi presencia! ¿¡Está claro!?

Sus palabras fueron lacerantes para Mek, que lloriqueaba de miedo y dolor bajo la presión que Kuvira ejercía sobre él. No obstante, éstas no hicieron otra cosa más que enfurecer a los otros dos centinelas, que en segundos, hicieron arder sus puños en llamas para desafiarla. La maestra metal sin embargo, no cedió.

Para ella sería muy fácil desarmarlos a los tres en cuestión de segundos. Bastaba con que le separara la muñeca del brazo a Mek para hacerlo sucumbir ante el dolor. Después se abalanzaría sobre Dhana y le asestaría un puntapié en el tobillo. Kuvira contaba con que podía desgarrarle la articulación sin problemas y a tiempo para descargarle un codazo en la tráquea a Gin. Lo dejaría sin aire y a su completa merced.

«¿Y después qué?» Se cuestionó mentalmente, «¿Un baño de sangre?»

Porque tendría que hacer más que sólo dejarlos inconscientes si quería evitar que la acusaran y la sentenciaran a cadena perpetua en prisión. Nadie extrañaría a un trío de imbéciles portando el uniforme blanco y azul de su tan "sagrada orden". Hasta ahí había llegado la corrupción, ¿y no era su deber limpiar al mundo de semejante escoria?

No. Ya no más.

A Kuvira la abrumó que un pensamiento tan siniestro hubiera siquiera cruzado por su mente. Ésa no era ella. No. No sería un monstruo ni una asesina, ¡no otra vez! Poco faltó para que rompiera a llorar en ese instante; la frustración y la cólera eran demasiadas. Nunca más… Nunca más volvería a lastimar a nadie…

Lentamente, Kuvira dejó ir al centinela que tenía de rodillas y se preparó para afrontar las consecuencias de su decisión. Si debía pudrirse en prisión, lo prefería a volverse un monstruo desalmado por segunda vez. Había llegado tan lejos, casi lo había logrado…

La felicidad… Estuvo cerca de obtenerla. Pero nunca se mereció tal cosa en realidad.

Lo que pasó luego, ocurrió tan rápido y tan repentinamente, que Kuvira apenas pudo dar fe de ello.

En cuanto soltó a Mek, éste se giró y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara. El golpe aturdió a Kuvira y la hizo desplomarse. No estaba preparada para la caída: cayó mal y se dio de lleno con la cara en la tierra y las hojas secas. Se había quedado sin aliento; a su cuerpo lo recibió un lecho de rosales y ninguna de las espinas allí parecía tener menos de tres centímetros de largo. Se le enterraron en la piel sin misericordia que valiera.

Entonces, cuando abrió los ojos para enfocarse en sus atacantes, Kuvira exhaló un grito ahogado. Lo que estaba frente a ella no podía ser real.

Vio a un espectral lobo blanco con las patas extendidas y la cabeza baja; sus fauces abiertas de par en par, prestas a hacer añicos al primero que se atreviera a acercarse a la maestra metal. Era un ser sublime. Y en un visto y no visto, dio un ladrido ensordecedor con el cual espantó a los tres centinelas, haciéndolos huir despavoridos.

Kuvira se encogió en sí misma por temor a aquel animal. Sin embargo, en un parpadeo, lo que estaba frente a ella dejó de ser un temible lobo blanco. Un perrito. Un perrito pequeño y de esponjoso pelaje; con ojitos y naricilla negros cual botones.

Se acercó a ella como si las espinas del rosal no pudieran dañarlo, y comenzó a lamerle la mejilla. Kuvira se asustó y se levantó bruscamente, buscando alejarse de aquella cosa tan extraña. Es decir, era un perrito adorable, pero no era algo natural. No podía pertenecer al mundo físico, ¿o sí?

Salió del rosal con la ropa deshecha, llena de rasguños y de sangre, además de mugrienta. Intentó recuperar el aliento para tranquilizarse y preguntó:

—¿Q-qué eres? ¿Qué cosa eres tú?

El perrito dio unos ladridos y apuntó su diminuto hocico en dirección a la torre pagoda. Comenzó a trotar hacia allá y se detuvo para asegurarse de que Kuvira lo estuviera siguiendo. Volvió a emitir un ladrido.

—¿Quieres que te siga? —Kuvira se llevó una mano al semblante y suspiró—. Sí, ¿por qué no? Esto ya no podría ponerse más raro de lo que ya es…

El pequeño perro la guió hasta el Gran Salón Ceremonial, donde todavía faltaba encerar los suelos. Pero eso era irrelevante por el momento. Con sólo cruzar las grandes puertas del salón, una luz dorada rodeó al cachorro y éste sufrió una nueva transformación. Ahora era una criatura de baja estatura y regordeta, de amarillenta piel clara. Un par de hojas le crecían en la cabeza, asemejándose a orejas caídas. ¿Sus ojos? Nada más que dos puntos negros.

Un espíritu, definitivamente debía ser eso.

—Tú no eres de por aquí —le dijo Kuvira—. ¿Me equivoco?

—Y tú no eres muy espiritual, ¿eh? —replicó el pequeño espíritu. Su voz era dulce como la de un niño.

—¿Para qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

—Oh, ¿no vas a darme las gracias por sacarte de ese lío?

Kuvira agachó la cabeza y se disculpó.

—Perdón. Agradezco que te hayas deshecho de esos tres sujetos por mí.

El espíritu sonrió alegremente.

—No te preocupes, ya no te molestarán más —aseguró—. Y si vuelven a meterse contigo, ¡los arrojaré a la Niebla de las Almas Perdidas!

«Lo que sea que eso signifique, se lo tendrían bien merecido…» —Pensó Kuvira—. ¿Por qué estás ayudándome?

El espíritu se sobresaltó como si acabara de recordar algo. Se giró un momento y cuando se volteó, alzó una de sus cuatro patas superiores, sosteniendo una hermosa flor púrpura. ¡De las mismas del Mundo Espiritual! Y muy sonriente se la entregó a Kuvira.

—Esto es para ti, te lo envía Korra.

Un tanto insegura, Kuvira extendió la mano para coger la flor. Empero, ¿cómo era posible que Korra supiera que…?

—Veo que estás confundida —dijo el espíritu—. Te explico: Korra supo que estabas en graves problemas, así que personalmente me pidió ayuda para que viniera a darte una mano con esos tipos. También me pidió que te dijera que ella llegaría pasado mañana por la tarde y que al igual que tú, no puede esperar para volver a estar contigo. ¡Tiene muchas cosas importantes que contarte!

—¿Pero cómo puede Korra saber que…?

—¡Oh, eso es muy fácil! ¡Todo es gracias al _vínculo espiritual_ que comparten ustedes dos! —observó la cara de perplejidad que mantenía Kuvira y se rió divertido—. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que te estoy hablando, ¿cierto?

Kuvira enarcó una ceja.

—Bien, supongo que empezaré por explicarte lo que es un vínculo espiritual —el espíritu señaló la alfombra azul del suelo—. ¿Por qué no te sientas un momento? Te ves agotada…

¿Agotada? Era peor que eso. La migraña, los mareos; todos los malestares que había sufrido esa semana se le vinieron de un solo golpe. Lo cierto era que estaba apunto de desfallecer, pero decidió hacer un último esfuerzo para poder entender cómo Korra había sabido sobre lo que sucedía a cientos de kilómetros de distancia sin tener que estar ahí para verlo.

Se sentó de piernas cruzadas y miró al pequeño espíritu atentamente.

—Un vínculo espiritual es una conexión extremadamente rara que surge entre dos humanos. Proviene de una emoción profunda, que sobrepasa a esa que ustedes llaman "amor". Sin embargo, no es algo que se le atribuya a dos personas por ser amantes, novios o amigos; simplemente nace entre aquellos que siempre fueron el uno para el otro. Dos personas pueden no conocerse, y aún así, es posible que formen un vínculo espiritual tan sólo con verse por primera vez.

—Supongamos que entiendo la idea —intervino Kuvira—. Ahora explica cómo funciona… Por favor.

El espíritu sonrió, percatándose de que a Kuvira le costaba trabajo mantenerse afable ante la situación y lo desconcertante de ésta.

—Pues, es gracias a este vínculo que Korra puede saber cómo te sientes o qué te está sucediendo, aún cuando las separa una gran distancia —notó que Kuvira fruncía el ceño y se apresuró a explicar—. No es que ella pueda leerte la mente, sencillamente es sensible a tus emociones. En ocasiones, hasta puede ver lo que tú ves, pero depende de ella inferir qué es lo que está sucediendo. Korra debe tener un entendimiento profundo de ti y de tu vida para hacer que funcione; no es algo fácil de traducir.

—Y si se trata realmente de una conexión, ¿no debería ser yo capaz de hacer lo mismo con Korra también?

—En teoría sí, pero tus habilidades espirituales son muy pobres —el espíritu se encogió de hombros—. Es por eso que el vínculo de Korra está más desarrollado mientras que tú apenas tienes consciencia de su influencia. No obstante, deberías ser capaz de dominarlo si trabajas en ello.

Kuvira guardó silencio y se concentró en la flor que Korra le había enviado, girándola entre sus dedos. El pequeño espíritu ladeó la cabeza, dio un parpadeo y sin importarle mucho las reglas del espacio personal que profesan los mortales, trepó al regazo de la maestra metal y se sentó cómodamente en ella. Kuvira dio un respingo cuando sintió a aquella criatura colocando una de sus patas en su pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón.

—Hay muchas cosas nocivas arremolinándose aquí, ¿no? —señaló el espíritu—. Recuerdos de cuando tus propios padres te hicieron a un lado y de las malas decisiones que has tomado en tu vida; por eso has estado sintiéndote enferma durante estos días… Ya no puedes reprimirlos más, debes enfrentarlos y dejarlos salir o de lo contrario nunca te librarás de todo ese sufrimiento.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga? —suspiró Kuvira, agobiada.

—No te preocupes, Korra tiene la intención de ayudarte a superar eso a través de la meditación. Te guste o no, vas a tener que reconectarte con tu lado espiritual, Kuvira.

La aludida se limitó a pensarlo, entonces la curiosidad la obligó a preguntar:

—Eso del vínculo espiritual, ¿qué significa realmente? Es decir, ¿para Korra y para mí?

—De llegar a dominarlo, tú y Korra podrían estarse comunicando ahora mismo. Mientras más grande la distancia que las separa, más fuerte es el lazo que las une. Así pues, mientras más cerca se encuentren la una de la otra, más se debilitará el efecto. Si Korra estuviera aquí, no podría leer tus emociones como lo hace desde donde está. —El espíritu se mostró preocupado—. Hay un motivo para esto, pero no creo que quieras saberlo. Ni siquiera Korra está enterada…

—Pero nos concierne, ¿no es así? —demandó Kuvira, poniéndose tensa.

El espíritu se cubrió la carita con sus patas, afligido. Dio la impresión de que estaba pensando su próxima respuesta con seriedad y luego de unos minutos, miró a Kuvira con el semblante entristecido.

—Tienes razón, les concierne. Además, ya que parece que ustedes dos tienen la intención de compartir sus vidas, es preciso que alguna esté consciente de esto… —respiró profundo y exhaló—: Un vínculo espiritual no necesariamente les garantiza la felicidad ni que vayan a estar juntas para siempre…

Kuvira no se inmutó, esperando a que la pequeña criatura siguiera adelante con lo que tenía que decirle.

—Generalmente, las personas que han estado enlazadas por un vínculo espiritual se han visto obligadas a distanciarse y hasta a separarse de por vida por distintos motivos. El propósito del vínculo espiritual, es que las almas que fueron hechas la una para la otra puedan seguir unidas a pesar de estar apartadas físicamente… —agachó la cabeza y sollozó—. Es algo muy triste en realidad, no me gusta pensar en eso…

—¡Pero no tiene que ser una regla definitiva! S-si sabes a lo que me refiero… —indagó Kuvira, agitada.

El espíritu saltó del regazo de Kuvira, avanzó unos cuántos pasos y se giró para verla a los ojos.

—Así es cómo ha sucedido en los últimos diez mil años —sentenció—. ¿Te digo algo? Toma mi consejo, y si de verdad quieres a Korra, más vale que atesores cada momento que compartas junto a ella y que procures sacarle el máximo provecho. Nunca sabrás cuándo será la última vez que podrás estar con ella…

Y con estás palabras, el pequeño espíritu se desvaneció en el aire.

Kuvira se quedó sola en la oscuridad del gran salón, contemplando la flor púrpura que tanto le fascinaba. Un campo de flores repleto de éstas, un mundo surreal y la presencia de la única persona que buscó entenderla en toda su complejidad. Era por esto que adoraba aquellas flores, porque le recordaban la primera vez que estuvo en los brazos de Korra, la primera vez que fue acogida y comprendida.

_¿Por qué salvarías mi vida, después de todo lo que te he hecho?_

_Supongo… Que veo mucho de mí misma en ti… _

Esa noche, una flor de pétalos púrpura y sutil aroma a lavanda, adornó el florero vacío de su habitación.

_**»Continuará…**_


	13. XII: Aquí y Ahora

_**Notas de la Autora:**_ _Bueno queridos lectores, con este capítulo concluimos la primera mitad de este fic. Todavía falta mucho por ver, pero sepan que ya vamos a medio camino. Además, éste es un capítulo extra largo, extra emocional y extra picante; así que les sugiero que busquen el mejor asiento que tengan disponible, pónganse cómodos, que nada ni nadie los interrumpa y... ¡disfruten la lectura! Mil gracias de verdad **erivip7**, **fanatla**, **shane kstr**, **Nobodyknows05**, **Obini**, **elvimar**, **LupitaAzucena**, y a todos los que siguen esta historia sin mostrar sus caras. Este capítulo es especial y espero que sea de su agrado :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Creo que Te Amo~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><em>«Primero me enamoré de tu catástrofe y después de ti; primero de tus cicatrices y luego de tu piel.»<em>

—_Benjamín Griss_

**XII:** **Aquí y Ahora**

Despertó en plena madrugada con una insoportable duda atravesándole la mente. Y salió en medio de la oscuridad, directo hacia la biblioteca, controlada por su sed de información. Con una desesperación casi frenética, subió y bajó de cada estante y repisa, escudriñando entre volúmenes y textos de distintas épocas, eras y períodos. Provocó un estruendo en una de las mesas al dejar caer sobre ésta una pila de sagas, poemas, novelas históricas, crónicas de guerra, mitos y leyendas…

Se hizo de un papel y una pluma. Navegó entre páginas marchitas y párrafos casi borrados. En medio de su apuro, se cortó un dedo con el filo de una hoja y derramó diminutas gotas de sangre en las notas que tomaba. Los textos que leía con prisa y angustia tenían una cosa en común: todos narraban las historias de amantes trágicos, separados por el destino. Y la respuesta que ella buscaba parecía no saltar por ninguna parte.

Enlistó aquellos nombres en sus apuntes: _Oma y Shu, Avatar Kuruk y Ummi, Espíritu de la Luna Yue y Sokka de la Tribu Agua… _La lista continuó en aumento al igual que su duda y la certeza de que aquel pequeño espíritu no mentía. ¿Acaso todas estas parejas compartían un vínculo espiritual? ¿Estaban sellados sus destinos entonces? ¿La separación era siempre inminente?

La separación…

Lo que estaba haciendo no tenía caso ni el menor sentido. Ningún libro de ahí le daría la respuesta que buscaba —o más bien— la que anhelaba oír. Que un vínculo espiritual no tenía que significar una condena para dos personas que se amaban, para dos personas que se necesitaban. ¿Se necesitaban realmente? Sabía que ella sí necesitaba a Korra; contaba las horas para volver a verla. Pero Korra, Korra no necesitaba de ella con tal apego e intensidad. Era claro que la obsesión y el deseo eran sólo suyos…

Kuvira soltó la pluma sin importarle el manchón de tinta que dejó al impactar el papel.

No, no era así. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas otra vez, haciéndola creer ideas falsas. Lo tenía por escrito, con el puño y letra de la mismísima Korra. Ella la amaba y Kuvira correspondía sus sentimientos. Era así de simple. Si lo pensaba demasiado perdía su sentido, como una palabra que se repite una y diez veces. Las cosas sencillas había que tomarlas por lo que eran.

Simplificar, simplificar; ella ya era una persona demasiado complicada.

Y lo que tenía por delante era solamente un reto más, nada que no pudiera vencer. Aquellos unidos por un vínculo espiritual estaban, tarde o temprano, destinados a la separación. Así era desde hace diez mil años. Podía enfrentar la verdad y aceptarla tal y cómo era. Verla como una ventaja y no una amenaza.

_Si de verdad quieres a Korra, más vale que atesores cada momento que compartas junto a ella y que procures sacarle el máximo provecho. Nunca sabrás cuándo será la última vez que podrás estar con ella…_

Eso era todo. Solamente tenía que elegir ser feliz en lugar de resignarse a vivir sumida en su propia lástima. Korra llegaría en unas horas, volverían a estar juntas y lo disfrutaría; así durara cinco minutos en su compañía o una eternidad. Porque tenía derecho a eso. Sino al menos, la niña asustada en su interior se lo merecía… ¿No?

Salió de la biblioteca no menos confundida, pero sí más tranquila. Amanecía, todo era silencio y soledad. Sin embargo, Kuvira ya no se sentía atormentada por esto. Era una cuestión digna de reflexión: tan pronto como decidió que iba a permitirse ser feliz, pasara lo que pasara, se sintió en paz consigo misma por primera vez en años. Incluso la invadió una ola de energía que renovó sus sentidos por completo.

Lo último que supo fue que comenzó a correr en dirección al comedor, porque estaba hambrienta. Hambrienta como no lo había estado en semanas. Y la sorprendió un delicioso aroma que brotaba desde la cocina. Tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se encontró husmeando por los alrededores con una curiosidad casi infantil. Vio una olla que ardía en uno de los fuegos y se atrevió a destaparla. Avena con canela, de ahí aquel olor que le hacía la boca agua.

—Mi plan funcionó, ¡por fin te atrapo! —rió una voz jocosa a sus espaldas.

Kuvira se volteó con un respingo y los ojos abiertos como platos. La impresión se le pasó una vez que reconoció la figura de la excéntrica maestra agua, observándola con expresión entretenida. Kya se acercó a la olla con un cucharón de madera en la mano, lo hundió en la avena y le ofreció una muestra a Kuvira.

—He tenido que tenderte una trampa para atraerte hasta aquí —dijo—. ¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayamos visto las caras ni en una sola ocasión durante toda esta semana, eh? ¿Acaso has estado evitándome?

Kuvira se retrajo, desviando los ojos a la izquierda.

—¿Yo? No, al contrario. Me he estado preguntando lo mismo que usted todo este tiempo —no pudo evitar quedarse mirando fijamente el cucharón de avena que tenía en frente—. ¿Eso lleva canela?

Hubiera querido responderle a Kya con algo más apropiado y serio, pero con el hambre que traía y aquel aroma nublándole las ideas, tuvo muchas dificultades para no hacer de esa olla de avena parte de su conversación. Aquel era un nuevo hecho que había descubierto esa mañana: el pensamiento abstracto quedaba en segundo lugar cuando del desayuno se trataba.

—¿Y por qué no lo compruebas tú misma? —replicó la maestra agua, entregándole el cucharón. Entonces reparó en el estado miserable en que se encontraban las ropas de Kuvira y exclamó—: ¡Espíritus! ¿Qué te pasó?

No era algo de lo que Kuvira tuviera deseos de hablar particularmente. El incidente de los centinelas había quedado atrás, en las manos del espíritu enviado por Korra, y así debía de permanecer. La maestra metal acató a encogerse de hombros y a desestimar la pregunta de Kya con una mentira.

—Anoche tropecé y caí por una pendiente.

Kuvira no lo advirtió de inmediato, pero sus palabras no engañaron ni por un segundo a la hija del Avatar Aang. No con ese horrible moretón que lucía en la cara, ahí donde el tal Mek le había asestado un puñetazo. Ni qué decir de los rasguños inflamados por toda su piel, y la vestimenta mugrienta y hecha jirones. Sin embargo, la reticencia de Kuvira podía interpretarse claramente como una señal de recelo hacia el tema, por lo que la maestra agua no insistió en hacerla hablar de ello.

Kya no lo demostraba frente a sus dos hermanos, no obstante, era famosa por ser una mujer de mucha paciencia. A menudo se la veía sosteniendo un puñado de migajas, sin moverse ni un milímetro durante horas, esperando a que los pájaros que se posan en los árboles del templo bajaran a comer de la palma de su mano. Y de igual manera, había esperado todo ese tiempo para conseguir que Kuvira se acercara voluntariamente hasta ella.

—Ajá —musitó cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja sarcástica—. El día en que una maestra combatiente de tu nivel se "tropiece y caiga por una pendiente", yo me uniré a un convento. —Esbozó una sonrisa descarada—. Si quieres puedes decir más de esas mentiras mientras me acompañas a tomar el desayuno, ¡tienes cara de hambre!

Kuvira asintió, resignada.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo que ya no miento con la astucia de antes?

Se sentaron a la mesa cada una con su propio tazón de avena. Kya ya tenía preparados desde antes unos trocitos de manzana, miel y pasas para combinar con la avena y endulzar aún más su desayuno. La mayoría del tiempo la pasaron comiendo en silencio con comentarios casuales de parte de Kya, referentes a temas bastante ordinarios o anécdotas graciosas sobre Bumi y Tenzin, que pensó que podrían hacer reír a la maestra metal, aunque apenas le sacaron una débil sonrisa.

—Supongo que no vas a querer que te cure esos feos golpes —dijo Kya de repente—. Tal vez prefieras esperar a que tu novia venga a reemplazarme mañana, ¿o me equivoco?

Faltó poco para que Kuvira se atragantara con la comida.

—No es lo que usted cree.

—Sí, ¡cómo no! —se burló Kya, escéptica—. Has estado suspirando toda la mañana y seguro lo has hecho noche y día sin parar también. Te cala la emoción por verla, no puedes negármelo. Yo también me enamoré una vez —sacudió la cabeza, perdida en recuerdos—. Ella era una gran obstinada y lo sigue siendo hoy día, aunque ya no nos veamos como antes…

—¿_Ella_? ¿Acaso usted?

—A papá casi le da un infarto cuando se enteró —rió Kya—. Y mamá, a ella le costó digerirlo, pero fingió que no era así. Supongo que estaba acostumbrada; hace setenta años no era raro ver "amigas especiales" en la Tribu Agua del Sur, luego de que los hombres se marcharan a la guerra para nunca volver… —Kuvira se relajó visiblemente y la maestra agua prosiguió—. En fin, estos son otros tiempos y no deberíamos vivir con pensamientos retrógradas. El amor es un sentimiento muy bello en todas sus formas.

—El amor sigue siendo una experiencia extraña para mí… —admitió Kuvira, ensimismada y con la voz baja.

—Pensé que antes de todo esto habías estado comprometida con el hijo de Su.

La maestra metal se abstrajo todavía más en sus pensamientos.

—Así fue, pero toda esa experiencia fue… artificial… —notó que Kya había centrado su entera atención en ella—. Quiero decir, Baatar y yo fuimos muy amigos desde la infancia. Él era introvertido, antisocial, y yo era la única chica con la que interactuaba a diario. Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano; era lo que se esperaba de nosotros. Yo me convertiría en su esposa, le daría más herederos a Suyin Beifong y viviríamos como una típica familia nuclear.

—Jamás ibas a estar conforme con eso, ¿cierto? —indagó la maestra agua—. Tú eres una mujer de grandes ambiciones y no lo digo sólo porque lo detecto en las vibraciones de tu aura, basta con mirarte a los ojos para saberlo.

—Mientras más lo pienso más me enferma la idea —espetó Kuvira—. Además, habían varios intereses políticos y familiares de por medio. Comprometerme con Baatar me aseguraba el apellido Beifong, lo que me daría más credibilidad en el Reino Tierra. Una promesa matrimonial mantenía el ingenio de Baatar trabajando para mí, su lealtad no flaquearía y como bono extra, era una espina que podía clavarle a Suyin por donde más le doliera…

—Cuánto resentimiento…

—No pasa un día en el que no me maldiga por haber utilizado a Baatar de esa manera. Desde un punto de vista retorcido y cínico, él era la única garantía de "amor" que veía en mi vida. Era todo lo que conocía. Y me convencí a mí misma de que Baatar era lo que necesitaba. Me engañé y lo engañé a él. Pero nunca lo amé, no genuinamente. Yo me sentía vacía, así que intenté llenar ese vacío con él. No había amor en realidad. Baatar estaba obsesionado conmigo y a mí me bastaba para satisfacer cada una de mis necesidades; servicios militares, desarrollo tecnológico, placeres carnales… Me ayudaba a liberar mucha tensión, por huecas y frívolas que fueran nuestras interacciones físicas o nuestros escasos momentos de intimidad.

—Cuánta frialdad…

—Aún así, no era como si su integridad no me interesara. Baatar fue mi único amigo cuando niños y mi único soporte al crecer. Se merecía algo mejor y yo lo traté igual que un objeto, materia desechable, ¡basura…! —Kuvira sintió una lágrima ardiente rodar por su mejilla y rápidamente se la arrancó del rostro—. Y aunque suene hipócrita de mi parte decirlo, Baatar sigue importándome. Aún no olvido a mi amigo fiel… Espero que encuentre a alguien que lo merezca, alguien que lo ame de verdad…

—Cuánta amargura… —opinó Kya de nuevo—. Sin embargo, considero que has dado un gran paso. Es bueno que exteriorices todos estos sentimientos. No puedes arrastrarlos contigo por siempre, te arruinarán la vida.

—Mi vida ya está arruinada.

—No, no es verdad —aseveró la mujer de los blancos cabellos—. Hace tan sólo unos momentos te veías tan alegre y realizada que parecías otra persona. Quizás en el pasado creías que el amor no era más que un impulso, un instinto primitivo que no va más allá de las necesidades físicas y hasta un medio para suplir tu codicia. Y lo que hiciste con Baatar Jr. fue sin duda sucio, indigno y cruel. ¿Pero sabes? No importa cuánto tiempo hayas viajado en la dirección incorrecta, siempre puedes dar la vuelta y corregir tu camino. —Kya alzó a ver a Kuvira, su mirada azul era intensa—. Han pasado ya dos años, es tiempo de superarlo. Además, aunque te sientas ajena frente al amor, ahora tienes una mejor noción de lo que es en realidad.

Kuvira se concentró en un punto cualquiera del universo, sin decir nada.

—Dijiste que te sentías vacía incluso con Baatar de tu lado —continuó la maestra agua—. Dime, ¿es así cómo te sientes con Korra?

—No… Es todo lo contrario, cada vez que la veía marchar al terminar sus visitas en prisión, me sentía vacía… Pero cuando regresaba la semana siguiente, era como si se iluminara mi mundo… —la expresión de Kuvira se tornó acongojada, aunque sincera—. La vida me enseñó que nada se gana sin entregar antes algo a cambio. Mi experiencia dictaba que la humanidad era egoísta y que solamente siendo egoísta se podía triunfar. Nunca pude complacer a mis padres y por eso me despreciaron; siempre tuve que llenar las altas expectativas de Suyin para recibir aunque fuera una palmada en el hombro de su parte… En cambio Korra… Ella fue la primera persona que me demostró afecto sin esperar nada a cambio…

—Entonces, fue así cómo todo empezó entre ustedes —infirió Kya—. Por eso le tienes tanta devoción a Korra, ¿no es verdad?

—A Korra nunca le molestó mi indiferencia, ni se rindió ante mi arrogancia… La primera vez que vino a verme en prisión la traté como escoria, descargando toda mi ira y frustración en ella; todavía la veía como mi enemiga y me aseguré de que se enterara de ello… Y aún así… Regresó a verme la semana siguiente, y la siguiente… —volvió a enfocar su atención en Kya—. Mire, yo no sé nada del amor. No sé cuánto debe uno dar o cuánto debe uno recibir, no sé… —cerró los ojos y sonrió con dulzura—. Sólo sé que Korra me hace feliz, sólo sé que con ella ya no me siento abandonada… Y creo que eso significa… Creo que la amo. Amo a Korra.

Escuchó a Kya sollozar y la vio secándose los ojos con una servilleta.

—Querida, eso fue hermoso —suspiró conmovida—. ¡Y al diablo con lo que el resto del mundo piense, o con lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado! Ustedes dos deben estar juntas… —Se levantó de la mesa con aire decidido—. ¡Iré a conseguirte ropa nueva! Algo bonito para que luzcas mañana, ¡no quiero que Korra llegue y te vea hecha un estropicio!

Kuvira se ruborizó, apenada.

—Usted no tiene por qué hacer eso.

—¡Tonterías! Yo insisto —sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Parecía una maestra aire y se sentía casi tan libre como una. Las únicas ropas que Kya le había podido conseguir eran las típicas túnicas de un nómada aire, con algunos retoques añadidos por la misma maestra agua. Y Kuvira podía moverse con total destreza y agilidad alrededor de aquel gran salón vacío, luciendo los colores naranja y amarillo. Pantalones largos y holgados, la blusa sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo y la túnica que caía de su hombro izquierdo y llegaba hasta su cintura, ceñida a su torso por un cinturón de tela marrón.<p>

—¿Extrañas hacer metal control, Kuvira? Te compartiré un secreto que aprendí de Lin hace tiempo: los movimientos de los maestros aire pueden tener gran influencia y similitud en cuanto a las técnicas de un maestro metal. También escuché que eres una buena bailarina, ¿sabías que los maestros aire son considerados los mejores bailarines del mundo? Podría hacerte bien intentar dominar algunas de sus danzas y coreografías tradicionales…

—Ha conseguido captar mi atención, la escucho.

—Bien, no soy una experta, pero puedes encontrar los pasos descritos con detalle en varios de los pergaminos de la biblioteca. Estoy segura de que practicar algo de danza te ayudará a pasar el día entretenida —se rió—. Cuando menos, hará que se te bajen las ansias de morderte las uñas mientras esperas a Korra. Yo debo comenzar a empacar; me aguarda un largo viaje hasta el polo sur mañana.

—De acuerdo, lo consideraré —se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia—. Gracias por todo nuevamente, Maestra Kya.

La aludida le guiñó un ojo con gesto vivaracho.

—Ni lo menciones, es un placer. Para eso estamos nosotros los curanderos.

Y en efecto, Kuvira se pasó el resto del día danzando sin parar. Dominar nuevos pasos resultó ser una distracción provechosa y efectiva. Casi no sintió el tiempo pasar, pero éste se fue volando. Visitó la sección de la biblioteca recomendada por Kya, ojeó los pergaminos con una infinidad de pasos de baile distintos, y se llevó consigo los que más le llamaron la atención.

Explorando la pagoda, encontró un salón que parecía servir justamente para el fin que ella tenía en mente. Espacioso, con grandes ventanales abiertos en un marco de madera; iluminado y privado. Se vio reflejada en los espejos de cuerpo entero que decoraban las paredes laterales y analizó su destreza, hace tiempo dormida. Ejecutó una danza embelesadora, compuesta de saltos ágiles y movimientos suaves con el torso recto y los brazos extendidos, dibujando estelas en el aire.

Perdió el equilibrio en varias ocasiones, recibiendo duros golpes tanto en su espalda como en su ego. Su talento, aquella gracia y perfección de la que solía gozar estaban tan entumecidas como sus músculos. No estaba danzando de la mejor manera, sentía que no avanzaba, que no aprendía. Era incapaz de seguir la coreografía, no conseguía captar la técnica; tantos giros que simplemente no le salían. Y fue frustrante.

Lógico, ya no era la Kuvira de antes. Dos años en prisión, tres años en la campaña de Unificación… Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez en que bailó de verdad. Pero no se dejó vencer. Insistió y se concentró en volver a encender la llama de su pasión. Si caía, volvía a ponerse en pie. Volvía a intentarlo. Y ese día danzó como si fuera a írsele la vida en ello.

Bailó y se olvidó de todo. El mundo se detuvo en un instante y cada paso que realizó fue una expresión corporal de libertad total, expresión de ritmo y clase en movimiento. Quizás a destiempo, quizás algo empolvada y oxidada, pero no vencida ni fracasada.

Poco a poco dejó atrás los pasos que le indicaban los pergaminos de maestro aire, para comenzar a dirigir la danza que le marcaba su espíritu. Era una danza que nadie tuvo que enseñarle. Una danza que había conocido desde la primera vez que vio su reflejo en los ojos de su maestra y mentora. Por años se vio rodeada de artistas, guerreros, piratas, genios. Todos ellos bailaron con ella la misma danza. Muchos, seguros de que eran ellos quienes lideraban su compás.

Pero siempre había sido la danza de Kuvira. La de esa pequeña niña con los enormes ojos tristes. Era su danza y la había realizado con delicadeza y entrega, compartiendo la pista de baile con tantos compañeros que ya no conocía. Los rostros cambiaron, los años pasaron. Mas los pasos fueron siempre los mismos. Y ella creció y se desenvolvió en su ritmo, sin sospechar nunca que el momento llegaría… cuando la música acabaría.

Kuvira se detuvo en una pose firme y elegante. Reverenció a su público y se giró para sonreírle a su maestra, quien se encontraba justo a su lado, demostrando la misma pose de baile. Vio un atisbo de orgullo en su rostro, la sonrisa de su querida mentora.

—¿Lo hice bien, Su? —preguntó.

Abrió los ojos y se percató de que estaba sola.

Miró su imagen en uno de los espejos, un rastro de lágrimas recorría sus mejillas.

Qué tonta; se había dejado llevar por sus recuerdos.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>El día esperado por fin llegó. Y para ser honestos, lo cierto es que Kuvira no fue capaz de dormir en toda la noche, aunque por una razón muy distinta al insomnio, las pesadillas o el remordimiento que a menudo la aquejaban. Era pura y simple emoción. Había terminado la larga, confusa y angustiante espera. Era un hecho, una realidad: Korra llegaría en cualquier momento.<p>

La maestra metal decidió esperarla haciendo la última tarea que le faltaba por cumplir. Entró al Gran Salón Ceremonial y se puso a encerar los pisos de madera. Le tomó toda la mañana hacerlo y para cuando terminó, sintió los brazos deliciosamente adoloridos. Satisfecha con su trabajo, se limpió el sudor de la frente y salió al patio a beber agua. Era una tarde especialmente calurosa, por lo que los siguientes pasos de Kuvira la llevaron a buscar la sombra de un árbol donde poder sentarse a descansar.

Una suave brisa sopló de repente y no venía precisamente desde el mar. Esta brisa giró entorno a ella, acarreando consigo un remolino de flores. Flores con pétalos púrpura. Kuvira sonrió y alzó la vista al frente. Siguió la corriente en la que giraban aquellas flores hasta dar con el árbol hacia el que se dirigía. Y ya bajo su sombra, la cubrió una lluvia de pétalos que parecía venir desde la rama más elevada. Y al inclinar la cabeza en su dirección, pudo verla.

Ahí estaba, posada en lo alto, con su planeador azul en mano y un bolso tejido de la Tribu Agua en el hombro, repleto de las flores púrpura que adoraba. Las estaba dejando caer sobre Kuvira con una mirada cariñosa y una sonrisilla un tanto tímida.

—Baja de ahí, Avatar.

Korra obedeció, amortiguando su caída con una ráfaga de aire. Y se alzó frente a Kuvira para mirarla directo a los ojos. Kuvira también fijó su mirada en Korra. Espíritus, parecía que tenían una eternidad de no verse y lo único que querían hacer era compensar el tiempo perdido. Capturar el reflejo de la otra en sus ojos, tomar detalle de los minúsculos cambios en sus rostros. Kuvira percibió que Korra lucía algo cansada por el viaje y Korra se mostró sorprendida en cuanto a la nueva apariencia de Kuvira; más saludable y revitalizada.

—Hola.

—Hola…

Korra fue quién dejó caer sus brazos sobre los hombros de Kuvira, atrayéndola en un fuerte abrazo. Kuvira le correspondió rodeándole la cintura y hundió la nariz en la mejilla de la morena. Su aroma, cómo extrañaba su aroma. Por fin. Era mil veces mejor que tener que resignarse con el olor atenuado de su almohada. Ésta era Korra, la real. Y amaba todo en ella.

Kuvira se separó un momento, tomó el rostro del Avatar entre sus manos y le plantó un beso firme en los labios. Korra ladeó la cabeza y lo saboreó. Y fueron quizás quince segundos los que pasaron antes de que Kuvira separara sus labios de los suyos y Korra, sin querer dejarla ir todavía, tomara la iniciativa de suscitar un nuevo beso, un tanto más largo y profundo.

—Te extrañé.

—Te amo.

Korra se rió.

—Estás demasiado cariñosa para tratarse de ti.

Kuvira gruñó.

—Idiota, no quiero volver a pasar meses separada de ti.

—No veo por qué tengamos que separarnos otra vez —le aseguró con tono optimista—. Conseguí que Mako trajera al Príncipe Wu a la República Unida dentro de tres semanas. Tenzin también estará aquí para entonces, sólo es cuestión de convocar a Raiko y podremos discutir sobre todo lo que ha surgido con respecto a la situación del Reino Tierra. —Apartó ese espeso flequillo de cabello suelto que Kuvira se dejaba a un lado del rostro en un gesto afectuoso—. Mientras tanto, tendremos todo este tiempo para nosotras. Eh, ¿qué te parece?

La tristeza oscureció el brillo en los ojos de Kuvira. Korra realmente ignoraba lo que aquel pequeño espíritu había mencionado sobre los vínculos espirituales. Y quizás era mejor así. No era como si realmente fueran a tener un futuro juntas de todas formas. Kuvira podía perdonarse a sí misma, pero el mundo nunca la perdonaría. Y serían muchos los que se opondrían a ver a su adorada Avatar en una relación amorosa con una criminal de su calibre.

Además, no ganaba nada con decírselo a Korra. Solamente le generaría otra gran preocupación a la pobre; como si cargar con el peso de las cuatro naciones no fuera suficiente ya. No. La felicidad que irradiaba la sonrisa de Korra y sus traviesos ojos azules, era su mayor consuelo y un tesoro que se dedicaría a preservar mientras le fuera posible.

Kuvira volvió a abrazarla y se acurrucó en su cuello.

—Suena bien —suspiró.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No. Estoy bien.

—Supe lo que te pasó hace unos días —manifestó Korra, tornándose seria—. Te sentí tan afligida, molesta y ofendida… ¡En cuánto vea a esos sujetos los voy a…!

—Olvídalo, salieron de la isla. —Kuvira se apartó y la miró con dureza—. Además, no quiero que me estés protegiendo. No soy una inútil. ¿Te quedó claro? ¡Sólo déjalo!

—Lo siento, no pretendía hacerte enfadar.

Kuvira frunció el ceño y gritó:

—¡No estoy enfadada!

Korra dio tres pasos vacilantes hacia atrás, confundida. Aún después de dos años de conocerla, el temperamento de Kuvira continuaba siendo un enigma para ella. Era imposible predecir qué frases podían cabrearla de repente y por lo tanto, comprendió que debía hablarle con cuidado. Korra estaba consciente de que ella misma era de carácter fuerte, así que lo último que quería era acabar provocándose una pelea con Kuvira. Nada bueno podría salir de ello.

Ya lo sabía por experiencia.

—Discúlpame —escuchó susurrar a Kuvira segundos luego—. Todavía no tolero lo mucho que esta situación me hiere el orgullo. El no poder luchar ni defenderme por temor a perder mi libertad, saber que el mundo está en mi contra… Han habido momentos en los que me he sentido al borde de la locura…

—No, descuida —Korra sonrió, nerviosa—. Entiendo lo frustrante que debe ser.

—Frustrante, desesperante… —Kuvira agachó la cabeza—. Te advierto que estoy insoportable, siento si soy grosera, sólo contigo puedo desahogarme.

—Está bien, en serio. Sé grosera conmigo, maltrátame todo lo que quieras —se puso colorada en un instante—. Eso sonó mal.

Kuvira estalló en carcajadas por primera vez en meses.

Entonces Korra reunió las flores púrpura que había dejado caer hace unos momentos, trayéndolas devuelta con aire control hasta sus manos. Las juntó en un racimo y se las ofreció a Kuvira.

—Sé que adoras estas flores, te sentí extrañándolas. Por eso me tomé la libertad de pasar por el Mundo Espiritual en el camino de regreso. Quería… hacer algo especial con ellas, para ti, no sé… —Korra las entregó desviando la mirada, insegura—. ¿Muy cursi?

—Cursi está bien para mí. —Kuvira sostuvo el racimo con ambas manos y se deleitó con la delicada fragancia a lavanda que despedían—. No es más cursi que lo que estuve apunto de decirte, de todas maneras.

—Quiero oírlo.

—No, mejor, no —la tentó, fingiendo arrepentimiento—. Es demasiado tonto.

Korra le dio un empujoncito impaciente en el hombro.

—¿Qué es? ¡Anda!

—Suplícame —le dijo enarcando una ceja.

—¡Kuvira! —insistió intentando no reír—. Qué malvada…

—Está bien, pero primero dime algo.

Korra la miró expectante.

—¿Por qué me amas?

La joven Avatar se sonrojó y se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca.

—Pues eso… Ya lo sabes, Kuvira…

—Entonces dímelo de nuevo —la sonrisa altiva que esbozaba en ese momento no dejaba adivinar si estaba diciéndolo en broma o con legítima seriedad—. ¿Por qué me amas, Korra? ¿Por qué a mí?

Korra exhaló un denso suspiro. Luego dejó su planeador y su bolso al pie del árbol y le tendió una mano a Kuvira.

—Ven, vamos a caminar y te lo diré si así lo deseas.

Kuvira entrelazó sus dedos en los del Avatar gustosamente y juntas salieron a recorrer la isla. La pregunta de la maestra metal parecía simple, pero a Korra le tomó unos momentos pensar la respuesta que quería darle, y su paseo se alargó más de la cuenta. Era agradable, a pesar de eso, poder caminar tomadas de la mano, sabiendo que nadie las interrumpiría. Todo estaba tranquilo. Con el descenso del sol, el ambiente se volvió fresco y gentil a los ojos. Se respiraba paz en el aire.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Confieso que sentí algo por ti en el Mundo Espiritual. Cuando vi las similitudes entre nosotras supe que teníamos oportunidad de volvernos buenas amigas. Me hizo pensar, ¿qué hubiera pasado si tú y yo nos hubiésemos conocido antes? Y si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó, ¿qué hubiera pasado?

—Eso no suena tan confuso —musitó Kuvira—. Pero no puedes pretender explicar el porqué de los "qué hubiera". Las cosas que pasaron, pasaron y debes conformarte.

Korra se rió por lo bajo.

—Tienes razón. Lo cierto es que comencé a sentir atracción por ti cuando estuviste en prisión. No al principio, claro, cuando te visitaba porque me preocupaba tu estado luego de nuestra batalla… Fue con el tiempo…

Descendieron hasta la playa, dejaron el calzado en la arena y caminaron descalzas sobre la espuma que arrastraban las olas. Comenzaba a atardecer.

—¿Qué diablos viste en mí, Korra? En ese entonces yo estaba en la peor etapa de mi vida…

—No lo sé… —sonrió ella—. Me producías mucha curiosidad, quería saber qué tipo de persona eras realmente, tanto que te quedaste en mi cabeza por días y noches enteras. No podía parar de pensar en ti, Kuvira. Y cuando comenzamos a hablarnos más, conforme te fuiste abriendo a mí… ¡Espíritus! No podía con las emociones que me recorrían el cuerpo cuando te veía sonreír o llorar, incluso cada vez que me gritabas para que te dejara sola… —giró para verla de frente—. Me enamoré de ti y eso fue todo.

—La última vez que viniste a verme en prisión dijiste…

—"Creo que te amo…"

—No estabas muy segura entonces, ¿eh? —inquirió Kuvira suavemente.

—Tú tampoco y aún así nos besamos —se rió Korra—. Siempre nos lanzamos sin antes pensar bien las cosas, ¿no?

—Considero que no tiene nada de malo saber reconocer lo que quieres cuando lo tienes en frente y hacerlo tuyo de inmediato si es posible. Los indecisos son los que se quedan atrás y pierden.

—Kuvira, tú tienes tu modo de ver las cosas y yo el mío.

La aludida arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿No estás de acuerdo, Korra?

—A veces hay que intentar ser un poco más prudentes.

—Mira quién lo dice —se burló la maestra metal.

—¡Cómo sea! —la desestimó Korra, salpicándole agua de mar encima con una patada leve—. Ya cumplí mi parte del trato, ahora tú cumple la tuya. ¿Qué era eso tan cursi que ibas a decirme?

—¿Que estoy embarazosamente enamorada del Avatar?

—¿Era eso? —replicó incrédula, alzando una ceja—. Creo que estás mintiéndome.

—Que siento que te conozco desde siempre, como desde hace un centenar de vidas anteriores a ésta y que lo nuestro era inevitable.

—¿En serio? —se asombró Korra.

—No.

—¡Kuvira!

—¿Quieres que te lo diga? —la retó, trotando de vuelta a la arena—. ¡Entonces ven y atrápame, Avatar!

Korra se quedó azorada viendo cómo la maestra metal corría devuelta al embarcadero, recogía sus zapatillas y se perdía en la distancia, ganando una ventaja considerable sobre ella. Entonces sacudió la cabeza y reaccionó. Recogió sus botas y se las calzó apresuradamente. Subió hasta el templo como una exhalación, buscando a Kuvira con la mirada. La pilló cruzando el puente de la pequeña laguna en la plaza y emprendió carrera tras ella, esbozando una sonrisa chispeante.

Los patos-tortuga graznaron al sentirlas pasar y se retiraron al otro extremo del lago donde no serían molestados por esas dos humanas impetuosas. Korra disfrutó ver a Kuvira correr de un lado al otro, entusiasmada. Quizá nunca en su vida se había sentido tan libre, ni tan despreocupada y alegre. Reía al resbalar y caer cuando sus zapatillas no se afirmaban correctamente al pasto, y se ponía de pie rápidamente para seguir huyendo jocosamente de ella.

Se divertía igual que una niña; la niña que nunca pudo ser.

Korra sintió una urgencia apremiante cosquilleándole el pecho; quería atrapar a Kuvira y estrujarla en sus brazos. Quería sacarle las palabras a besos; quería hacerla suya ahí mismo, en ese preciso momento. Aquí y ahora.

Se deslizó sobre la patineta de aire para darle alcance. Y antes de que la maestra metal pudiera escabullirse hacia el edificio de los dormitorios, Korra se le lanzó y la tumbó sobre su espalda. Kuvira soltó un bufido al sentir a la morena cayéndole encima, entre las piernas. Korra se limitó a apoyar los brazos en el suelo para aprisionarla entre el piso y su cuerpo.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó orgullosa.

—Usar aire control es trampa —se quejó Kuvira, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¿Cuándo acordamos eso?

—Irrelevante.

—Dime lo que ibas a decirme —le reclamó Korra.

—¿O si no qué, Avatar? —la desafió uniendo las cejas en un gesto engreído.

La aludida alzó una mano y la acercó al rostro de Kuvira, quien no hacía más que observarla intensamente. Sintió la punta del dedo índice del Avatar trazando el perfil de su nariz y boca con una parsimonia absoluta. Kuvira vibró, cerrando los ojos mientras Korra seguía acariciándola. Dejó que trazara la línea de su mandíbula hasta la oreja y después se precipitó a sus hombros y volvió a subir por su cuello.

Su cuello. En un instante aquellas caricias cedieron y reaparecieron sólo para ser conducidas por la boca de Korra. Kuvira jadeó al sentir la suavidad de esos labios haciendo presión contra la piel sensible de su garganta. Y se sintió delirantemente feliz, casi mareada por la euforia y hasta débil a razón de un anhelo repentino y desesperado que le surgió de lo más hondo.

Entendió que deseaba a Korra de la forma más común, vulgar, próxima y simple de todas.

—La verdad… —suspiró finalmente, rozando el oído del Avatar con sus labios—. La verdad es que te sueño, Korra… Te sueño a ti y a mí en ese campo de flores espirituales, sumergidas en sus pétalos… Haciendo el amor…

—¿Qué tiene eso de cursi? —le preguntó ella, levantando el rostro para lucir una sonrisa sincera en las esquinas de su boca.

—No lo sé. En el momento me lo pareció.

—¿Querrías… hacerlo realidad?

—¿Querrías tú?

—No creo que resista hasta el portal espiritual en Ciudad República —se rió Korra, sonrojada.

Kuvira pasó una mano entre el corto cabello castaño de la joven Avatar, tan suave, sedoso y alborotado.

—Olvídate de eso. Estamos aquí ahora. Tú estás aquí ahora. —Se inclinó hacia arriba y le besó la mejilla—. Te extrañé, Korra…

En un momento, Kuvira se levantó y caminó fuera de sus zapatillas. La joven Avatar supo únicamente que la vio moviéndose con esa gracia y elegancia que la caracterizaban, atravesando el corredor como si danzara en el aire, hasta adentrarse en la habitación.

Llevaba las manos prendidas de su blusa y no había que ser muy observador para notar la agilidad con la que sus delgados dedos la desabrochaban poco a poco, siguiendo el tempo refinado de sus pasos al tocar el piso.

A Korra apenas la deslumbró un corto vistazo de su espalda desnuda en cuanto Kuvira dejó caer la prenda y se perdió en el interior del dormitorio que compartían. Korra la siguió con aire juguetón, sonriendo de medio lado. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado ante la idea de lo que estaban por experimentar. Y se moría por probarlo.

Encontró a Kuvira sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sus gruesas cejas dobladas en un gesto meditabundo y serio que se tornó en uno de dicha al verla atravesar la habitación. Se percató de que había acomodado el racimo de flores espirituales en el florero de su mesa de noche.

Aquel detalle le inspiró ternura.

Korra salió de sus botas y se arrastró por el colchón de rodillas, hasta quedar frente a su compañera. Kuvira se acomodó de rodillas también y la contempló, ruborizándose levemente.

—Te esperaba —le dijo, rozando su morena mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Encontré el camino gracias al rastro que dejaste para mí —replicó Korra, siguiéndole el juego.

Señaló la blusa y el brasier arrojados descuidadamente sobre el suelo, y Kuvira se rió por lo bajo. Entonces, se enfocó nuevamente en Korra, en el azul de esos ojos que adoraba, mientras continuaba acariciándole la mejilla. Y el Avatar, inquieta como era, pasó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, atrayendo sus cuerpos, enganchándose a ella. Kuvira la abrazó y Korra la besó en la boca.

Todo se oscureció al momento en que cerraron los ojos para dejarse llevar por el movimiento suave de sus labios tocándose, lenta y apasionadamente. Kuvira sintió a Korra sonreír al tiempo que sus manos se enredaban en su largo cabello negro, deshaciendo con destreza la trenza que lo ataba. Kuvira simplemente acercó más sus cuerpos, apretándola en sus brazos, gozando de cada segundo de cercanía.

En un instante percibió la boca de Korra abriéndose ligeramente, con algo de indecisión. Y ya, volviéndose más osada, la sintió delinear su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. Kuvira quiso impacientarla, resistiéndose a la súplica tácita del Avatar, pero su propio deseo la empujó a abrirle la entrada y sucumbió ante la nueva intensidad de aquel beso.

Korra siguió adelante y deslizó su lengua adentro, ya sin poder ahogar el gemido que se le escapó al encontrarse con la de Kuvira. La exploró y saboreó a gusto, sin dejar que su beso perdiera ese ritmo de agonía lenta que llevaban, a pesar del creciente calor que afloraba entre ellas.

Era exquisita, tal y como la había soñado, en cada una de sus fantasías culposas. Korra sencillamente no podía tener suficiente de ella, quería prensarla contra la pared, adentrarse más en su boca. Empero, sin que pudiera hacer nada, Kuvira se le escapó de repente, dejándola sólo con sus ansias y un atisbo de frustración. Korra se retrajo jadeante y la miró inquisitivamente, cuestionando el porqué de semejante interrupción.

—No es justo, Avatar —le reclamó con tono autoritario, aunque travieso—. Tienes demasiada ventaja, no seas tramposa.

Korra siguió sus ojos y se percató de que Kuvira observaba detenidamente su blusa azul cerúleo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al entender qué era a lo que se refería y le dedicó una sonrisa lastimera.

—Lo lamento, me dejé llevar —admitió, sacándose la blusa por encima de la cabeza y despojándose también de las ataduras de su pecho—. ¿Con esto basta para nivelar el campo de juego?

Kuvira la admiró en silencio. Sus ojos reposaron en las intrincadas cicatrices que marcaban el torso del Avatar, esparcidas sobre sus hombros, pecho, costados y abdomen. Vestigios de batallas pasadas. Era tan joven y ya había atravesado por tanto. Ningún Avatar había producido la misma magnitud de cambios en el mundo que Korra. Ella era verdaderamente, una chica extraordinaria. Quizás, el ser más poderoso del universo, y aún así, el más desinteresado.

Era una salvadora.

Kuvira no podía verla de otro modo, porque Korra era **su** salvadora.

Sin ella, no quería ni pensar en dónde estaría ahora; siendo una tirana infeliz, un despojo de polvo cósmico flotando en el vacío, una reclusa pudriéndose en prisión…

Kuvira apretó los labios y sacudió los pensamientos depresivos de su mente. No era momento de divagar en lo que fue y lo que pudo haber sido. Estaba viviendo un presente como ninguno, ¿así que por qué no sólo concentrarse en la mujer que amaba?

Estaba justo frente a ella y no podía adorarla más. Le fascinaba el tono moreno de su piel, la sutileza con la que se marcaba su musculatura, sin hacerla perder la delicada línea femenina de su cuerpo. Aunque Korra era un tanto más robusta que ella, seguían siendo de la misma complexión. Conservó los guantes azul oscuro de brazo entero, que provocaban un contraste perfecto con el aguamarina de sus ojos. Esos que la admiraban con nerviosismo, suscitando ternura en ella.

—¿Qué te sucede, Korra? —le preguntó con gentileza, descansando los brazos sobre sus hombros desnudos.

—No es nada en realidad —musitó apenada—. Sólo me sorprende que sigas siendo intimidante aún cuando te encuentras en un estado tan vulnerable, así, semidesnuda y eso… —sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas—. Si te me quedas viendo de esa forma, me pones nerviosa —se encogió de hombros, riendo—. Estoy siendo ridícula, lo sé.

No obstante, en lugar de recibir una protesta o una burla de parte de Kuvira, Korra la vio suavizar su expresión, que más bien se tornó condescendiente. La maestra metal esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa, la dejó ir, y susurró:

—Debiste haberme dicho que era tu primera vez —acarició su corto cabello con dulzura—. Con razón estás tan ansiosa, que no te dé pena. Lo entiendo. Mira, estoy acostumbrada a dominar, ya lo sabrás pero… —se acostó despacio en la cama y miró a Korra desde abajo—. Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes…

—No quiero incomodarte.

—Yo tampoco.

Korra se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura de su compañera, y apoyando los codos en el colchón se inclinó hasta juntar sus frentes, casi rozando su nariz con la de Kuvira. El corazón le latía como si estuviera punto de salírsele del pecho. Ahí estaban, mirándose a los ojos, confortándose mutuamente para hacer de éste el momento más sublime de sus vidas.

—¿Segura?

—Me da lo mismo siempre que sea contigo, Korra.

La aludida le besó el entrecejo con suavidad.

—Kuv, creo que te amo… —exhaló—. Aún más que antes…

Y movió su cabeza en dirección al cuello de la maestra metal. Sus labios comenzaron a trabajar una vez más, deslizándose sobre la pálida piel de Kuvira, llenándola de besos. Ésta ladeó un poco la cabeza para abrirle más espacio a Korra y ella no tardó en encontrar aquel punto sensible que hizo a Kuvira estremecer bajo su cuerpo. La maestra metal se aferró a su cintura y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de la morena, hipnotizada por las caricias que los labios de Korra le hacían en la garganta.

—Tranquila, vas a dejarme marca —le dijo entre risas.

—Mmm… Es lo que pretendo… —susurró Korra, descendiendo hasta su clavícula—. El mundo va a enterarse de que eres mía, Kuvira.

—Pensé que yo era la posesiva.

—Sí, pero yo soy la competitiva.

Kuvira se había formulado una buena réplica, pero la olvidó en cuanto el nuevo contacto de la boca del Avatar en uno de sus pechos la hizo quedarse sin aliento. Korra se empecinó con repartir marcas y besos en el torso de Kuvira conforme la iba explorando, moviéndose entre sus senos, bajando hasta su vientre.

En ese momento, Korra se separó de ella para tomar aire y poder contemplarla. Reposó las palmas de sus manos en ese blanco y suave abdomen, percibiendo la tensión en los músculos de Kuvira, al ser sometidos a las lentas caricias que Korra le infligía con las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —escuchó musitar a Kuvira.

—Eres hermosa —jadeó ella.

Kuvira se ciñó de su espalda y se la trajo abajo nuevamente, eliminando por completo la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos. Y se rió en respuesta al pequeño gañido sorprendido que soltó Korra al sentir sus pechos desnudos tocándose por primera vez. Kuvira se concentró en la suavidad, en la calidez y delicadeza de esa piel; sensible y frágil como papel mojado. Tan diferente a la textura del pecho de un hombre…

Subió las manos hasta la espalda del Avatar y comenzó a masajearla, a trazar con cuidado las líneas de sus cicatrices.

—¿Cuántas de éstas te causé yo? —suspiró en su oído.

Korra frunció el ceño.

—No voy a decírtelo, ¿qué importancia tiene?

Pero Kuvira podía distinguir las marcas y los cortes provocados por sus navajas de metal, de entre aquellas huellas dejadas por quemaduras o lesiones de otro tipo. Y eran demasiadas. Todas, recuerdo de su enemistad mortal, de cada vez que atentaron contra la vida de la otra.

Recuperando la iniciativa, Kuvira se dispuso a cambiar el significado de esas cicatrices.

—Bien, no me lo digas —acercó los labios al contorno de sus hombros—. Besaré todas y cada una de ellas entonces.

—Kuvira…

—Nunca jamás volveré a lastimarte, ¿comprendes?

Y Korra tuvo que resignarse a disfrutar del roce húmedo y tibio de aquellos labios en su espalda, en sus brazos, en el pecho y en todas las partes en las que la tocó. Una vez satisfecha, Kuvira subió hasta el cuello del Avatar y trazó un nuevo camino de besos hasta que sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse.

Sintió las manos de Korra perfilando sus costados, descendiendo de regreso a su abdomen. Abandonó sus labios y recorrió el mismo trayecto hacia abajo. Acarició, besó y lamió su ombligo, provocando una marejada de cosquillas en la maestra metal. Kuvira se carcajeó entre gemidos, recordando la obsesión de Korra por el botón de su estómago.

—¿Quién te ve tan traviesa, Avatar?

—Acostúmbrate —rió ella.

Llegó el momento en que no era suficiente el placer que se concedían solamente con besos y caricias. Las manos de Korra tanteaban el pantalón de Kuvira y las suyas hacían otro tanto con el de ella. Se frotaban una contra la otra; estorbaba la tela y crecía la desesperación por entrar en contacto con el resto de su piel. No pasó mucho para que, entre caricias, se desprendieran de sus últimas prendas.

Y cayeron al suelo los bombachos amarillos, la parka, el pantalón azul y las bragas de ambas.

Se detuvieron para mirarse en silencio, respirándose tensión en el ambiente. Sonreían con suavidad, perdidas en los ojos de la otra. El palpitar de sus corazones era tan fuerte que podían sentir los golpes en sus pechos, latiendo acelerados.

Kuvira alzó una mano y la reposó en la mejilla de Korra.

—Korra, te debo todo lo que soy hoy en día. Tú salvaste mi vida, viste la luz en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo, me devolviste mi humanidad… Por eso quisiera… Siento que mereces…

—Comprendo —repuso ella, besándole la mano al tiempo en que la envolvía en la suya—. También quiero que seas tú quien lo haga, Kuvira…

La maestra metal la tomó por los hombros y giró con ella para ocupar la posición de arriba. Bajó un segundo para depositar un beso en sus labios color caramelo y exhaló un "Te amo" en su oído. Korra esbozó una sonrisa decidida, aunque un tanto nerviosa, y se abrió de piernas. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que Kuvira moviera el cuerpo para acariciarlo contra el suyo, rozando su intimidad, uniendo sus centros, hace mucho humedecidos por el deseo.

Comenzaron a frotarse contra la otra, adorando la cercanía y el contacto de sus cuerpos, uno con el otro. Sólo la fricción generada entre sus partes más sensibles era suficiente para enviar placenteras descargas eléctricas a través de la totalidad de sus sentidos. Kuvira hundió el rostro en el hueco del cuello del Avatar y la besó apasionada.

Korra lo disfrutó desde el primer momento. Rodeó la cintura de Kuvira con una mano y masajeó su espalda con la que le quedaba libre, subiendo hasta su ahora alborotado cabello negro. La maestra metal hizo presión contra ella y la morena alzó y separó un poco más las piernas para permitirle acomodarse mejor. Kuvira le sacó provecho, esbozando una sonrisa pícara. El roce constante suscitó una llamarada en Korra, que acabó por aprisionar a su amante con el abrazo de sus piernas, para apretarla aún más contra ella.

Kuvira jadeó, la besó en la boca y comenzó a explorarla con una mano mientras se apoyaba en el colchón con la otra. Sus dedos avanzaron más y más a lo largo de su piel sudorosa. Más abajo. Más profundo. Korra se quedó sin aliento en un segundo y luego, sintió adentro el primero.

Rompió el beso con un gemido; la intrusión la había tomado por sorpresa. Y en respuesta, se aferró del hombro de Kuvira, casi enterrándole las uñas. Kuvira por su parte, hundió un segundo dedo e hizo a Korra tiritar. El placer se apoderó de ella y a pesar del dolor inicial, empujó las caderas contra la mano de Kuvira, moviéndose al compás de ese adentro y afuera que la consumía…

Korra empezó a gozarlo, a enamorarse de esa nueva sensación, una que se transformó en un calor que aumentaba más y más y la dejaba sin respiración. Se abandonó, se entregó por completo y se dejó llevar.

—Kuvira… Ah… Ah…

Aquellos jadeos suplicaban por más atención, más velocidad, más profundidad, más fuerza. Se arqueaba su espalda, se tensaban sus músculos. Y Kuvira se dedicó a complacerla, a llevarla al límite. Pasaron el punto sin retorno, y de repente, ya no se sabía qué era qué ni quién era quién. Sus cuerpos estaban tan mezclados, tan enredados… Eran pura y dulce confusión, la más bella calamidad. Una explosión de sensaciones tan intensa, que Korra se creyó apunto de morir.

Y quizás lo hizo.

Murió.

Y en un instante volvió a la vida.

Despacio, abrió sus ojos, iluminados por un resplandor del blanco más puro que fue atenuándose hasta regresar al azul aguamarina de siempre. Encontró sus dientes clavados en el hombro de una muy sonriente Kuvira, que jugueteaba con su corto cabello, esperando a que volviera de adónde fuera que la joven Avatar se había ido.

Percibió un delicioso aroma a lavanda que inundaba la habitación y se percató de que delicados pétalos púrpura se deslizaban por el aire y caían suavemente sobre el suelo, las sábanas, sus cuerpos desnudos... Miró las flores espirituales en la mesa de noche; todavía brillaban, dibujando sombras violáceas en las paredes. Habían reaccionado a la intensidad de sus emociones.

—Bienvenida de vuelta —escuchó a Kuvira murmurar con voz serena—. ¿Soltarías mi hombro?

Sonrojándose, Korra separó sus dientes de aquella piel enrojecida, pero no sin darle un corto beso primero. Comprendió que estaba tendida en la cama junto a Kuvira, segundos o minutos después de haber hecho el amor con ella. Aunque seguía sin entender qué había pasado exactamente, cerca de la culminación de todo. Parpadeó y miró a su amante, confundida.

—A mí no me mires, quisiera saber qué se siente lo que acabas de experimentar, con esa misma intensidad. —Se rió—. No sabía que algo así podía inducirte el estado Avatar; vamos a tener que ser cuidadosas con eso. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Me siento increíble! —Y de pronto, fue como si hubiera tenido un bajonazo de azúcar en la sangre—. Pero también exhausta, adormilada…

—Ven aquí…

Acurrucó a Korra en su pecho, dejándose vencer también por el sueño. Ésta última aprovechó para estirarse y besarle el lunar bajo su ojo derecho. Y se quedaron contemplando el relajante brillo violáceo de las flores espirituales en la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué hicieron eso las flores? —preguntó Kuvira con curiosidad.

—Son del Mundo Espiritual, ¿lo olvidas? Todo allí responde a la influencia de nuestras emociones, especialmente si se trata de mi influencia como Avatar. Supongo que las flores reaccionaron a… —se sonrojó—. Bueno, tú sabes…

—Entonces, ¿jamás se marchitarán?

—No si nuestra energía se mantiene siempre positiva. En tanto seamos felices, se mantendrán bellas. Y siempre seremos felices juntas, tú y yo.

Sintió a Kuvira suspirar pesadamente al tiempo en que preguntaba:

—¿Eso crees, Korra? ¿Tú crees que seremos siempre felices… juntas? Tú te lo mereces, te mereces toda la felicidad que el mundo pueda ofrecer. Eres una gran persona, Korra. Pero yo… —se deslizó lejos de la joven Avatar para acomodarse en la orilla de la cama—. Sigo sintiendo que no merezco nada de esto, todo lo que me has dado, la compasión que me has tenido… Yo no… Yo no merezco tenerte así, Korra.

—Kuvira —la voz del Avatar adquirió un tono seco y severo—. No quiero volver a oírte decir semejante estupidez. ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando así de ti misma? ¡Mereces esto! Ésta es tu segunda oportunidad, debes permitirte ser feliz…

—¡No comprendes nada! —manifestó Kuvira, inconforme. Entonces se volteó para poder mirar a Korra de frente; sonreía y le brillaban los ojos con lágrimas reprimidas—. Soy muy feliz…

Korra se movió hacia ella y le cogió las manos con gentileza, envolviéndolas entre las suyas.

—Entonces, eso es bueno. Quiero que seas feliz, que seamos la felicidad de la otra —sonrió—. Te amo, Kuvira.

La aludida se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa, aunque poco después se soltó de las manos de Korra y volvió a tumbarse de lado, dándole la espalda. En su cabeza, mil pensamientos confusos avasallaban contra las amables palabras que Korra había pronunciado para ella. Había quedado tan sensible y vulnerable. Estaba insegura, asustada; demasiado preocupada como para dejarse convencer. Lo peor era que no quería arrastrar a Korra hacia su propio dolor. ¿Por qué nadie le dijo nunca… que el amor era así de insoportable?

En un segundo sintió los brazos de Korra rodeándola, atrayéndola hasta ella. La abrazó por la espalda y le plantó un beso en la base del cuello. Y acarició su pelo con tanta delicadeza… Era el toque de su Avatar, trayendo la paz devuelta a un corazón donde solamente había existido la guerra. Y deseó que Korra pudiera quitarle de encima esa terrible carga de incertidumbre y congoja.

Espíritus… No quería que el universo la alejara de ella jamás.

—¿Kuvira? —le susurró suavemente en el oído.

—¿Hm?

—Nunca voy a perderte, ¿verdad?

Kuvira simple y sencillamente no pudo responder a esa pregunta. Sin embargo, acalló su duda con un último beso en los labios. Quizás el destino acabaría separándolas después de todo. O tal vez serían la excepción a una regla que llevaba más de diez mil años. Lo cierto, es que no había respuesta para eso.

No aquí, no ahora.

_**»Continuará…**_


	14. XIII: Un Poco de Luz

_**Notas de la Autora:** No tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes y por el apoyo que le han dado a este fic. Espero que puedan seguir disfrutándolo hasta el final y sepan que es un placer escribir para ustedes. ¡Un agradecimiento especial para las personas que se molestan en ocupar parte de su tiempo en dejar un comentario, muchísimas gracias: **moondark**, **Zeldi-chan**, **Heineken Moet**, **Obini**, **LupitaAzucena**, **Eowyn Eliram Yue**, **Nobodyknows05**, **MelPocaSuerte**, **erivip7**, **DianaFigueira10** y **fanatla** :D!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Creo que Te Amo~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><strong>XIII:<strong> **Un Poco de Luz**

Era sobrecogedor ponerse a pensar en el hecho de que mientras ella estuvo encerrada en completo aislamiento por dos años; el mundo simplemente siguió su curso. Muchas personas nacieron y muchas otras murieron, se hicieron más descubrimientos y avances tecnológicos, nuevos gobernantes llegaron al poder mientras que otros hallaron los medios para conservar sus puestos… En el Reino Tierra se buscó cierta estabilidad, ésta tan frágil como su actual sistema de gobierno. La gente común continuó viviendo con el esfuerzo de sus espaldas y el sudor de sus frentes; confrontando los cambios, la incertidumbre y las dificultades del día a día, limitándose a sobrevivir…

Y era sobrecogedor pensar en lo inmenso que se había vuelto el mundo para Korra mientras que para Kuvira, se había tornado minúsculo. Esa mañana escuchó a la joven Avatar narrar sus más recientes aventuras y desventuras en el Reino Tierra. Su conocimiento abarcaba una extensión impresionante de sucesos, conflictos y logros políticos a lo largo de cada uno de los Estados principales del reino. Korra estaba enterada de sus situaciones económicas, de su organización frente al nuevo vacío de poder, sabía quiénes eran los líderes actuales y cuáles eran sus propuestas y cometidos…

En pocas palabras, estaba tan actualizada como cualquier líder mundial debía estarlo al respecto.

Por otra parte, Kuvira —confinada a su diminuto mundo en la isla del Templo del Aire— no podía hacer más que relatar puras nimiedades. Nada que Korra no supiera, con excepción de los lentos progresos de un bisonte malhumorado en camino a la rehabilitación. Eso y las tramas de las novelas históricas que había leído en la biblioteca. Tenía poco material de conversación, al menos de algo que ella misma considerara relevante. Lo cierto era que Kuvira no tenía nada. Nada absolutamente y hasta ese momento no había caído en la cuenta de ello.

No tenía posesión alguna, ni dinero, ni un empleo, ni un lugar propio dónde vivir; ¡ni siquiera ropas con las que vestirse! De no ser por el amparo de Korra y los maestros aire, estaría en la calle muriéndose de hambre. La asimilación inmediata de esto la golpeó como una epifanía: se encontraba justo donde había empezado su historia. Estaba en las mismas condiciones que su "yo" de ocho años. Era como si su vida hubiese dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, devuelta al punto de inicio.

Se quedó como desfasada, con la vista fija en el plato y un trozo de pan mordido en la mano.

Estaban desayunando juntas en el comedor, cosa que hacían todos los días tras concluir una de sus rigurosas sesiones de ejercicios. Entonces entablaban animadas charlas, en las que por lo general, Korra acaparaba el centro de atención. Ella era la que salía con frecuencia a recorrer las demás naciones, la que había visto más mundo y por lo tanto, tenía más cosas interesantes que decir. Además, Kuvira prefería limitarse a hacerle diversas preguntas para satisfacer su curiosidad. Guardaba silencio y se deleitaba escuchando al Avatar atentamente, pues adoraba el sonido de su voz, llenando el eco vacío del templo, y aquel entusiasmo y energía con el que la morena hablaba, la cautivaba.

Así era desde que Korra llegó hace más de una semana. Despertaban y salían a acondicionar sus cuerpos, actividad que daba mejores resultados si competían y se motivaban entre ellas. Luego compartían una larga y dulce hora en la ducha juntas; lujo que podían darse siendo las únicas habitantes del templo por el momento. Pasaban a tomar el desayuno, conversaban y después Korra ayudaba a Kuvira con sus quehaceres diarios en la isla.

Al final de la tarde reanudaban una práctica de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, enfocada en los estilos de las artes marciales que caracterizaban los elementos que controlaban, pero sin llegar a atacarse con sus poderes. Un entrenamiento intenso que tanto Korra como Kuvira disfrutaban hasta caer desfallecidas en su cama, pasando la noche entera literalmente inconscientes. Al día siguiente, sencillamente retomaban la rutina.

Esa mañana en particular había empezado como cualquier otra, por lo menos hasta que Kuvira quedó sumida en ese trance de aprehensión existencial que la embargó casi sobre la nada. Sin embargo, Korra no se percató de ello. Estaba muy concentrada hablando sobre una escaramuza en la que ella y Mako tuvieron que someter a más de veinte agentes Dai Li sin la ayuda de nadie, en la ciudad de Omashu.

Y parecía que el punto de aquella historia iba más allá de sólo presumir sus tácticas ofensivas en combinación con las de su amigo maestro fuego. Pero Kuvira no la escuchaba. Divagaba entre recuerdos hace años suprimidos, ella que pensaba ya no poder recordar cómo era el rostro de su madre o el de su padre, en un instante su mente proyectó una imagen cristalina y nítida de ambos. De nuevo era como si pudiera oír el tono severo y desdeñoso de sus voces, despreciándola. Se le erizó la piel y se quedó ahí, paralizada, sin levantar la vista del plato.

Korra mencionó con cierta urgencia algo sobre el príncipe Wu, y Kuvira hizo un esfuerzo inmenso por salir de su abstracto estado de ensimismamiento y preguntar:

—¿Qué decías? ¿Algún comentario sobre el príncipe? Lo siento, no te estaba escuchando.

—Algo en tu interior te está afectando muchísimo, ¿verdad? —infirió preocupada Korra, apoyando los codos en la mesa—. Desde ayer te he notado distraída. Durante nuestro entrenamiento estuviste muy dispersa y no lograste asestarme ni un solo golpe. ¿Qué sucede, eh? No eres la de siempre…

Con rabia, Kuvira arrojó el trozo de pan que sostenía dentro del plato.

—¿Y tú cómo puedes saber si soy la de siempre o no? —cuestionó molesta, para sorpresa del Avatar—. ¿Quién es la Kuvira de siempre? ¡Dímelo, porque yo no lo sé! ¡Tal vez la de siempre era la asesina a sangre fría que intentó conquistar la República Unida! ¡O tal vez era la niña estúpida a la que sus propios padres prefirieron abandonar! Tal vez… la mujer sin futuro que tienes en frente…

—Yo sé quién eres, Kuvira —afirmó Korra, su rostro serio y firme—. El problema es que tú eres incapaz de ver hacia tu interior de la misma manera en la que yo lo hago. Si pudieras…

—Déjame adivinar —siseó ella con desdén—. Tiene que ver con el dichoso vínculo espiritual que nos une…

—¿Por qué hablas de eso como si fuera algo malo? —se preocupó Korra, visiblemente confundida y alarmada.

—¡Eso es asunto mío! —replicó furiosa, golpeando la mesa con las palmas abiertas.

Vio a Kuvira abandonar el salón, perdida en la cólera que la embargaba. Inmediatamente, Korra sintió el impulso desmedido de ir tras ella, pero supo detenerse antes de hacer algo estúpido. Cosa que tuvo que aprender por las malas cuando visitó a Kuvira durante sus primeros meses en prisión. Si la maestra metal reaccionaba así, lo mejor era mantener la distancia y permitirle estar sola hasta que se le pasara.

Siempre que Kuvira se alejaba de esa manera, brusca y hostil, lo hacía por una razón específica y no simplemente por el deseo de buscar consuelo en la soledad. Korra lo sabía bien. Kuvira lo hacía para protegerla de sí misma; por doloroso que fuera el tener que reconocerse todavía como un peligro potencial para la persona que más amaba.

Habían pasado dos años desde ese entonces y Korra aún podía sentir las manos de Kuvira alrededor de su cuello, estrangulándola con una fuerza descomunal. Tan sólo el terror que le tuvo a Zaheer podía compararse con el miedo cerval que se apoderó de Korra en aquella remota ocasión. Encontrarse frente a la ira pura, incluso el odio que destellaron esos fríos y desesperanzados ojos verdes, la desarmó. Quedó petrificada, suspendida contra el brutal agarre de una Kuvira tan rota y herida, tan cegada por la furia y el rencor, que no sabía lo que hacía.

Quizás fue el sentir cómo le aplastaba la tráquea o el verla sucumbir a la desesperación que le inducía la falta de oxígeno, lo que hizo a la maestra metal recapacitar finalmente. De un momento a otro, Kuvira la dejó caer y se retrajo en el muro de la celda, empequeñecida como un animal acorralado.

El silencio de la prisión se llenó con el sonido de la incesante tos de Korra y los acelerados jadeos que buscaban compensar la escasez de aire en sus pulmones. Se había encontrado al borde del desmayo, de la muerte incluso. En cuyo caso, habría entrado involuntariamente en el estado Avatar y ya no hubiera podido responder por sus acciones.

Temblorosa y pálida como estaba, Korra reunió el valor para voltearse y mirar a Kuvira. Vislumbró el contorno de su cuerpo en medio de la oscuridad de la celda, hecha un ovillo en el piso, estremeciéndose y llorando desconsolada. Una vez que el miedo en ella se hubo desvanecido, Korra se tambaleó con pasos débiles en aquella dirección, buscando arrodillarse al lado de la quebrantada mujer.

No había sido culpa de Kuvira, sino suya.

Habría tenido que saber medir la intensidad de las palabras con las que la había enfrentado. Habría tenido que obedecer cuando Kuvira le advirtió ferozmente que la dejara sola. Habría tenido que escuchar cuando le dijo que no la quería cerca, ni a ella ni a nadie. Que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era algo que Kuvira hubiese deseado jamás.

Sin embargo, en aquel entonces, la joven Avatar fallaba en percatarse de que la obstinación de Kuvira frente a sus intentos por redimirla existía por una razón. No se sentía digna de perdón; encolerizada consigo misma y lo mucho que le dolía admitir lo equivocada que había estado durante su campaña de conquista. Y sin comprenderla realmente, Korra continuó presionándola más y más hasta que la maestra metal ya no pudo soportarlo. La propia impaciencia e insistencia de Korra la llevó a espetar las hirientes palabras que acabaron por provocar la furia de Kuvira.

Korra se concentró en los músculos adoloridos de su cuello y aceptó que se tenía bien merecida aquella repentina agresión.

Siendo impulsiva por naturaleza, necesitó el golpe para entender que el daño físico que Kuvira podía infligirle no era nada comparado a la tortura mental a la que ella la había sometido con sus afiladas palabras. No tenía que haberle echado en cara nuevamente, lo atroz de sus errores cometidos. Así, nunca podría salvar a Kuvira del abismo negro en el que se había hundido, tras haberse entregado voluntariamente a las autoridades.

Todavía no había podido olvidar la impresión que le causó sentir a Kuvira venirse contra ella en cuanto la tomó por los hombros en signo de disculpa y la maestra metal abrazó su torso y se aferró de la tela de su blusa azul cerúleo en respuesta, humedeciéndola con lágrimas. En la efímera brevedad de un segundo, la misma Korra sintió cómo sus propios ojos se anegaban.

Y se quedaron allí, de rodillas las dos, por lo que pudieron haber sido solamente unos pocos minutos disfrazados de eternidad. Abrazándose, sollozaron juntas. Entonces Kuvira se separó, aunque sin soltarse de Korra, y recorrió con dedos temblorosos las rojizas magulladuras que habían comenzado a formarse alrededor de su cuello, tras intentar asfixiarla.

_Avatar Korra… ¿Qué te he hecho? _

Korra la miró y se esforzó en sonreír.

_No ha sido sólo tu culpa, Kuvira. Yo no debí…_

La abatida maestra metal la interrumpió.

_No trates de justificar mis acciones, Avatar. Estoy consciente de lo que soy, el monstruo que soy, y de lo que te hice. Pude haberte matado…_

Entonces giró su demacrado rostro, desviando la mirada. Y sin embargo, Korra alcanzó su largo y reseco cabello negro, peinando los mechones enmarañados detrás de su oreja, con la intención de despejar su faz y poder contemplarla directamente. Por poco rompió a llorar una segunda vez. Se le partió el corazón al desenterrar la infinita tristeza que guardaban esos, ahora vacíos, ojos verdes.

La voz quebradiza y rasposa de Kuvira continuó suspirando lamentos.

_No quiero tener que herirte de nuevo, Avatar… Pero sé que volverá a suceder, esto se repetirá, siempre lo hará… Y no quiero… No quiero perderte. Tú eres todo lo que tengo, Korra… Perdóname…_

La joven Avatar regresó de sus recuerdos, apretando los puños y estrellándolos contra la mesa. Odiaba ser paciente, lo odiaba. Quería correr al lado de Kuvira para confortarla, pero sabiendo el estado en el que se encontraba, lo correcto era dejarla en paz. No pudo hacer más que quedarse allí, preguntándose qué nueva aflicción había invadido a su compañera, cuando ya llevaban más de siete hermosos días viviendo juntas y en paz.

Querer pretender que Kuvira se había sanado por completo, era inútil. La misma Korra sabía lo que era estar así de rota, sabía por experiencia propia la frecuencia con la que esos demonios asaltaban su mente para atormentarla, robarle el sueño y despojarla del sentimiento de tener su vida bajo control. Había sufrido lo mismo durante tres largos años y para Kuvira no sería diferente. El camino de la recuperación prometía ser largo, duro y tortuoso.

—Lamentablemente así será —musitó—. Pero no estarás sola, Kuv.

Percibió un tenue resplandor dorado que se materializó justo a su lado y Korra dirigió su atención hacia éste para encontrar allí al pequeño espíritu de luz que tanto le había ayudado en ocasiones pasadas. La regordeta criatura ocupaba un puesto en uno de los cojines que se utilizaban de asiento, reposando sus cuatro bracitos en la superficie de la mesa. Korra le sonrió con suavidad y aquellos diminutos ojillos negros la contemplaron con urgencia y cariño.

—Ya no puedes postergarlo más —le dijo con aire preocupado—. Debes enseñarle a viajar dentro de sí misma a través de la meditación, ¡ella tiene que enfrentarse a lo que hay allí, Korra!

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró cansada—. Es sólo que… No estoy segura de si Kuvira esté preparada para algo como eso todavía; no tiene la suficiente experiencia en asuntos espirituales…

—Por eso tú debes estar ahí para ser su guía espiritual —sonrió el espíritu—. Sabes lo mucho que esto podría ayudarla a encontrar paz en su corazón, Korra. ¡Anda! ¡Verás que todo saldrá bien! La he estado observando y me he dado cuenta de que Kuvira es tan terca como tú. ¡No hay duda de que podrá lograrlo!

Las palabras del pequeño ser revivieron el entusiasmo en la joven Avatar, quien se puso en pie, decidida y optimista.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, lo haré. Pero dame un par de días más para prepararla, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Para Korra no fue fácil esperar, nunca lo era. No obstante, consiguió reprimir su impulsividad y vio transcurrir la mañana tendida sobre el pasto, pensando. Sólo pensando. Se dedicó a observar las nubes que, al desplazarse por el cielo, ocultaban los cegadores rayos del sol, para poco después dejarlos nuevamente a la vista. Mientras tanto, la crecida hierba a su alrededor susurraba, mecida por la tibia brisa veraniega.<p>

Tenía demasiadas cosas en mente. Una de las cuáles era, por supuesto, el estado inestable en el que se encontraba Kuvira. Creía tener la respuesta sobre cómo ayudarla. La sugerencia de su amiguito el espíritu de luz podía funcionar o también, podía desquiciarla. Quizás estaba subestimando la fortaleza mental de Kuvira. Después de todo, la maestra metal había conseguido reprimirse cada que sentía la ira venir. Algo que a Korra todavía le costaba trabajo hacer bajo ciertas circunstancias.

Suspiró rendida. Iría a buscar a Kuvira con la caída del sol, esperando que para entonces, la maestra metal haya logrado tranquilizarse.

Extrañaría entrenar con ella ese día. Kuvira era una oponente como ninguna, no conocía a nadie que pudiera seguirle el paso igual que ella, resistir sus golpes sin protección e inclusive tumbarla y forzarla a rendirse con tanta frecuencia. Y no podía evitar disfrutarlo; ambas eran muy físicas, en el sentido de que se expresaban y se conectaban mejor y con mayor facilidad compartiendo actividades de esa naturaleza. Las palabras se quedaban cortas al luchar, danzar, correr, hacer el amor…

Era una rival maravillosa, principalmente porque había conseguido superar el daño que su tiempo en prisión le había dejado. Si bien aún no peleaba como solía hacerlo la Gran Unificadora, no estaba lejos de recuperar todo su talento y maestría. Sin embargo, nunca era prudente entablar una lucha de práctica cuando una de las dos estaba enfadada o indispuesta. No importa cuánto se amaran, seguían siendo demasiado peligrosas la una para la otra.

A veces parecía que su relación era igual de arriesgada, insensata e irrazonable. Una tontería que ambas estaban dispuestas a cometer una y otra vez, como el necio que continúa tropezándose con la misma piedra en el camino. Y bien, ¿no es eso lo que muchos definen como amor?

Se permitió pasar el resto de la tarde en compañía del pequeño espíritu, allí en los jardines del templo, compartiendo sus temores, preocupaciones e inseguridades con él. Incluso sacó a relucir el tema del conflicto político en el Reino Tierra y se lo planteó de la manera más sencilla posible para que pudiera comprenderla. Esperaba que él supiera aconsejarla al respecto, pero la contestación del espíritu no pasó de ser decepcionante.

—En el Mundo Espiritual no tenemos la necesidad de jerarquizar nuestra existencia ni de colocarnos unos por encima de los otros. Podemos convivir en paz y armonía, en tanto nada intervenga con el delicado equilibrio que nos rodea. Ustedes los humanos harían bien en aprender eso de nosotros.

Korra hizo una mueca y apoyó la mejilla en sus nudillos.

—Sí bueno, para ti es fácil decirlo —se quejó—. Dudo que los seres humanos lleguen a lograr algo parecido algún día. La mayoría son como borregos-koala, incapaces de pensar por sí mismos, siempre siguiendo al rebaño y volviéndose locos si pierden a su pastor. ¿No es para eso que dependen de mi rol como Avatar? Intento que vean el valor en sí mismos y en sus decisiones…

—En ese caso, sólo tú sabrás hallarle una solución a ese problema —se rió el pequeño, aunque a Korra no le produjo mucha gracia—. ¡Vaya que ustedes los humanos son complicados! Con todas esas emociones y sentimientos que experimentan a lo largo de sus vidas mortales, y además, están esas extrañas costumbres…

—¿Qué costumbres?

—Oh, podría mencionar muchas que me han hecho apreciar a los de tu especie, a pesar de su obsesión por las guerras, la ambición y el poder… Pero eso que llaman "amor", lo encuentro fascinante. Parece ser la mayor fuente de energía positiva dentro de ustedes; saca lo mejor de sus corazones —ladeó su redonda cabeza y rió—. No lo sé. He existido durante miles de siglos y siglos, pero jamás he visto nada que se compare a la forma en la que un ser humano puede llegar a amar. Podrías buscar hasta en los vastos confines del universo, y nunca encontrarías nada más hermoso…

—Es lindo que pienses así —admitió Korra enternecida—. Quiero creer que el amor puede transformar cualquier desgracia en esperanza. Los humanos subsistimos de eso, de esperanza…

—A muchos espíritus les incomodaba convivir con humanos, pero eso ha cambiado desde que abriste los portales espirituales durante la Convergencia Armónica. Ahora que estamos unidos y que compartimos el mismo mundo, nos es más fácil entender su naturaleza. Su tiempo en la tierra es corto y la mayoría de las veces su existencia resulta muy dura y tempestuosa; y a pesar de eso ustedes no se rinden. Siempre luchan y trabajan, buscando alcanzar la felicidad. A algunos nos parece admirable y para otros espíritus, es estúpido. Lo cierto es que no podemos pretender descifrar a la humanidad… —guardó silencio un momento—. Creo que jamás podré comprender a los seres humanos por completo, sin importar que me la pase observándolos toda una eternidad… Son seres únicos. —Su expresión se tornó meditabunda y después relajada—. Raava no se equivocó al juzgar su valía.

Korra sonrió ante la mención de la deidad que la acompañaría durante todas sus vidas, una amiga tan antigua como el tiempo mismo. Volcó los ojos al cielo y se reflejó en ellos la luz rosácea del crepúsculo. Era hora. Agradeció al pequeño espíritu su compañía, abandonó la comodidad del pasto y comenzó a recorrer los alrededores de la isla en busca de Kuvira.

Visitó cada punto del templo sin hallar rastros de ella. Le cayó la noche y encendió una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano para poder moverse en la oscuridad. Estaba atravesando las arboledas cuando notó una marca extraña en el tronco de un manzano. Korra se le acercó y lo analizó. La corteza del árbol estaba desgastada y roída; señal que quedaba tras una intensa sesión de golpes y patadas. Y al juzgar por la similitud de esas marcas en el resto de los árboles, fue mucho el furor contenido el que se había descargado en sus troncos.

Korra cerró su puño y asestó un golpe certero en la base de uno de aquellos manzanos. El tronco vibró, llovieron hojas y las manzanas comenzaron a caer a su alrededor. La joven Avatar extendió la palma de su mano, atrapó uno de los frutos y sonrió complacida.

—Ya sé adónde te metiste, Kuv.

No tardó en abrirse paso hacia los pastizales que limitaban con los acantilados de la isla. Ahí imperaba el murmullo de las olas que se expandían y se replegaban al pie de los riscos, en sintonía con el canto de los insectos nocturnos y el bramido solitario de un bisonte volador. La encontró ida en sueños, acurrucada en una cama de paja dentro del cobertizo en el que almacenaban los arreos del rebaño. Kuvira debía estar exhausta y con razón; se había desquitado con toda una hectárea de manzanos y tenía los nudillos amoratados, lo mismo que el empeine de sus pies.

Korra meneó la cabeza al tiempo en que se acuclillaba junto a ella. Kuvira pudo haber desfigurado el paisaje de la isla desatando la fuerza de su tierra control, pero no lo hizo. Quizás perdió muchas cosas en estos dos años, no obstante, su disciplina y constancia permanecían intactas. Y por lo visto, el bisonte Parche salió beneficiado del desahogo de la maestra metal. Había una pila de manzanas puestas en la puerta de su corral y probablemente el gigante peludo ya se había atiborrado de una buena cantidad de éstas, pues ahora yacía profundamente dormido en un rincón.

Ver al bisonte matón con la panza hinchada de jugosas manzanas le produjo gracia a Korra, tanta como dulzura. Entonces regresó su atención hacia Kuvira. Respiraba tranquila, sus endurecidos rasgos faciales ocultos bajo un montoncillo de desordenados mechones negros. Se la veía serena y en paz, era seguro despertarla. Y sonriendo, la morena se dispuso a despabilarla con delicadeza.

—Kuv… —la llamó con suavidad, sacudiéndola un poco.

Se acercó hasta el oído de la maestra metal y volvió a pronunciar el mote cariñoso con el que la apodaba. Aunque no se despertó, Korra advirtió que la respiración acompasada de Kuvira se alteró por un instante; a lo mejor funcionaría si la llamaba con más fuerza.

Se colocó sobre ella, apoyando las manos en el suelo e inclinó la cabeza hasta quedar junto al oído de Kuvira. Esta vez Korra elevó su voz y firmemente exclamó: "¡Kuv!" Y como si ninguna de las dos se lo esperara, la mujer se levantó de golpe, estrellando su frente contra la del Avatar. Del tremendo cabezazo, ambas rodaron en oposición a la otra, tumbadas de espaldas mientras se sobaban el topetazo en la frente.

—¡Korra! ¡Tú y tu cabezota dura, maldita sea!

—¿Cabezota? ¡Lo dice la que de seguro tiene placas de metal implantadas en el cráneo!

—¿De dónde demonios saliste? —volvió a quejarse Kuvira, palpándose la frente en busca de un chichón.

—¡Oye, yo sólo quería encontrarte! —replicó la otra, imitando la acción, aunque su tono de voz era más débil y angustiado—. ¡Saliste del comedor como poseída y me dejaste en ascuas el día entero! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás mejor ahora, Kuv?

Korra tenía un ojo a medio cerrar por la molestia que le provocaba el golpe que se dio contra ella, las ropas desacomodadas y arrugadas, y una genuina expresión de total preocupación, mezclada con esa confusión infantil que sólo ella podía esbozar. Era evidente la sinceridad de sus palabras. Además, se le notaba cansada, triste incluso. Al verla así, Kuvira fue presa de una sensación de ternura que terminó por oprimirle la garganta.

La severidad de su rostro se derritió en una sonrisa arrepentida.

—Lo lamento —suspiró—. Te dije que estaría insoportable, tengo la cabeza como un torbellino…

—¿Me dejas ayudarte, Kuv? ¿Me dejas? —le suplicó Korra.

Lo odiaba y al mismo tiempo lo adoraba; esos temblorosos ojos azules se habían convertido en su mayor debilidad. Y deseó que se usaran contra ella siempre, en cada ocasión en la que Korra sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo. Kuvira le sostuvo la mirada en silencio, dejó caer la cabeza y se resignó a aceptar. Aceptó porque la conmovía el cariño que desbordaba el semblante afligido de esa impetuosa chica que tanto amaba.

—Está bien, tú ganas.

Nada más decirlo, el rostro de la morena volvió a iluminarse y se puso en pie alegremente. Salió a recoger ramas y encendió una fogata en medio del prado. Se quedarían ahí esa noche, despiertas. Ninguna de las dos tenía deseos de regresar al templo. Se respiraba más calma allí, con el rebullir de las olas en la cercanía y la brisa que les enfriaba los huesos.

Korra se cruzó de piernas junto al fuego mientras que Kuvira tomó asiento en una roca y hundió la cabeza entre las manos. Estaba consciente de lo que la sacaba de quicio, lo que le carcomía los nervios: el miedo que la había perseguido desde que salió de prisión, ni más ni menos.

Creyó que se había desvanecido con la llegada de Korra, pero el alivio probó ser temporal solamente. Habían vuelto a ella aquellas insoportables punzadas en las sienes, los mareos y las náuseas. Se sentía enferma, enferma y perdida.

—No sé qué pasa conmigo —confesó—. Es como si cada día me pusiera peor. Me pesa el pecho como si mi corazón fuera de plomo y apenas puedo resistir las migrañas que me golpean constantemente.

—Te entiendo, créeme —le aseguró Korra, tendiéndole la mano.

Kuvira la cogió en la suya, la apretó y la acercó a sus labios para depositar un beso en sus dedos.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo, Korra?

—Estás atravesando por una transición muy dura. Escucha, sé que no es de tu agrado, pero si sientes que te pesa el pecho es porque ya no puedes soportar la carga que acarreas en tu corazón. Tienes que deshacerte de todo eso, dejarlo salir. Por favor… Cuéntamelo, ¿qué es eso que te hiere y te molesta tanto?

Kuvira apretó los labios, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba consciente de que podía confiarle a Korra todo aquello que sentía. Lo que es más, Korra era la única persona en el mundo a la que estaba dispuesta a revelarle esa etapa de su vida que acabó por marcarla tan profundamente. Aún cuando Kuvira se juró a sí misma olvidarlo, ocultarlo, suprimirlo de su ser; vivir como si aquel no fuese su pasado. ¿Pero por dónde empezar?

Podría descargarlo todo sobre Korra: decirle que nunca quiso esa vida, que nunca quiso convertirse en una dictadora ni en una líder mundial para ser precisos. Decirle que lo soportó todo: los insultos, las burlas, las heridas físicas y el dolor de perderlo todo. De cómo fue rechazada por su primera familia y de cómo ella misma se encargó de condenar su futuro al lado de su segunda familia, sacrificándola en nombre de la gente del Reino Tierra. Gente que también salió lastimada por su causa… Y cómo llegó a aceptar que sus intenciones, por buenas que fueran, no alcanzaban para justificar los horrores que había cometido.

En realidad nada la justificaba y tampoco tenía deseos de intentar colocarse como la víctima. ¿Qué caso tenía? Siempre se vio a sí misma como la protagonista de su historia. Maldita sea, llegó a verse como la heroína y no la villana. En su mente cada decisión y cada riesgo a tomar fueron los correctos. La batalla terminó; el Avatar ganó y ella se rindió. Reconoció el peso de sus errores y agachó la cabeza para aceptar cualquier castigo que le fuera impuesto.

¿Qué más da? Al final, la historia nunca la dejaría olvidarlo. Y el mundo tampoco lo olvidaría. La gran mayoría la reconocería y juzgaría por el mal que cometió, y jamás aceptarían sus disculpas ni su redención. El futuro para Kuvira era tan incierto y aterrador como lo fue su pasado.

—¿Cómo es que recordar esto me hará sentir mejor?

—No es cuestión de sólo recordarlo, Kuv —la alentó Korra—. Tienes que aceptar lo que te pasó para poder liberarte. Negar lo que ocurrió o pretender que esas cosas no fueron parte de tu vida no hará sino empeorar tu estado. Sé de lo que te hablo. No puedes arrastrar a tus enemigos contigo, ¡necesitas enfrentar tus miedos!

—¿Mis enemigos? ¿Mis miedos? No tiene sentido, no son reales, no son algo a lo que me pueda enfrentar…

—Kuvira, yo no puedo saberlo si no me lo dices. Nuestro vínculo espiritual me facilita ser empática con tus emociones, pero no puedo leerte la mente. Dímelo por favor, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

La maestra metal contempló las llamas, su rostro frustrado, tiñéndose de sombras. Hubo silencio, contrarrestado solamente por el crepitar de la leña ardiendo.

—Yo… Yo solía creer que tenía el control de mi vida, de mis sentimientos. Aprendí a embotellar mis emociones, a reprimirlas. Y me creí sensata, creí que volverme fría y estoica era lo mismo que no dejarme afectar por el miedo y la inseguridad que crecían dentro de mí, empeorándose cada día. —Alzó la mirada y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los aguamarina de Korra—. Tengo miedo porque no sé quién soy. Tengo miedo porque me aterra mi pasado y no quiero volver a caer en eso… Le tengo miedo a la soledad, al rechazo…

—Continúa, vas bien —asintió Korra.

—Sé que tengo la libertad para ser quién yo quiera ser y que no debería preocuparme por una crisis de identidad, pero no puedo evitar pensar que mi alma está dividida y que una parte de mí se encuentra perdida. Quizás siempre ha estado perdida…

—Todo esto tiene que ver con tus padres, ¿no es cierto? Es a ellos a quienes ves como enemigos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes exactamente?

—No quiero hablar de eso…

—¡Pero debes hacerlo! —insistió Korra—. De eso se trata todo esto, Kuv. No puedes seguir aferrándote a ellos ni a lo que te hicieron, ¡debes dejarlos ir! Vamos… —susurró colocándose a su lado, rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos—. Vas a estar bien, lo prometo.

Kuvira se dejó ir, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de la joven Avatar, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con un profundo suspiro. Entonces tragó en seco y habló:

—Yo era la hija de una pareja de clase media-alta. Vivíamos bien, con todas las comodidades que el dinero podía comprar. Mi padre era el dueño de una herrería en donde se trabajaba metal de la más alta calidad. Sin embargo, seguía una estricta política de dirigir su compañía utilizando únicamente el talento de sus artesanos, artesanos no-maestros. Él pensaba que el metal control era una abominación, una habilidad que le restaba prestigio al arte que practicaba con tanto orgullo. Naturalmente, sentía aversión hacia los maestros tierra y metal. Y aunque no lo creas, mi padre ya me despreciaba desde mucho antes de descubrir mi talento para la tierra control. Él me odiaba desde antes de nacer. Su deseo siempre fue tener un hijo varón al que heredarle el legado de su compañía, pero me tuvo a mí…

»Desde entonces procuró ignorarme; el hombre literalmente fingía que su hija no existía. Y yo, siendo solamente una niña ilusa, hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para intentar ganarme su favor. Lo que más deseaba de él, era que me dirigiera la mirada, que me sonriera… De mi padre, sólo conocí su silencio y la anchura de su espalda, pues eso era todo lo que me daba… Mi madre por otra parte, estaba obsesionada conmigo. Enfermizamente obsesionada. Tenía un plan de vida forjado para mí y pretendió que lo siguiera al pie de la letra. El mayor deseo de mi madre era formar parte de los estratos más elevados de la sociedad, a pesar de que su posición social no se lo permitiera. Se convirtió en el reflejo perfecto de una mujer de alta alcurnia y quiso lo mismo para mí. Me obligó a ser perfecta. Perfecta en todos los sentidos. Y nunca me perdonó un error. Casi me destrozó las pantorrillas, por los azotes que me dio con… esa maldita vara que no separaba de su lado…

Yo no comprendía el porqué de la indiferencia de mi padre ni de la severidad de mi madre, pero podía darme cuenta de que yo era una gran decepción para ellos. El día en que descubrí mi tierra control fui la niña más feliz del mundo. Siempre había admirado a los maestros y quizás, por rebeldía hacia mi padre, hice del metal control mi más grande sueño. Como era de esperarse, no podía revelarle a mis padres mi nueva habilidad ni tampoco podía salir a buscar quién me enseñara. Así que me empeciné con aprender sola, escapándome en medio de la noche. Tenía la determinación, me apasionaba hacer tierra control, pero no ganaba nada con practicar sin la guía de un tutor. Me dije a mí misma que así jamás me convertiría en una maestra metal, eso si es que el don estaba en mí.

A pesar de eso, no desistí. Y un día, para mi desgracia, mi padre por fin decidió percatarse de mi existencia. A él, que nunca le importé, fue él quien me atrapó escapándome de noche y me siguió hasta el terreno baldío donde practicaba mi tierra control. Fui relevante para él únicamente porque me había convertido en lo que más despreciaba y lo usó de excusa para desquitarse conmigo. Apenas había cumplido los ocho años y ya sabía lo que era ser… —titubeó— Olvídalo… La furia de mi padre fue solamente la antesala del infierno que me esperaba en casa.

—Kuvira… —escuchó musitar débilmente a Korra mientras la envolvía en su abrazo y la acariciaba, frotando su mejilla contra la suya suavemente—. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Tu propio padre? Pero… Qué cruel…

—Para acortar la historia, llegué a casa hecha una miseria. Ni siquiera podía caminar bien, el cuerpo entero me dolía como si me hubieran traspasado de arriba a abajo con un cuchillo. Estaba muy asustada, tan confundida… ¿Y mi madre? Ella pensó lo peor de mí. Decidió que tenía que castigarme, tomó la vara y me azotó hasta romperme la piel, hasta verme sangrar… Después, simple y sencillamente me desechó como si fuera basura inservible. Me echó a la calle y no importó cuánto llorara y llamara a la puerta, jamás volvió a abrirla para mí… Supongo que finalmente me desmayé y mi madre hizo que el sirviente me lanzara en cualquier caño… Cuando desperté, estaba sola, desamparada, sin nada más que mi tierra control…

Y fue como si de repente, algo se hubiera quebrado dentro de Kuvira, porque sin aviso, rompió en llanto. Sintiéndose tan patética y avergonzada por lo que acababa de confesar. Tantos años que lo suprimió en lo más profundo de su ser, tantos años que cargó con ese recuerdo pudriéndose en su interior; intoxicando y marchitando su alma. Al fin lo había escupido todo, al fin lo había sacado de su organismo, como quien vomita el más repugnante y nocivo de los venenos.

Se desplomó en los brazos de Korra y se quedaron así, abrazadas, mientras Kuvira lloraba tanto de alivio, por estar estrechando contra sí a la persona que amaba, como de miedo por lo que había revivido. Korra la meció en su regazo y la abrazó más fuerte y susurró su nombre una y otra vez, mezclado con las frases más bellas y más dulces; las que sabía que necesitaba escuchar. Y así la sostuvo y la consoló hasta que por fin, las lágrimas cesaron de manar.

Kuvira se limpió la cara en la blusa de la morena y le rodeó el cuello, volviéndola a abrazar. Se sentía abrigada en sus brazos, y tranquila, y segura, y valiente. Entonces fue como si pudiera volver a reír y lo hizo. Rió por lo bien que se sentía, tanto más ligera y agradecida y feliz. Lo bien que se sentía estar así con Korra, haberse desnudado de esa manera con ella, quedando tan vulnerable que había dejado su alma a la vista. Y sabía que estaba en buenas manos, porque Korra jamás se atrevería a juzgarla. Ni la repudiaría, ni la abandonaría…

No esa noche, suspendidas en el remanso de un presente dulce y apacible, pese a lo incierto del futuro que las asediaba. Así, las dos permanecieron en silencio, acurrucadas frente al fuego, con el crepitar de las llamas y el murmullo del mar.

Envueltas de luz y rodeadas de oscuridad.

_**»Continuará… **_


	15. XIV: Memorias de Zaofu

_**Notas de la Autora:** Este capítulo es el típico episodio lleno de flashbacks. Espero les guste, le he puesto mucha mente y esfuerzo como siempre. Además, sólo como aviso, estén atentos a las apariciones de Asami, Varrick y Zhu Li, y las confrontaciones con Opal y Suyin en los próximos capítulos de esta segunda mitad del fic. Finalmente, para responder a la duda de **Heineken Moet:** sí, habrá otro lemon, pero ése me lo estoy guardando para más adelante todavía. _

_Igualmente, nunca puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por todo el apoyo incondicional que le han brindado a este fic. Queridos lectores, ustedes le dan sentido a mi vida. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo! :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Creo que Te Amo~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><strong>XIV:<strong> **Memorias de Zaofu**

_Año 161 DG, Pueblo de Garsai, Reino Tierra_

Un joven que lucía una portentosa armadura de metal plateado por encima de una estilizada túnica verde, se hizo presente en la plaza central de ese modesto pueblo. Su porte elegante y llamativa apariencia extranjera cautivó la atención de los mercaderes, compradores y el público general que por ahí transitaba. Entre los curiosos, una niña de escasos ocho años se abrió paso arrastrándose por debajo de la muchedumbre, hasta que consiguió espacio para poder observar y escuchar mejor lo que aquel peculiar extraño tenía que decir.

El joven de la pulcra armadura desplegó un volante en el que se ilustraba un paisaje de ensueño. Nada menos que una vistosa ciudad, asentada en lo que parecía ser una gigantesca flor de loto hecha del más reluciente y fino metal que jamás se hubiese visto, contrastando con unas encumbradas colinas bañadas de oro a causa del ocaso que se ocultaba tras las mismas. Las iris verde oscuro de la pequeña niña se iluminaron como si frente a ella se hubiese presentado un heraldo del cielo, portando consigo una imagen del propio paraíso.

—¡Gente de Garsai! —exclamó el joven a todo pulmón—. ¡Soy un enviado de la próspera Ciudad de Zaofu!

Del público nació un clamor de asombro y tan pronto como las personas volvieron a guardar silencio, el joven de la brillante armadura prosiguió con su discurso. Lastimosamente para la niña que se encontraba presenciando la escena a gatas, entre los pies del gentío, un nuevo grupo de curiosos se aproximó y acabaron por bloquearle la vista. En respuesta, la niña luchó por abrirse espacio testarudamente, con tan mala suerte que terminó siendo empujada fuera de la plaza, catalogada por los adultos como "rata revoltosa".

Ella sin embargo, persistió en arrimarse a la escena, cautivada por la presencia de aquel angelical soldado de plata. Intentó todos los acercamientos posibles, consciente de que mientras batallaba con la muchedumbre, las palabras del enviado de Zaofu eran arrastradas por el viento, muy lejos de sus oídos. La desesperación de no poder escuchar el mensaje que enunciaba el joven de la armadura, despertó en la niña un vago instinto salvaje, propio de los huérfanos que se las ingenian para sobrevivir en las calles. Sin pensarlo, la niña enterró sus dientes en el tobillo de la primera persona que se atrevió a darle un empujón.

Ni para qué lo hizo. En cuestión de segundos se le vinieron encima un par de robustos hombres uniformados, que la sujetaron bruscamente de su enmarañada melena negra y la arrastraron fuera de la plaza nuevamente, esta vez arrojándola sin piedad sobre su carita y con la advertencia de que la encerrarían en la celda del comisariato si volvía a repetir semejante insolencia.

La niña se frotó el hilo de sangre que se le vino por la nariz con el antebrazo y se conformó con quedarse sentada en la tierra, contemplando al gentío desde la distancia. Sintió el impulso de echarse a llorar, pero el curso que había llevado su vida en los últimos meses le enseñó que de nada valía derramar lágrimas saladas, más que para hacer que los rasguños en sus pálidas mejillas comenzaran a arderle. Así pues, se contuvo y se abrazó las rodillas, hecha un puño de frustraciones en una esquina.

En determinado momento, la muchedumbre comenzó a dispersarse y la plaza central se vació, quedando desierta. La niña cayó dormida en un rincón del callejón y no reparó en que todo había acabado hasta que sintió el peso de una mano fuerte reposando sobre su hombro. Asustada, levantó su cristalina mirada verde de entre sus brazos y se encontró de frente con el angelical rostro del enviado de Zaofu. No supo cómo reaccionar ni qué decir. Ahí estaba ese elegante joven, de corto y peinado cabello negro, con una agradable sonrisa que se dibujaba por los rincones de su boca. Una sonrisa que pedía a quien la viera que sonriera devuelta como respuesta.

Y sus ojos. Tenía los ojos más bonitos que ella hubiese visto nunca; rebosantes de amabilidad y compasión. La pobre niña ya no recordaba la última vez en la que alguien se dignó en dirigirle una mirada tan gentil, tan comprensiva. El joven de la armadura la ayudó a ponerse en pie con cuidado. Y la niña, que no entendía el motivo por el cuál una persona tan fascinante como él podía atreverse a darle una mano, se mostró confundida y temerosa.

—La calle no es sitio para una niñita —dijo él, e incluso su voz resultó ser melodiosa—. Se ve que estás hambrienta, ¿hace cuánto que no comes?

Ella no le contestó por vergüenza. Se sentía desgarbada y desaliñada frente a ese joven, no era más que una chiquilla mugrosa y harapienta, sin un lugar a dónde ir. Y se sintió peor cuando el joven la tomó de la mano para comenzar a guiarla lejos del callejón que había llegado a convertirse en su hogar. Y mientras más se alejaban de su improvisado refugio, más vulnerable se sentía ella.

El enviado de Zaofu la condujo hacia una rústica posada en las inmediaciones del pueblo. Aquel era un establecimiento tranquilo y pintoresco, con mesas dispuestas en el exterior, a la sombra de un frondoso roble dorado que había crecido en el mismo centro del patio. Había bastante gente comiendo y bebiendo en las mesas. El joven sentó a la niña en una de las que todavía permanecían desocupadas, y pidió a la camarera que trajera comida en abundancia.

Entonces, el enviado de Zaofu fijó sus encantadores ojos castaños en ella y la niña se sobresaltó, encogiéndose de pronto, como si esperara a que aquel joven la fuera a golpear o que la agrediera nada más porque su instinto de sobrevivencia le gritaba que ningún adulto era de fiar. Tenía derecho a temerle y a mostrarse desconfiada. Si sus propios padres le habían dejado llagas en el cuerpo, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo un extraño?

—Pero niña —suspiró él, preocupado—. No pienso hacerte daño, por favor, te ruego que no me tengas miedo. Te he ordenado algo para comer, se ve que la has pasado muy mal… Hazme el favor de comerte todo lo que te sirva la camarera y no te prives de nada; mira que estás en crecimiento y no quiero que caigas enferma por ahí.

Encontrar a alguien preocupado por su bienestar le provocaba una sensación extraña a la niña. Era algo sin precedentes, incluso demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sin embargo, no creía que ese joven tuviera otras intenciones; parecía franco y honesto. Si había algo en su comportamiento gentil que invitara a la desconfianza, ella fallaba en verlo. Así pues, decidió bajar la guardia y relajarse, aunque no demasiado. Nunca se podía estar lo suficientemente seguros.

—¿Tienes un nombre? —preguntó él—. Yo soy Ming Shu, Capitán de la Guardia de Zaofu. Es un placer.

—Yo soy Ku… Kuv… —le faltó confianza para poder hablar sin tartamudear—. Kuvira…

—¡Un nombre ostentoso! —exclamó sorprendido—. Parece de buena familia, ¿acaso te escapaste de casa?

Kuvira clavó los ojos en el suelo, sin responder.

—Te falta un zapato —señaló el capitán Ming—. ¿Qué le pasó?

—Lo perdí —contestó ella, su voz tenue y tímida.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Los perdí.

La expresión benévola en el rostro del joven capitán se tornó circunspecta. Kuvira fue capaz de percibir el peso de su mirada, escudriñándola en silencio, como si pudiera adivinar lo que ella estaba pensando solamente con analizarla de manera minuciosa. Un zapato no era lo único que le faltaba; sus ropas estaban sucias y rasgadas, el cuerpo cubierto de rasguños, los ojos sin brillo ni vida, la carita pálida, triste…

—¿Estás segura? Porque pretendía ayudarte a encontrarlos si…

—Mis padres… Mis padres… —la pequeña Kuvira comenzó a sollozar—. Mis padres no me quieren…

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuvira abrió los ojos, abandonando la postura del loto tras romper su estado de meditación profunda. Justo detrás de ella, apoyando su espalda contra la suya, estaba Korra, quien también meditaba. Habían estado practicando esa técnica por horas, desde mucho antes de que saliera el sol. No se habían movido del prado de los bisontes, y la fogata que habían encendido la noche anterior, ya no era más que un montón de cenizas humeantes en medio del pastizal.<p>

Según la joven Avatar, la meditación podía ayudar a Kuvira a despejarse de modo que pudiera abrirse de mente y corazón. Pero la aludida jamás se imaginó que ello significaría enfrentarse a su pasado con tal intensidad. Al suspender sus mentes en el vacío, en el reino infinito de la nada que evocaba la meditación, las imágenes y vivencias ocultas en lo profundo de su memoria llegaban a ellas como un torrencial imparable de emociones. Era una experiencia demasiado real para su gusto.

—Odio esto —admitió—. Es como si pudiera revivir mis recuerdos, tan claramente, como si de nuevo estuvieran ocurriéndome…

—Lo entiendo, sé que puede ser abrumador —replicó Korra, mirándola por encima del hombro—. Pero no debes olvidar por qué estamos haciendo esto. Estás buscándote a ti misma, a esa parte que sientes perdida. Y si queremos encontrarla, debemos seguir adentrándonos en tu mente. Es la única manera.

—¿Tú ves lo que yo veo?

—Sí. Aunque no lo creas, estoy parada justo a tu lado en el vacío. Todo es gracias a nuestro vínculo espiritual; no hay modo de que me pierda en tus recuerdos y tú tampoco. Además, hacer esto juntas es bueno para fortalecer tu noción del vínculo. ¿Acaso no sientes cómo mi presencia se te vuelve más clara conforme más tiempo acumulamos meditando?

—Ahora que lo mencionas —musitó pensativa—. Sí, puedo sentirte cerca a pesar de que no puedo verte. Es un consuelo…

Kuvira vio a Korra sonreír al observarla de soslayo. Entonces, algo más confiada en lo que hacían, regresó la vista al frente y volvió a sentarse en la postura del loto. Formó el dhyani mudra, descansando las manos sobre el regazo y respiró hondo. Sintió a Korra hacer lo mismo. Con sus espaldas apoyadas una contra la otra, se le facilitaba entrar en el estado de la meditación profunda. Esto porque podía seguir el ritmo acompasado de la respiración de Korra; las vibraciones que emitía con las vocalizaciones suaves de su garganta y principalmente, por sentir su calor, sentirla físicamente cerca.

Así, no era aterrador lanzarse al vacío del pensamiento.

—Antes de volver a empezar —indicó la morena, también con la vista al frente y los ojos cerrados—. ¿Querrías explicarme qué fue lo que acabamos de presenciar? Recuerda que no puedo sólo meterme en tu mente y recabar cualquier información que desee. Veo lo que tú ves sin un contexto y me toca hacer suposiciones e inferir lo que ocurre.

Kuvira exhaló un suspiro largo y denso.

—Lo que viste fue mi primera experiencia cercana con el Clan del Metal. Entonces, yo no lo sabía, pero más tarde descubrí que el Capitán Ming Shu había sido enviado a mi pueblo natal en busca de aspirantes para posibles reclutas en la Guardia de Zaofu. Cuando me encontró, no tenía la intención de reclutarme, por supuesto —Kuvira dijo esto riendo; era un buen recuerdo—. Él vio solamente a una niñita extraviada y se sintió obligado a ofrecerme su ayuda. Pero luego de que le contara mi historia y mi deseo de averiguar si podía convertirme en una maestra metal, accedió a llevarme con él. Fue así cómo llegué al Estado Autónomo de Zaofu por primera vez. Fue así cómo todo comenzó…

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Nunca había viajado en una aeronave, mucho menos en una tan lujosa y equipada como ésa. A los ojos de la pequeña Kuvira, el interior de aquel dirigible militar era como un palacio. La tripulación a bordo no tardó en encariñarse de ella y se dedicaron a proporcionarle los mejores cuidados durante su recorrido de reclutamiento alrededor de los distintos y diversos Estados del Reino Tierra.<p>

Así las cosas, lo primero que hicieron tras subirla en la nave, fue darle un muy merecido (y muy necesario) baño de espuma. Las guardias femeninas que formaban parte de la tropa del capitán Ming se encargaron de conseguirle ropas decentes, de vestirla y de peinarla; además de hacerla sentir bienvenida y querida entre aquellos extraños uniformados con armaduras plateadas.

En poco tiempo, la pequeña Kuvira se hizo de un lugar especial como la consentida de todos los oficiales en ese reducido escuadrón. Ya no le cabía la menor duda: los soldados de la Guardia de Zaofu eran una especie de ángeles de plata y la ciudad de Zaofu debía ser el mismísimo paraíso. Pero antes de llegar a su destino, era imperativo que terminaran su gira por el Reino Tierra. Y la niña viajó durante cinco semanas en esa aeronave, visitando cada Estado en el que aterrizaban junto al capitán Ming y sus soldados.

En consecuencia, Kuvira se empecinó con aprender todo cuanto pudo sobre los pueblos que recorrían y también se obsesionó con la idea de volverse parte de la tripulación; nada menos que una soldadita de plata. Los miembros de la Guardia no hicieron sino incentivar ese deseo y avivar la chispa de la curiosidad en ella. Incluso le regalaron un casco de una armadura sobrante, y aunque a Kuvira le quedaba todavía demasiado grande, no hubo quién pudiera quitárselo después de eso.

Le enseñaron a leer mapas y cartas de navegación, le relataron la historia de la maestra metal más reconocida del mundo: la legendaria Toph Beifong. Y de cómo ella inventó el arte del metal control y cómo la segunda de sus hijas, Suyin Beifong, se inspiró en sus logros para crear la ciudad de Zaofu. Y por si fuera poco, la tripulación se dedicó a instruirla en lo básico de la tierra control durante sus ratos libres. En ocasiones, el mismo capitán Ming era quien le daba estas lecciones.

Kuvira comprendió entonces que el destino, por algún motivo divino, la había puesto en el camino correcto, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento por el que tuvo que atravesar desde el inicio. Zaofu era justamente el sitio al que debía ir. Zaofu era su más grande esperanza; su faro en la oscuridad.

Los días transcurrieron igual que una exhalación y la pequeña hace bastante que le había perdido el miedo a las alturas. Le gustaba de manera desmesurada asomarse por la borda y mirar cómo la proa de la aeronave cortaba las nubes. Y le gustaba sobretodo cuando soplaban fuertes corrientes de aire y la nave subía y bajaba, o cuando llovía y diminutas gotas de agua fría le caían en la cara como ligeros picotazos mientras el viento la despeinaba.

Justamente estaba en eso, contemplando el paisaje y el horizonte que se extendía más allá de las algodonosas nubes blancas, cuando en la distancia logró divisar un grupo de colinas que destellaban cual diamantes en contraste con lo verde de las montañas que las resguardaban. Era Zaofu. El corazón de la niña se aceleró al percatarse de esto. Era un sueño y era real.

Emocionada, corrió a la cabina de mando para buscar al capitán Ming. Ya conocía de memoria el camino y no existía modo de que Kuvira se perdiera en el interior de la gigantesca nave. Al atravesar los distintos corredores y pasillos, los soldados que rondaban aquellas áreas la saludaban con una cálida sonrisa y ella se las regresaba con entusiasmo. Incluso el rollizo cocinero Chang aprovechó para obsequiarle un pastelillo al ver a la apurada chiquilla pasar. Muchos decían que el ambiente a bordo se había vuelto más alegre desde que el capitán integró a la niña en su tripulación, y en eso, todos estaban de acuerdo.

—¡Capitán Ming! ¡Capitán Ming! —exclamó excitadamente la pequeña al verlo—. ¡Es la ciudad de Zaofu! ¡Llegamos a Zaofu!

—Eso es correcto, finalmente hemos llegado a casa —dijo él, acuclillándose para revolverle el cabello con cariño—. Sin embargo, pequeña Kuvira, hay algo de lo que debo advertirte.

La niña esbozó una mueca de confusión y sorpresa.

—¿Qué, Capitán? ¿Pasa algo malo?

El capitán Ming la observó con franqueza.

—He cumplido con traerte hasta aquí, pero si quieres quedarte como ciudadana oficial o incluso si deseas llegar a formar parte de la Guardia de Zaofu, deberás pasar primero por el juicio de Aiwei. Es el consejero de mayor confianza de la Matriarca Suyin, y además, es lo que se conoce como un detector de mentiras —el rostro del capitán se tornó agobiado—. He ahí el problema.

—¿Por qué, Capitán? No entiendo —Kuvira ladeó la cabeza en un gesto ingenuo—. ¿Cree que yo vaya a decir alguna mentira? Pero si no tengo motivos para hacerlo…

—No. No es eso —afirmó él, colocando una mano en el hombro enjuto de la niña—. Sé que jamás harías tal cosa, pero Aiwei sí. Escucha, tal vez se te haga difícil comprender esto, pero Zaofu no está exenta de albergar a personas con malas intenciones, al igual que el resto del mundo. Nosotros, los miembros de las Fuerzas de Seguridad, somos leales a Suyin Beifong y le servimos con lealtad y honor sin importar nada. Sin embargo, oficiales de alto rango como Aiwei, han logrado colocarse en una posición muy cómoda por encima de nuestras leyes y creencias. Hay juegos de poder y personal corrupto de los que la Matriarca no está enterada, pues ella cree fervientemente en la palabra de Aiwei. Y si nosotros intentamos intervenir, Aiwei siempre halla el modo de dejarnos mal frente a Suyin, tendiéndonos trampas. Es un hombre muy astuto, así es cómo él consigue manipularla a su antojo.

—Entonces… ¿Eso qué significa para mí?

—Pequeña Kuvira, a pesar de que la Matriarca está a favor de la diversidad cultural y está dispuesta a admitir a cualquiera sin importar su origen o clase social, para poder convertirte en ciudadana oficial de Zaofu debes estar dentro de ciertos estándares. Estándares que fueron creados para proteger el orden y la paz dentro de la ciudad. Se supone que Aiwei debería juzgarte tomando en cuenta las intenciones de tu corazón, demostrando que es generoso y sincero, pero él no lo hará así. Aiwei es elitista, y lo que hará contigo será discriminarte. Él te rechazará, intentará echarte… ¡Pero debes insistir! Aunque se niegue, no te resignes, ¡persevera y es seguro que lograrás llegar hasta Suyin!

Aunque al principió lucía asustada y nerviosa, las facciones de Kuvira moldearon una intensa expresión de determinación y confianza. La niña asintió firmemente con la cabeza, llevándose la mano a la frente en un gesto de saludo militar.

—Capitán —declaró decidida—. ¡Prometo que no lo defraudaré! ¡Me convertiré en un miembro de la Guardia de Zaofu y en una gran maestra metal! ¡Es lo que más deseo ser, señor!

El capitán Ming Shu le ofreció aquella sonrisa cautivadora que lo caracterizaba y el corazón de la niña se hinchó de ánimo y esperanza.

—Excelente respuesta, soldado —dijo él—. ¡Descanse!

—¡Señor, sí señor!

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Salir del trance meditativo era para Kuvira lo mismo que alcanzar la superficie y respirar luego de pasar horas bajo el agua. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, reposándola en el hombro de Korra y se dedicó a inhalar grandes bocanadas de aire. Sudaba y se le notaba exhausta, mantener la concentración se estaba convirtiendo en toda una odisea para ella. El esfuerzo mental que se requería para mantenerse a flote en el vacío parecía aumentar conforme más se adentraban en sus recuerdos. Korra se había entrenado en esto con anterioridad en muchas ocasiones, pero Kuvira seguía siendo una novata en el tema y comenzaba a afectarle.<p>

—¿Te sientes mal, Kuv? ¿Quieres parar y continuamos mañana?

—No. Deja ya de subestimarme, Avatar —gruñó cerrando los ojos—. Sólo estoy un poco tensa. Eso es todo. Dame unos segundos para reponerme.

Korra se encorvó de manera de que Kuvira pudiera recostarse en ella, relajándose también.

—Eras muy linda de niña —dijo espontáneamente—. Tan obediente y eficiente como siempre, pero con un entusiasmo descomunal. Habríamos sido iguales de no ser porque yo era demasiado rebelde y berrinchuda.

—¿Eras? —bromeó Kuvira para sorpresa de Korra.

—¡Hey! ¡He madurado! ¡Puedes preguntárselo a cualquiera! —se enfadó la otra—. ¡Disculpa que no fuera doña perfecta toda mi vida igual que tú!

—Ya cálmate, lo sé… —se rió la maestra metal—. Pienso que lo que consideramos perfecto es relativo. Yo tuve que ser "perfecta" para conseguirme un lugar en Zaofu y tuve que luchar a diario para conservarlo, subiendo de rango. Tú en cambio, tuviste una familia que te amaba, ya fueras una malcriada o no, y te lo dieron todo incondicionalmente… Para mí, ésa hubiera sido la vida perfecta. Deberías estar agradecida, Korra.

La aludida se avergonzó de su comportamiento y agachó la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. No quise decir eso.

—Ya pasó —desestimó Kuvira—. Por cierto dime, ¿cómo están Senna y el Jefe Tonraq?

—Mamá está bien de salud y papá continúa lidiando con su puesto como líder de la Tribu Agua del Sur. A veces parece que está demasiado ocupado y que los conflictos no terminan, pero todos los días agradece estar vivo para poder hacerse cargo, y eso en parte, se debe a ti.

—Supongo que su opinión respecto a mí ya no es la misma de hace cinco años… —suspiró ella, apesadumbrada—. Él estuvo ahí el día de la Coronación para ver en lo que yo me había convertido. Ahora pienso en ello… Y me avergüenzo tanto de mí misma. Un día le salvo la vida y tres años después, amenazo con aniquilarlo si interfiere en mis planes… Vaya que soy buena para conservar la admiración de otros…

—Papá estaba tan impactado como el resto de los líderes mundiales —añadió Korra—. En realidad, él no quería creer que ésa fueras tú. Te estimaba mucho. Sin embargo, ahora también está enterado de tu arrepentimiento. Papá sabe que intentas compensar al mundo; pagar por lo que hiciste. Eso significa mucho para él. Es un hombre comprensivo, dudo que te guarde rencor alguno.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —musitó Kuvira, esperanzada.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —entonces comenzó a carcajearse a más no poder—. ¡Lo que debería preocuparte es lo que papá vaya a decir cuando se entere de que me acosté contigo!

Las mejillas de la maestra metal se encendieron al rojo vivo.

—¡Maldita sea, Avatar! ¡Eso que ni se te ocurra decirlo! ¡Te mato! ¿Me oyes?

Le costó un mundo quitarse a Kuvira de encima una vez que ésta se le abalanzó y la aplastó contra el suelo buscando torcerle alguna extremidad para reafirmar la veracidad de su advertencia. Pero a Korra, todo aquel forcejeo no hizo otra cosa más que aumentar el volumen de sus carcajadas, forzando a la maestra metal a estrecharla entre sus brazos con tanto ímpetu que la joven Avatar tuvo que admitir que no podía respirar. De algún modo, llegaron a una tregua cuando accidentalmente se rozaron los labios y terminaron besándose entre la hierba y riéndose las dos.

Tras recuperar la compostura, Kuvira anunció que de hecho ese recreo la había ayudado a sentirse mejor, por lo que ambas mujeres procedieron a adquirir sus posturas de meditación una vez más y entonces, reanudaron su ejercicio de búsqueda interna. La maestra metal sin embargo, dudaba de querer presenciar lo que seguía a continuación. Para ella resultaba doloroso el recordarse así, recordar a Suyin, la época cuando su miserable vida tenía sentido…

Y era tan feliz junto a su mentora…

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>La ciudad de Zaofu no sólo era tan hermosa como Kuvira la había imaginado, sino que superó sus expectativas. Aquel era un paisaje que le quitaba el aliento a cualquiera, una ciudad que se distribuía como capullos de plata en las faldas de un sinuoso valle rodeado de reverdecidas montañas, recorridas por intrincadas quebradas que fueron trazadas por arroyos de agua prístina y cristalina. En su interior, todo resplandecía con un encantador brillo metálico bajo los rayos del sol. Cualquiera pensaría que una ciudad hecha enteramente de metal sería fría, pero no Zaofu. Éste era un sitio utópico en comunión con la naturaleza, un deleite para la vista.<p>

Su diseño ordenado y perfectamente estructurado hacía juego con la pulcritud de sus habitantes, que se paseaban tranquilamente por las calles luciendo finas túnicas de hombro ancho en variedad de tonos de verde y siempre acompañadas con preciosos adornos hechos de metal. Las altas edificaciones se erguían orgullosas entre fascinantes obras de arte, jardines y estatuas airosamente esculpidas.

Y la pequeña Kuvira, que había sido conducida por el propio capitán Ming hasta una suntuosa plaza en el distrito central, se encontró frente a una elegante fachada que correspondía al hogar de la matriarca de Zaofu y su familia. Sería allí donde Aiwei la juzgaría junto a los demás postulantes para reclutas, y se decidiría si podía quedarse o si sería obligada a regresarse por donde vino.

La niña tragó grueso cuando notó la figura de un hombre alto y esbelto que descendía por los escalones de la fachada hasta la plaza donde ella y el resto de los aspirantes esperaban. Y era ciertamente un sujeto de aspecto intimidante, tanto que Kuvira lamentó que el capitán hubiera tenido que dejarla sola, ya que a partir de ese momento, estaba por su cuenta y debía valerse por sí misma.

De repente, los aspirantes se formaron en una fila y la niña se limitó a imitar lo que hacían, algo confundida y sintiéndose de nuevo perdida. ¿Por qué parecía que todo el mundo sabía qué hacer excepto ella? Aiwei comenzó a examinarlos uno por uno, observándolos fijamente y haciéndoles una serie de preguntas que Kuvira no alcanzaba a oír. Lentamente, el hombre de rostro adusto y piel morena fue descartando o aprobando jóvenes hasta que finalmente se irguió en toda su estatura frente a la nerviosa niñita que, comparada con los otros postulantes, tenía muy poco que ofrecer.

Aiwei se la quedó viendo fijamente, con una intensidad tal, que la pequeña Kuvira sintió como si aquel hombre pudiera atravesar su cuerpo y ver directamente hacia su alma. De facciones toscas y de aire engreído, con una recortada barba gris y frente arrugada. Portaba gafas de media luna y además llevaba la nariz y la oreja izquierda perforadas por una cadenilla de oro, adorno que terminaba de aportarle una apariencia bastante exótica.

Pero la pobre niña apenas podía pensar con claridad, el silencio de Aiwei y su aparente serenidad eran inquietantes. El hombre ni siquiera se había molestado en dirigirle la palabra y ya su boca describía una mueca de inconformidad al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja inquisitivamente.

Kuvira tuvo que romper el contacto visual; su incomodidad iba en aumento. Y rodeada de todo ese lujo, fue plenamente consciente de que estaba sudando por el nerviosismo, de que despedía un ligero aroma a hollín y de que iba vestida con ropas que seguramente allí, eran consideradas las de un pordiosero.

Sus defectos eran demasiado evidentes. ¿Cómo había llegado a soñar que podría convertirse en un soldado de la Guardia de Zaofu? Nunca… Nunca… Sólo la gente que nacía y se criaba en entornos como aquel podían aspirar a dicha posición. Y sus temores fueron confirmados cuando Aiwei respiró hondo y exhaló:

—¿Qué es esto? Nada más que una chiquilla que debió haberse extraviado en su camino al sector bajo de Ba Sing Se —mandó a llamar a uno de los guardias que vigilaban la escena—. Por favor, dale unas cuantas monedas y condúcela a la estación de tren más cercana.

Entonces, al escuchar semejante falacia, Kuvira recordó las palabras del capitán Ming y transformó sus miedos en irritación. Alzó la vista y miró a Aiwei de mala gana.

—¡No señor! —dijo en tono firme—. ¡Yo he venido para hacerme parte de la Guardia de Zaofu!

—Ah, ¿sí? —masculló indiferente Aiwei—. Vaya… Tremendas pretensiones para una niña. Responde entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Kuvira.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Ocho años.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Del pueblo de Garsai.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—El Capitán Ming Shu y su tripulación me trajeron.

Aiwei frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eres una menor de edad —declaró con severidad—. No puedo recibirte aquí sin el permiso de tus padres. ¿Dónde están ellos? Deseo hablarles.

Kuvira empalideció y se puso tan tensa como la cuerda de un arco apunto de ser disparado.

—Mis padres… Ellos no están aquí…

—¿Fallecieron?

—No. Me abandonaron.

Aiwei se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda y manifestó:

—Ya veo, es suficiente. Toma tus cosas y márchate. No tengo tiempo para estar oyendo las mentiras de una niñita irreverente como tú.

—¿Qué? —espetó ella, apretando los puños—. ¡No he dicho ninguna mentira! ¡Usted sí!

—¡Pero qué insolencia! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Claramente no sabes con quién estás tratando! —Entonces se encumbró sobre Kuvira con enfado, aunque contenido, y dijo—: Yo soy Aiwei, consejero de la Matriarca y uno de los oficiales de más alto rango en la ciudad. Puedo hacer que te echen de Zaofu en este instante, ¡guardias! —señaló a la pequeña con la punta de su dedo índice—. ¡Llévense a esta chiquilla de aquí! ¡No tiene lugar entre nosotros!

Kuvira se hizo a un lado y evadió el agarre de la pareja de guardias que intentaron cogerla por los brazos. Decididamente adquirió la postura firme de la tierra control y amenazó con defenderse alzando los puños. Aún así, difícilmente una niñita de ocho años podía intimidar a un par de experimentados maestros metal, que ni siquiera se inmutaron al comprender sus intenciones ofensivas y continuaron avanzando.

Kuvira intentó escabullírseles una segunda vez, levantando una cortina de polvo al tiempo que los atacaba con proyectiles de roca hábilmente disparados. No obstante, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Sin que ella pudiera prevenirlo, una presencia se hizo sentir a sus espaldas, sujetándola con fuerza de sus delgadas muñecas. La niña comenzó a forcejear inmediatamente.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme, por favor! —rogó desesperada—. ¡No me echen, se los suplico! ¡Debo quedarme en Zaofu! ¡Debo quedarme en Zaofu!

—¿Y quién eres tú que debes quedarte en Zaofu, mi ciudad de metal?

Al escuchar aquella tenue voz femenina, Kuvira dio un respingo y se volteó para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que ante la profunda mirada de Suyin Beifong: matriarca de Zaofu. Y era preciosa; una mujer de porte refinado aunque audaz, casi rebelde. Su rostro era de contornos suaves, enmarcado por los bucles negros y despeinados de su corto cabello rizado. De piel atezada, brillantes ojos verde jade y finos labios pintados; muy atractiva.

La pequeña Kuvira no hizo otra cosa más que lanzarse de rodillas e inclinarse ante ella, suplicando persistentemente lo mismo al punto de las lágrimas.

—¡Por favor, déjeme quedarme! ¡Quiero ser parte de la Guardia de Zaofu y convertirme en una talentosa maestra metal como usted! ¡Por favor señora, se lo ruego! ¡Usted es mi única esperanza! Yo… no tengo adónde ir…

—Pero… —suspiró Suyin, sorprendida ante la reacción de la niña—. Pequeña, ¿qué es lo que…?

No pudo terminar la frase sin que los guardias llegaran y cogieran a la niña por la espalda, sujetándola con fuerza del cuello de su blusa. En ese momento, Aiwei intervino y se colocó frente a la matriarca, bloqueando la lastimosa imagen de la pequeña Kuvira con lo ancho de su túnica.

—Mi señora, cuánto lo siento —se disculpó él—. ¡Qué osadía la de esta niña! ¡Postrarse así ante usted! Es una descortesía, estoy muy avergonzado de su comportamiento. Si me lo permite, me haré cargo personalmente de ella.

—No —aseveró Suyin con tono autoritario—. Sigo sin comprender qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí, pero es evidente que la presencia de esta niña ha provocado un gran alboroto y no pienso pasarlo por alto. Soy la líder de esta ciudad y también es mi deber mantener el orden. Ahora dime, Aiwei, ¿a qué se debe tanto conflicto?

—Mi señora, esta niña pretendía infiltrarse en sus Fuerzas de Seguridad —explicó el hombre, apático—. Dice que proviene de la región de Garsai, que el Capitán Ming Shu la trajo y que es huérfana porque sus padres la abandonaron. Pero yo he examinado cada una de sus palabras y detecté que nos ha estado mintiendo. He concluido que esta niña es una alborotadora enviada del exterior para alterar la paz de nuestra próspera ciudad. ¡Debe ser expulsada cuánto antes!

—¡Es mentira! —gritó Kuvira enérgicamente—. ¡El que miente es él! ¡Yo he estado diciendo la verdad! ¡No tengo nada ni a nadie en el mundo! ¿Por qué iba a mentirles? ¡Tienen que creerme! ¡El mentiroso es él! ¡El mentiroso es él!

Suyin asintió y se aproximó hasta los guardias que retenían a Kuvira. Dio la orden de que la soltaran e inmediatamente la niña volvió a echarse de rodillas, pegando la frente al suelo mientras recitaba fervientemente la misma súplica de antes. Había prometido que no se resignaría, tenía que insistir. Además, Zaofu era su sueño y su única oportunidad de salir adelante en la vida. No le importaba lo duro que pudiera ser convertirse en soldado de la Guardia, haría todo lo que fuera necesario para alcanzar ese puesto.

—Suficiente, niña. No soy ninguna reina para que se postren ante mí —la reprendió la matriarca—. Ponte de pie y mírame a los ojos, vamos. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides? Vienes de quién sabe dónde y me haces cuestionar la honestidad de mi más confiable consejero cuando la extraña aquí eres tú. Así las cosas, ¿a quién crees que me siento inclinada a creerle? No estás en posición para hacer ese tipo de jugarretas, niña. Las conozco bien; yo también fui una pilla en mi infancia.

—Le digo que no miento —sollozó Kuvira—. Sólo… Sólo… Tan sólo quiero un lugar al que pertenecer… ¿O es que acaso no nací para pertenecer a ninguna parte? Quisiera saber… qué fue lo que hice mal para merecer esto… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me rechazan?

La expresión severa en el rostro de Suyin cambió a una mirada de lástima y duda. Algo en las palabras de esa niña había logrado conmoverla, en su interior, le dolía. ¿Qué daño podría hacer una niña tan pequeña? No obstante, se le hacía muy difícil creerle. Ello significaría que Aiwei le estaba mintiendo y eso no podía ser. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza; estaba demasiado confundida sobre lo que debía hacer al respecto. Nunca antes se había visto en una situación similar.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora, Su? —inquirió una voz distinta a sus espaldas—. Vaya, cómo me alegra haber venido. ¡Se nota que aún me necesitas para sacarte de problemas! —se rió burlona.

Cansada, mas aún curiosa, Kuvira giró hacia la fuente de esa nueva voz. Y no supo cómo no se desmayó al avistar la inigualable figura de una mujer de pies descalzos y nublados ojos verdes. Unos ojos que jamás habían visto la luz del sol. Portaba las vestimentas típicas de Zaofu y caminó en dirección a la escena con la barbilla en alto; una pícara y engreída sonrisa en sus labios.

Su aspecto era el de una mujer madura ya muy entrada en años; podía verse en las suaves arrugas formándose alrededor de sus ojos, aquellas marcadas líneas de expresión… Los mechones que caían sobre su frente y alcanzaban su barbilla no eran más que cabellos que en otros tiempos fueron del negro más oscuro, y que ahora, ocultaban un centellar de canas plateadas entre ellos.

—Usted es… —musitó la niña sin salir de su asombro—. Toph Beifong…

—¡En carne y hueso! —se carcajeó ésta—. Y ahora díganme, ¿qué es todo este griterío que se traen ustedes en plena tarde? ¿No saben que es la hora de mi siesta? ¡Intento dormir!

—Mamá, no es nada serio en realidad —señaló Suyin—. Puedo hacerme cargo.

—¡Tonterías! —gruñó Toph, apartando a la matriarca de su camino con un empujón—. Puedo sentir tu ansiedad incluso desde mi habitación; el palpitar de tu corazón adquiere el mismo ritmo alterado de cuando eras una mocosa cada vez que algo se te sale de las manos.

—Tú siempre encuentras algún motivo para degradarnos, ¿no mamá? —suspiró Suyin haciendo una mueca—. Bien, puede que tengas razón esta vez. Tenemos una situación con esta niña; al parecer no aprobó el examen de Aiwei, pero insiste en que el que miente es él y quien dice la verdad es ella. Tengo confianza plena en Aiwei, sin embargo, no percibo malas intenciones en esta niña. No sé qué hacer…

—Hmm… —Toph se colocó delante de Aiwei y Kuvira, y señalándolos con el dedo ordenó—: Ustedes, ¡díganme sus argumentos y más vale que no mientan porque lo sabré!

—Mi señora, esta niña no es digna de ser aceptada en una sociedad innovadora como la nuestra —profirió Aiwei—. ¡Basta con verla para que uno se dé cuenta de que es una inculta y una bárbara del exterior! Además, de su boca no salen más que mentiras.

—¡El que solamente escupe mentiras es este sujeto! —arguyó la pequeña—. Mi nombre es Kuvira y siempre he soñado con convertirme en una talentosa maestra; mis propios padres me hicieron a un lado y me despreciaron… No tengo nada… Pero eso cambió cuando el Capitán Ming Shu llegó a mi pueblo y me mostró las maravillas de Zaofu. Esta ciudad es mi mayor esperanza, por favor… —hizo una corta reverencia—. Deje que me quede, ¡haré todo lo que me diga! ¡Lo juro!

La expresión en el rostro de Toph permaneció inmutable. Suyin en cambio, se mostró inquieta e instigó a su madre para que determinara el veredicto lo antes posible. Entonces Toph se encogió de hombros y relajadamente dijo:

—Pues… O ambos me están diciendo la verdad o uno de ellos es un excelente mentiroso…

—¿Cómo puede ser? —exclamó la matriarca, incrédula—. ¿Qué es lo que eso quiere decir?

—Quiere decir que vamos a resolver esto de otro modo —replicó Toph, cruzándose de brazos. Entonces se dirigió hacia Kuvira—. Si escuché bien, dijiste que no tienes nada en este mundo excepto tus deseos de convertirte en una talentosa maestra, ¿cierto?

—S-si… Sí señora.

Toph esbozó una amplia sonrisa confianzuda.

—Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: desde ahora hasta mañana al amanecer, sostendrás el peso de esta roca —golpeó la tierra con su pie e hizo levitar un trozo de piedra que equivalía a diez veces el tamaño de la niña—. Si logras aguantar, apreciaré tu sinceridad y dejaré que te quedes en Zaofu. ¿Lo harás?

Kuvira elevó sus ojos hacia aquella roca, que para ella era gigantesca en comparación y dudó de si podría realmente soportar su peso día y noche hasta el amanecer. Apenas había entrenado en tierra control y a pesar de que las cinco semanas que pasó con el capitán Ming Shu y su tripulación lograron restablecer su condición y salud física, seguía siendo una chiquilla flacucha y débil.

Lo veía venir: sería una proeza muy dura, larga y extenuante, pero debía intentarlo. Si lo conseguía, cosas buenas pasarían. Y si no, si se desmayaba por la fatiga en el intento y el peso de esa roca acababa por aplastarla, ¿qué más daba? No era como si tuviera algo que perder. Si fallaba, le quedaría el consuelo de haberse atrevido a intentarlo, de no haberse rendido nunca. Ya había llegado hasta ahí, hasta Zaofu, y había cruzado palabras con sus grandes ídolos; Toph y Suyin Beifong. No podía pedirle más a la vida.

—Sí —dijo entonces, sus ojos saturados de determinación—. ¡Lo haré!

—Ésa es la actitud —asintió Toph.

Y lanzó sobre la pequeña niña todo el peso de aquella roca. Kuvira la recibió con los brazos extendidos y fue como si sus pies se hubieran hundido en la loza del concreto que revestía la plaza. Era una carga aplastante, demasiado para una infante de tan sólo ocho años. No podía erguirse; sus rodillas se doblaban y su espalda se encorvaba. Sin embargo, no cedería. No se rendiría nunca.

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió la mirada compungida de Suyin Beifong, clavándose en ella. Todos se habían retirado a sus aposentos con excepción de la matriarca y los guardias que la vigilaban en la distancia.

Suyin se quedó ahí; estuvo de pie con ella durante más de diez horas, sin comer ni beber nada. Sin tomar un descanso, ni irse a amparar del frío junto a su esposo e hijos al caer la noche. Kuvira no entendía por qué la matriarca haría tal cosa. ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que estaba del lado de su consejero? No obstante, verla allí la alentaba y la empujaba a seguir. A soportar el dolor que hacía temblar sus brazos y piernas entumecidos, a alzar su rostro empapado de sudor contra el viento helado de la madrugada… A mirar el horizonte a la espera de los dorados rayos del sol…

A ratos le parecía que Suyin le sonreía y eso hacía que su joven corazón volara.

La pequeña Kuvira agachó la cabeza y derramó unas pocas lágrimas; le estaba tan agradecida…

Al amanecer, tan pronto como la luz del alba alcanzó la plaza en la que se encontraban y dibujó sombras a sus espaldas, Kuvira se desplomó. Suyin reaccionó a la velocidad de un relámpago y destrozó la roca en el aire justo antes de que pudiera dañar a la niña. Tras escuchar el estruendo, los guardias que vigilaban la escena se aproximaron y la misma Toph no tardó en presentarse minutos después. Por otro lado, Aiwei ni se molestó en aparecer.

—Ese cobarde —masculló Toph entre dientes—. Siempre me ha parecido elitista a la hora de elegir nuevos aspirantes, por eso le ha hecho esto a esta pobre criatura —enfocó su atención en su hija, que acunaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña Kuvira—. Más te vale darle a ese tipo el castigo que se merece, Su. ¡Qué esto no se vuelva a repetir!

—Así lo haré, mamá —dijo la aludida, visiblemente molesta por la grave falta de su más leal consejero.

—En cuanto a esa niña —continuó Toph, suavizando la intensidad de sus palabras—. Esta pequeña me recuerda a la arcilla de un buen barro; procura no desperdiciarla y concentra tu esfuerzo en darle buena forma. De ti y tus manos depende en lo que vaya a convertirse en el futuro, una vez que se endurezca. ¿Has entendido, Su?

—Sí —sonrió, acariciando los mechones desordenados en la frente de Kuvira.

—¿Van a dejar que… me quede? —logró preguntar la niña, apenas abriendo los ojos—. ¿Lo… conseguí…?

Suyin formó una cariñosa sonrisa en los labios sólo para ella y asintió animada, respondiendo a su débil interrogante. En eso, Toph se le acercó, y llevándose las manos por detrás de la espalda en una postura solemne (pero sin perder la picardía de su carácter) declaró:

—Lo has hecho muy bien, criatura. Pero no basta con quedarte aquí para que te consideres una gran maestra; para eso te falta mucho tiempo y trabajo duro. No te será nada fácil, te lo advierto. —Dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso a sus aposentos—. Aún así, siento un enorme potencial en ti. Es posible que estés destinada a hacer grandes cosas en el futuro, pero por lo pronto, yo sólo espero que des tu mejor esfuerzo, y que me prometas una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Hazle justicia al buen nombre de los maestros metal. Porque con toda seguridad, llegarás a convertirte en una. Puedo ver que traes el don en tus venas. Te he dado la oportunidad de probarte a ti misma; ojalá no me decepciones, niña.

Y con esas palabras, Toph Beifong se retiró.

Kuvira no tuvo la energía para articular una respuesta, pero sonrió y asintió efusivamente. Segundos después, el cansancio apagó el brillo de sus ojos. Los guardias hicieron el amago de recoger a la niña para atenderla apropiadamente, empero, Suyin intervino y los despidió diciendo:

—No es necesario. De ahora en adelante, seré yo quien se haga cargo de todo lo que concierne a esta niña.

Así, la matriarca alzó a la exhausta Kuvira en vilo y la cargó en su espalda camino a su hogar. Sintió a la niña apoyar la barbilla en su hombro derecho, cayendo dormida. Entonces Suyin la miró y en voz baja y gentil admitió:

—Qué testaruda eres… Aunque por eso me agradas: me veo a mí misma en ti cuando era de tu edad. Eres como la hija que ansío tener. Yo, no sé cuánto más vayas a sufrir por ser como eres, ni cuánto más voy a tener que preocuparme por ti… Pero sigue así, pequeña Kuvira…

Nunca desistas de tus sueños.

_**»Continuará…**_


	16. XV: Confrontación

_**Notas de la Autora:** Lamento la tardanza y también la brevedad del capítulo, estos días he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer y lamentablemente el tiempo para escribir y la concentración necesaria para hacerlo son escasos. Aún así, sepan que no les faltará aunque sea un capítulo por semana :) Igualmente quisiera agradecerles por su paciencia y por quedarse conmigo, mil gracias de verdad. Un saludo especial para **erivip7**, **moondark**, **fanatla**, **LupitaAzucena**, **NobodyKnows05**, **Heineken Moet** (espero que hayas tenido un feliz cumpleaños, lamento no haber podido publicar el propio viernes n.n) **Obini** y **Susurro Nocturno** por alegrarme el día siempre que dejan un comentario. De no ser por la motivación que me dan, me la pasaría malgastando mi tiempo libre en videojuegos en lugar de hacer algo tan productivo como escribir jaja. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Creo que Te Amo~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><strong>XV:<strong> **Confrontación **

Y los vio ahí, cinco miembros de la familia Beifong, apresados por sus soldados. El joven Huan, los gemelos Wing y Wei, Baatar Sr. y por supuesto, la mismísima Suyin. Los cinco estaban siendo sometidos contra el suelo, forzados a arrodillarse. Sin importar cuánto se resistieran o lucharan por liberar sus manos de las cadenas de platino que las ataban a sus espaldas. Sin importar que dieran la cara, elevando sus miradas con rabia. Miradas que proferían mil insultos y maldiciones contra la mujer que los observaba en silencio, con aquel gesto frío e inmutable de su rostro. Allí estaba Kuvira, inmóvil y revestida con su uniforme de metal, bajo los insoportables rayos del sol. La mandíbula tensa, los ojos vacíos, indiferentes.

Daba la impresión de que la Gran Unificadora no sentía nada, de que era inhumana. Y así era. Ella no era más una persona, sino una máquina programada para cumplir con cada uno de sus objetivos de la manera más rápida y efectiva, aunque ello implicara sacrificar todo lo que alguna vez le dio sentido a su vida. Ésta era su vida ahora: la causa a la que se entregó con todo su ser, creyendo firme y ciegamente en que su Imperio era la respuesta. Que sus acciones estaban justificadas, que ella estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Porque Kuvira creía con una profunda y total devoción, que sin importar cuán monstruosos se volvieran sus actos, estos eran justos. Porque ella era la heroína de su historia. Porque fue ella quien se atrevió a dar un paso al frente para tomar el control de las cosas y resolver uno de los mayores problemas del mundo, cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo. El destino del Reino Tierra la superaba, superaba incluso al de su persona. Aún si cada decisión difícil, cada sacrificio, le costaba un pedazo cada vez más grande de su humanidad y de la joven capitana que solía ser…

Valía la pena.

Kuvira no estaba dispuesta a abandonar a su gente, a su nación. Si el mundo no iba a hacerse cargo, ella lo haría. Ésa era la idea detrás de todo. Detrás de la conquistadora con faz de acero y puño de hierro; detrás de la mujer más odiada, temida y respetada de sus tiempos. Una motivación singular, que llevaba clavada en el pecho como un fierro ardiendo al rojo vivo, dejándola marcada desde la más tierna infancia… Incrustado allí por sus propios padres. Y no esperaba a que el mundo comprendiera sus razones, no esperaba a que comprendieran su dolor. Nadie lo haría. Pues, ¿quién mejor que ella para saber lo que era ser despreciado y abandonado?

El Reino Tierra se había quedado sin guía, igual que ella cuando apenas tenía ocho años. No permitiría que se cometiera la misma injusticia con su nación.

Es cierto. Estaba sedienta de poder; para embriagarse con éste y dormir así su propia consciencia. Para dejar de sentir, para dejar de ser solamente Kuvira… Para seguir adelante y llevar su causa hasta las últimas consecuencias. No era que no supiera discernir entre el bien y el mal, no. Kuvira sabía que ardería en el infierno luego de lograr su cometido, pero al menos, habría hecho lo que consideraba necesario y correcto. Crearía su mundo ideal y a la larga, con algo de suerte, la historia del Imperio Tierra y su gente se lo agradecerían.

Y ahora, estando de pie frente a lo más cercano a una familia que alguna vez tuvo, Kuvira veía claramente que era imposible anestesiar por completo su dolor. Tenía a Suyin Beifong y a parte de su familia a sus pies. Los había traído hasta las afueras de la fábrica donde Baatar Jr. desarrollaba el arma suprema con la que le demostrarían al mundo el verdadero poder del Imperio Tierra. Y era allí donde daría la orden de ejecutarlos, a cada uno de ellos. Iba a hacerlos pagar con sus vidas (a espaldas de su prometido) para demostrar lo que sucedía con aquellos que se rehusaban a jurarle lealtad. Demostrar que no había lugar para traidores en su Imperio.

Pero llegada la hora, simplemente fue incapaz de hacerlo.

Vio a Suyin forcejeando para liberarse del agarre de los soldados que la empujaban contra la tierra hasta que se agotaron sus energías y la matriarca entendió que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, que no había escape esta vez. Entonces miró a Kuvira fijamente, su expresión, una de ira y rencor.

—¡Bien! —espetó contra la que fue su protegida—. ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Aquí nos tienes! ¡De rodillas al fin! Era esto lo que querías, ¿no? ¡Ya estarás contenta! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a torturarnos? ¿Vas a matarnos? ¡Dime!

Kuvira no se alteró visiblemente. Ante la mirada encolerizada y herida de su mentora, era como si sus palabras no hubiesen surtido efecto alguno. El gesto de la Gran Unificadora era inexpresivo y silente. Pero su corazón… Si el talento para la tierra control de Suyin fuera equiparable al de su madre, habría percibido cómo los latidos de Kuvira se aceleraban, cómo su pulso se tornaba errático y su respiración denotaba cierto esfuerzo en su intento por permanecer estoica.

Y es que aunque aborreciera admitirlo, ver a su mentora humillada y vencida no le había provocado la satisfacción que esperaba. Más bien, le afectaba y le calaba hondo. Era triste, doloroso. Podía ver que la había perdido para siempre. Si Suyin alguna vez sintió cariño por ella, éste ya se había esfumado por completo. Y sin embargo…

—Kuvira —dijo uno de los soldados a su derecha—. Esperamos su orden para proceder con la ejecución.

—No habrá tal, Sargento —exhaló ella, girándose hacia él.

El hombre se mostró tan confundido como sorprendido.

—¿D-disculpe?

—Se cancela la ejecución —Kuvira dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, dándoles la espalda a los Beifong. Entonces se detuvo a medio camino y dijo—: Enciérrenlos en el túnel bajo tierra, sin comida ni agua por diez días. Después, vea que sean enviados a uno de los campos de reeducación. Eso es todo.

—Como usted ordene —asintió su sargento.

Así, los soldados que sujetaban a los Beifong los obligaron a ponerse de pie nuevamente para arrastrarlos hacia una jaula colgante, varios metros bajo tierra. Y persistentes como eran todos y cada uno de ellos, reanudaron el forcejeo y la lucha, ofreciendo nueva resistencia. De un momento a otro, Suyin consiguió liberarse y arremetió contra la Gran Unificadora, siendo derribada por varios soldados más en el intento. Kuvira no se molestó en voltearse para ver cómo le hervía la sangre a la matriarca de Zaofu. No obstante, se detuvo y permaneció inmóvil, a la espera de las hirientes palabras que no tardaron en llegar.

—¡Qué desperdicio! —clamó Suyin—. ¿Para esto te entrené y te acogí? ¡Eres una malagradecida! ¡No sabes cuánto me has decepcionado! —agachó la cabeza y musitó entre dientes—. Me arrepiento… Me arrepiento del día en que te acepté en mi hogar… Sólo eres una traidora más… ¡Tú jamás pertenecerás al Clan del Metal! ¿Me oyes?

Sin inmutarse, Kuvira giró la cabeza y observó a su mentora por encima del hombro. La expresión en su rostro fue carente de emociones, pero su mirada era intensa y punzante. Y las palabras que pronunció a continuación, le produjeron un terrible escalofrío a Suyin.

—Siendo sinceras ¿alguna vez pertenecí a tu clan? No. ¿Qué fui yo para ti? Nada más que otro de tus perros falderos. Tú jamás me trataste como a una de los tuyos —se dirigió a sus soldados—. Ya apártenla de mi vista.

—¡Esto no ha terminado, Kuvira! —replicó Suyin, aún siendo arrastrada de pies y manos—. ¡Tú eres mi más grande error y me aseguraré de borrarte! ¡Haré lo que esté en mis manos para acabar contigo! ¡No permitiré que sigas adelante con esta locura!

Sí, en un segundo se destrozó su máscara de aparente calma. Y en un segundo la Gran Unificadora esbozó una emoción y sólo una: furia. Aunque su interior parecía impenetrable, aquellas palabras habían conseguido atravesar su coraza de acero y se encargaron de enterrar aun más profundo el fierro ardiente que la había torturado desde niña. Si la verdadera Kuvira todavía existía tras la fachada de la Gran Unificadora, tan sólo en ese fugaz momento se dejó ver, herida y sangrante como estaba.

—¡Provócame, Suyin Beifong! —sentenció perdida en su ira—. ¡Y ya verás quién destruirá a quién!

_«Eres como la hija que ansío tener…» _

_«Sigue así, pequeña Kuvira…»_

_«Nunca desistas de tus sueños…»_

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Despertó de golpe, sudorosa y temblando. Ni siquiera sabía en dónde se encontraba; estaba en extremo desorientada. No logró reconocer sus alrededores. Primero se creyó en su dormitorio privado en el tren del Imperio Tierra, como si todavía estuviese recorriendo el reino en su campaña de Unificación. ¿Pero cómo sería eso posible si no podía sentir el movimiento ni el metal de las vías? Kuvira se llevó una mano al semblante, cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo que le decían sus sentidos. Hacía frío y el colchón sobre el que reposaba era duro, ¿sería acaso… que se encontraba en su celda de máxima seguridad? No… Estaba divagando entre sus recuerdos del pasado todavía.<p>

Su mente la engañaba, haciéndola tener visiones de otras etapas de su vida; distorsionando el presente y la realidad que la rodeaba. Seguía medio dormida y perdida en aquel trance. La invadieron recuerdos de su guerra, los rostros de las personas que murieron durante la sangrienta conquista de la República Unida comenzaron a atormentarla. Tenía ganas de vomitar; empezó a sentir que perdía el conocimiento, aunque después sintió la fuerza de otro que la apoyaba. Se esforzó en abrir los ojos, en regresar al presente, y entonces la vio. Korra estaba ahí, a su lado, sosteniéndola de los hombros mientras la llamaba enérgicamente por su nombre una y otra vez.

—Kuv, Kuvira —le suplicaba y pasó a tomar su pálido rostro entre sus manos—. Kuvira, ¡mírame! Vamos, concéntrate en mis ojos. Soy yo, Korra. Mírame, por favor. Estamos en el Templo del Aire, ¿recuerdas? En nuestra habitación… Dormíamos juntas, como lo hacemos siempre ahora… Aquí estás a salvo, Kuv. Estás a salvo…

—Korra —suspiró dejándose caer pesadamente en el pecho de la morena—. Ha vuelto suceder durante mis sueños… No puedo seguir así, Korra, no puedo. Haz que se detengan los recuerdos, por favor…

Korra la abrazó y le acarició la espalda, esperando poder tranquilizarla. Llevaba varias noches así, despertando violentamente de una pesadilla que parecía más bien otro de sus recuerdos reprimidos. Todo había comenzado desde el día en que empezaron el ejercicio de exploración interna. Korra dedujo que al dormir, Kuvira entraba en un estado de concentración y relajación profunda comparable al de la meditación. Tomando eso en cuenta, era posible que las visiones que la maestra metal sufría se debieran a que, en realidad, el cauce de su mente no se cerraba por completo al dar por terminada la sesión. Por ende, sus recuerdos seguían fluyendo hacia ella sin control.

Recuerdos que hace tiempo había preferido olvidar. Por ejemplo, los de aquellos tres años en los que fue la Gran Unificadora, siendo el último de ellos, el más intenso y el peor de todos.

—Dime que lo has visto…

—Sí, lo vi —le aseguró Korra—. Parece que seguimos vinculadas incluso al dormir, por eso pude darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriéndote. Kuv, siento decirte esto, pero aunque estés exhausta y no te encuentres en el mejor estado emocional para hacerlo… La única manera de detener y superar esto es terminando lo que comenzamos hace ya seis días. —Volvió a tomar el rostro de Kuvira entre sus manos, mirándola con gravedad y a la vez con ternura—. Tienes que llegar a lo más profundo de tu ser y enfrentarte a lo que hay ahí para hallar esa parte de ti que buscas. Solamente así lograrás estar en paz contigo misma, con los errores que cometiste y con todo lo que has vivido.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan segura de eso, Avatar? ¿Cómo sabes que funcionará? —le preguntó cansada, su ánimo de hacer lo que Korra le pedía, consumido y demacrado. Hablaba en serio cuando decía que ya no podía soportarlo más.

La morena la miró fijamente, buscando una respuesta certera. Y reparó en la expresión sincera y desgarbada que se dibujó en el agotado semblante de Kuvira: rasgada, vulnerable, como si fuera tan sólo esa pequeña niña de ocho años, intentando desesperadamente contener el llanto. A Korra se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla así. A veces parecía que mientras más progresaba en su recuperación, más terminaba por quebrantarla.

Salvarla de sus demonios internos no sería nada fácil, pero eso, ambas ya lo sabían.

—Tú sólo confía en mí, por favor —dijo Korra, acariciándole una mejilla con el dorso de la mano—. Soy tu guía espiritual, y además, espero que no hayas olvidado cuánto te amo y lo mucho que significas para mí. Deseo más que nada verte recuperada y feliz. —Se inclinó hacia ella y reposó su frente contra la suya—. Kuvira, prométeme que confiarás en mí.

—Está bien, te lo prometo…

En ese instante, Kuvira se vio arrastrada hacia un cálido abrazo entre los brazos de Korra. La joven Avatar hundió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de la maestra metal, donde depositó un suave beso. Kuvira sonrió por primera vez esa noche, tanteó el semblante de la morena con su propio rostro a ciegas hasta dar con sus labios y la besó devuelta mientras la estrechaba contra sí, sujetándola aún más cerca de su cuerpo, si eso era posible.

Las flores espirituales al lado de su cama despidieron un tenue brillo magenta en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Poco después, ambas se vistieron y salieron en plena madrugada a los jardines del templo. Decidieron meditar en la playa y descendieron al embarcadero a paso lento, con la esperanza de que una corta caminata ayudara a Kuvira a despejarse lo suficiente como para poder lograr concentrarse. La arena se sentía fría y húmeda bajo sus pies descalzos. No hacía mucho que había bajado la marea y el océano cesó de cubrir por completo la costa. Eligieron un lugar cualquiera cerca de los acantilados y se dispusieron a sentarse en la postura del loto.

Las enfundó el silencio y el susurro de las olas que llegaban a la orilla convertidas en un espumante burbujeo. Ya preparada, Kuvira se enfocó en vaciar su mente para poder entrar en el trance de la meditación profunda. Había dominado el arte de dejar la mente en blanco en compañía de Jinora y ya lo había repetido con frecuencia siguiendo la guía de Korra. Comprendía el proceso y lo había perfeccionado. Así las cosas, ¿cómo era posible que no lograra controlar su mente en esta ocasión?

Todo la distraía, le estorbaba. De repente, incluso el leve sonido de la respiración de Korra en sincronía con la suya (que se suponía que la ayudaba a relajarse) comenzó a molestarle y le impedía sumirse en el vacío. Encima, el dolor de cabeza que tenía no le estaba facilitando las cosas. La maestra metal apretó los dientes y se encontró frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que se quejaba por lo bajo. Korra se percató de esto y abriendo un ojo preguntó:

—¿Todo bien?

—No. Me es imposible concentrarme y no sé por qué.

El tono de voz de Kuvira se escuchó irritado e impaciente, por lo que Korra decidió ponerse de pie y acercarse hasta el mar para traer un poco de agua consigo. Envolvió sus manos en el agua salada y el característico resplandor azulado del proceso de sanación cobró vida en cuanto la joven Avatar regresó al lado de Kuvira.

—Quizás esto ayude —susurró arrodillándose detrás de la maestra metal.

Acto seguido, comenzó a masajearle las sienes con delicadeza, dejando que la refrescante sensación del flujo de chi aplacara la migraña que aquejaba a su compañera, y con suerte le permitiría enfocarse en la meditación lo antes posible. Por un momento funcionó. Kuvira fue capaz de dominar aquella combinación de relajación y concentración que se necesitaba para suspenderse en el vacío de su mente, limpiándola de cualquier tipo de emoción interior así como exterior.

Empero, algo cambió esta vez.

Repentinamente Kuvira se sintió desbordada por el miedo, y sobre ese miedo se formó una imagen… Entonces, aquella imagen pasó a ser algo más. A su alrededor se materializó un paisaje que recordaba bien: las afueras de Zaofu, donde tuvo su primer enfrentamiento contra Korra. No solamente eso, sino que vio también a su numeroso ejército formado en la línea del horizonte, tal y como en ese distante día, dos años atrás. La única diferencia eran las tinieblas que envolvían aquel paisaje. Todo era sombrío y funesto. Nubes negras encapotando el cielo, terribles ráfagas de viento que azotaban la tierra cual si estuviesen profiriendo nefastos augurios, y una inmensa sensación de desolación... Era el escenario perfecto para una pesadilla.

Kuvira intentó asimilar la situación, analizando detenidamente lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo igual. Éste era otro de sus recuerdos, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo era. Si se trataba del suceso en la batalla de Zaofu, entonces su remembranza del mismo estaba seriamente falseada. Cuando luchó contra Korra, justamente en ese sitio, amanecía; el cielo era claro y despejado. Y en cuanto al abismal silencio que se apoderaba de aquel entorno bizarro, no había tal. Entonces se escuchaba el clamor de las voces de sus leales soldados, vitoreándola y coreando con esmero su apasionado apoyo hacia ella.

—¿Qué diablos está pasándome? ¿Por qué estoy presenciando esto? ¿Qué significa?

A Kuvira le parecía que veía todo desde arriba, con vista panorámica. Era insólito, lo más desconcertante que había vivido. Y para nada normal, dentro de los estándares de lo que se consideraba "normal" cuando realizaba un ejercicio de ese tipo con el Avatar. Pensando en eso, Kuvira se percató de que con costos podía sentir la presencia de Korra, incluso a través de su vínculo espiritual.

—¿Pero qué?

Y de pronto, como si el simple hecho de recordar la ausencia de Korra fuera estímulo suficiente, se sintió arrastrada hacia abajo, atrapada por una fuerza tan potente y urgente que Kuvira no pudo ofrecer resistencia alguna. Así se precipitó hacia la inquietante soledad de aquel campo de batalla fantasma… A toda velocidad, hasta que esa misma fuerza desconocida la estrelló contra la roca sólida de la que se componía el suelo. Decir que el golpe la aturdió y la hizo sentir como si sus huesos se hubieran reventado al impactar el pavimento, era inverosímil. No obstante, la sensación fue tan real, que Kuvira se creyó rota en mil pedazos.

Estremeciéndose por el dolor que se apoderó de ella, tirada en el suelo, Kuvira hizo acopio de todo su coraje y tenacidad para alzarse en pie. Fue en ese instante que percibió una preocupación y una creciente aprehensión invadiéndola, ambas sumadas a un temor cada vez mayor… La maestra metal se esforzó en enfocar sus ojos, que lo veían todo borroso, y apenas pudo fijar una imagen clara y concisa de lo que tenía enfrente, dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

Embargada casi por el pánico, Kuvira se retrajo y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Pasmada, inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y la vio. Vio el uniforme militar verde revestido de metal. Vio el poderoso ejército a sus espaldas, como estatuas sin alma contemplando el infinito. Y vio los estandartes que alzaban en su nombre. Era ella misma, observándose con una mirada tan fría que helaba la sangre en las venas… Vio a la Gran Unificadora.

En esa extraña dimensión, ella y Kuvira eran dos mujeres distintas, pero también, una sola y la misma. ¿Cuál era el significado de eso? La Gran Unificadora arqueó una ceja sin cambiar la expresión adusta de su semblante y preguntó con voz calmada aunque severa:

—¿Quién eres tú?

Kuvira consiguió incorporarse, su cuerpo aún evidenciaba señales de dolor.

—Yo… Yo soy tú.

—No puede ser —rebatió la Gran Unificadora entrecerrando los ojos—. Tú y yo no somos ni remotamente iguales. Tú no eres nada en comparación a mí. Mírate, de rodillas ante mí, juntando algo de valor incluso para poder verme directo a los ojos. —Se llevó las manos por atrás de la espalda, manteniéndose firme en su posición—. No sé quién seas, pero sí sé que eres patética y débil. Ahora, apártate de mi camino o prepárate a sufrir las consecuencias.

—¡No! —se molestó Kuvira, imponiéndose delante de la Gran Unificadora—. Tú… ¡Tú eres quien ha estado atormentándome todo este tiempo! ¿No es así? ¡Ahora, tú vas a escucharme!

La Gran Unificadora dio un paso al frente en un gesto amenazador, sin embargo, Kuvira no cedió en su actitud decidida y a la vez desafiante. Aún sintiéndose débil consiguió golpear el suelo para hacer surgir un enorme bloque de roca que lanzó hacia su rival de una sola patada. Ésta última esquivó su ataque sin hacer más que inclinarse hacia un lado. El bloque de roca cayó sobre uno de los batallones del ejército a sus espaldas, aplastando a los soldados inertes que se volvieron polvo, arrastrado por el viento.

Como respuesta, la Gran Unificadora extendió su brazo derecho, deslizando hasta su muñeca el brazalete de metal que lo adornaba, y con un feroz ademán, éste se alargó en la forma de una afilada espada. Su punta casi rozó el cuello de Kuvira, quien la contemplaba perpleja. Apenas tocó su piel y ya sentía el ardor de un pequeño corte que se abría en la base de su cuello, dejando correr un delgado hilo de sangre.

—Temo que no me expliqué claramente —musitó con hipocresía la Gran Unificadora—. Sucede que hay un sólo destino para los que se interponen entre mi camino y yo. Si te empeñas en bloquearme pues… Tendré que abrirme paso.

Kuvira estuvo a punto de replicar, y fue cuando partió los labios para hablar que se quedó sin aliento. Un dolor lacerante le atravesó el cuerpo de lado a lado y se reflejó por un instante en sus ojos temblorosos. Miró estúpidamente hacia abajo y vio la punta de metal ensangrentada que había sido enterrada en su pecho y brotó por su espalda. No pudo hacer más que permanecer inmóvil y boquiabierta mientras su sangre manaba de la fresca herida y teñía de rojo la tierra sobre la que estaba parada.

Entonces, esbozando una engreída sonrisa de medio lado, la Gran Unificadora procedió a replegar la hoja de su espada. Era lo único de lo que Kuvira se sostenía en ese momento, y al perder su soporte, se tambaleó y cayó. Colapsó aturdida, presa de un dolor insoportable, seguido de un silencio y una oscuridad aterradores, más horribles que el suplicio en el que agonizaba.

Estaba atrapada entre aquellas tinieblas, incapaz de escapar. Quería gritar, pero su garganta estaba tan sofocada por el sufrimiento y el miedo que no pudo hacerlo. Era en verdad una pesadilla, una de la que no podía despertar. Kuvira empezó a perderse completamente en sí misma, sumiéndose en la oscuridad al tiempo en que se dejaba arrastrar hacia el abismo.

Cuando no le quedaba nada más de lo que aferrarse, recordó su vínculo espiritual y se sostuvo de la vaga noción de éste con todo su ímpetu. Gracias a eso percibió una tenue e insignificante presencia a su lado, en medio de la penumbra, como la vacilante llama de una vela acosada por el viento.

Korra.

Se sujetó de ella desesperadamente, cerrando los ojos. Decenas de imágenes se sucedieron y desaparecieron en su mente a una velocidad desconcertante. Una permaneció. La sonrisa de aspecto siniestro plasmada en el rostro de la Gran Unificadora. Y entonces… regresó a la realidad.

Kuvira reaccionó lanzando un grito y se encontró sentada muy rígida sobre la arena. Korra estaba agachada frente a ella, mirándola con genuina preocupación. Y Kuvira se quedó paralizada durante unos minutos, parpadeando, confusa, y sin estar demasiado segura de qué demonios había sido aquella espantosa pesadilla que acababa de experimentar. En un arrebato, terminó por alejarse lo más que pudo de la joven Avatar, y hundió el rostro entre sus manos, avergonzada de sus propias lágrimas incluso ante Korra.

Se había dejado caer a la orilla del mar, encogida en sí misma, abrazándose con fuerza y llorando desconsolada. Lo había visto muy claro. Se había encontrado de frente con el monstruo. Ése que arrebató las vidas de cientos de inocentes; ése que se presentó ante Suyin Beifong y trajo la desgracia a su familia. Hasta ese momento Kuvira no había sido capaz de comprender totalmente de dónde provenía el desprecio ciego de Su, el miedo que le guardaba la gente común, la desconfianza con la que el mundo la trataba…

Pero ahora que pudo verlo, ver en lo que se convirtió al final de esos tres años de campaña, cómo se corrompió su ideal y se dejó llevar por la ambición y el deseo de vengarse contra el mundo por el abandono que había sufrido. Todo tenía sentido. Y darse cuenta de ello era más doloroso e insoportable que la peor de las torturas. Kuvira no fue la heroína de su historia, fue la villana. Su convicción estaba mal. Sus acciones nunca estuvieron justificadas. Sus mejores intenciones se tornaron viles, desviadas del camino recto que pretendió seguir al inicio de su campaña.

Y la culpa no era de nadie más sino de ella. Había una razón por la que el monstruo que vio en la visión de hace unos momentos tenía su rostro: ésa era ella misma. Kuvira, la Gran Unificadora. ¿Cómo cambió la historia de su vida así? ¿Cuándo se dio ese giro súbito en el que la dulce y testaruda niñita que Suyin acogió un día entre sus brazos, se convirtió en la tirana desalmada que la misma matriarca buscó asesinar, no una, sino dos veces?

¿Qué fue lo que salió tan mal con ella?

Korra se acuclilló a su lado y la vio ida entre sollozos y su propia angustia. Kuvira estaba muy mal, peor de lo que alguna vez la hubiese visto durante su tiempo en prisión. La comprendía, estaba abrumada. El choque fue fuerte, demasiado. Y sin embargo, Kuvira no sólo logró soportarlo sino que consiguió regresar por sí misma del vacío. Korra esbozó una débil sonrisa, admirando la fortaleza de la maestra metal.

Entonces la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió con ella al mar. Tenía que ayudarla a tranquilizarse para que juntas pudieran llegar a comprender el verdadero significado de aquella lúgubre visión. Así, se fue internando en el océano hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron sumergidos en lo profundo, con Korra manteniendo sus cabezas a flote. Y se quedaron allí. El contacto con el agua sacó a Kuvira de su aflicción y sintió las manos del Avatar recorriéndola parsimoniosamente por todas partes, con el mismo toque frío y cristalino de las olas que las mecían, ejerciendo el poder calmante de su habilidad para la sanación.

Kuvira no se alteró al notar que se encontraba en medio del mar. Dejó de llorar, ya no habló más. Permaneció estoica, su mente ausente, la mirada vacía. En ese momento se olvidó incluso de que no sabía nadar y que de no ser por Korra, que la sostenía firmemente, se hundiría como una roca. Reposó su cabeza en el hombro de la joven Avatar y se relajó finalmente. Descubrió que le gustaba sentirse náufraga, así con Korra. Empapada en el agua salada, subiendo y bajando con las olas que viajaban hacia la costa para deshacerse en la arena. Sin sentir la tierra firme bajo sus pies, sólo el reconfortante abrazo de la mujer que siempre actuó como su salvavidas…

A sus espaldas, el amanecer de un nuevo y cálido día.

—Korra… Ahora sé a qué le tengo tanto miedo…

—Dímelo, Kuv…

—Tengo miedo de mí misma. La he visto, Korra. Soy incapaz de controlarla o siquiera reprimirla… Está ahí, _Ella_ sigue ahí… Dentro de mí. Quiere destruirme…

Las manos morenas que la tocaban pasaron veloces y algo torpes a su cabello, a acariciarla con ese cariño que sólo Korra podía suscitar en ella.

—Eso no va a pasar —aseguró, susurrando suavemente en el oído de la maestra metal—. Yo tengo esperanza.

—¿Esperanza de qué?

—Esperanza de que tú, Kuvira, serás más fuerte que la Gran Unificadora. Y un día, el mundo verá a la mujer apasionada, valiente y trabajadora de la que yo me enamoré… y se olvidarán de todo el mal que cometiste alguna vez. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque mereces ser feliz, tanto como cualquier otra persona.

—¿Cómo puedo ser feliz cuando siento todo este odio dentro de mí? —musitó Kuvira, casi en un suspiro—. Yo quise hacerles daño, Korra, mucho daño. Nunca lo había pensado así, pero durante la campaña de Unificación, esperaba poder hallar a mis padres. Quería verlos y que me reconocieran. Deseaba que vieran en lo que me había convertido. Que la hija que despreciaron se había vuelto la líder suprema de su nación y una maestra metal de élite consumada. —Apretó los dientes y habló con una rabia apenas contenida—. Ansiaba humillarlos como me humillaron a mí, enviarlos a un campo de reeducación para que se pudrieran allí… ¡Quería aplastarlos! Y la verdad, espero que estén muertos los dos… Ojalá estén revolcándose en sus tumbas…

—Kuvira…

—Este odio y este dolor lo he llevado dentro de mí toda mi vida, Korra —admitió sin pesar alguno—. Casi son parte de lo que soy, mi razón de ser… Y no me arrepiento. Por hacerlos sufrir y por odiarlos así, no me arrepentiría jamás. ¿Cómo puedo ser la persona que esperas, Korra? ¿Cómo obtendré paz algún día, cargando con todo este rencor? No creo que pueda ser capaz de perdonar a mis padres nunca.

—Tú sólo sigue intentándolo, Kuvira —dijo la joven Avatar, estrechándola aún más en sus brazos—. Sigue intentándolo… Con eso es suficiente para mí. Yo continuaré ayudándote en el camino, ¿de acuerdo?

—Korra, eres un ser muy especial —Kuvira la miró un momento y luego la besó en la mejilla—. Te amo.

La joven Avatar se rió por lo bajo.

—Adoro oírte decir eso, no es algo que hagas a menudo.

—Te amo, Korra —le repitió con ternura en su oído.

—Dilo otra vez.

Kuvira frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa de guasa que esbozaba la morena y le salpicó agua en la cara.

—No abuses, Avatar —gruñó perdiendo la dulzura del carácter—. Date prisa y sácanos de aquí antes de que nos revuelque una ola, ¿quieres?

Korra acató la orden carcajeándose amenamente y nadó con ella devuelta a la orilla. Entonces sintió a Kuvira asiéndose con fuerza de sus hombros, y se enteró de su temor al agua sin que ella le dijera nada al respecto. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Kuvira no supiera nadar, siendo que era tan atlética como ella. Tendría que darle lecciones antes de que acabe el verano. La idea trazó una nueva sonrisa en sus labios.

—Oye Kuv, ¿nunca aprendiste a nadar en Zaofu?

La maestra metal se encrespó.

—¡Y a ti qué te importa!

La joven Avatar meneó la cabeza desestimando aquel regaño y suspiró con franqueza.

—Veo que ya estás mejor. Es un alivio, Kuvira.

—Sí, eso parece… —la aludida fijó sus ojos en el sol saliente y los cielos rosáceos que se encumbraban sobre ellas mientras Korra nadaba en dirección a la playa—. Quisiera tomar un descanso luego de que lleguemos a la costa y volver a intentarlo. Debo enfrentarme a mí misma y terminar con esto de una vez por todas…

Korra se detuvo y la miró con preocupación.

—¿Estás segura?

Kuvira se encogió de hombros.

—No… Pero a estas alturas, ¿qué más da?

—Buena respuesta, Kuv.

_**»Continuará…**_


	17. XVI: Amar y Perdonar

_**Notas de la Autora:** Aquí yo de nuevo, como siempre agradecida de tenerlos como lectores. Este será uno de esos capítulos cargados de emociones, flashbacks y una pizca de palpitante pasión. Espero les guste :) **Annimo** (Me alegra mucho que disfrutes de este fic y me halagan tus palabras, ¡ojalá disfrutes este capítulo también!), **fanatla** (Tú siempre alegras el día y me animas con tus comentarios, ¡te estoy tan agradecida que ni te imaginas!), **Obini** (Cierto, aún no debes perder ese temor de vista, todavía no se ha resuelto eso. Y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad :D), **LupitaAzucena** (No sé ni qué decirte, me haces sentir muy halagada xD), **Heineken Moet** (Me alegra que sepas pasártela tan bien y muchas gracias, ¡adoro leer tus opiniones!), **Nobodyknows05** (Este cap es más largo para compensar el otro xD Gracias, saber si estoy trabajando bien la personalidad de Kuvira es algo muy importante para este fic, seguiré dejando que tú juzgues eso, ¿vale? :) _

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Creo que Te Amo~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><strong>XVI:<strong> **Amar y Perdonar **

Los árboles del templo aún estaban verdes y algunos capullos en sus copas todavía florecían, liberando un dulce aroma. Pero muy pronto las hojas se marchitarían y caerían, y entonces, seguramente el maestro Tenzin o la señora Pema le encargarían hacer las de jardinera. Tendría que retirar las hojas del suelo con un gran rastrillo y se las llevaría en una carretilla hasta los huertos, para así nutrir la tierra y hacer que las últimas cosechas del año soportaran el frío otoñal. Probablemente Ikki, Meelo y los otros niños le ayudarían a amontonar las hojas en pilas doradas y rojizas. Quizás aprovecharían para zambullirse en ellas y acabarían arruinando todo su trabajo, aunque ella no se molestaría. ¿Qué niño no disfruta jugando entre las hojas?

Kuvira también solía hacerle la misma travesura a los diligentes jardineros de Zaofu cuando era niña. Llegaba a los jardines acompañada de Baatar Jr., o a veces de la pequeña Opal y los retaba a una carrera. Baatar se quejaría de que odiaba correr y le recordaría con reproche la razón por la que el marco de sus gafas estaba roto. La última vez que compitieron, el niño tropezó y cayó de cara. Pero Kuvira nunca entendió qué tenía que ver eso con ella. ¿Acaso era su culpa que Baatar fuera tan torpe?

La pequeña Opal, entonces de tan sólo tres años de edad, era todo lo contrario. Le encantaba jugar con Kuvira, ya fuera a las carreras, las escondidas o a zambullirse en las amontonadas hojas de los árboles cada vez que entraba el otoño. Al final, las dos niñas siempre terminaban convenciendo al quejumbroso Baatar para que se les uniera, y juntos le hacían la vida imposible a los jardineros de la ciudad.

Cuando caía la tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer, regresaban a la residencia Beifong. Suyin los recibía con una amplia sonrisa en la puerta, alzaba a la pequeña Opal en brazos y se llevaba a Baatar de la mano. Kuvira se quedaba sola en el pórtico, despidiéndose alegremente de los tres. Y luego de que la puerta se cerraba frente a ella, regresaba a la habitación aparte que le habían asignado al cumplir los once años de edad.

_Ahora eres una niña grande, Kuvira, y debes aprender a ser independiente._

Sí, eso fue lo que le dijo Suyin el día de su onceavo cumpleaños mientras empacaba sus pocas pertenencias para trasladarla a aquel apartamento, completamente aislado de la residencia Beifong donde había vivido hasta ese momento. Ingenua como cualquier niña de su edad, Kuvira no se percató de que lo que aquello significaba en realidad, era que con la llegada de los gemelos recién nacidos, había perdido su lugar en la familia. Tendría que haber visto una separación como esa venir desde antes, desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Opal.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Suyin dejara de hacer con ella las cosas que una madre hacía con su hija. No volvió a abrazarla como lo hacía con Baatar, Huan y Opal. Tampoco volvió a visitarla en su habitación para desearle las buenas noches y en vez de eso, se limitó a despedirse de ella desde la distancia, como lo hacía con los invitados. Kuvira tardó en notar el cambio, porque todavía pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, aunque siempre enfocadas en el entrenamiento y práctica de la tierra y el metal control. Eran sus horas favoritas del día, cada vez que Suyin se presentaba en el campo de entrenamiento y le pedía permiso al capitán Ming Shu de llevársela para instruirla personalmente.

Con los años, Kuvira fue percatándose de pequeños e hirientes detalles, comprendiendo cada vez mejor su significado. Verse excluida de las fotografías familiares, ya no ser invitada a participar de la cena cuando Toph venía de visita, ya no volver a ser presentada como parte del clan ante nuevos invitados y huéspedes… Notar cómo se reducía su tiempo de prácticas al lado de Suyin y cómo cada vez le era más difícil estar con ella o siquiera tener algo que ver con ella.

La matriarca incluso le imponía tareas y le inventaba excusas para que ya no se juntara ni volviera a jugar con ninguno de sus hijos.

Tenía trece años cuando entendió que Suyin ya no quería que fuera parte del núcleo de su familia, que quería convertirla en una extraña, hacerla a un lado al igual que lo hicieron sus padres. Todavía recordaba el mar de lágrimas silentes que le humedecieron el rostro ese día. Decidió que huiría de Zaofu, porque ya no se sentía parte de esa ciudad a la que soñó con convertir en su hogar. Así que empacó lo necesario, se echó su mochila al hombro, y se escabulló entre las sombras de la noche. No le importaba si los domos de metal que protegían el sitio estuvieran ya cerrados, hallaría el modo de escapar.

De no haber sido porque el capitán Ming estaba de guardia esa noche, nadie habría podido detenerla.

—¿Qué significa esto, Kuvira? —la regañó molesto—. ¿Vas a darte por vencida tan fácilmente, desechando todo por lo que has trabajado? Lo lamento si la Matriarca no te ve como a un miembro de su familia, ¡pero sigues siendo un miembro de mi Guardia! Tienes talento y todo el potencial para convertirte en una de las mejores soldados en la historia de Zaofu. ¿Acaso vas a renunciar a eso también?

—N-no señor…

—Deja de llorar y regresa a tu casa. Tienes entrenamiento mañana temprano. A partir de ahora quiero que te concentres en cultivar tus talentos y nada más. Excede los límites de tus habilidades, supera tus capacidades, alcanza tu máximo potencial, y crece pequeña Kuvira. La satisfacción personal llegará cuando aprendas a valorarte y a amarte a ti misma, antes que esperar lo mismo de otros ajenos a ti.

—Pero Capitán… ¿Qué si me siento sola? Hace mucho que me siento tan sola —desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos—. No me gusta, estoy cansada de sentirme así…

El capitán Ming le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y con un suspiro le dijo:

—Lo sé, pequeña. Créeme, entiendo cómo te sientes. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, ¿sabes? Yo tampoco nací en Zaofu y tampoco pertenecí a ningún hogar… Hay veces en la vida, en las que debes aprender a estar sola. Y hay veces en las que deberás aceptar tu soledad tal y como es, aunque duela. Algún día encontrarás a alguien que te haga compañía y nunca te abandone. Alguien que te ame de verdad. Hasta entonces, sigue luchando.

La niña frunció el ceño, emitió un gruñido resignado y se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo, asintiendo finalmente.

—Ahora vete a tu casa —le ordenó su capitán, dándole un empujoncito—. ¡Y pequeña Kuvira! —la llamó antes de perderla de vista, ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable—. Ya no te escapes más, ¿por favor?

—Lo que usted diga, Capitán…

A partir de ese momento se entregó con gran devoción a la orden de su capitán y se concentró en convertirse en una formidable maestra metal y guerrera, sin reparar ya más en sus propios sentimientos o en el dolor que le provocaba el ver pasar a la unida y feliz familia Beifong. Continuó entrenándose con Suyin y en ocasiones tuvo el honor de recibir lecciones de parte de la mismísima Toph, cuando en alguna de sus esporádicas visitas pidió saber del progreso de Kuvira en Zaofu.

Durante varios meses, Kuvira logró mantener la distancia que Suyin deseaba con ella sin sufrir por ello, haciéndose finalmente a la idea de que ya no sería vista como hija de la matriarca, sino solamente como una alumna y servidora más. Hasta que cierto día tuvo la suerte (o el infortunio) de conocer una de las más grandes pasiones de su maestra: la danza.

Fue una noche que descubrió a Suyin bailando a solas por accidente, cuando se dirigía al gimnasio para recoger el equipamiento que dejó olvidado tras su sesión de práctica para novatos de la Guardia. Quizás era una costumbre suya, algo que Suyin hacía a diario para olvidarse del estrés del día a día, a espaldas del mundo. Al verla, Kuvira quedó embelesada. Nunca en su corta vida había visto algo igual. Cada movimiento era hermoso; la sutileza, la precisión, la elegancia… La danza de Su la hipnotizaba.

En un instante, Suyin se detuvo y vio a la pequeña Kuvira ahí parada, contemplándola con los ojos bien abiertos. El tiempo se congeló. Instintivamente, la niña se asustó y retrocedió, disculpándose por la interrupción. Pero Suyin, contrario a todo lo que Kuvira esperaba, le pidió que se quedara con ella. Allí, en ese salón del gimnasio vacío, a media luz. La matriarca acortó la distancia entre ellas, sonrió y le extendió su mano a la niña diciendo: «_¿Te gustaría intentarlo, Kuvira?_» A lo que incrédula y rebosante de emoción, su joven discípula aceptó sin necesidad de pensarlo.

Desde entonces Kuvira se volvió adicta a la danza de por vida y su relación con Suyin Beifong pasó a otro estrato completamente distinto. Nunca se vio a una maestra y a una alumna más unidas. —Alumna y maestra, solamente— Aunque para la pequeña Kuvira era difícil no ver a la mujer que la vistió, la alimentó, la educó y la crió con los mismos ojos con los que cualquier niño vería a su madre. También le resultaba imposible no seguir amándola como tal, sin importarle el dolor de no ser correspondida…

Al cumplir los dieciséis años Kuvira se ganó su armadura y un puesto oficial en la Guardia de Zaofu, al ser elegida por Suyin Beifong desde el primer día como su guardiana personal. Escalando rangos con esa misma velocidad y mérito, ahora convertida en una joven sensata y bien conducida, Kuvira pasó a ser la mano derecha del capitán Ming en la Fuerza de Seguridad, así como una de las principales bailarinas en el grupo de danza de Suyin.

Leal, confiable, obediente, disciplinada, inteligente y con un fuerte sentido de la justicia; no pasó mucho para que se volviera una servidora tan cercana a la matriarca y tan prestigiosa como el mismo Aiwei —quien aún después de todos esos años, sostenía cierta envidia hacia la joven oficial, quizás hasta miedo de llegar a ser reemplazado por ella. Algo irónico en verdad. Ante Suyin, Kuvira era una gran confidente, discípula e incluso una amiga con quien compartir largas caminatas de tranquila charla por las tardes. Al fin, era parte de una vida tranquila y próspera…

Y así los años siguieron su curso, fluyendo imparables hasta el actual presente donde Kuvira miraba hacia atrás, contemplando el pasado con aire nostálgico. A su lado, un enorme bisonte tuerto y la presencia del Avatar Korra, quien observaba perezosa las nubes que cruzaban el cielo, echada de espaldas sobre la fresca hierba.

—¿Qué tanto estás pensando, Kuv? —bostezó de pronto Korra, que se incorporó para verla mejor.

—Pensaba en que pronto cambiaremos de estación y llegará el otoño… Hace dos años que me lo pierdo. Me gusta esa época del año, siempre despierta recuerdos agradables en mí.

—A mí me gusta el invierno, me recuerda a mi hogar allá en el polo sur… —sonrió—. Aún nos quedan un par de meses de verano, pero tienes razón, ya falta poco —Korra estiró los brazos, soltando pequeños quejidos al quitarse la pereza de encima—. Te gustará el otoño aquí con los maestros aire, ¡es época de pastoreo de bisontes!

—¿Pastoreo de bisontes?

—Eso mismo. Verás, al final del verano vuelven las lluvias y con ellas nacen los primeros brotes de otoño en las montañas que rodean a Ciudad República. Son brotes muy nutritivos y apetecidos por los bisontes; llegan numerosas manadas salvajes desde distintos puntos del mundo, lo que también es bueno para nuestro rebaño, porque además es época de reproducción —le dio golpecitos a Kuvira con el codo, riéndose—. ¿Ves? Los bisontes lo adoran; comen bien, hacen amigos, encuentran pareja y se la pasan de lo lindo perpetuando su especie. A parte de eso, siempre es divertido porque todos los años Bumi reúne un grupo de voluntarios para llevar el rebaño del templo hasta las montañas, donde nos quedamos acampando mientras vigilamos a los bisontes y cuidamos que no sean atacados por cazadores furtivos.

—¿A qué te refieres con que es divertido? En las montañas es seguro que la temperatura debe bajar mucho y a esa altura, en medio de los desfiladeros, el viento debe ser inclemente. Además, vigilar que no vengan cazadores es un trabajo muy serio. Conociendo al ex-comandante Bumi, espero que no se lo tomen a la ligera cada vez que van allá —le reprochó Kuvira, casi como si la idea le molestara.

Korra hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos con aire despreocupado.

—¿Querrías bajar la intensidad por una vez en tu vida? No es para tanto, Kuv. Mira, tengo varios años acompañando a Bumi y los chicos en este viaje y nunca hemos tenido un incidente de ese tipo. Es más por prevención que otra cosa. Y aunque es cierto que los desfiladeros se vuelven fríos y peligrosos por las ventiscas, ¡estamos hablando de un grupo de experimentados maestros aire y el Avatar! —hizo un gesto alegre, alzando los brazos—. ¡Es casi un paseo de campo! Ya sé, deberías venir con nosotros este año para que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

—¿Qué es un paseo de campo? —inquirió entonces Kuvira, alzando una ceja.

Korra se fue de espaldas, literalmente.

—¿Cómo? ¡¿Nunca has ido a un paseo de campo?! —le gritó perpleja, pálida incluso.

Kuvira se molestó.

—¡Pues discúlpame por no haber tenido jamás una vida común y corriente, Avatar!

—¡Pues claro que no! ¡Eso es inaceptable! —dijo la morena, abrazando a Kuvira como si le hubiera confesado la peor de las desdichas—. ¡Olvídalo! Tú vendrás al pastoreo obligada conmigo, ¿me oyes? Sabrás lo que es acampar bajo el cielo abierto, y sentarse junto al fuego rodeada de buenos amigos, y escuchar las geniales historias de Bumi. Apuesto a que disfrutarás subir hasta la cumbre de la montaña, el mundo se ve diferente desde ahí. Incluso el aire que se respira es distinto…

La maestra metal suspiró e hizo el intento de quitarse a Korra de encima, porque ya estaba haciendo que le dolieran los hombros de tan fuerte que la estaba apretando. Entonces posó su verde mirada sobre Parche, que observándolas atentamente a través de la cerca de su corral, yacía echado como siempre, condenado a reposar allí sin poder elevarse y volar. Su futuro seguía siendo incierto, pues aunque se mostrara un tanto más dócil frente a Kuvira, ese resultaba no ser el caso con otros humanos como Korra. Lo que tampoco era un buen pronóstico en cuanto a su posibilidad de convivir con los de su especie.

—¿Y qué me dices de Parche? —musitó Kuvira con voz apagada—. Si voy al pastoreo contigo, ¿quién se quedará a cuidar de él?

Ante tal argumento, el semblante de la joven Avatar también se tornó entristecido. Se acomodó en una pose sentada de piernas cruzadas, similar a la de Kuvira, encorvándose ligeramente con la cabeza gacha.

—Para mí… lo ideal sería que Parche también viniera, porque eso sería muy beneficioso para él. Lástima que no sea posible… —dijo en un susurro franco—. Adoraría poder irme de campamento contigo, Kuv. Pero tienes razón, alguien debe quedarse. Lamento haber mencionado todo esto del pastoreo. Puedes olvidarte de ello si quieres…

—Está bien, descuida —la disculpó la maestra metal. Encontró la mano de Korra con la suya, entrelazó sus dedos y la apretó en un corto gesto cariñoso—. El próximo año, tal vez…

Korra la miró detenidamente y sonrió resignada, suspirando:

—Claro, tal vez el próximo año.

Con toda la vaguedad que implicaba un "tal vez" inseguro de aquellos, era más bien una respuesta conformista que prometía muy poco o nada en lo absoluto. Pero que bastaba para rellenar el silencio y engañar al corazón.

Se quedaron allí sentadas un rato más, descansando. Kuvira continuaba recuperándose de su convulso encuentro consigo misma, aunque no perdió el tiempo solamente compadeciéndose e intentando calmar el torbellino que era su mente.

También reflexionaba sobre los eventos de su pasado, pensando en hallar la verdadera esencia de la persona que alguna vez fue, buscando con qué contrarrestar todo aquel odio y toda esa furia que se concentraban en la manifestación de su peor enemiga. Estaba consciente de que no podía destruir esa fase de su ser, ya que era parte de ella y su naturaleza. Tan imperfecta como cualquier ser humano…

Sin embargo, le parecía que quizás podía apaciguar a esa parte enfurecida de su alma. No se trataba de extinguir esa llamarada que ardía en su interior, sino de controlarla, disminuirla sin llegar a sofocarla. Kuvira podía comprenderlo ahora. En un instante, la respuesta se presentó ante ella clara y transparente, obra de una inspiración repentina o simplemente el producto de algo tan simple y sencillo, que lo pasó por alto con anterioridad.

Había errado al pensar en su yo abstracto como tres personas diferentes: La Gran Unificadora, la pequeña Kuvira y la mujer que era actualmente. Lo cierto es que las tres eran una sola, sin distinción alguna. Y las tres compartían una emoción en común: el miedo. Kuvira tenía miedo todo el tiempo y ello no era sinónimo de debilidad. Estaba tan asustada como la niñita que fue y así también lo estaba la Gran Unificadora. Sabiendo esto, podía combatirla.

Ahora comprendía por qué Korra la había hecho sumergirse en todos esos recuerdos; algunos dulces, otros crueles, la mayoría insoportables. No era para que se enterara de lo difícil que había sido su vida y lo tempestuoso de su pasado, con el fin de convertir todo eso en una patética excusa con la cual justificar sus crímenes. Se trataba de regresar a la base de su ser: lo esencial, lo más puro, permanente e invariable de su alma. Se trataba de conocer a la verdadera Kuvira y de aceptar que había tanta perversidad y codicia en su corazón, como bondad y nobleza.

Sólo aprendiendo a aceptarse, a amarse a sí misma tanto como a sus errores, podría encontrar la paz que anhelaba con tal desesperación.

—Ahora lo sé, Korra —declaró rompiendo con el silencio—. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

La joven Avatar sacudió los pensamientos irrelevantes con los que ocupaba su mente en ese momento, y concentró toda su atención en Kuvira.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Significa que estás lista para volver a intentarlo?

Kuvira asintió, esbozando una sonrisa tan pacífica y colmada de certeza que parecía otra persona por completo.

—Sé que he hecho cosas malas, actos atroces. Y sé que no puedo borrarlos; ya son parte de quien soy. Por años creí que mis errores eran lo único que quedaba de mí, que jamás volvería a ser la misma, mucho menos una persona que merecía ser feliz y amada… Pero todo eso ha cambiado, gracias a ti y a la gente del templo, he comprendido que no soy sólo un cascarón de metal vacío… El Coloso caído…

—Por supuesto —asintió Korra—. Eres mucho más que eso y nunca me cansaré de repetírtelo.

—También entiendo que no hay modo de que vuelva a ser la misma que alguna vez fui —añadió fijando la vista en el horizonte, allá donde se encontraba Ciudad República, iluminada por el brillo de aquel nuevo portal espiritual—. ¿Porque cuál sería el punto de vivir si el transcurso del tiempo no nos cambiara? Para bien o para mal, siempre habrá algo nuevo que aprender. Todo es cuestión de saber hallarlo y sacarle el mejor provecho. —Volteó hacia Korra y casi se rió—. Qué extraño, me siento como si pudiera lograr cualquier cosa en este momento.

—Entonces hazlo —propuso la morena, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Vamos ya! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Volvamos a la playa! ¡Rápido!

—Es sólo que… —la detuvo Kuvira, también poniéndose de pie—. Creo que volveré a tener dificultades para concentrarme en la meditación. Hay muchos remanentes de mi antigua yo que quisiera sacudir fuera de mí.

Korra entreabrió los labios y se le quedó viendo, parpadeando confundida.

—¿Entonces?

—Korra, sé que pactamos no luchar cuando una de nosotras está enfadada o indispuesta, pero ahora realmente quisiera desahogarme de la única manera en la que sé redirigir mi energía —adquirió una postura ofensiva, alzando los puños—. ¡Pelea contra mí, Avatar!

La cara de Korra pasó de desconcertada, a sorprendida y luego a animada en cuestión de segundos. Dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa confiada, su ceño fruncido con aire travieso y a la vez decidido. Alzó también los puños, aceptando entusiasmada el desafío. Y ambas se situaron frente a frente, en medio de aquel prado solitario, sumidas en un silencio perpetuo. La brisa del mar sopló, agitando el pasto alto y los cabellos de las dos contendientes que no se quitaban los ojos de encima.

Kuvira cayó como en un estupor, viendo a Korra así, frente a ella, a la espera de la lucha. Varios vistazos de su primer enfrentamiento en Zaofu se estrellaron contra ella igual que las olas que rompían contra los acantilados. Comenzó a sentirse aturdida y a dudar de si esto era una buena idea después de todo. Apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza con energía para despejarse. No… La situación era diferente ahora. Lo necesitaba, realmente necesitaba esto.

Volvió a concentrarse en su oponente y la retó.

—¿Qué esperas, Avatar? ¡Golpea!

Korra se quedó inmóvil un momento, exhalando una risilla juguetona. En ese instante le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara. Inmediatamente, Kuvira alzó el brazo con un veloz movimiento y detuvo el ataque. El impacto de brazo contra brazo consiguió sacar a la maestra metal de su estupor. Lucharía con Korra y lo disfrutaría. Nada podía compararse a la emoción que le provocaba el enfrentarse al Avatar una vez más. Subía desde su estómago y estallaba en su pecho; la adrenalina y el gusto de volver a sentirse competente en batalla.

Ahora Kuvira estaba más lúcida que nunca.

No era algo que había experimentado en Zaofu debido a la mala condición de Korra, mas cuando volvieron a encontrarse en la cabina del Coloso, fue una experiencia descomunal. Entonces temía admitirlo, pero Korra y ella estuvieron en perfecta sincronía a lo largo de aquella intensa lucha. Quizás ya desde antes estaban vinculadas, aunque sin saberlo. La sensación que la embargaba ahora era la misma, pero sin la presión de poner sus vidas o sus planes en la línea de fuego.

Tanto mejor, mucho mejor.

Kuvira golpeó con fuerza y rapidez, con manos, codos, rodillas y pies. Cada maniobra suya fue esquivada, bloqueada o desviada por Korra, quien también se movía cual relámpago, lanzando golpes certeros a diestra y siniestra. Aunque era más bien como si la joven Avatar dirigiera cada impacto directamente hacia la energía interior de Kuvira. Y cada golpe recibido, cada encontronazo, cada caída o tropiezo conseguía centrarla en su juego.

Al fin, la maestra metal pudo sumergirse por completo en la sensación reconfortante que era el sincronizarse así con Korra, al punto de que ambas pudieron leer y predecir sus movimientos antes de siquiera llegar a ejecutarlos. En verdad estaban conectadas.

La experiencia era magnífica, y su pelea, fue feroz.

Y eran los golpes que iban y venían y los pies que se movían al ritmo sin par de la batalla. Un "uno-dos" que no tenía igual. Korra atacaba y Kuvira la esquivaba para lanzarse al ataque nuevamente. Ninguna de las dos rivales se quitaba los ojos de encima, y una sonrisa placentera y altiva se reflejaba constantemente en sus labios. Era como si sus pies y manos tuvieran vida propia, moviéndose por sí solas al tiempo que sus dueñas se decían mil y un cosas con la mirada.

Una de las dos le aplicó una llave a la otra y terminaron tumbándose contra el suelo. Se encontraron una sobre la otra, con Korra encima y Kuvira que dejó que sus frentes chocaran de la misma manera entre sí. Creció la tensión entre ambas, causando un leve temblor en sus palpitantes músculos como resultado del uso desmedido de sus fuerzas. La joven Avatar se vio intentando recuperar el aliento, empapada en su transpiración. Y la maestra metal no distaba de estar en el mismo nivel de cansancio, también sudada y agitada.

En medio de aquella incómoda situación, su forcejeo pasó a ser nada más que una serie de empujones traviesos que no las llevaban a ninguna parte. En poco tiempo ambas habían entablado una pequeña riña, que más que nada era un juego, riéndose, con el cabello húmedo y rebozado de tierra. Finalmente, inmovilizada en el suelo bajo el cuerpo de Korra, Kuvira se rindió, satisfecha y profundamente agradecida de haber sido vencida una vez más por el Avatar.

Por su parte, Korra se inclinó hacia abajo y susurró algo en el oído de su rival, algo que hizo a ésta curvar una sonrisa de matiz sensual al tiempo que la morena le deslizaba una mano por la entrepierna, de un modo que no tenía nada de combativo. Los forcejeos de su lucha se convirtieron en algo lento, acompasado, anuente. Se olvidaron del mundo que las rodeaba e inevitablemente, acabaron por entregarse la una a la otra.

Fue Korra quien tuvo el control en esta ocasión. La que hizo a Kuvira estremecerse, jadear y retorcerse bajo su tacto. Podía sentir aquella pálida piel irradiando calor contra la incandescencia de la suya, sumándose a la intimidad de su encuentro. Tan imprevisto, pero tan irresistible. Y el Avatar se enfocó plenamente en la mujer que sostenía bajo su peso. En la respiración irregular y excitada que exhalaba. La suavidad en las delicadas curvas de sus pechos. La fina capa de sudor que cubría su piel, ahora desnuda, desprovista de cualquier protección que no fuera el cuerpo de la joven sobre ella, perdiéndose en un roce constante e irrefrenable.

La forma en que sus labios se encontraban de momento a momento para suscitar ardientes, aunque largos y apasionados besos… Y cómo Kuvira se deshizo completamente frente a ella. Sus labios gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez, más y más rápido hasta que sus palabras perdieron coherencia y colapsó con la respiración entrecortada y debilitadas risillas que hicieron obvio el alivio de su deseo de satisfacción. Porque quizás siempre estaría prendida de ese anhelo de querer sentir a alguien así de cerca; sentir su tacto, sentir su afecto.

Espíritus, sólo Korra y Kuvira podían pasar de la guerra al amor con esa rapidez y versatilidad tan sorprendentes… Para luego terminar acurrucadas entre el pasto alto, escondidas del sol, el viento, el mar y la tierra. En momentos así, la soledad que las rodeaba era más que un privilegio.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Venían cruzando el bosque sin necesidad alguna de intercambiar palabras, en su camino cuesta abajo hacia la playa. Allí donde todavía podían percibirse las vibras de su última sesión de meditación y búsqueda interior. En esta oportunidad, Kuvira estaba decidida a darle punto final al asunto, y librarse de una vez por todas de su angustiosa carga. Aún conservaba esa extraña sensación, tan distinta a la confianza, que le daba la certeza de poder lograr todo cuanto se propusiera. Era gratificante y alocado.<p>

No pasaban desapercibidas las avecillas que se movían de rama en rama sobre sus cabezas, entre el espeso follaje de los árboles bañados de sol. La mayoría eran pajarillos que acostumbraban a dejarse ver a diario por las inmediaciones del templo, y las cancioncitas que piaban, ya eran parte de los sonidos naturales que acompañaban el ambiente en la isla. Sin embargo, hubo uno que se posó exactamente por el rabillo del ojo de Korra. Un diminuto pájaro de un exótico color celeste con franjas negras, cola larga y estilizada.

—Mira, Kuv, mira —exclamó emocionada, aunque en voz baja para no espantarlo—. ¡Qué bonito!

—¿Un Gorrión-libélula azulado? —replicó Kuvira, el nombre del ave escapándosele de la boca.

—¿Cómo? Jamás has ido a un paseo de campo, ¿pero sí sabes reconocer pájaros? —le reclamó Korra con gesto burlón.

—No seas tonta —se defendió la otra—. Había un aviario en Zaofu. Era un sitio tranquilo que Baatar y yo solíamos frecuentar para huir de los problemas y las presiones cuando éramos adolescentes. Sentíamos que teníamos mucho en común con las aves que Su coleccionaba dentro de aquella enorme jaula…

—Pensé que Suyin era una ávida coleccionista de meteoritos y eso —dudó Korra, curiosa—. No pensé que también le gustaran las aves.

—Sí, pues, Suyin tenía muchos pasatiempos más de los que imaginas. Uno de ellos era recoger a todos los pajarillos heridos que encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad y se aseguraba de sanarlos, cuidarlos y mantenerlos a salvo…

Korra ladeó la cabeza, captando cierta tristeza en las palabras de Kuvira.

—¿Así como lo hizo contigo, Kuv?

La maestra metal alzó a verla con un respingo sorprendido y luego, relajó los hombros y suspiró:

—Exacto…

Y lo recordaba bien, aquella ocasión en la que primero conoció el precioso aviario de Suyin y su enorme colección de aves exóticas. Fue poco después de que obtuvo su puesto como oficial en la Guardia. Estaba patrullando los límites del distrito central cuando se encontró por casualidad con Baatar Jr. al doblar una esquina. Había visto al muchacho de las redondas gafas rondando por los pasillos en repetidas ocasiones, pese a que la última vez que sostuvo una conversación real con él, fue cuando apenas eran unos niños. Baatar se alegró de encontrársela y ella respondió igual; incluso se abrazaron como dos viejos amigos que llevaban años separados.

Cosa que no distaba mucho de la realidad.

—¿Kuvira, eres tú? ¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó maravillado al ver, ya no a una niñita flacucha y ojerosa, sino a una joven pulcra y fuerte que portaba con orgullo la brillante armadura de plata de la Guardia de Zaofu. Así, segura de sí misma, con el semblante serio y la autoridad que le confería el casco que llevaba puesto y que se quitó luego, para que su amigo pudiera reconocerla mejor.

—Bueno, tú también has cambiado mucho, Baatar —afirmó ella con una cortés inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te parezco diferente? —se impresionó él, que estaba acostumbrado a que lo notaran muy poco, siempre bajo la sombra de su padre.

—Me temo que sí, estás bastante cambiado —le dijo ella con una cara totalmente seria—. Como si fueras otra persona… Hasta asusta.

El rostro de Baatar empalideció y Kuvira ya no pudo aguantarse la risa.

—¡No es en serio! Lo que iba a decir es que estás más alto —se rió ella entonces—. Y además luces responsable. Serio. Ocupado. Adulto.

—Y antes qué me creías, ¿un payaso?

—Mmm… Sí.

—¡Kuvira! —le reprochó visiblemente avergonzado—. No tienes remedio, aunque uses esa armadura, ¡sigues siendo la misma bravucona de antes! —Entonces desvió la mirada un segundo y exhaló—: Te he echado mucho de menos…

Kuvira le dedicó una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Y yo a ti, amigo.

Estuvieron un rato paseando juntos, conversando animadamente, mientras se adentraban más y más en los rincones alejados del distrito central; los que estaban cerca del campo abierto y las montañas que se alzaban por encima de los domos de metal. Fue así cómo dieron con un sitio al que Kuvira nunca había ido antes. Era como ver uno de los domos con forma de capullo de flor de loto en los que se repartía la ciudad de Zaofu, pero con la diferencia de que éste era una versión miniatura hecha de cristal, que albergaba en su interior un bello jardín secreto.

Ya desde afuera podían verse las distintas y coloridas aves que revoloteaban de un lado para el otro, cada una entonando su propia cancioncilla característica. Los ojos fascinados de la joven Kuvira no sabían adónde posarse primero, qué flor oler o qué pájaro observar. Era todo tan hermoso…

—Aquí es donde me escapo siempre que papá y mamá consiguen sacarme de mis casillas —le contó Baatar, al tiempo en que la invitaba a sentarse junto a él en una banca de madera que estaba dispuesta entre unos arbustos floreados que eran visitados constantemente por diminutos colibríes.

—No entiendo cómo puedes llevarte mal con tus padres, ellos siempre se ven tan atentos y preocupados por ti.

—¡Correcto! ¡Siempre están sobre mí! —se quejó él—. Para ellos "Junior" debe ser esto, "Junior" debe ser lo otro… ¡No me dejan ni respirar! En cambio, Huan puede jugar con sus pinturas y sus extrañas esculturas todo el tiempo; Opal puede estar afuera leyendo el día entero si quisiera; y a Wing y a Wei los fomentan para que sigan inventando esos tontos deportes de metal control… ¿Pero qué hay de mí? ¿Acaso yo no tengo derecho a elegir lo que quiero para mi vida?

—Lo siento, Baatar —respondió Kuvira, arrepentida—. No tenía idea de que te presionaran de ese modo…

—Ya qué… —suspiró él, resignado—. A veces te envidio tanto, Kuvira. Tú tienes tu propia vida, eres independiente y puedes dedicarte a hacer lo que te gusta sin que nadie te esté forzando a actuar de acuerdo a los estándares de tus padres…

Ella reprobó su comentario con una expresión rígida y severa.

—Quizás tenga muchas libertades, pero a cambio, debo llevar una vida muy solitaria, ¿sabes? Yo quisiera tener una familia que se preocupe así por mi bienestar… Soy yo quien te envidia.

—No, Kuvira, no digas eso —dijo de pronto Baatar—. No caigas en la trampa. Ya sé que piensas como todo el mundo, creyendo que la vida aquí en Zaofu es perfecta. ¿Pero no te parece que es demasiado perfecta? Con todos estos lujos y comodidades, la gente ya no tiene deseos de salir a vivir la verdadera vida en el exterior…

Kuvira inclinó la cabeza, confundida.

—Temo que no entiendo a lo que te refieres, Baatar.

El muchacho dirigió sus ojos hacia las avecillas que saltaban de una rama a otra por encima de la banca en la que estaban sentados.

—Tú y muchos de los ciudadanos que habitan Zaofu no son diferentes de estos pájaros, Kuvira. Tan variados, exóticos y especiales; tú, el chef pirata, incluso el Capitán de la Guardia Ming Shu… Todos ustedes fueron pájaros heridos que mi madre recogió, curó y conservó. Ahora tienen todo lo que necesitan para sobrevivir, porque mi madre se los provee y así no sienten necesidad de abandonar esta gigantesca y refinada jaula que es Zaofu… Éstas aves que ves aquí no intentarían escapar ni aunque les dejara las puertas abiertas, están tan cómodas y conformes…

—¿Y a qué viene todo esto? —demandó Kuvira, frunciendo el ceño.

—A que mientras yo estoy atrapado aquí por estar atado a mi madre, tú podrías irte cuando quisieras. Podrías ser libre, volar alto y ver el mundo más allá de estos fríos domos de metal… Por eso te envidio, Kuvira. Y pienso que estás malgastándote.

—En verdad lo lamento Baatar, pero yo vine aquí por voluntad propia y planeo quedarme. No tengo nada más que esto: Zaofu. ¿A dónde más iría? Además, aquí es donde está la gente que considero mi familia, ¿entiendes?

—¡Tremenda familia! —bufó él, inconforme—. No dirías lo mismo si supieras que mi madre nunca tuvo la intención de quedarse contigo permanentemente, mucho menos adoptarte. Ella y mi padre estuvieron buscando familias aquí en Zaofu que te quisieran, pero después mi madre recapacitó y decidió que era su deber aprovechar tu potencial. Aunque te tomó como su protegida, hizo todo lo que pudo por mantenerte en un lugar aparte, sin incluirte en la familia. Sólo fuiste un pajarillo herido más para ella, ¿comprendes? Otro acto de caridad que le ayudaría a sentirse bien consigo misma… Eso es lo que mi madre hace con todos aquí. Lo demás son puras palabrerías y apariencia…

—Lo sé… —sollozó quedamente Kuvira.

—¿Q-qué has dicho? —se sorprendió él.

—Todo lo que acabas de decir… Eso ya lo sabía… Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, Baatar… —ella logró reponerse de su tristeza rápidamente y lo miró con gravedad—. Pero es inútil que pretendas pedirle a una persona que no tiene absolutamente nada, que piense diferente. Suyin es todo lo que tengo; ella me dio esperanza y yo le debo mi vida entera por eso. No me importa si su cariño hacia mí no es sincero, es mejor que el rechazo y el abandono. Por eso no puedo irme.

—Sigues creyendo que si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, ella te querrá, ¿no es así? —Baatar estiró un dedo para que un pajarito azul que los observaba desde el suelo se posara sobre éste. Entonces se lo ofreció a Kuvira, articulando suavemente—: Pobre avecilla herida…

Kuvira no se molestó en responderle.

—Escucha, por lo menos… —dudó él—. ¿Me prometerías una cosa?

—Dime —exhaló ella, concentrada en el pajarito que acariciaba entre sus dedos.

—Si algún día te sientes lista para volar lejos de aquí… ¿Me llevarías contigo, Kuvira?

«_Aunque no lo creas, siento que tus alas son más fuertes que las mías. Yo no podría volar por mí mismo. Soy un inepto…_»

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Ya en la playa, tal y como en aquella misma madrugada, ambas se sentaron en la arena y se colocaron en posiciones meditativas. Esta vez, una frente a la otra. Kuvira esperó un segundo después de que Korra cerrara los ojos para hacer lo mismo, y se concentró en su respiración, bloqueando todo lo demás... La parte fácil, en realidad, estaba en cruzar hacia ese espacio donde no se veía nada y no se escuchaba nada en lo absoluto. La parte difícil era dejarse caer totalmente en el vacío mental, un vacío que se sentía más como morir que dar con un sitio de paz interior. Era siempre una sensación desagradable y aterradora, al menos para Kuvira, que comenzó a sentir que se hundía en lo más profundo de su ser y soltó una última exhalación.<p>

Ya no podía percibir su propio cuerpo, ni remotamente. Una niebla luminosa empezó a oscurecer su visión interna. Sabía que debía tener miedo, puesto que nuevamente había ido más allá de los límites de sus pobres capacidades espirituales, y corría el grave peligro de perderse, de desquiciarse. No obstante, estaba tranquila. Atada a la seguridad de su vínculo espiritual con Korra, como una cuerda de salvamento que jamás se rompería ni la dejaría caer. Así volvió a sentirla a su lado, a Korra, sumando su energía a la suya, entregándole todo el apoyo posible.

Gracias a eso consiguió abrir los ojos para hallarse por segunda vez en medio de aquel campo de batalla inhóspito y espectral. Igual de frío, oscuro y tempestuoso que hace tan sólo algunas horas. Kuvira tuvo la impresión de que ya era seguro moverse como lo haría en el mundo físico, y se puso de pie para escudriñar el área con la vista. Si había algo que cambiaba dramáticamente el escenario de aquella manifestación abstracta de su mente, era la densa bruma que lo abarcaba todo, ocultando en su interior, quién sabe qué suerte de horrores…

A modo de prueba, Kuvira agitó su brazo con fuerza una vez. Esta acción cortó la niebla con éxito, aunque no la mantenía alejada por mucho. Si no quería caer presa de la incertidumbre y el miedo otra vez, tenía que avanzar de prisa. Respiró profundo y se internó en la niebla sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía. Creía que si se mantenía corriendo en línea recta no se perdería, pues lo espeso de la bruma comenzaba a dificultar su visibilidad al máximo.

Su brazo hacía las de abanico para mantenerla a salvo de la neblina, que como sus dudas parecía querer consumirla. Cada paso que daba la acercaba más a lo incierto, a lo desconocido. ¿Pasos? Si sus oídos no la engañaban, podía escuchar otros pasos aproximándosele por la espalda. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza entonces, ¿sería su otra yo?

El filo de una banda de metal rozando su mejilla contestó a su pregunta.

Kuvira se giró rápidamente, preparada a enfrentarla. Y allí estaba nuevamente, envuelta de pies a cabeza en ese elegante uniforme militar verde, cubierto por unas brillantes y gruesas hombreras de metal, elemento que portaba engañosamente como "adorno" en sus brazos, piernas, cintura y espalda. El cabello recogido en un moño apretado que elevaba su apariencia estricta y ordenada en conjunto con su intimidante semblante, severo y arrogante.

—Admiro tu coraje —admitió, llevándose sus manos enguantadas detrás de la espalda—. Te has atrevido a regresar. ¿Es que acaso tengo que volver a matarte?

—No te tengo miedo —replicó Kuvira, su expresión idéntica a la de la Gran Unificadora, aunque de aire valeroso en lugar de amenazador—. Sé cómo lidiar contigo… Sé quién eres en realidad.

—Entonces ven aquí y demuéstramelo.

Y dicho esto la Gran Unificadora arremetió contra ella, lanzando una de sus afiladas bandas de metal. Kuvira supo prevenirlo y consiguió evadirla para hacer que la tierra se disparara en forma de púa y le diera de lleno a la Gran Unificadora en el estómago. Ésta a su vez consiguió reponerse casi inmediatamente y se lanzó contra Kuvira a una velocidad inhumana. Sin poderla esquivar, Kuvira recibió un codazo aturdidor justo en la cara, sólo para caer presa de las bandas metálicas que aprisionaron sus muñecas y la elevaron por lo alto, obra del metal control de la Gran Unificadora.

—¡Por favor! —se burló su versión pasada—. ¡Ni siquiera lo estás intentando! ¿Qué pretendes?

—No he venido a vencerte, porque sé que no puedo hacerlo —respondió Kuvira, aún colgada del aire por los brazos.

—En ese caso, admitirás tu derrota y te arrodillarás ante mí.

Kuvira se rió por lo bajo, impacientando a la Gran Unificadora.

—¿He dicho algo gracioso o sólo pretendes colmar mi paciencia? —gruñó, haciendo que el metal alrededor de las muñecas de Kuvira se constriñera dolorosamente.

Ella contuvo sus agonizantes quejidos, enfocada en mirar a su otra yo directo a los ojos.

—Estás tan asustada como yo, ¿no es así? Por eso actúas de esa manera, buscando tener al mundo bajo tu control. Porque no tienes nada más de lo que aferrarte y te abruma el sentirte tan vulnerable… Eres una persona muy triste.

La Gran Unificadora se mostró frustrada y con un violento movimiento de sus manos hizo que Kuvira se estrellara de cara contra la tierra.

—Qué disparate, ¿escuchas la palabrería inútil que el miedo te induce a balbucear? No busques reflejar tu cobardía en mí, ¡eres patética!

Kuvira se arrastró por la tierra, incorporándose lentamente, al tiempo en que se arrancaba las bandas de metal de sus muñecas y volvía a ponerse en pie frente a sí misma.

—No soy una cobarde, ni tú tampoco —dijo manteniendo su serenidad—. No es tu culpa que te abandonaran. Tampoco es tu culpa que te robaran la infancia y que tus propios padres te obligaran a convertirte en una mujer en el cuerpo de una niña, imponiéndote tormentos que harían a cualquier adulto empalidecer.

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto negativo en la Gran Unificadora, quien estalló en furia y la cegó en un segundo disparando una banda de metal alrededor de sus ojos. Entonces se aprovechó de la desorientación de su oponente para tirarla contra el piso, haciendo que una roca reventara justo en su abdomen. Kuvira se desplomó abatida por segunda vez, escupiendo unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

—¡Cállate! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir tales estupideces? ¡No vuelvas a mencionarlos a ellos! ¡No los menciones nunca!

—Está bien, no tiene nada de malo enfurecer o llorar al respecto… —musitó Kuvira, luchando por ponerse en pie una vez más y hacerse oír—. No fue justo… Lo que te hicieron no fue justo… Y lamento que hayas tenido que llegar a esto, a creer que el poder puede llenar el devastador vacío que tus padres dejaron en ti… La verdad es que el poder jamás te saciará ni te devolverá la felicidad que buscas. Si acaso, te volverás más miserable todavía.

—¡No sabes lo que dices! —la contradijo la Gran Unificadora—. ¡El único camino hacia la verdadera felicidad es la grandeza! Yo… Seré la salvadora de esta nación… Y entonces verán, ¡todos ellos lo verán! ¡Se arrepentirán cada vez que escuchen mi nombre! Los haré pagar… Deben pagar…

—Te entiendo —admitió Kuvira, aproximándose lentamente hacia ella—. Ellos no debieron haber hecho lo que te hicieron. Es imperdonable. Pero eso no significa que tú debas causar más sufrimiento. Por favor… No necesitas formar un mundo nuevo para encontrar la felicidad, no tienes nada que probarle a nadie… Tú misma eres más que suficiente.

Vio a la Gran Unificadora apretar los dientes, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para contener las ardientes lágrimas de furia que amenazaban con escapársele.

—¡Mientes! ¡Jamás he sido suficiente! ¡Siempre he tenido que probar mi valía a cambio de admiración y respeto! —agachó la cabeza y se ensombreció su semblante—. A cambio de… un poco de cariño…

Kuvira consiguió pararse frente a ella, tomando cuidadosamente sus manos entre las suyas. Su otra yo sollozaba y nunca la alzó a ver.

—Es frustrante —declaró Kuvira—. Creíste que cuando obtuvieras todo ese poder y prestigio harías que tu mentora cambiara de parecer. Insististe en creer que cuando ella viera todo lo que habías logrado; recuperar Ba Sing Se, unificar los Estados del Reino Tierra, formar tu propio ejército… Creíste que la impresionarías… Y sentiste que tu corazón se derrumbaba cuando Suyin te dio la espalda, ¿no?

La Gran Unificadora no reaccionó.

—Qué necias fuimos en creer que podríamos reemplazar el amor de una madre que nunca tuvimos… —continuó Kuvira—. Siempre esforzándonos al máximo para ganarnos su atención, ansiando que nos quisiera, porque era todo lo que teníamos… Crecimos dedicándole nuestra vida a la persona equivocada, nutriéndonos de un cariño y un amor vacíos. No tenía caso seguir intentando llegar a Su, por más que nos doliera y nos hiriera el corazón.

—¿Cuál es el punto entonces? —demandó la Gran Unificadora, su voz fría, lánguida y vacía.

—Ya te lo dije, todo este tiempo le habíamos dedicado nuestras vidas a las personas equivocadas. Jamás te diste una oportunidad para quererte a ti misma… —dijo, reuniendo el valor suficiente para tomar la barbilla de su contraparte y hacer que la mirara a los ojos—. En estos últimos días he aprendido que llegar a amarme a mí misma es la cosa más difícil que he intentado en mi vida y la más demandante que conozco.

La Gran Unificadora se apartó de ella bruscamente, apretando los puños al tiempo que le clavaba una mirada fulminante.

—¡Basta! ¡Cállate! —gritó atormentada—. No quiero tu lástima… ¡No la necesito! ¿Qué no lo ves? El mundo funciona de una sola manera: ¡no hay misericordia para los débiles! No tengo tiempo para perder lamiéndome las heridas o buscando la compasión de otros… ¡Tengo la intención de hacerme fuerte! ¡Sin importar cómo! Sólo así puedo sobrevivir por mi cuenta…

—Sigue así y lo único que conseguirás será empeorarlo todo —aseveró Kuvira—. Harás cosas horribles y el mundo te odiará y te despreciará por ello. Querrás acabar contigo misma, pensando que tu vida en la tierra no vale de nada… Pensando que las cosas jamás mejorarán para ti… ¡Pero créeme cuando te digo que sí mejorarán!

—Qué ingenua eres…

—Encontrarás el amor —insistió Kuvira—. No tienes por qué quedarte con el resentimiento y el miedo. Si vuelven a abandonarte, si el mundo te desprecia y nadie vuelve a demostrarte su amor… Yo sí lo haré. Lo mereces. Mereces una segunda oportunidad, mereces ser feliz. —Extendió su mano hasta ella y sonrió—. Ven conmigo, por favor…

Pero su contraparte no hizo sino verla con ojos llenos de temor y duda. La Gran Unificadora desvió la mirada y huyó hacia la niebla, internándose en la oscuridad. Kuvira la siguió sin desperdiciar ni un segundo. Y cuando la perdió de vista y quedó sumida en un inquietante silencio, fue el eco distante de un llanto amargo el que la guió de regreso a ella. Kuvira la encontró acurrucada en la tierra; hecha un ovillo, sollozante, aterrada… Tan pequeña y frágil. Ahora no era más que una niñita asustada. Siempre lo había sido.

Kuvira se arrodilló junto a ella y descansó una mano en su hombro tembloroso. La niña se estremeció aún más y miró de frente a su versión adulta, sus mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas. En un visto y no visto reaccionó quitándose la mano de Kuvira del hombro con un golpe repentino.

—¡Vete! ¡Soy mala y no deberías estar cerca de mí! —chilló molesta con una vocecilla triste y débil—. No quiero que te quedes ahí mirándome, ¡sólo me recuerdas todo lo que detesto de mí misma! ¡Lárgate, lárgate!

Kuvira la desobedeció, y contra todas sus protestas y rabietas, cogió a la niña y la alzó en vilo. Fijó sus ojos en los suyos, guardando silencio por tanto tiempo… Y se vio perfectamente reflejada en esa pequeña, en el lagrimeo constante que corría por su pálida carita y el leve temblor en sus labios. Era ella realmente; la parte de sí misma que sintió perdida por años…

—¿Cómo podrías ser mala… cuando eres lo único bueno que existe dentro de mí? —le dijo entonces a la niña. Y sin esperar más la abrazó, acunándola contra su pecho mientras repetía—: Te perdono, Kuvira… Te perdono…

La pequeña sin decir más, rodeó el cuello de Kuvira con sus brazos y la abrazó devuelta lo más fuerte que una niña de ocho años podía. Kuvira sintió que su corazón se regocijaba por la ternura que le provocó su versión infantil, aferrándose así de ella, buscando esa protección y ese cariño que le faltaron desde siempre. Y cerró los ojos para sentir con más apego ese cálido abrazo, y dejó un beso en la mejilla de la niña, prometiéndole:

—En adelante estarás a salvo… Y serás amada.

Y así, como si despertara de un sueño, se percató de que aquel campo de batalla desolado había desaparecido. Ni la tierra o el cielo existían ya. Su alma flotaba suspendida en el espacio, rodeada de diminutas y tintineantes estrellas. La pequeña Kuvira en sus brazos también se había desvanecido, ahora solamente un recuerdo dulce y distante, más que un sueño o una alucinación. Entonces comenzó a descender suavemente hasta que sus pies tocaron un territorio conocido. Abrió los ojos y reconoció la extensa pradera de flores púrpura, las montañas de hielo que se erguían en el horizonte y el brillo intenso del portal espiritual que penetraba el azul oscuro de un infinito cielo vacío.

¿Acaso estaba en el Mundo Espiritual?

—Sí, yo te traje aquí —replicó una voz bastante familiar a sus espaldas—. ¡Sabía que lo lograrías, Kuv!

Se volteó y ahí estaba Korra, sonriendo efusivamente.

Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en sus brazos, girando y riendo entre las flores.

Libre al fin.

_**»Continuará…**_


End file.
